L'Opposé
by Asadal
Summary: Dans le monde parallèle, John a enfin trouvé le bonheur auprès de Rose. Mais lorsqu'elle se fait enlever par un Tardis rouge, il décide de faire appel au Docteur, ne se doutant pas que tout ceci n'est que le début d'une grande Tempête...
1. Prologue

** TITRE - L'Opposé **

* * *

>Disclaimer - Tous les personnages du "Doctor Who" appartiennent à la BBC etc. etc.<p>Avertissement - Chronologiquement, cette fic se situe dans la saison 5, après les épisodes "la révolte des intra-terrestres" (Rory a donc été effacé) mais se déroule essentiellement dans le monde parallèle.<p>

Personnages - Eleven, John Smith (Docteur humain), Rose, Amy et quelques autres

Note de l'auteur - Cette fic fait suite aux chapitres 7, 8, 9 et l'épilogue de "Lettres à Rose" mais vous n'avez aucunement besoin de les lire pour comprendre cette histoire. Il vous suffit de savoir que dans le monde parallèle, John et Rose vivent ensemble et travaillent pour Torchwood. Et qu'un lien psychique unit Eleven et John.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><strong> Prologue - L'appel venu d'un autre monde <strong>

* * *

><em> Au plus profond du Non-Lieu <em>

_ Où règne une mortelle froideur _

_ Assis sur son trône des cieux _

_ L'Opposé attend son heure _

_ Un pâle sourire il esquisse _

_ Aux pas d'un Loup qui s'approche _

_ Car voici venir sa délivrance _

_ Et son règne sur le monde est proche _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Comme à chaque fois qu'elle était impatiente de connaître leur prochaine destination, Amy déboula dans la salle de pilotage, prête à pousser un "Docteur!" à tue-tête. Mais elle s'arrêta net, en voyant un spectacle très rarissime s'offrir à ses yeux.<p>Ses longues jambes posées sur la console, le Docteur somnolait, en dodelinant légèrement de la tête. Chose amusante, la lumière tamisée de la salle clignotait au même rythme que son dodelinement: on aurait dit que le Tardis sommeillait, tout comme son pilote.<p>

Amy s'approcha du Gallifréen sans faire de bruit, avec un grand sourire qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre. En voyageant avec lui, elle avait constaté qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup, à peine une fois toutes les 72 heures. Et encore, c'était d'un sommeil qui n'excédait pas trois heures, qu'il passait dans sa chambre bien fermée. Donc elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apercevoir son visage endormi.

Il était tellement mignon, se dit-elle, quand il ne s'agitait pas dans tous les sens. Si seulement elle avait été libre, elle l'aurait sur le champ embras...

Son esprit se bloqua à cette pensée. Si elle avait été libre? Mais elle était libre, libre comme l'air, sans personne d'autre dans sa vie que cet extraterrestre excentrique. Alors pourquoi ce blocage? Pourquoi cette soudaine envie de pleurer?

Ses sombres ruminations se trouvèrent brusquement interrompues par le réveil en sursaut du Docteur qui dégringola de son siège en s'écriant:

- Rose a été enlevée!

- Quoi? Qui est Rose?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Tout en papillotant les yeux sous l'éclairage revenu à la normale, il la regarda sans comprendre.

- Qui t'a parlé de Rose? finit-il par demander.

- C'est vous qui venez de le faire à l'instant même.

- Moi?

- Oui.

- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit exactement?

Elle le lui répéta. Son visage devint extrêmement grave, pour ne pas dire orageux. Toujours assis à même le sol, il ferma à nouveau les yeux sans fournir la moindre explication.

- Docteur, qu'est-ce que...

- Chut, Amelia. Je me concentre.

- Mais...

- J'ai dit chut.

Intimation suivie cette fois du geste du doigt sur les lèvres.

Alors elle se tut, laissant le Seigneur du Temps plonger au plus profond de son esprit.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>C'était la toute première fois qu'il tentait une expérience pareille. Bien qu'il ait gardé un lien psychique assez fort avec son double humain, cela se limitait à des souvenirs décousus qui lui parvenaient pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait jamais essayé, ni ressenti le besoin de l'utiliser comme un moyen de communication, d'autant plus qu'ils se trouvaient dans des Univers différents. Enfin, il fallait un début à tout...<p>Après une longue et intense concentration, il commença à saisir de faibles émanations d'un esprit ressemblant beaucoup au sien. D'abord il n'en perçut que des bribes sans queue ni tête: une pensée par-ci, une émotion par-là. Puis ce fut comme si une digue cédait sous la pression. Des vagues de colère et de panique déferlèrent en lui, manquant de le renverser mentalement.<p>

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds que maintenant! _

Le Docteur grimaça. Déjà que le simple fait de maintenir le contact lui donnait des migraines, se faire hurler dessus n'arrangeait pas les choses.

_ Arrête ça, John. Tu sais bien que cela ne fonctionne pas exactement comme un téléphone. _

_ Rose a été enlevée! _

_ C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre... _

Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce que son double attendait de lui. Cette nouvelle l'inquiétait au plus haut point bien sûr, mais enfin que pouvait-il y faire? Il se trouvait dans un monde différent. L'autre ne pouvait-il pas se débrouiller seul, comme un grand?

_ Parce que tu crois que je paniquerais comme ça pour des broutilles? Je l'aurais déjà retrouvée si elle se trouvait sur Terre! _

_ C'est un alien qui en est responsable, alors? _

_ On peut dire ça... puisque le kidnappeur possédait un Tardis. _

_ Quoi! _

Non, non, non, non et non! C'était impossible! S'il y avait eu des Seigneurs du Temps dans ce monde parallèle, il l'aurait senti lors de son passage.

_ Dois-je te rappeler que l'erreur n'est pas une exclusivité humaine? Et le plus grave, c'est qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel Seigneur du Temps. _

_ Vas-y, dis-moi. Plus rien ne peut me surprendre, à présent. _

Ce en quoi il se trompait.

John hésita quelque peu avant de lui transmettre la pensée suivante, qui le fit littéralement tomber des nues.

_ C'est le Docteur... C'est le Docteur de cette dimension qui a enlevé Rose! _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - Juste une petite mise en bouche, pour débuter cette fic qui sera pleine de romance et d'aventure! (en tout cas je vais essayer...) <div> 


	2. Les prémices de la Tempête

** Chapitre 1 - Les prémices de la Tempête **

* * *

>Dans le monde parallèle, quelques jours plus tôt. (notion toute relative, avec le méli-mélo temporel nuisant à la précision)<p>Se réveiller auprès de celle que vous aimez et qui vous aime en retour. Un miracle quotidien auquel beaucoup de couples finissaient par ne plus prêter attention à force de l'habitude. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de John, qui considérait d'un regard émerveillé Rose endormie à ses côtés.<p>

Dans ses souvenirs qui remontaient à près d'un millénaire, il y avait quelques femmes, et même un ou deux hommes avec qui il avait partagé une certaine intimité. Des interludes passagères, destinées surtout à lui faire oublier sa solitude. Et s'il avait fait l'expérience de la vie conjugale sur Gallifrey, l'amour n'y était pour rien. Chez les Seigneurs du Temps, le mariage était une institution à laquelle tout le monde devait se plier pour devenir parents.

Donc ce qu'il vivait avec Rose était une grande première pour lui. Et il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'en savourer chaque seconde.

Le réveil marqua silencieusement 7 heures. Il ne sonnait jamais, car il n'avait pas été réglé pour. La sonnerie faisait grincer les dents à Rose, qui avait du mal à se réveiller le matin. Et puis John était là...

- Rose, souffla-t-il avec douceur. Il temps de te lever.

Pas de réponse. Pourtant elle devait l'avoir entendu, puisqu'elle se blottit contre lui, enfouissant sa petite tête blonde près de sa poitrine. Bon, deuxième tentative.

Il écarta les mèches qui cachaient la moitié du visage de la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur la joue tout en murmurant:

- Rose?

Ah, cette fois, ça y était! Ses paupières frémirent avant de se soulever lentement, laissant apparaître des yeux mordorés encore lourds de sommeil. Elle lui sourit et lui rendit son baiser, mais au creux de son cou. Geste peut-être innocent de la part de celle qui sortait à peine du pays des rêves, mais qui eut un effet dévastateur sur John qui lui, était bien réveillé.

Et voilà qu'elle continuait sur sa lancée, remontant ses douces lèvres du cou au menton, puis au lobe de son oreille droite. Une véritable torture pour lui, qui se sentait tiraillé entre le désir de répondre à cette invitation langoureuse et la voix de la raison qui lui soufflait qu'ils allaient de nouveau être en retard à leur travail.

Non, il fallait résister. N'importe quel homme aurait déjà succombé à la tentation, mais lui, il n'avait rien à avoir avec le commun des mortels qui...

Puis elle glissa sa main sur son torse et le parcourut d'une caresse languissante.

Ce fut le coup de grâce. Vaincu, il poussa un juron étouffé avant de poser ses lèvres enfiévrées sur le corps de sa compagne, impatient d'en goûter la moindre parcelle.

Encore une fois, Torchwood allait devoir débuter la journée sans leur présence.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Vous étiez encore en retard.<p>- Une panne de réveil, répondit Rose d'une manière distraite.<p>

- Oh, mais je vous crois! C'est la troisième fois qu'il tombe en panne, cette semaine. Il faudrait peut-être penser à en acheter un nouveau, non?

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au conducteur qui lui parlait d'un ton aussi impudent, un large sourire accroché à la figure: capitaine Jack Harkness, le membre le plus récent de l'équipe du Torchwood.

Rose s'étonnait toujours de voir à quel point il ressemblait à son ami qu'elle avait laissé dans l'autre Univers, et pas seulement sur le plan physique. Ils avaient la même démarche, la même façon de parler, le même côté séducteur. Ils possédaient même un passé assez proche. Quand elle l'avait recruté, il se trouvait en mauvaise posture, avec d'anciens agents du Temps à ses trousses et son manipulateur de vortex en rade.

- Ou alors, poursuivit-il, je peux venir vous réveiller, si vous voulez. C'est avec un immense plaisir que je me chargerai de cette délicate mission.

- Arrêtez-ça, Jack. Ça ne se fait pas de se moquer ouvertement de son supérieur.

- A vos ordres, madame. J'exprimais simplement ma satisfaction de constater que mes deux boss entretiennent une excellente relation.

- Et ne m'appelez pas madame.

- Oui, madame.

Elle finit par éclater d'un rire impuissant. Il était difficile de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, elle n'en avait même pas envie.

- D'ailleurs, où est passé ce cher Docteur Smith? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée.

- Il est à un rendez-vous. Avec un représentant du ministère de la Défense.

Un parfait imbécile, qui croyait que Torchwood était là pour leur fournir des armes de technologie extraterrestre. John était allé lui mettre les points sur les i. Elle se demanda comment se déroulait l'entretien. La diplomatie n'était pas le point fort de son compagnon, surtout quand il prenait ses airs du grand génie et débitait à toute vitesse des explications totalement incompréhensibles pour les pauvres humains qu'ils étaient.

Jack gara la voiture près du "Robinson's Song", une petite librairie au centre de Londres. Ils avaient reçu des informations selon lesquelles le propriétaire serait un alien doté de pouvoirs d'hypnotiseur. La source n'était pas très fiable, mais il valait mieux vérifier.

- Hé, je croyais que John était à un rendez-vous? s'étonna Jack.

- C'est ce que j'ai dit.

- Alors celui-là doit être son sosie.

Du bout du doigt, il indiqua la personne qui sortait justement de la librairie: c'était bien John, avec un livre coincé sous le bras. Surprise, Rose descendit du véhicule pour courir au-devant de son compagnon.

- Docteur? Que fais-tu ici?

Il ajusta ses lunettes pour mieux la regarder avant de rétorquer sur un ton totalement indifférent.

- Nous nous connaissons?

Elle s'arrêta, complètement sous le choc, tandis que Jack les rejoignait avec un grand signe de main.

- Alors, John? Vous avez délaissé votre représentant du ministère pour vous joindre à notre petite fête?

- Vous vous trompez assurément de personne. Je m'appelle David Tennant, et non John.

Ce fut au tour du capitaine de demeurer interdit.

Voyant qu'ils se contentaient tous les deux d'écarquiller les yeux sans ajouter un mot de plus, le dénommé David haussa les épaules et continua son chemin.

Sortant de sa stupeur, Rose saisit son portable pour appeler le Docteur, son Docteur. Ce dernier décrocha au bout de la troisième sonnerie. Oui, il allait bien. L'entretien était terminé et il était en route pour les locaux du Torchwood. Au fait, était-ce à lui ou à elle de faire la cuisine, ce soir?

Rassurée, elle mit fin à l'appel et suivit du regard la silhouette de la copie conforme de son compagnon. Il s'était arrêté, et tournait pensivement dans la main un objet qu'il avait pris dans sa poche. Malgré la distance, elle crut reconnaître une sorte de vieille montre à gousset.

- On rentre, déclara-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Quoi? Et le libraire?

- Il peut attendre. Il faut d'abord qu'on se renseigne sur ce Tennant.

- Il vous inquiète? C'est vrai qu'il ressemble de façon étonnante à John, mais vous savez ce qu'on dit: tout le monde a un sosie ou deux dans ce vaste Univers.

- Justement. Mon Docteur n'est pas comme tout le monde.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>David se sentait très perturbé. Assis sur le banc d'un square désert, il tripotait sans trop savoir pourquoi la montre à gousset qu'il avait tout le temps sur lui.<p>C'était un bel objet tout en or, joliment décoré, mais qui ne lui servait strictement à rien, vu qu'il était cassé. S'il l'avait gardé malgré tout, c'était parce qu'il était un souvenir de son père défunt. Donc il se contentait de le transporter un peu partout avec lui, sans guère y prêter attention. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.<p>

Cette jeune femme l'avait appelé Docteur. Cela avait éveillé d'étranges sensations enfouies au plus profond de lui-même, et curieusement elles faisaient écho à celles que lui inspirait à présent cette vieillerie. On aurait dit que la montre s'était soudain dotée d'une conscience, et qu'elle lui chantait la même litanie, encore et encore.

_ Ouvre-moi, Docteur... _

_ Ouvre-moi... _

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, tenaillé par une crainte viscérale. Il ne devait surtout pas ouvrir cette montre. D'où lui venait cette certitude, il ne saurait le dire. Mais tout son être hurlait de ne pas le faire.

Pendant ce temps, le chant continuait.

_ Souviens-toi des étoiles... Et de la liberté qu'on ressent à voyager parmi elles... _

_ Le Temps et l'Espace sont à ta portée... Tu n'as qu'à tendre la main... _

_ Ouvre-moi, Docteur... _

_ Ouvre-moi... _

De plus en plus fort. De plus en plus obsédant.

Avec un gémissement, il appuya sur le bouton qui commandait l'ouverture. Un flot de particules dorées s'en échappa, et avec elles un rire éthéré qui se réverbéra dans les méandres de son esprit.

_ Enfin. Enfin tu es de retour, ô Seigneur du Temps. _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Hé, Doc! Vous ne devinerez jamais qui j'ai croisé aujourd'hui: vous!<p>John leva le nez du tournevis sonique qu'il était en train de finaliser - le deuxième, car le premier avait été avalé par un ver géant Galbulien - et considéra le capitaine qui venait de débouler dans son bureau.<p>

- Jack, si c'est une blague, j'ai le regret de vous informer que je n'y ai absolument rien compris. Au fait, Rose n'est pas avec vous?

- Elle était pourtant juste derrière moi. Elle s'est sans doute arrêtée pour parler à quelqu'un.

- Ah oui?

John tapa négligemment sur le clavier de son ordinateur afin de la localiser avec les caméras de surveillance. Cela ne prit guère de temps: bientôt il la vit apparaître sur l'écran en train de traverser la grande place devant l'immeuble du QG.

- Vous ne voulez vraiment pas la lâcher une seule seconde, ironisa Jack. Que dois-je faire pour que vous vous intéressiez autant à moi?

- Commencez d'abord par me payer un verre, nous verrons ensuite.

En voyant briller les yeux du capitaine, il regretta aussitôt sa boutade. Il ne manquerait plus que celui-ci le prenne au mot. D'après ses expériences, il en était bien capable.

John reporta à nouveau son attention sur l'écran. Rose s'était immobilisée et regardait autour d'elle comme si quelque chose la gênait.

Puis le micro de la caméra capta un bruit bien particulier: un son que John croyait ne plus jamais entendre.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il, saisi.

Il se leva d'un bond et se précipita hors de la pièce. En atteignant l'ascenseur, il savait déjà qu'il n'arriverait jamais à temps. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Jack l'avait regardé partir, sans comprendre la raison de sa panique. Il tourna l'écran face à lui, espérant y trouver une réponse. Et il en fut estomaqué.

Les contours d'une étrange boîte rouge étaient en train de se dessiner tout autour de Rose. Lorsque ses traits se firent plus précis, révélant la forme d'une cabine téléphonique, la silhouette de la jeune femme avait disparu à l'intérieur.

John finit par rejoindre l'entrée principale, mais il était trop tard: le Tardis s'était déjà dématérialisé, en emportant vers une destination inconnue celle qui était devenue le centre de son existence.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - Voilà un chapitre qui démarre en douceur. Eh oui, j'aime bien insister sur les petits détails qui ne font pas avancer l'histoire mais qui permettent, disons, de se mettre dans le bain. Pour les adeptes de l'action, des scènes sanglantes et autres joyeusetés: patience! Ils viendront en temps utile. <div> 


	3. Ne me suivez pas

** Chapitre 2 - Ne me suivez pas... Mais si, on vous suit! **

* * *

><em> Pensais-tu que je l'ignorais? <em>

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le Docteur se remémorait des paroles de son double lors de l'échange mentale qu'ils avaient eue par delà l'espace-temps.

_ L'Univers où tu te trouves se lézarde de part en part. Tu n'as qu'à emprunter l'une des failles pour venir me rejoindre. _

Oui, mais ces fissures... Si certaines mettaient deux mondes en contact, d'autres s'ouvraient sur le Silence, capable d'effacer en un instant l'existence même de ceux qui l'approchaient. Que se passerait-il si le Tardis s'engouffrait dans l'une d'elles?

_ Je t'en prie! C'est de Rose que nous sommes en train de parler! _

Mais il le savait bien! Pas besoin que l'autre le lui rappelle.

Amy avait croisé les bras et l'observait sans dire un mot. Depuis qu'il était sorti de son espèce de méditation, il ne faisait rien d'autre que de tourner autour de la console tout en manipulant distraitement quelques boutons et manivelles. A quand viendrait l'explication de son étrange comportement?

- Amy, dit-il assez soudainement, je te ramène à Leadworth.

- Pardon, Docteur? Vous pouvez répéter?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reviendrai te chercher, oh en à peine cinq minutes.

- Ah oui? Comme la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, c'est ça? Hors de question!

- Amelia.

Il vint vers elle et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Cette fois, je vais à un endroit où il se peut que je ne revienne jamais. Il suffirait que la faille se referme derrière moi et... Bon. Donc à moins que tu veuilles ne jamais revoir ton village, tu ferais mieux de suivre mon conseil.

- Mais il n'y a rien, là-bas. Rien qui m'y attache, ni personne qui m'y attend. Je n'ai que vous, Docteur. Alors ne m'obligez pas à partir, s'il-vous-plaît.

Plus de Rory. Effacé, banni de la mémoire d'Amy, qui ne savait même pas pourquoi elle se sentait si souvent triste. Et c'était de sa faute.

Le Docteur se dit que c'était un combat perdu d'avance. Il lui était impossible de l'abandonner, toute seule et désolée dans cette grande maison vide comme quand elle était enfant.

- Rahah! D'accord! Mais tu écoutes ce que je te dis, et tu fais exactement ce que je t'ordonne de faire, c'est bien compris?

- Bien entendu, Docteur.

Elle lui avait répondu avec un petit sourire satisfait, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout. Comme d'habitude, elle n'en ferait qu'à sa tête, il en était certain.

- Alors, cette Rose... Qui est-ce?

- Une amie.

- Un peu comme River Song? se hasarda-t-elle, qui avait saisi le changement de ton à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce nom.

- River fait partie de mon futur. Quant à Rose...

Elle appartenait à son passé. Mais il avala les derniers mots et raconta le pourquoi et le comment de tout ceci, sans toutefois entrer dans les détails. S'il devait l'emmener, autant qu'elle sache de quoi il retournait.

A la fin du récit, elle ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Si j'ai bien compris, non seulement vous pouvez vous régénérer, mais aussi fabriquer une copie de vous même à partir d'un de vos membres. Et vous l'avez offerte en guise de cadeau d'adieu à votre amie? Wahou!

- Euh... "cadeau" n'est pas le terme que j'emploierais...

- C'est hallucinant! s'exclama-t-elle, ne l'écoutant pas du tout. D'un romantisme infernal! On devrait en tirer un film, Docteur. Ou une série!

Son histoire sur le petit écran? Quelle drôle d'idée!

- Allons, Amy. Sois sérieuse. Qui regarderait un truc pareil, franchement?

Et puis quel acteur humain, aussi bon soit-il, serait-il capable de tenir le rôle d'un Seigneur du Temps tel que lui? Non, mais!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>John venait de passer près d'une heure auprès de Jackie, qui devenait une vraie tête de mule lorsqu'il s'agissait de de sa fille. Il avait fallu toute sa persuasion et celle de Pete pour la convaincre qu'elle ne lui serait pas d'une grande aide et qu'elle ferait mieux de rester chez elle. Finalement, elle avait cédé - pas le choix - en lui faisant promettre de la ramener à tout prix. Demande suivie de celle du petit Tony, plus touchante: "A'mène-nous H'ose, tonton John."<p>Mais même sans ces encouragements, il avait la ferme intention de la retrouver, quoi qu'il en coûte.<p>

De retour au QG du Torchwood, il balaya du regard son bureau, pour s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien. Simple formalité, puisque l'objet le plus important, son tournevis sonique, était bien au chaud dans la poche de sa veste.

Ensuite il s'adressa à Jack, qui se tenait campé devant lui avec un air buté.

- Capitaine, je vous confie le fort.

- Il va falloir vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour ça, parce que moi, je vous suis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- Cela m'est complètement égal que vous ayez besoin de moi ou pas. Je viens avec vous, un point c'est tout.

- C'est un ordre, Jack.

- Que vous ne pouvez absolument pas me donner, n'étant qu'un consultant civile.

En voyant John ciller à cette remarque, Jack sourit intérieurement. Pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas, ce cher docteur Smith aimait à souligner qu'il n'était qu'un simple conseiller, comme si le terme "agent" avait quelque chose d'offensant. Seulement personne au Torchwood n'était dupe et tous obéissaient sans discuter à ses soi-disant conseils. Mais maintenant que cela se retournait contre lui, il n'avait pas l'air ravi...

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant que ça à me suivre?

Que répondre à ça? Il ne pouvait pas lui répéter ce que Rose lui avait confié peu de temps après son recrutement. Alors il se contenta d'une autre réponse, qui n'était pas moins vraie pour autant.

- Rose est mon supérieur direct. Il est donc de mon devoir d'aller à son secours.

Voyant la mine plus que dubitative de son interlocuteur, le capitaine fit un autre essai.

- Allez, Doc. Mon expérience en tant qu'agent du Temps ne peut que vous être utile. Et puis deux têtes valent mieux qu'une.

- Trois, intervint une nouvelle voix. Je viens avec vous.

En apercevant Ianto Jones sur le seuil de la porte, John leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Ils s'étaient tous donnés le mot, ou quoi?

- Et quelle est votre excuse à vous pour me coller au train? râla-t-il. Vous n'êtes même pas agent du terrain.

- La logistique, monsieur.

- Quoi? fit Jack, en riant presque.

- Durant votre poursuite, vous comptez manger, boire, s'habiller correctement? Avoir vos armes là où il vous faut et quand il vous faut? Je peux m'en charger.

Tandis que John lançait au jeune homme un regard interloqué, Jack hocha la tête en murmurant pensivement:

- Il est vrai que je ne suis pas fonctionnel à cent pour cent sans son café.

- Le café... Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Nous n'allons pas à un pique-nique, Jack!

- Je sais aussi faire du thé, monsieur, si c'est ce que vous préférez.

Cette fois les deux autres fixèrent Ianto en même temps, et il rougit comme un collégien.

John soupira, excédé. Oh, et puis après tout, pourquoi pas: plus on était de fous, plus on riait.

- Comme vous voudrez. Mais je vous en prie, ne m'appelez pas monsieur.

- Oui, monsieur.. Euh, pardon, docteur Smith.

Ce dernier sortit en trombe de la pièce, en maugréant des propos incompréhensibles contre la race humaine et leur comportement. En le suivant d'une distance respectable, Jack donna de petits coups de coude à Ianto et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

- Petit cachotier. Tu en pinces pour le Doc, hein? C'est pour ça que tu tiens à nous accompagner.

- ...Quoi? bafouilla-t-il. Non, je...

- Arrête, je t'ai vu rougir. Remarque, je te comprends, tu sais. Ce gars est fascinant.

- Puisque je te dis que...

- Mais c'est la chasse gardée de Rose. Crois-moi, s'il y avait la moindre chance, j'aurais déjà tenté le coup. Alors tu ferais mieux d'y renoncer pendant qu'il est encore temps.

Après une tape sur l'épaule qui se voulait réconfortant, Jack pressa le pas pour rejoindre John. Resté en arrière, Ianto considéra tristement la silhouette du capitaine avant de murmurer:

- Imbécile... Tu ne comprends donc vraiment rien.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Et qu'en était-il de Miss Tyler, la raison de tout ce remue-ménage? Retournons au moment de son enlèvement...<p>Rose se précipita vers les portes du Tardis qui s'ouvrirent sans opposer de résistance. Cependant toute fuite était impossible, car ils se trouvaient déjà dans le vortex temporel.<p>

Lentement, elle se tourna vers l'homme près de la console, qui la considérait d'un oeil froid et distant. D'après les habits qu'il portait, elle le supposa être le dénommé David.

Ils s'observèrent en silence. Finalement, ce fut lui qui choisit de se départir en premier de son mutisme.

- Pourquoi ne dites-vous rien?

- Et que devrais-je dire, selon vous?

- Peut-être la même rengaine que débitent tous les humains en voyant ce genre de technologie.

- S'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir.

En posant la main sur le coeur, elle s'exclama sur un ton parfaitement exagéré:

- Oh, mon Dieu! C'est plus grand à l'intérieur! ...Maintenant que je vous ai satisfait par une réaction appropriée, pourriez-vous me ramener chez moi? Je n'aimerais pas être en retard pour le dîner.

Il éclata d'un rire dénué de toute émotion, pas vraiment agréable à entendre.

- Le Tardis ne vous est donc pas inconnu. Qui êtes-vous?

- Rose Tyler. Et vous, c'est David, n'est-ce-pas?

- Vous savez très bien que je suis le Docteur. Comment se fait-il que vous me connaissiez alors que j'ignore tout de vous?

- Simple méprise. Je vous ai pris pour un de mes amis médecin.

- Il est un peu tard pour me mentir, ne croyez-vous pas, Miss Tyler?

Sans doute. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle déballe sa vie à un kidnappeur dont les intentions restaient obscurs. Et surtout, elle craignait les répercussions que cela pourrait avoir sur son compagnon.

Comme elle se taisait, il haussa les épaules et se mit à marcher en sa direction. Méfiante, elle recula et s'adossa contre la paroi du Tardis.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Ne vous approchez pas!

- Dites-moi pourquoi j'ai un trou de deux ans dans ma mémoire.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire? Stupéfaite, elle répondit très sincèrement:

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez.

- Vous mentez. Pour quelle raison m'étais-je caché en me transformant en humain?

- Mais je n'en sais rien!

Il se tenait à présent juste devant elle. De ses deux mains il s'appuya sur la paroi, enfermant ainsi Rose entre ses bras tendus. Bien que son visage restait rigoureusement atone, ses yeux brillaient d'un mélange de colère et de suspicion mal contenues.

- Comment se fait-il, Miss Tyler, que votre visage me soit si familier, alors je ne vous ai jamais vue auparavant? Que savez-vous de moi? Répondez!

Pas plus que lui elle n'avait de réponses à ces questions. Il ne pouvait pas donc comprendre ça!

Devant son silence qu'il prit pour du refus, il annonça froidement:

- Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Avant qu'elle puisse réagir, il posa ses doigts sur les tempes de la jeune femme et plongea dans ses pensées.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - Ianto ferait un beau majordome pour Bruce Wayne, vous ne trouvez pas?<p>Au départ, ce cher Mr Jones ne faisait pas partie du casting, car je voulais concocter quelque chose entre Jack et Amy. Seulement voilà, Jack sans Ianto, c'est un peu comme un gâteau sans la cerise: c'est toujours bon à manger (je parle du gâteau, hein. Quoique...) mais c'est moins joli à regarder! <p>


	4. Ressemblance et Dissemblance

** Chapitre 3 - Ressemblance et dissemblance **

* * *

>Telle une poupée de chiffon, Rose s'effondra, inerte: elle avait perdu connaissance.<p>David (appelons-le ainsi, cher lecteur, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de confusion) avait reculé de plusieurs pas et fixait la jeune femme avec une totale incompréhension.<p>

Bien que sonder un esprit de force demandait du doigté, passer outre le barrage mental d'un humain ne lui posait guère de problème. Donc il aurait dû lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Et cela s'était passé ainsi, du moins au début. Un flot d'images et d'informations avait afflué en lui, dévoilant la vie peu ordinaire de cette jeune terrienne.

Elle était une voyageuse du Temps.

Elle venait d'un autre Univers.

Et elle aimait un Docteur, qui était en tout point pareil à lui, mais qui pourtant n'avait rien en commun avec lui.

Car celui-là souriait de bonheur... Un sentiment que lui, il ignorait.

Puis soudain, il s'était heurté contre une barrière mentale comme il n'en avait jamais rencontrée auparavant. Et lorsqu'il avait essayé de la forcer, il s'était fait éjecté de son esprit par une force formidable.

Qui était-elle donc? Question dont il n'avait pas encore de réponse.

Il se dit que peut-être il ferait mieux de la laisser partir. Elle au moins, elle avait quelqu'un qui tenait à elle et qui devait la chercher en ce moment-même...

_ Oh, non, gardons-la. Nous en aurons besoin plus tard... _

En serrant les dents, il se massa les tempes, geste qui ne le soulagea nullement de cette voix éthérée qui continuait à résonner dans sa tête.

_ Le Temps file et n'attend pas, Seigneur du Temps. Alors mettons-nous au travail... _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Lorsque Rose reprit conscience, d'épouvantables migraines lui vrillaient le crâne. Elle tenta de se relever malgré tout, avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. La salle de pilotage semblait danser le samba autour d'elle, et elle se sentait nauséeuse, comme si elle avait été retournée comme un gant.<p>- Buvez, dit David en lui tendant un verre rempli de liquide. C'est un calmant.<p>

Le regard de Rose alla du verre présenté sous son nez au visage de son tortionnaire qui le lui offrait si galamment. A quoi jouait-il? Au Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde?

- La seule chose qui me ferait vraiment du bien, grinça-t-elle, c'est de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Elle l'aurait sûrement fait, si seulement la tête ne lui tournait pas autant.

Loin d'être démonté par l'agressivité de la jeune femme, il se contenta de déposer le verre à côté d'elle.

- Je vous conseille de le boire. A moins que vous préfériez avoir mal pendant des heures.

- C'est trop aimable, railla-t-elle. Maintenant que vous vous êtes bien amusé à fouiller dans mon cerveau, ramenez-moi chez moi!

Il prit place sur l'un des sièges de la console et se mit face à elle.

- Jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne des réponses à certaines questions qui me turlupinent, Miss Tyler, vous serez mon invitée à bord.

- Prisonnière, vous voulez dire.

- Non. Parce qu'en tant qu'invitée, non seulement vous aurez la liberté de vos mouvements à l'intérieur du vaisseau, mais aussi celle de venir avec moi lorsque j'atterrirai.

Pouvait-on appeler cela de la liberté? Elle ne savait pas piloter le Tardis. Alors à moins qu'il ne la conduise sur la Terre du XXI ème siècle, ce dont elle doutait fortement, elle n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- En échange, j'attends de votre part que vous vous comportiez de manière... raisonnable. Marché conclu, Miss Tyler?

- Ai-je d'autre choix que d'accepter?

- Pas vraiment.

Elle pensa à son Docteur, là-bas, loin sur la planète bleue. Même sans le Tardis, il allait tout faire pour la retrouver, elle en était certaine. Mais elle n'était pas non plus le genre de demoiselle en détresse qui attendait sagement qu'on vienne la sauver.

Accepter de l'accompagner, tenter de mieux le connaître... Et guetter la moindre occasion pour prendre l'avantage sur lui.

Elle saisit le verre posé près d'elle et le leva bien haut.

- A notre accord, ironisa-t-elle avant de le vider d'un trait.

Beurk! Mais ce truc était immonde! Cela avait le goût des oeufs pourris qui auraient mariné dans du lait caillé!

- Puis-je vous demander une faveur? fit-elle tout en grimaçant.

- Dites toujours.

- Un bonbon, un caramel... n'importe quoi! Donnez-moi quelque chose pour me rincer la bouche, sinon je vais vomir!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Le Tardis atterrit en douceur, sans aucune secousse notable. Rose dut admettre avec un certain dépit que David - elle refusait de le considérer comme un Docteur - pilotait beaucoup mieux que le Gallifréen de l'autre Univers. Elle pinça les lèvres. Il était plus habile, et alors? Se faire balloter dans tous les sens, c'était justement cela qui faisait le charme de ces déplacements temporels!<p>Il sortit en premier et elle le suivit, le coeur légèrement battant. Malgré sa situation, elle ne pouvait empêcher un petit frisson d'excitation la parcourir, rappelant à quel point ces voyages vers l'inconnu lui avaient manqué. Un sentiment qu'elle réprima bien vite, se sentant coupable envers son compagnon.<p>

Ils se trouvaient dans un long corridor, richement décoré, avec des rangées de vitrines à ne pas en finir, dont chacune contenait ce qui semblait être une oeuvre d'art. Le tout était éclairé par un plafond en voûte qui diffusait une douce lumière.

- C'est un musée? demanda Rose, un peu étonnée.

- Le Musée, rectifia-t-il. Il n'a pas de nom, car c'est le plus grand de tout l'Univers.

Tiens, ça lui rappelait une histoire que John avait racontée un jour, à propos d'une bibliothèque et des ombres mangeuses d'homme... Et justement, pourquoi n'y-avait-il personne ici à part eux?

- Il n'y a pas foule.

- J'ai fait en sorte d'atterrir un dimanche.

- Ah? Et pourquoi donc?

- Parce que j'ai l'intention d'emprunter l'un des objets conservés à cet endroit et qu'il serait mal venu d'avoir des spectateurs.

- Ça s'appelle commettre un vol.

- Si vous voulez.

Durant toute la conversation, ils avaient continué à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une porte latérale sécurisée. En voyant David sortir un tournevis sonique pour la forcer, Rose fit une remarque intriguée.

- Vous auriez pu matérialiser le Tardis directement à l'intérieur.

- Cette pièce est protégée contre la téléportation, soupira-t-il. Mais dites-moi, êtes-vous toujours aussi bavarde?

- Ça s'appelle se montrer curieuse, et il faudra vous y faire. Si ça vous gêne, vous avez toujours la possibilité de me ramener chez moi.

Si cela le gênait? Il eut un pâle sourire. Il n'était simplement pas habitué à ce qu'une personne le suive partout et s'interroge sur le moindre de ses actes. Et il se surprit à penser que ce n'était pas si désagréable.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un déclic et ils y entrèrent. Rose ne put retenir une exclamation devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

- Mais c'est gigantesque! Où est-ce qu'on est?

- Dans un entrepôt où sont conservés les objets les plus fragiles. Et les plus précieux.

L'entrepôt en question était une salle circulaire d'une telle immensité qu'on ne voyait ni le haut, ni le bas. D'innombrables disques en métal étaient en suspension dans l'air, portant chacun des boîtes de différentes tailles.

Ils empruntèrent une longue passerelle qui traversait le vide, afin de rejoindre le terminal d'ordinateur qui se trouvait au bout. Pendant qu'il se penchait sur l'écran tactile, elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus la rambarde et eut un frisson: il n'y avait rien sous leurs pieds, que le néant.

- Alors le CID... Ça doit être ça: l'objet référencé au 740/pomme-66.

- Le CID? Qu'est-ce que c'est?

Il ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par le disque qui flotta jusqu'à eux, leur apportant un écrin délicatement ciselé. Il était sur le point de l'ouvrir lorsqu'il fut interrompu par une voix derrière lui.

- Halte! Déclinez votre identité!

Un homme en uniforme, ou plutôt un être humanoïde au visage canin, se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, leur pointant une arme.

- Du calme, dit David en levant les mains, aussitôt imité par Rose. Je suis un représentant du ministère de néo-archéologie, chargé de l'inspection du Musée.

- Avez-vous de quoi le prouver? fit celui qui devait sans doute être le gardien.

David sortit lentement son papier psychique pour le lui montrer. Rose eut un sourire en coin. Quelque soit l'Univers, la panoplie d'un Docteur ne changeait pas: tournevis sonique, papier psychique... Puis elle se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise. Venait-elle de le considérer comme un Docteur?

- Je vous demande pardon, s'excusa le gardien, confus. J'ignorais qu'une inspection était prévue aujourd'hui.

- Ce n'est rien, mon brave. Cela a été décidé au dernier moment.

Le gardien baissa son arme, et eux leurs bras.

- Je dois tout de même vous demander de sortir. Personne n'a le droit de pénétrer dans cet entrepôt sans être accompagné du Conservateur. C'est le règlement, vous comprenez.

- Bien sûr, acquiesça David. Allez-y, nous vous suivons.

Le gardien rengaina son arme et leur tourna le dos. Aussitôt la main du Gallifréen plongea à l'intérieur de sa veste avant de réapparaitre avec un blaster.

- Non! cria Rose, alarmée.

Sans qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter, il tira froidement sur le gardien, qui s'effondra comme une masse.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Vous l'avez tué!<p>Rose courut jusqu'au corps qui gisait inerte et s'agenouilla près de lui pour l'examiner.<p>

- Je ne tue jamais sans nécessité, déclara David avec un haussement d'épaule.

- Mais il est mort.

- La puissance de mon blaster était réglée à son minimum. Il est assommé, voilà tout.

En voyant les yeux effrayés et accusateurs de la jeune femme, il ressentit le besoin de se justifier, ce qui l'étonna. Pourquoi diable se préoccupait-il autant de la considération de cette humaine à son égard? Que lui importait qu'elle se méprenne à son sujet?

Quelque peu irrité, il s'approcha du gardien sans connaissance et s'accroupit pour tâter son pouls: il battait d'un rythme régulier.

- Il va bien. Il faut bien plus qu'un rayon de blaster pour faire du mal à un Labradorien.

Cependant Rose s'était relevée et avait reculé de plusieurs pas, le fixant de dos avec un sentiment proche de l'aversion.

Voir cet homme - dont l'apparence ne différait en rien de son Docteur - tirer sur quelqu'un sans la moindre hésitation avait été un véritable choc pour elle. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce David n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout comme le Gallifréen qu'elle connaissait? Il l'avait tout de même enlevée, sondé son esprit de force! Et maintenant, ça!

Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Rester près d'un type pareil et faire comme si tout allait bien... Non, impossible. Elle ne le supporterait pas!

Puis son attention fut attirée par l'écrin qui reposait toujours sur le disque métallique.

- Il se remettra au bout de quelques heures, poursuivit David, ne se doutant de rien. Rassurée?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Remarquant alors l'absence de la jeune femme à ses côtés, il se leva pour la chercher du regard. Et il la trouva.

Rose se tenait tout au bout de la passerelle, qui n'était protégé par aucune rambarde. Dans sa main brillait un objet en forme de miroir de poche qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

L'écrin était ouvert. Elle avait pris le CID.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi sert ce truc, lança Rose sur un ton de défi, mais il doit vous être précieux, n'est-ce-pas? Et fragile aussi. Il suffirait que je le laisse tomber... et pouf! Plus de CID!

- Et alors? rétorqua-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

- Ramenez moi sur Terre, à mon époque. Je vous le rendrai une fois de retour chez moi.

Ah, voulait-elle donc jouer à ça? Très bien, ils allaient être deux.

- Sachez, Miss Tyler, que je n'ai pas pour habitude de céder au chantage.

- Pas plus que moi, David, de rester captive de qui que ce soit.

Dans un silence pesant, ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Puis presque à regret, il pointa le blaster en sa direction.

- Si vous avez l'intention de me tirer dessus, allez-y! A l'endroit où je suis, je tomberai dans le vide, en emportant l'objet dans ma chute.

- Je ne ferai rien d'aussi stupide.

L'angle de son arme changea. Il visait à présent le gardien inconscient.

- La puissance sera à son maximum cette fois-ci, annonça-t-il d'une manière assez détachée. Ce tir va le tuer.

- Vous ne ferez pas ça, haleta-t-elle. Vous ne pouvez pas!

- Qu'en savez-vous? railla-il. Ne faites pas l'erreur de me confondre avec celui que vous aimez, celui que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs! Vous ignorez de quoi je suis capable!

Tel un animal pris au piège, Rose ne parvenait pas à quitter des yeux le visage du Gallifréen qui la toisait froidement: inflexible et implacable, exactement comme le Docteur lorsqu'il se retrouvait face aux Daleks.

- Alors? la pressa-t-il sur un ton moqueur. Que décidez-vous? Votre liberté? Ou la vie d'un innocent? Choisissez!

Les épaules de Rose s'affaissèrent. Lentement, elle s'écarta du précipice et remit l'objet dans l'écrin.

- Sage décision.

Il rangea également son blaster et s'avança comme pour s'emparer de l'écrin. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta de rabattre le couvercle et fit face à elle.

- Juste une chose, Miss Tyler.

Il était calme, si mortellement calme... Instinctivement, Rose recula de quelques pas. Il posa alors la main sur elle et d'une poussée, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

Avec un cri, elle bascula dans le vide.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - Le personnage "David" est en train d'échapper à mon contrôle... Au secours! <div> 


	5. Sur les traces du ravisseur

** Chapitre 4 - Sur les traces du ravisseur **

* * *

>Du Dr Smith Ianto ne savait que ce qui était connu de la plupart des employés du Torchwood, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. Sur ce mystérieux compagnon de Miss Tyler courraient beaucoup de rumeurs aussi bizarres que fantaisistes, auxquelles il s'était toujours montré sceptique. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.<p>Lorsque John les avait conduits sur le toit de l'immeuble du QG en leur parlant de l'atterrissage du Tardis, Ianto s'était vaguement attendu à voir apparaître dans le ciel un genre de vaisseau extraterrestre, ou encore une sorte d'appareil se rapprochant d'un zeppelin... Mais pas à ce qu'une cabine de police se matérialise avec le bruit d'une machine à laver cassée!<p>

John y était entré comme si de rien n'était, suivi de Jack. Ianto avait hésité un instant avant de s'y aventurer, ses bagages à la main, se disant que le manque d'espace allait leur poser problème.

Puis son inquiétude s'était révélée injustifiée.

- Ca, c'est génial! s'extasia le capitaine. Rose n'exagérait pas, c'est vraiment plus grand à l'intérieur!

Simplement plus grand? C'était un doux euphémisme.

- Tu as pris ton temps, lança John à l'homme au noeud de papillon qui s'affairait près de la console.

- Ne commence pas, soupira-t-il. J'ai dû procéder à quelques réglages pour que le Tardis supporte un Espace-temps différent.

- C'est lui, votre double? demanda une jolie rousse en indiquant John du doigt. Mais il ne vous ressemble pas du tout.

- N'as-tu rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, Amy? Il est issu de ma précédente incarnation. Normal que nos physiques diffèrent.

Ianto n'eut guère le loisir de s'interroger sur cette conversation dont le sens lui échappait totalement, car s'ensuivirent les présentations qui lui parurent tout aussi étranges. Apparemment, ce Docteur - Docteur qui, au fait? - semblait le connaître, au moins de vue. Quant à Jack...

- Capitaine Jack Harkness, fit ce dernier en tendant la main à Amy, avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

- Arrêtez ça, Jack! s'écrièrent de concert John et l'homme au noeud papillon.

- Mais je ne fais que me présenter, protesta-t-il.

- C'est amplement suffisant, répliqua aigrement le Docteur. Dis-moi, comment se fait-il que même dans un autre Univers tu te retrouves encombré de celui-là?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai déniché, c'est Rose.

- Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne m'étonne pas... Bon, capitaine, je ne veux pas d'armes à bord de mon Tardis. Alors veuillez vous en débarrasser sur le champ.

- Quelles armes?

- Ne jouez pas l'innocent. Je suis certain que vous en avez cachées sur vous, dans des endroits que je n'aimerais pas fouiller.

- Oh, mais je vous en prie. Une fouille au corps ne me dérangerait pas, bien au contraire. Voulez-vous que je me déshabille tout de suite?

- Ça suffit, intervint John. Jack, je vous ai déjà dit que les armes n'étaient jamais une solution.

- Ecoutez, Doc, il est hors de question que je vous laisse vadrouiller dans l'Espace-temps sans protection. Rose m'en voudrait s'il vous arrivait le moindre pépin.

Le ton montait rapidement entre ces trois hommes, dont l'entêtement n'avait d'égal que leur ego. Ianto n'osait s'immiscer dans leur discussion animée, car lui aussi en avait apportées quelques unes, qui lui avait été confiées par Mr Tyler à l'insu du Dr Smith. Elles traînaient quelque part dans ses bagages, parmi le percolateur et les sachets de thé...

Finalement, Amy décida de calmer le jeu.

- Messieurs! Bien que cela charmerait ma journée d'assister à un striptease de la part de notre beau capitaine, je vous signale que nous sommes en train de perdre du temps. N'avons-nous pas une amie à retrouver?

Ils se turent comme des gamins pris en faute. Puis le Docteur s'adressa à John.

- Qu'as-tu appris sur notre kidnappeur?

- Pas grand chose, à vrai dire.

Il leur résuma les grandes lignes des circonstances entourant la disparition de Rose, ponctué par de nombreuses remarques de Jack.

- Si j'ai bien compris, résuma le Docteur à la fin de son récit, tu ignores pourquoi il se faisait passer pour un humain du nom de David, et également la raison de l'enlèvement de Rose, c'est ça? En fait, tu ne sais absolument rien.

- Quelle importance? riposta John sur un ton acide. Nous le saurons bien assez tôt une fois que nous l'aurons rattrapé. Alors dépêche-toi de le localiser, au lieu de me faire des reproches inutiles.

- C'est déjà en cours! dit-il en indiquant l'un des écrans de la console. Mais connaître ses intentions nous aurait permis d'anticiper ses mouvements, tu ne crois pas?

- Hep! intervint à nouveau Amy. Du calme!

Ianto avait remarqué que depuis le kidnapping de sa compagne, Dr Smith se montrait d'une humeur plus qu'irascible. Cela était parfaitement compréhensible, mais ce qui l'était moins, c'était l'attitude de ce Docteur sans nom qui semblait tout aussi énervé, sinon davantage. On aurait dit que c'était à lui qu'on avait enlevé la jeune femme...

- Je l'ai! cria soudain le Docteur, coupant court à ce qui aurait pu être le début d'une dispute. Direction: le Musée du 34 ème siècle!

Il abaissa l'une des manettes et le Tardis s'ébranla. Tous eurent le temps de se cramponner à quelque chose, sauf Ianto, qui fut projeté sur le sol, secoué comme il ne l'avait jamais été.

Tout en faisant des efforts méritoires pour se remettre debout, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé.

34 ème siècle? Avait-il bien entendu?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Libérez-nous, nous n'avons rien fait!<p>- Amy, soupira le Docteur, il est inutile de hurler.<p>

- Mais je veux sortir d'ici.

- Moi également. Alors cesse de crier, tu m'empêches de réfléchir.

Elle croisa les bras et se laissa choir sur un banc, la mine boudeuse.

- J'aurais dû regarder plus souvent le "Prison Break", maugréa-t-elle. Où est Michael Scofield quand on a besoin de lui?

A l'atterrissage du Tardis, ils s'étaient tous rués dehors, se retrouvant parmi la foule qui était venue admirer une sculpture du second empire romain. Ce qui n'avait posé aucun problème, jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardiens désigne John et s'exclame: "C'est lui!". Aussitôt des Labradoriens armés jusqu'au dent avaient surgi de nulle part et les avaient encerclés. Avant qu'ils ne puissent fuir, s'expliquer ou réagir d'une quelconque manière, ils avaient été enfermés dans une cellule de détention.

- Docteur, dit Jack, vous n'auriez pas sur vous un tournevis sonique? J'ai vu John ouvrir tout et n'importe quoi avec.

- Non, pas tout. Il ne marche pas sur le bois... Et non, ils me l'ont confisqué en même temps que vos armes.

- C'est quand même dingue! protesta Amy, frustrée. Qu'on accuse votre double de crimes commises par ce David! D'effraction, du vol... Et quoi d'autre, déjà?

- Tentative du meurtre, répondit sombrement Jack.

John avait été séparé d'eux dès le début pour un interrogatoire. Jack était assez inquiet à son sujet. En tant qu'ancien agent du Temps, il savait à quel point la justice du 34 ème siècle pouvait se montrer expéditive selon la gravité du crime. Il en avait fait l'expérience.

- Capitaine, demanda le Docteur, Mr Jones est-il du genre à savoir se débrouiller dans une situation de crise?

Ce dernier se trouvait encore dans le Tardis lorsqu'ils avaient été mis en état d'arrestation, faisant de lui le seul membre libre du groupe. Mais Jack n'en espérait pas grand chose.

- Ianto? Je ne nie pas que ce soit un brave garçon, mais il n'est pas agent du terrain. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il doit être complètement désorienté par son premier voyage temporel, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il pourrait...

- Jack? fit une voix hors de la cellule. Tu es là?

Ils se levèrent tous d'un bond et s'écrièrent en cœur:

- Ianto!

L'instant d'après, la porte de la cellule était ouverte et ils virent Ianto debout près des deux gardiens chargés de leur surveillance. Ils gigotaient par terre, laissant échapper de temps à autre de petits jappements plaintifs.

- Que leur arrive-t-il?

A la question du Docteur, Ianto se montra tout gêné.

- Ils ont été neutralisés par des grenades ultrasoniques... Tu sais, Jack, celles que l'on avait utilisées pour repousser la dernière invasion alien. J'en avais apportées avec moi, et puisqu'ils avaient tous l'air canin... Je suis désolé, Docteur. Vous semblez ne pas apprécier les armes, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

- Étant donné les circonstances, coupa Amy, je suis sûre qu'il vous pardonne. Que disiez-vous, Jack? Qu'il serait désorienté?

- Ne l'écoute pas, Ianto, je t'adore! Viens là!

L'exclamation enthousiaste du capitaine fut suivie d'une grande embrassade et d'un baiser sur le front du jeune homme, qui fit rougir non seulement l'intéressé, mais aussi Amy. Les marques d'affection les plus simples perdaient toute leur innocence lorsqu'elles étaient prodiguées par Jack.

- Plus tard les effusions, si vous le voulez bien. Voici le plan. Capitaine, allez avec votre ami délivrer John, où qu'il puisse être. Quant à Amy et moi, nous nous chargeons de la partie la plus délicate.

- Qui consiste en?

- Récupérer mon tournevis, pour commencer. Ensuite nous tâcherons de découvrir ce que notre ravisseur était venu chercher ici.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Dans une sinistre salle d'interrogatoire, John était assis face à un Labradorien peu commode qui tenait absolument à obtenir ses aveux avant de le faire transférer à la prison centrale.<p>- Vous avez été assez stupide pour commettre un crime dans le Musée, l'endroit le mieux sécurisé de l'Univers. Ne poussez pas l'idiotie jusqu'à nier votre culpabilité, et avouez!<p>

L'endroit le mieux sécurisé de l'Univers? John haussa un de ses sourcils, gestuel qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de cette déclaration.

En temps normal, il aurait réagi avec légèreté et humour tout en réfléchissant à un moyen de se sortir élégamment d'une telle situation. Mais pas cette fois. Durant des jours l'inquiétude à propos de Rose l'avait miné à petit feu, le rendant acerbe. Et l'idée qu'il était en train de perdre du temps ne faisait qu'aggraver les choses.

- Dans ce cas, ma stupidité n'aurait d'égale que la vôtre, vous qui croyez qu'il est normal qu'un criminel revienne ouvertement sur les lieux de ses méfaits.

- Nous avons des preuves!

- Eh bien montrez-les moi, au lieu de me crier dessus comme vous le faites! Oh, pardon, j'oubliais: vous êtes un homme-chien. Vous ne criez pas, vous aboyez.

Des propos sarcastiques qui lui ressemblaient bien peu, et qui auraient choqué Rose, si elle avait été là.

Les yeux exorbités sous l'insulte, le Labradorien serra les poings, comme s'il s'apprêtait à le frapper. Cependant il se reprit en inspirant profondément. Non, il ne voulait surtout pas que le coupable soit relâché plus tard pour vice de procédure.

- Bien, dit-il en faisant tout pour se dominer. Voici donc une copie des caméras de surveillance. On vous y voit très nettement commettre votre forfait.

Il introduisit une carte mémoire sur le côté de la table qui se trouvait entre eux. La surface s'illumina, en projetant une image holographique de l'entrepôt.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et un garde armé fit irruption dans la pièce.

- Les prisonniers se sont échappés!

- Quoi!

Le Labradorien jeta un coup d'oeil à John avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle à la suite son subordonné.

John ne s'en préoccupa nullement, trop absorbé par ce qu'il voyait: Rose, sa précieuse Rose... et le Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait enlevée. Oubliant même de respirer, il suivit leurs faits et gestes, jusqu'à ce que...

...Rose soit poussée dans le vide par cet autre lui-même.

- Non!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Avec un cri, Rose bascula dans le vide.<p>David s'accroupit près du précipice. Au dernier moment, la jeune femme était parvenue à s'agripper au bord de la passerelle, évitant ainsi de le grand saut. Mais le métal était fort glissant, et ses doigts perdaient peu à peu du terrain.<p>

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot "raisonnable", hmm?

Il lui parlait sur un ton qu'aurait pris un maître d'école pour gronder un élève désobéissant.

- Allez au diable, rétorqua-t-elle, toute essoufflée.

Même si près de la mort, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le braver. Une attitude stupide qui n'avait rien à avoir avec le courage et qui ne faisait que la desservir, elle en était consciente. Seulement, l'être humain était ainsi fait: parfois, l'amour propre emportait sur la peur de mourir.

Ses doigts finirent par lâcher prise. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant à la chute vertigineuse qui allait s'ensuivre.

A cet instant, l'éclairage de la salle faiblit imperceptiblement. Des rais de lumière jaillirent de toute part et s'enchevêtrèrent pour former un filet lumineux juste en dessous de Rose, qui rebondit légèrement avant d'y atterrir sans dommage.

- Qu'est-ce que...

- Un champ de force élastique, fit David en sautant à son tour. Système de sécurité indispensable dans un entrepôt tel que celui-ci. Alors autant pour votre menace de vous jeter dans le vide avec le CID...

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme encore hébétée et l'empoigna par le bras pour la relever. Une fois qu'elle fut à nouveau sur pied, il la tira brutalement contre lui et lui dit tout bas, en articulant chaque mot:

- Ne faites plus ça.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de soutenir le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait.

- Ne me provoquez pas. Plus jamais. Car la prochaine fois...

Il se pencha vers elle. D'une voix réduite à un chuchotement qui ne la rendait que plus menaçante, il lui confia à l'oreille le reste de la phrase.

- ...Il risque de n'y avoir aucun filet pour vous rattraper.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - M'enfin, jamais je n'oserais faire mourir Rose! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire assassiner par ses fans. <div> 


	6. Discussion entre Docteurs

** Chapitre 5 - Discussion entre Docteurs et écoute aux portes **

* * *

>Les coups redoublèrent à la porte, qui semblait être sur le point de craquer. Amy y jeta un coup d'oeil anxieux avant de presser le Docteur occupé à pirater un terminal informatique.<p>- Dépêchez-vous, ils vont entrer!<p>

Il ne l'entendit pas, toute son attention accaparée par les images qui défilaient sur l'écran: la chute de Rose, et le champ de force qui la rattrapait... Et bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, les jointures de ses poings blanchirent à force de trop serrer.

- J'en connais un qui va avoir des problèmes quand je lui mettrai la main dessus, grommela-t-il entre ses dents.

Une tape sur son épaule le tira de ses réflexions vengeresses.

- Ce qui ne risque pas d'arriver si nous traînons trop par ici. Avez-vous trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher dans le Musée?

- Oh oui. Il a volé le CID que le Conservateur prenait pour une antiquité terrienne. En fait, il est gallifréen et...

- Plus tard! Maintenant, dites-moi que vous avez un plan pour nous sortir de là.

- Voyons, Amy. Je suis le Docteur, j'ai toujours un plan.

- Je vois... Vous n'en avez aucun!

Affichant son air le plus offusqué, il indiqua du bout de son tournevis une trappe grillagée ornant l'un des murs.

- Fille de peu de foi. Je te présente le conduit d'aération, le meilleur ami des fugitifs.

Quelques minutes après, deux Labradoriens armés défonçaient la porte et pénétraient dans la salle des archives déjà vide. En remarquant la trappe ouverte, l'un d'eux appuya sur son communicateur qu'il avait à l'oreille.

- A toutes les unités. Deux des prisonniers ont emprunté le vide-ordure. Envoyez des hommes à la déchetterie. Je répète...

Cinq étages plus bas, des dizaines et des dizaines de mètres de glissade s'étant terminé par un atterrissage sur un tas de déchets, Amy ôta de ses cheveux un morceau de salade pourrie et marmonna sur un ton fataliste:

- Bah, j'imagine que je ne devrais pas trop me plaindre. Après tout, la poubelle vaut tellement mieux que l'intérieur de la bouche d'un monstre...

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas de risque de se faire avaler?

- Exactement.

- Dans ce cas, je préfère éviter de te parler de...

Il fut interrompu par des bruits mécaniques assez forts pour faire trembler le sol. Amy regarda tout autour d'elle, quelque peu inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- Respire, Amy, et détends-toi. Le mot que je vais prononcer maintenant est un tantinet effrayant, mais dis-toi que je vais rapidement trouver une solution.

Tout en tenant ces propos sensés la rassurer, il s'était mis à fouiller frénétiquement parmi les immondices pour retrouver le tournevis sonique qui lui avait échappé des mains lors de leur chute. Comportement qui acheva d'affoler Amy, se souvenant que la dernière fois, le mot en question était "langue".

- Docteur!

- Un compresseur... C'est un compresseur qui s'est mis en marche. A présent que tu es au courant, aide-moi à chercher!

Ce n'est lorsque les parois se rapprochant inexorablement de l'une de l'autre ne furent plus qu'à une longueur de bras qu'Amy parvint à repêcher le tournevis dans une sorte de mélasse gélatineuse, leur permettant d'éviter à temps l'horrible mort par compression.

- Tu vois qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter!

En contemplant le Docteur qui lui souriait tout fièrement malgré ses habits dégoulinant de saletés, Amy eut une envie irrépressible de lui arracher son noeud papillon et de le lui faire avaler de force, se disant qu'il y avait sûrement quelque part un saint qui veillait sur les inconscients trop optimistes. Sinon, il y aurait longtemps que le Gallifréen serait six pieds sous terre, et ses compagnons avec lui.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Mais vous empestez! s'exclama Jack. Si vous voulez me séduire, ma chère, il vous faudra changer de parfum.<p>- Ha ha, fit Amy qui n'avait même pas la force de rire. Très drôle, très très drôle, capitaine.<p>

Le chemin de retour avait été un véritable parcours de combattant pour elle et le Docteur, dont l'odeur pestilentiel qu'ils dégageaient ne les avait pas vraiment aidés à passer inaperçu. Et une fois revenue au Tardis, en découvrant le capitaine et Ianto tranquillement installés dans la salle de contrôle, elle se sentit lésée. Ce n'était pas juste. Pourquoi eux n'avaient-ils pas eu droit à leur part de désastres?

- Il faut absolument que je prenne une douche, soupira-t-elle.

- Parce qu'il y a une salle de bain à bord? s'étonna Ianto, qui n'avait vu que la pièce où ils se trouvaient actuellement.

- Des salles de bain, des zacouzis, des piscines...

Devant sa mine interloquée, Amy s'esclaffa:

- Rayez le mot normalité de votre vocabulaire, Ianto. Personne ne connait le Tardis en sa totalité, même pas le Docteur.

- C'est parce qu'il continue à croître, précisa ce dernier.

- Excusez-moi, bredouilla Ianto. Vous en parlez comme s'il était en vie.

- Mais il l'est, Mr Jones. Il est même beaucoup plus âgé que moi, qui suis à un siècle près de fêter mon millième anniversaire. On peut dire que c'est l'un des êtres vivants les plus vieux de l'Univers...

L'éclairage de la salle clignota, comme pour manifester sa désapprobation face à cette remarque. Le Gallifréen tapota la console en signe d'apaisement.

- Oh, j'oubliais que le sujet t'était sensible.

Devant l'ahurissement de ce pauvre Ianto qui se sentait complètement dépassé par les événements, Amy le prit en pitié et lui dit tout gentiment:

- Je vous ferai visiter une fois que j'aurais fini de me laver. Ou plutôt, me désinfecter. Et vous devriez en faire autant, Docteur.

- Tout de suite, Amy. Au fait, capitaine, où est John?

- Dès notre retour, répondit-il avec un soupir, il s'est enfoncé à l'intérieur du Tardis et on ne l'a plus revu. Je crois que c'est à cause de cet enregistrement...

Le capitaine avait eu un mal fou à arracher John de l'image holographique de sa compagne, qui n'avait consenti à le suivre qu'une fois la carte mémoire récupérée. Quoi qu'il ait vu sur cette video, cela l'avait mis hors de lui, pour le plus grand malheur des Labradoriens qui avaient tenté de les stopper. Avec son tournevis il avait transformé l'alarme du Musée en véritable bombe à ultrason, et Jack était certain que la plupart de ces gardiens avaient les tympans percés à l'heure qu'il est.

En constatant l'expression du Docteur qui s'assombrissait à son tour, le capitaine pria avec ferveur que celui-ci au moins parvienne à garder la tête froide, contrairement à l'autre. Un Doc en pétard, c'était déjà ingérable. En avoir deux sur les bras, cela devenait mission impossible!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Après s'être lavé et passé au dressing room pour se changer - toujours avec les mêmes veste et noeud papillon dont il disposait une ribambelle depuis sa régénération - le Docteur se laissa guider par le doux murmure du Tardis, qui le conduisit jusqu'à la chambre de Rose. Elle était restée telle quelle, malgré la remise à neuf récente du vaisseau. Une délicate attention de la part de la Boîte Bleue, qui avait apprécié la jeune femme autant que le Gallifréen l'avait aimée.<p>C'est là qu'il trouva son double humain assis sur le lit, le regard perdu dans le vague.<p>

- Je craignais que tu ne sois en train de te taper la tête contre le mur, dit le Gallifréen, mais non. Je suis rassuré.

L'autre ne leva même pas les yeux et répliqua avec lassitude.

- Une discussion avec un autre moi n'est vraiment pas ce dont j'ai envie en ce moment. Laisse-moi.

Ah? Ce n'était donc pas la colère qui dominait l'humeur de John, mais la morosité? Mauvais, ça. Très mauvais.

Le Docteur tira une chaise et s'assit face à celui qui déprimait.

- Dis-toi que tu es en train de réfléchir à haute voix. Ça aide, parfois... Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Ce qui ne va pas? Si tu avais vu l'enregistrement des caméras de surveillance...

- Mais je l'ai vu.

- Dans ce cas, tu dois savoir que Rose est en compagnie d'un fou furieux! Je me demande qui est le pire, entre lui et le Maître!

- Elle va bien, John. Pour l'instant. Et nous ferons tout pour que cela continue. Mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question.

Le Docteur croisa les jambes et se mit à tapoter du doigt avant de poursuivre.

- Parce que s'il n'y avait que cela qui te tourmentait, tu ne serais pas là à te morfondre. Tu serais dans la salle de contrôle, avec moi, en train de sautiller autour de la console, afin de deviner la prochaine destination du ravisseur.

Plein de colère et de rage... Sentiments qui les avaient desservis dans le passé, les amenant à commettre des erreurs irréparables. Cependant ils valaient mieux, tellement mieux que cet état dépressif qui ne leur était d'aucune utilité.

- Alors je te le redemande: qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Le regard de John croisa enfin celui du Docteur, et c'est d'une voix amère qu'il dévoila le fond de ses pensées.

- Rose aurait dû rester avec toi. Et non aux côtés d'une moitié de Seigneur du Temps incapable de la protéger.

Pendant ce temps, Amy qui revenait de son bain avec ses cheveux encore humides et sa peau toute rose, aperçut le capitaine dans une position plutôt incongrue. Il avait l'oreille collée contre l'une des portes, tandis qu'Ianto se tenait derrière lui avec une expression scandalisée.

- Jack, tu ne devrais pas faire ça.

- Chut, Ianto! J'essaie d'écouter.

- Inutile, intervint Amy d'une voix normale. Toutes les pièces du Tardis sont insonorisées.

Jack la saisit par le bras et la força à se baisser.

- Chère Amy, chuchota-t-il, ne sous-estimez pas l'ouïe des neo-humains du 51 ème siècle, dont je suis un représentant. Et si moi je peux entendre à travers quelques centimètres de métal, imaginez de ce dont est capable un Seigneur du Temps.

- D'accord Superman, murmura-t-elle. Mais qu'y-a-t'il de si important pour que vous fassiez des pieds et des mains pour écouter?

- Une conversation à huis clos entre deux Docteurs... On devrait pouvoir apprendre pleines de choses intéressantes sur eux, vous ne croyez pas?

Les yeux d'Amy pétillèrent. A son tour elle s'accroupit près de Jack et dressa l'oreille, ce qui déclencha un autre concert de soupirs de la part d'Ianto.

Dans la chambre, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante. Le Docteur considéra longuement son double avant de lâcher avec une totale indifférence.

- Effectivement, j'aurais dû la garder avec moi. Et c'est ce que je vais faire lorsque je l'aurais retrouvée.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, les mains ramenées derrière la tête, dans une attitude parfaitement arrogante.

- Je l'aurais fait dès le début, si j'avais su qu'elle comptait si peu pour toi.

- Elle est tout pour moi, s'insurgea John.

- En es-tu sûr? Parce ça doit être assez ennuyeux, finalement, d'être coincé sur Terre et de supporter le train-train quotidien en sa compagnie... J'admets qu'elle peut se montrer assez distrayante lorsqu'on voyage parmi les étoiles, mais passer le restant de ses jours avec elle, alors là non. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une humaine, n'est-ce-pas? Alors que nous sommes de la race de ceux qui ne cessent de rêver à l'infini...

John s'était levé, le visage livide. Le Docteur continua sa tirade comme de rien n'était.

- Je vais donc la ramener avec moi. Elle pourra ainsi égayer mes journées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop âgée ou que je me lasse d'elle. Je la déposerai alors à Londres pour qu'elle retrouve la vie d'une simple terrienne et...

- Ça suffit!

John fit un pas en avant, ses yeux noirs de fureur, tandis que le Docteur restait impavide, un rictus moqueur accroché au coin des lèvres.

Puis John eut un petit rire.

- Arrêtons-nous là. J'ai compris.

- Vraiment?

- Oui. Je vois ce que tu essaies de faire. Curieuse façon de me remonter le moral, mais ça a marché.

Le Docteur laissa tomber le masque de sarcasme dont il s'était paré pour le remplacer par un vrai sourire.

- Parfait. J'ai cru un moment que j'allais devoir en venir aux mains pour te remettre d'aplomb.

- La prochaine fois, peut-être.

Pourvu qu'il n'y en ait pas, se dit le Docteur. Car il y avait une chose de vraie dans tout ce qu'il venait de débiter.

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans le même Univers que Rose, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envisager la possibilité de la ramener avec lui quand tout serait fini. Et la lui rappeler trop souvent n'allait sûrement pas l'aider à lutter contre cette tentation.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>- Alors? s'impatienta Amy. Qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent?<p>- Ce n'est pas très clair... Je crois qu'ils se disputent à propos de Rose. Ils parlent d'en venir aux mains.<p>

- Ils veulent se battre? s'exclama tout bas Ianto. Mais il faut les arrêter!

- Je suppose que cela devait finir par arriver, commenta-t-elle sur un ton faussement tragique. Humain ou Seigneur du Temps, les hommes sont tous pareils. Quand le testostérone s'en mêle...

- S'il-vous-plaît, chère Amy. Ne me mettez pas dans le même panier. La jalousie est un territoire que je n'ai jamais exploré.

- Ça, c'est encore pire, Jack.

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit sans bruit et tous les trois faillirent tomber vers l'avant.

- Vous cherchiez quelque chose, capitaine? interrogea John, un des sourcils curieusement haussé.

- Je vois que tu as fini de te "désinfecter", constata le Docteur en toisant la jeune femme.

Bien qu'il ne soit nullement visé par aucun des deux, Ianto se leva d'un bond et recula de quelques pas:

- Un peu de thé nous ferait du bien, bafouilla-t-il. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Il détala dans le couloir comme un lapin, suivi de près d'Amy qui s'écriait:

- Attendez, je vais vous indiquer la cuisine!

Les regards des deux Docteurs convergèrent vers Jack, qui leur offrit un sourire impudent avant de battre en retraite.

- Ils auront besoin d'aide, je crois...

En voyant le capitaine s'éloigner à grands pas, ils poussèrent de longs soupirs parfaitement synchronisés.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une délicieuse odeur du thé mêlée à celle du café flottait dans la salle de contrôle. Tenant une tasse fumante à la main, le Docteur félicita Ianto qui s'était montré rapide et efficace, digne des plus grands virtuoses.

- J'en ai rarement bu d'aussi bon. Tous mes compliments, Mr Jones.

- Merci, Docteur.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit ce qu'était le CID, précisa Amy.

Tous regardèrent le Gallifréen, qui avala une autre gorgée de son breuvage avant de répondre.

- Le Compas Inter-Dimensionnel.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est un détecteur spécialement programmé pour localiser certains artefacts gallifréens dispersés à travers l'Espace-temps.

- Quoi, s'etonna-t-elle, ce n'est qu'une banale histoire de chasse au trésor?

- Oh que non, intervint John. Je ne sais pas pour cet Univers, mais en ce qui concerne l'autre, lorsque mon peuple cachait un objet dans le Temps, c'était parce qu'il était trop dangereux pour le garder sur Gallifrey. Et nous parlons de la race qui a inventé les trous noirs.

Ianto faillit renverser la tasse qu'il avait à la main: comment ça, inventer? Qui avait inventé quoi?

- Ça ne sent pas bon tout ça, conclut Jack. Mais quel est le rapport avec Rose? Que vient-elle faire là-dedans?

La question du capitaine plongea la salle dans le silence. Ce fut le Docteur qui le brisa avec un soupir.

- Ça reste toujours un mystère... Mais espérons qu'elle ait assez d'importance aux yeux de notre ravisseur pour qu'il la garde saine et sauve. Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à les rattraper.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - Il m'est plus aisé d'écrire sur des scènes se déroulant dans le Tardis que celles qui relatent les aventures dans l'espace. Je dois manquer de cette âme d'aventurière, contrairement aux compagnons du Docteur! Mais je vais faire des efforts.<p>Retour de Rose et de David au prochain chapitre! <p>


	7. Ce qui relie une banane et une sonate

** Chapitre 6 - Ce qui relie une banane et une sonate **

* * *

>Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?<p>De retour dans le Tardis, David s'interrogeait sur la réaction excessive, pour ne pas dire puérile, qu'il avait manifestée face aux agissements de son "invitée". Quoi de plus normal pour elle que de tout tenter pour recouvrer sa liberté? Bien qu'il ne puisse cautionner cela, il la comprenait fort bien.<p>

Dans ce cas, pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment, un peu comme si... comme si elle l'avait trahi? C'était vraiment ridicule, il ne la connaissait même pas!

Il l'avait avertie de ne pas le confondre avec celui qu'elle aimait... Mais n'était-il pas précisément en train de commettre le même impair? Les actes de la jeune femme dans l'entrepôt avaient fait ressurgir dans sa mémoire ceux d'une autre personne: celle qui lui avait appris dans la douleur le sens du mot trahison...

Pourtant elles n'avaient aucun trait de ressemblance. A la différence de l'autre, Miss Tyler avait des manières ingénues, désarçonnant David par sa façon très naturelle de se comporter avec lui, et ce malgré la crainte qu'il devait sans doute lui inspirer. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant, car après ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir, il se doutait qu'elle ne veuille plus l'approcher.

C'était mieux ainsi.

Il connecta le CID à la console des commandes. Il faudrait un moment pour que le Tardis intègre les données du Compas lui permettant de localiser l'emplacement des Fragments. Il en avait besoin pour... pour...

Ses idées se brouillaient. Il grimaça, s'efforçant d'y remettre de l'ordre.

_ Ils te sont nécessaires pour réparer tes erreurs, Docteur. Et pour que tout redevienne comme avant. _

- Arrête-ça, gémit-il. Je sais que tu n'es pas là, tu ne peux être là!

Un rire éthéré lui répondit, déclenchant de terribles maux de tête qui l'obligèrent à s'appuyer sur la console.

_ Mais si, Seigneur du Temps. Je suis là, et je serai toujours là... Tant que tu n'auras pas achevé ton travail. _

Plus il luttait, plus la migraine s'intensifiait. D'un pas mal assuré, il quitta précipitamment la salle de contrôle, à la recherche de la seule chose qui pouvait le soulager.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Rose sentait la faim qui la tenaillait.<p>C'était risible, vu les circonstances. Elle était aux mains d'un désaxé avéré, qui s'amusait à pousser les gens dans le vide... Et tout ce qui la préoccupait, c'était son estomac qui criait famine!<p>

Bon, après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien, n'est-ce-pas, si elle n'était qu'une simple humaine qui devait se nourrir régulièrement, quelque soit la situation.

Mais où était donc la cuisine? Contrairement à la Boîte Bleue qui avait toujours guidé ses pas, celle-ci ne se montrait pas du tout coopérative. Cela faisait une bonne demie-heure qu'elle tournait en rond. Exaspérée, elle finit par protester à haute voix.

- Ton Docteur sera bien avancé, si je tombe d'inanition au cours d'une de ses escapades!

Presque sans bruit, l'une des portes qui était restée fermée malgré tous ses efforts s'éclipsa, lui livrant le passage vers une pièce vivement éclairée. Elle en fut surprise, car elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le vaisseau lui réponde d'une quelconque manière.

- Merci.

Cela ressemblait plus à un garde-manger qu'une cuisine. Les étagères étaient entièrement garnies de boîtes de conserve de diverses formes, mais qui portaient toutes l'étiquette de...

- Des haricots? fit-elle, déçue.

Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur: il contenait des rangées et des rangées de bouteilles d'un liquide blanc, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement.

- Rien que du lait? Je sais qu'il est bon pour la santé, mais il ne faut pas en abuser non plus.

Elle n'était pas du genre à jouer les fines bouches. Tout de même, ne disposer que de deux sortes d'aliments, alors qu'elle ignorait combien de temps elle allait rester à bord...

- Tu n'aurais pas autre chose à me proposer?

L'éclairage clignota rapidement, d'un rythme saccadé, qu'elle traduisit pour de l'irritation.

- Ça va, t'énerve pas.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle se résigne au repas composé de haricots et de lait. Au moins, elle n'allait pas manquer de protéines! Puis son regard tomba sur des cartons rangés dans un coin. Elle vérifia leur contenu et sourit.

Des bananes... Des régimes de bananes toutes jaunes et bien mûres!

Son frugal déjeuner - ou était-ce un dîner? - rapidement expédié, elle sortit de la pièce, dégustant en guise de dessert un de ces délicieux fruits tropicaux.

David devait les aimer autant que son compagnon, vu la quantité qu'il entreposait. Il était assez perturbant de voir surgir de façon inopinée ces petits points communs qui rapprochaient les deux hommes. Cela l'amenait à se demander s'il avait vraiment un mauvais fond ou si certains événements dans son passé l'avaient poussé à être ainsi.

Rose fit la moue. Se poser ce genre de question était une manière de lui chercher des excuses. Et c'était la dernière chose dont elle avait envie pour le moment.

Le son d'un piano retint ses pas. Elle reconnut tout de suite l'air, car influencée par John, elle en était venue à apprécier certaines œuvres des plus grands compositeurs classiques, notamment celles de Beethoven. Et celle-ci en était une.

Une autre ressemblance. Encore une. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait la musique.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Sonate au clair de lune. Une mélodie fantastique qui pouvait refléter des tonalités très différentes selon l'humeur de son interprète.<p>Assis dans la pénombre qui cachait à moitié sa silhouette, David était en train de la jouer sur le piano, en proie à une sorte d'extase musicale. Chaque nouvelle note lâchée entrait en dissonance avec les précédentes, sans toutefois casser l'étrange harmonie de l'ensemble. Son jeu était particulièrement sombre et déroutant, ses doigts enfiévrés courant sur le clavier avec une frénésie qui faisait presque peine à voir.<p>

Rose décida de l'interrompre. La musique était sensée faire du bien aux gens, ce qui n'était visiblement pas son cas. Il semblait harassé, et pourtant incapable de s'arrêter de son propre chef.

Elle l'appela sans obtenir de réponse. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et le toucha à l'épaule. Il réagit au quart de tour, en saisissant son poignet avec une telle force qu'il lui arracha un cri de douleur.

- Miss Tyler?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous? s'indigna-t-elle. Vous ne savez donc pas communiquer autrement que par la violence? Lâchez-moi!

Elle tenta de s'arracher à sa poigne, sans y parvenir. Elle allait protester à nouveau lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait le visage blême et que la main qui la tenait tremblait légèrement.

- Est-ce que vous seriez malade?

Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, comme s'il ne comprenait pas sa question. Puis en relâchant lentement son étreinte, il demanda d'une voix blanche:

- Que faites-vous là?

- Je suis une invitée, vous vous souvenez? Je suis libre de me déplacer à l'intérieur du Tardis... Ecoutez, vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

- Ça va passer. Il faut juste...

Qu'il se remette à jouer. Noyer ce rire immatériel sous un flot d'autres sons, pour qu'il cesse de résonner dans sa tête, lui procurant ainsi un répit temporaire jusqu'à la prochaine crise inévitable.

En le voyant redisposer ses mains sur les touches, ce fut au tour de Rose de lui saisir les poignets avec une douce fermeté.

- Ça suffit. Je crois que vous avez besoin de repos.

- Vous ne savez pas ce dont j'ai besoin.

D'un mouvement irrité il se dégagea d'elle. Cependant elle insista, en rabattant cette fois-ci le couvercle sur le clavier. Courroucé, il se tourna vers elle pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires, et croisa son regard: un regard volontaire, têtu même, mais aussi...

- Vous inquièteriez-vous pour moi? lança-t-il sur un ton narquois.

- Et si c'était le cas?

- Je vous dirai alors qu'il est un peu tôt pour que vous développiez le syndrome de Stockholm. Donnez-vous le temps de mieux me connaître.

- Epargnez-moi vos sarcasmes. Qui que vous soyez en réalité, vous avez le même physique que mon Docteur. Et ça me fait mal de vous voir souffrir en silence. Parce que vous souffrez, de cela j'en suis certaine maintenant.

De la pitié? Il n'en voulait pas, surtout de la part d'une humaine.

- L'avertissement était-il insuffisant? répliqua-t-il sèchement. Je vous ai déjà prévenue de...

- ...De ne pas vous confondre avec lui et bla bla bla. Vous savez ce que je crois?

Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne trouvant de siège nulle part, s'assit à même le sol avec une simplicité confondante, obligeant David à baisser les yeux vers elle.

- Vous vous dissimulez sous un masque d'implacabilité et vous vous faites passer pour ce que vous n'êtes pas, afin de ne pas montrer vos souffrances. Je peux le deviner, parce que lui, il se cachait derrière un enthousiasme exagéré et d'incessants bavardages pour la même raison.

- Il a dû déteindre sur vous: vous parlez trop.

- Et vous pas assez, riposta-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il y aurait une loi sur Gallifrey vous interdisant de vous confier à d'autre? C'est une manie chez vous, les Seigneurs du Temps, d'intérioriser vos problèmes. Pas étonnant que vous finissiez un jour ou l'autre par péter les plombs. Alors racontez-moi.

- Vous raconter quoi?

- Sur vous, sur ce qui vous tourmente, sur votre passé... Vous avez sondé mon esprit, vous connaissez beaucoup de choses sur moi, alors que j'ignore tout de vous. Ce n'est pas très juste, je pense.

Elle espérait sincèrement qu'il allait s'ouvrir à elle: une façon de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Peut-être qu'après, il se pourrait qu'ils découvrent ensemble une solution pacifique à toute cette histoire. Bien qu'elle ait un peu de mal à l'admettre, n'était-il pas un Docteur, lui aussi? Un Docteur qui avait besoin qu'on lui tende la main pour pouvoir changer...

- Vous péchez par excès d'optimisme, déclara-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour moi.

- Ça, vous n'en savez rien. Pas tant que vous n'avez pas essayé.

David considéra longuement la jeune femme. Décidément, elle était une énigme. Il avait beau la menacer, la malmener, elle refusait de se laisser abattre et avait une fâcheuse tendance à ne voir que le bon côté des choses. Était-ce cela qui avait séduit son double de l'autre Univers? Son entêtement et sa vision quelque peu naïve du monde?

- Miss Tyler... commença-t-il.

Non, il ne pouvait pas: la Guerre du Temps, les atrocités qu'il avait dû commettre pour survivre, et la destruction de Gallifrey... En parler, c'était devoir y faire face. Il ne se sentait pas capable, pas encore.

Et cette voix qu'il avait dans la tête... Sa folie, qu'il n'avait envie de dévoiler à personne.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, il se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce. Il entendit Rose l'appeler, mais ne se retourna pas.

Il valait mieux garder ses distances. Car après tout, elle était sa prisonnière, et lui le geôlier.

Ce n'est lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui qu'il comprit qu'il n'avait plus de migraine. La voix s'était tue... pour le moment du moins.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>David songeait au fait que d'habitude il était obligé de jouer du piano jusqu'à l'épuisement total pour que la crise daigne s'apaiser et qu'il retrouve un semblant d'équilibre. Mais cette fois, elle s'était calmée durant cette petite joute verbale, sans même qu'il se rende compte. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.<p>Ses réflexions tournèrent court quand d'un léger tangage le Tardis retint ses pas et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille.<p>

- Oui, je sais que je n'ai rien avalé depuis des heures... Mais je n'ai pas très faim.

Son murmure s'accentua, accompagné d'une baisse de lumière.

- D'accord. Si tu insistes.

Il fit donc un bref détour par la cuisine avant de regagner la salle de contrôle. L'analyse du Compas devait toucher à sa fin, et d'un instant à l'autre il pourrait connaître l'emplacement d'un des Fragments. Son bol de nourriture à la main, il se pencha sur l'un des écrans de la console afin de vérifier et en eut le souffle coupé. Car au lieu du résultat escompté, il affichait quelque chose de tout à fait inattendue.

Le signal indiquant la présence d'un autre Tardis, quelque part dans le vortex temporel.

Impossible. Son vaisseau était le seul de l'Univers, depuis la mort de sa planète natale. A moins que...

...Celui-ci ne vienne d'un autre monde. Peut-être était-ce celui qu'il avait vu dans l'esprit de Miss Tyler. Mais comment avait-il fait pour traverser le Void?

Était-il à leur poursuite? Oui, sans l'ombre d'une doute. Et celle qu'il détenait devait en être la cause.

Soudain la jeune femme fit irruption, l'air passablement énervé. Prudemment, il appuya sur une touche pour changer d'écran.

- Ecoutez, David, qu'ai-je donc fait à votre Tardis? Il s'est encore amusé à me désorienter et... C'est quoi cette odeur?

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle s'approcha de lui et s'empara de son bol, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Quoi? N'avait-elle jamais mangé de risotto dans sa vie? C'était un plat typiquement terrien, pourtant.

- Comment vous êtes-vous procuré ça? demanda-t-elle, sidérée.

- Il y en a dans la cuisine.

- Les haricots, le lait, les bananes... Ça vous dit quelque chose?

- Je ne les apprécie guère, répondit-il, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. A l'exception des bananes. Pourquoi?

Elle pinça les lèvres et se mit à marmonner des propos incompréhensibles entre ses dents.

- Auriez-vous un problème, Miss Tyler?

- Aucun, si ce n'est votre vaisseau qui me fait tourner en bourrique. Je crois qu'il me déteste.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule...

Un bip provenant de la console l'avertit que l'analyse du CID était enfin terminée. Il y jeta un coup d'oeil et fronça les sourcils.

L'un des trois Fragments avait été localisé, comme il s'y attendait. Mais l'endroit où il se trouvait l'emplissait d'une grande appréhension.

Mnemosia. Une planète des plus dangereuses pour un Seigneur du Temps tel que lui.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur 1 - Syndrome de Stockholm: éprouver de la sympathie envers son ravisseur.<p>Note de l'auteur 2 - Je pense que "Sonate au clair de lune" de Beethoven est le thème musical qui sied à merveille à la personnalité de David: sombre, fantasmagorique, complexe... Enfin, du moins je me l'imagine comme ça.<p>

Excusez-moi. De temps en temps, il m'arrive de faire une "crise" de musique classique et ça empiète sur mes fics... 


	8. Faire face à son passé

** Chapitre 7 - Faire face à son passé **

* * *

><p>- Vous aviez parlé d'une autre planète, fit Rose. Mais là, ça ressemble plutôt à...<p>

- La Grèce antique, acheva David. Oui, c'est dû au fait qu'au cours du 51 ème siècle, il y a résurgence d'anciennes cultures terriennes sur certaines des planètes colonisées.

Ils avaient atterri à l'intérieur d'un temple dont l'architecture se rapprochait de celle de cette civilisation aujourd'hui disparue de la Terre. Une foule de gens y allaient et venaient, drapés pour la plupart dans d'invraisemblables vêtements tout en plis et tombant jusqu'aux pieds... Des pieds qui flottaient à quelques centimètres du sol. Ces personnes marchaient dans l'air!

- Est-ce que les humains auraient fini par apprendre à voler?

- Des bracelets anti-grav. C'est un gadget qui fait fureur sur Mnemosia.

David avait répondu de façon mécanique, sans même la regarder, trop préoccupé par l'emplacement exact du Fragment: au coeur du sanctuaire. Il avait essayé de s'y poser directement, sans succès. Le champ spatio-temporel entourant ce lieu était trop instable pour que le Tardis puisse s'y matérialiser sans dommage. Cela ne l'étonna point, étant parfaitement au courant de cette instabilité. Il avait tout de même tenté le coup, car l'alternative ne lui plaisait guère.

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas le choix.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on est venu chercher cette fois-ci?

- Un objet.

- Ben voyons, soupira Rose. Encore un truc précieux et fragile, j'imagine.

Elle se demanda si un jour elle parviendrait à percer le cocon dans lequel il se réfugiait et arriver à découvrir le but qu'il poursuivait.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande porte à deux battants, gardée par deux jeunes femmes habillées tout en blanc, qui auraient pu être jolies si elles n'avaient pas été chauves.

- Nous aimerions nous rendre au cœur du sanctuaire, déclara David après les avoir saluées.

- Pouvons-nous nous enquérir sur la raison d'une telle requête? dit l'une d'elle sur un ton cérémonieux. L'endroit est réservé aux initiés.

- Et aux pèlerins qui souhaitent le visiter. Nous voudrions, prêtresse, simplement contempler la statue de la déesse et lui offrir nos prières.

Une voix à la fois grave et mélodieuse s'éleva derrière eux:

- Depuis quand les Seigneurs du Temps sont-ils devenus des croyants?

Les gardiennes s'inclinèrent devant une dame âgée dont la frêle apparence était démentie par une démarche sans faille. Elle se déplaçait dans l'air aussi naturellement que sur la terre ferme.

- Grande prêtresse, fit David avec un léger hochement de tête.

- Docteur. J'ai l'impression que vous n'êtes plus le même qu'avant.

- J'ai changé de visage depuis ma dernière visite. La régénération, vous comprenez.

- Ce n'est pas de votre physique que je parlais.

Un ange passa. Elle braqua sur lui un regard pénétrant, qu'il évita en détournant les yeux.

- Me donnez-vous la permission de franchir cette porte? finit-il par demander, rompant le silence.

- Pourquoi cela, Docteur? Vous vous êtes toujours refusé à y entrer, conscient du fait que cela pourrait se révéler dangereux pour vous. Et ça l'est plus que jamais, à présent.

Rose ne tint plus. La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure inquiétante.

- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais de quel danger s'agit-il? Un genre de monstre, ou quelque chose comme ça?

La Grande prêtresse reporta alors son attention sur elle. Elle la scruta soigneusement, comme si elle voyait la chose la plus insolite de l'Univers.

- Le plus grand des périls, enfant de la Terre, est celui qu'on amène avec soi.

Voilà une explication qui était aussi claire que du jus de chaussette. Mais Rose garda sa réflexion pour elle.

- Grande prêtresse, pressa David, je ne dispose pas de beaucoup de temps. Et je me passerai de votre autorisation, s'il le faut.

Elle le considéra un moment avec une expression indéchiffrable avant de s'adresser aux gardiennes.

- Remettez-leur des bracelets anti-grav et ouvrez-leur la porte.

Elles s'empressèrent d'obéir. Rose regarda l'appareil qu'on lui agrafait au poignet. Pourquoi devaient-ils les porter? Il était sans doute amusant de flotter dans l'air, mais...

Les battants commencèrent à pivoter sur leurs gonds, et une vive lueur filtra par l'interstice.

La Grande prêtresse leur tourna le dos et s'éloigna avec lenteur. Sa clairvoyance en tant que Premier oracle de la déesse lui permettait d'entrevoir de manière imparfaite certains pans de l'avenir. Et selon elle, le chemin que le Docteur avait choisi d'emprunter allait à l'encontre de l'ordre établi. Si l'homme qui autrefois avait sauvé Mnemosia de la destruction arrivait à ses fins, l'Univers entier s'en trouverait affecté.

Mais elle ne pouvait intervenir. Ce n'était pas son rôle.

Les personnes qui s'inclinèrent sur son passage furent frappées par la soudaine lassitude peinte sur les traits de la femme la plus révérée de la planète. Ce n'était plus qu'une vieille dame fatiguée, impuissante face à la Tempête qui s'annonçait à l'horizon.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>La porte se referma derrière eux. Rose déglutit, ayant des difficultés à garder son calme.<p>Le couloir qu'ils allaient devoir suivre était rectiligne, sans courbure ni bifurcation. Il aurait été parfaitement normal... si seulement il n'était pas entièrement constitué d'eau. Les parois, le sol, et même le plafond semblaient être à l'état liquide.<p>

Les bracelets qu'ils avaient activés à l'entrée leur permettaient de se maintenir juste au-dessus de la surface miroitante, leurs pieds l'effleurant à peine. Pour Rose, cette sensation de marcher sur un coussin d'air était vraiment déstabilisante, mais être entourée de toute part de ses propres reflets l'était encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce qui retient toute cette eau? demanda-t-elle d'une voix quelque peu stridente. Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne se déverse pas?

- Parce que ce n'est qu'une illusion optique, provoquée par un Espace-temps évoluant selon un schéma fractal.

L'explication passa loin au-dessus de la tête de Rose, qui ne retint que l'extrême tension contenue dans la voix de David. Qu'avait-il? Mise à part l'étrangeté de l'endroit, qu'est-ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux?

Ils marchèrent dans une atmosphère pesante, à la limite de l'angoisse, accompagnés par de multiples images d'eux-mêmes qui leur emboitaient le pas. Puis Rose remarqua que l'une d'elles ne lui ressemblait pas tout-à-fait: elle était habillée différemment, comme au tout début du voyage avec son Docteur. Saisie, elle s'arrêta pour mieux la regarder.

Des cercles concentriques se dessinèrent à la surface de l'une des parois, effaçant le reflet en question. Il fut remplacé par une scène qui lui parut terriblement familière: celle où elle était penchée au-dessus du corps de son père accidenté, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Une main attrapa la sienne: celle de David.

- Quelque soit la chose que vous êtes en train de voir, avertit-il, dites-vous bien qu'elle n'a rien de réelle. N'y prêtez pas attention.

Il la força à avancer. Elle se laissa traîner, ne pouvant en détourner les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? haleta-t-elle. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est donc?

- Des réminiscences. Nous sommes dans le labyrinthe des souvenirs, qui nous montre notre passé le plus douloureux. Alors ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, et continuez à marcher!

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, puisque ces visions la suivaient, en changeant sans cesse. Le maudit mur blanc qu'elle avait frappé jusqu'à l'épuisement, les joues baignées de pleurs. La plage de Norvège où elle avait vécu la pire journée de sa vie. Et ses tentatives désespérées pour le rejoindre...

Elle inspira profondément. Tout cela appartenait à son passé, une réflexion qu'elle se répéta plusieurs fois à elle-même. Ensuite elle pensa à John, qui représentait son présent et son avenir. Alors tous ces souvenirs... n'étaient que des souvenirs, et rien d'autres.

Au fur à mesure qu'elle retrouvait son calme, les images vacillèrent et s'estompèrent.

- Drôle d'endroit, se plaignit-elle, rassérénée. Quel est l'intérêt de construire un truc pareil?

- Ces prêtresses vénèrent Mnémosyne, la déesse de la mémoire. Elles sont sensées pouvoir affronter leur passé sans être dominées par les émotions qu'il suscite, d'où la raison d'être de ce labyrinthe.

Il parlait vite, et marchait encore plus vite. Il semblait avoir oublié qu'il la tenait encore par la main, et elle avait beaucoup de mal à régler ses pas aux siens.

- Et qu'arrive-t-il à celle qui n'y parvienne pas?

Il ne fit qu'accélérer sa marche, sans répondre. Ils courraient presque, à présent, et Rose manqua de tomber.

- Ralentissez! protesta-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas! Il faut traverser cet endroit le plus rapidement possible.

- David? David!

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Que chez un Seigneur du Temps, les capacités mentales dont il disposait amplifiait l'effet de ce lieu. Il n'avait pas de visions, il les vivait. Et pour ne pas en être submergé, la rapidité restait sa seule option.

_ Jusqu'à quand crois-tu pouvoir continuer à fuir? _

Une femme se dressa soudain devant lui, le fixant d'un regard froid et impitoyable.

Celle qui l'avait aimé. Celle qui l'avait trahi. Celle qui l'avait tué...

- Xylon...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><em> Il regarda la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, l'air furieux. Mise à part peut-être de Koschei, elle était la seule des Gallifréens pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments. <em>

_ - Jusqu'à quand crois-tu pouvoir continuer à fuir? _

_ Gallifrey l'avait rejeté. Il n'y avait plus sa place, et rien ne l'y retenait. _

_ - Et moi? Tu ne resterais même pas pour moi? _

_ - Je suis désolé. _

_ Et il était parti, laissant derrière lui son nom, son statut, son passé... en l'abandonnant, elle. Sous le titre du "Docteur", il avait connu des siècles d'errance, avec pour seul compagne le Tardis. Il avait parcouru l'Univers, en sauvant les mondes et en provoquant la chute de certains. _

_ Puis la Guerre du Temps avait éclaté... _

- David? appela Rose. Qu'y-a-t-il? David!

Il était aussi immobile qu'une statue, son regard fixant le vide devant lui. Ses lèvres remuaient sans cesse, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

Rose commença à prendre peur. S'il arrivait quelque chose à son pilote, elle se retrouverait à jamais coincée à l'époque du 51 ème siècle, sans aucune possibilité de retour.

- David! Reprenez-vous!

_ - Ce conflit ne peut être gagné sans toi. Reviens-nous aider, Theta... Ou plutôt, Docteur, puisque c'est le nom que tu as choisi de porter. _

_ Xylon l'avait retrouvé et convaincu de rentrer sur sa planète natale. Elle avait changé: plus froide, plus déterminée, plus manipulatrice... Mais il ne s'en rendit pas compte, aveuglé par l'affection qu'il avait pour elle. Et elle le poussa à construire une nouvelle arme, une arme terrible, capable de détruire en un instant une race entière. _

_ Le jour de son essai... _

_ - Il y a un problème avec le calibrage de l'arme. A une telle puissance, il n'y a pas que les Dakeks qui seront anéantis, mais tous les êtres vivants de l'Univers! _

_ - C'est un peu l'idée, rétorqua Xylon, aussi glaciale que la mort. Je l'ai modifiée pour qu'elle soit ainsi. _

_ - Mais pourquoi? demanda-t-il, atterré. _

_ - J'ai agi sur l'ordre du Lord Président. Nous allons nettoyer ce monde de toutes ces races inférieures et lui redonner sa pureté initiale. Et ne crois surtout pas, Docteur, que cela soit la seule volonté de quelques extrémistes. C'est celle de tout notre peuple! _

_ Les atrocités de la guerre l'avait rendue folle... Une folie que partageaient apparemment la plupart des Seigneurs du Temps. La race la plus ancienne de l'Univers était tombée de son piédestal, telle un ange déchu, et sa sagesse avait sombré dans les ténèbres. _

_ Il sentit une formidable colère gronder en lui. Elle l'avait utilisé, manipulé... pour parvenir à ses fins. _

_ - Je ne te laisserai pas faire! _

_ - Vraiment? Comment le feras-tu une fois mort? _

_ Et voilà qu'elle portait à la main le gant argenté, capable d'apporter aussi bien la vie que la mort. Elle tendit son bras en sa direction et lui offrit un radieux sourire. _

_ - Adieu, mon amour. _

_ Un rayon foudroyant vint le frapper en pleine poitrine. _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Lorsque David s'effondra, Rose à qui il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main fut entraînée dans sa chute. D'abord surprise, puis inquiète, elle tâta son pouls et constata avec horreur qu'il ne battait plus. Elle posa alors son oreille contre sa poitrine: pas le moindre battement. Était-il mort?<p>- S'il-vous-plaît! cria-t-elle, sans trop d'espoir qu'on lui réponde. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un? Au secours!<p>

Contre toute attente, une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Je suis désolée. Personne ne pourra vous aider.

Elle aperçut de l'autre côté de l'une des parois une femme qui les observait d'un air navré. Elle n'avait rien d'une vision issue de ses souvenirs, de cela Rose était certaine, car il s'agissait d'une prêtresse mnemosienne si facilement reconnaissable à son crâne rasé. Se trouvait-elle dans un labyrinthe qui serait juxtaposé à celui-ci?

- Quoi! s'insurgea-t-elle. Venez me donner un coup de main au lieu de raconter des âneries. Ou allez chercher de l'aide!

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis déjà dans le même couloir que vous. Sauf que ma réalité est déphasée par rapport à la vôtre, nous empêchant de nous croiser. Et il en va de même pour tous ceux qui pénètrent ici, à l'exception de ceux qui y entrent ensemble. Alors vous devez vous débrouiller seule.

Après l'avoir saluée d'un gracieux mouvement de tête, la soi-disant prêtresse s'éloigna de sa démarche aérienne. Rose se retint pour ne pas débiter un chapelet d'injures qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis le lycée, et reporta son attention sur David.

Son visage... Ce visage qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celui de son compagnon était d'une pâleur cadavérique. Elle savait que même un Seigneur du Temps pouvait mourir si ses deux coeurs s'arrêtaient au même moment, empêchant toute régénération.

Que faire? Que devait-elle faire?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur - En fouillant sur le net, j'ai découvert que Theta Sigma et Koschei sont des surnoms que le Docteur et le Maître portaient à l'Académie sur Gallifrey. Et d'après "tardis wikia com", il paraîtrait que Theta Sigma en lettres grecques est utilisé dans les manuscrits anciens de la Bible pour désigner Dieu. Je me demande parfois si les scénaristes de la série n'ont pas la folie des grandeurs.<p>Xylon est un personnage que j'ai inventé de toutes pièces. Je ne connais pas assez l'ancienne série pour faire intervenir Rani ou Romana. <p>


	9. La raison de sauver une vie

** Chapitre 8 — La raison de sauver une vie **

* * *

>— Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq...<p>Après avoir appuyé sur la partie gauche de la poitrine de David, Rose lui insuffla de l'air. A l'autre maintenant.<p>

— Un, deux...

Qu'au moins un des deux coeurs reparte. Mais malgré les efforts de la jeune femme, le corps du Seigneur du Temps restait désespérément sans vie.

— Allez, David! Ne me faites pas ça... Revenez!

_ Il aurait dû être réduit en cendre au moment même où le rayon le frappait. Mais il ne l'était pas. Le gant avait sans doute mal fonctionné. Ou Xylon avait inconsciemment retenu sa main. Peu lui importait, puisqu'elle était en train de s'approcher de lui pour achever le travail. _

_ Il avait encore assez de force pour s'échapper et se cacher, attendant que son corps amorce le processus de la régénération... Et c'est ce qui s'était effectivement passé. Cependant il décida de ne rien faire cette fois. Car il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il survivait: il allait devenir l'assassin de son propre peuple... _

_ Il entendit la voix d'une femme l'appeler au loin. David? Qui était David? _

Rose se mit à marteler son torse de ses deux poings réunis, au risque de lui casser un ou deux os. Il ne serait pas dit qu'elle avait laissé mourir un Docteur, même un complètement déjanté comme celui-ci. Pas avant de lui avoir appris que la vie valait la peine d'être vécu autrement que dans le désespoir et la solitude.

— J'ignore ce qui vous retient, fit-elle en lui assénant de nouveaux coups, mais si vous croyez être le seul à avoir souffert, vous vous trompez!

_ La voix de l'inconnue qui l'exhortait continuait à résonner dans son esprit, de plus en plus clairement. _

_ — ...Mon Docteur avait aussi ses démons, mais ça ne l'a jamais empêché d'aller de l'avant! Accrochez-vous! Je vous en prie! _

_ S'accrocher? A quoi? Pourquoi faire? Alors qu'il serait si doux de s'abandonner à la mort, sa seule et fidèle compagne... _

_ — Vous n'etes pas seul, vous m'entendez! Je suis là, ainsi que votre Tardis! Qui sait ce qu'il va devenir si vous lâchez prise? Alors montrez-vous digne du nom que vous vous êtes choisi, Docteur. Et battez-vous! _

_ Xylon tendit son bras, prête à lui donner le coup de grâce... Il roula alors sur le côté, évitant juste à temps le rayon mortel qu'elle lui destinait. _

Elle allait de nouveau abattre ses poings lorsque ceux si se trouvèrent brusquement emprisonnés dans ceux de David, qui murmura avec une grimace.

— Vous m'avez suffisamment frappé, je crois...

— Pas assez selon moi, protesta-t-elle, cachant son intense soulagement sous un ton sarcastique. Ça vous apprendra à me faire peur de cette manière!

Les commissures des lèvres du Gallifréen montèrent imperceptiblement, pour former un semblant de sourire.

— Vous aviez peur pour moi? demanda-t-il en lâchant ses mains.

— Bien sûr, quelle question! Vous êtes mon chauffeur. Comment retournerai-je chez moi si vous mourez ici?

— Et... c'est tout?

Était-ce uniquement pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour le réanimer? Lui, son ravisseur?

Sa question muette n'échappa pas à Rose. Elle aurait pu lui fournir diverses réponses, toutes aussi valables les unes que les autres. Mais elle porta son choix sur celle qui était la plus évidente à ses yeux, celle que lui avait appris son Docteur.

— Vous faut-il une raison particulière pour sauver une vie? Moi pas.

Autrefois c'était également sa façon de penser, se dit David. Jusqu'à ce que ces événements changent radicalement sa vision sur le monde. Certaines vies ne méritaient pas d'être secourues. Et la sienne... L'était-elle?

En attendant, si elle pouvait se pousser un peu... En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé agréable cette proximité mais pour l'instant, il avait encore la respiration douloureuse.

— Allez-vous rester longtemps sur moi, Miss Tyler?

Comment ça, sur lui? ...Oh!

En comprenant alors qu'elle était toujours penchée au-dessus de lui, beaucoup plus près qu'il n'était nécessaire, elle s'écarta promptement. Il se releva et s'adossa contre la paroi. Enfin plutôt contre le coussin d'air, mais cela revenait au même.

Elle le regarda reprendre son souffle avant poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres:

— Qu'avez-vous vu?

Quel horrible souvenir avait-il remonté à la surface pour qu'il fasse un arrêt cardiaque?

— ...Il faut y aller.

Puis il se remit en marche comme si de rien n'était. Rose leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête. Qu'il ne veuille pas lui répondre, elle y était habituée, mais un petit merci, était-ce trop demander?

— De rien, lança-t-elle derrière son dos, ironique. Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Et elle lui emboîta le pas avec un soupir.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Ils marchaient depuis un moment - ce couloir ne semblait pas avoir de fin - lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'une voix à peine audible, sans se retourner.<p>— Je les ai tous tués.<p>

— Qui ça? Les Daleks?

— Et les Seigneurs du Temps.

Il était donc le dernier représentant de sa race. D'un Univers à l'autre, certains destins ne changeaient pas.

— Ils projetaient quelque chose de terrible contre tous les autres peuples, poursuivit-il sur un ton monocorde. Alors j'ai dû les anéantir en même temps que nos ennemis. C'était le seul moyen de les arrêter.

Le Docteur avait toujours gardé le silence sur cette partie de la Guerre du Temps. Quant à John, il la lui avait brièvement racontée, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Mais elle en avait suffisamment appris pour savoir que vers la fin du conflit, les Gallifréens étaient devenus aussi dangereux, sinon pires que les Daleks eux-mêmes.

— Tout comme le Docteur de mon Univers.

— Et comment l'a-t-il surmonté?

Y-était-il parvenu? Il arrivait encore à John de faire des cauchemars la nuit. Le Docteur devait également être dans ce cas.

— Je crains que ça ne le tourmente toujours. Mais il s'accroche, parce qu'il sait que nous comptons tous sur lui.

— Nous?

— Ses compagnons. Il ne voyage jamais seul. Enfin, presque jamais.

David n'avait jamais voulu de compagnie, surtout celle des humains. Ils avaient un esprit d'une lenteur exaspérante, étaient d'un égoïsme sans égal, et leurs vies s'achevaient trop vite. Pourtant...

— Vous devriez y songer, continua Rose. La solitude est à l'origine de tous les maux.

...A une compagne comme elle, il n'aurait pas dit non.

— Miss Tyler?

— Oui?

— Merci.

Ah, quand même!

— Comme je vous l'ai dit tout-à-l'heure, tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Le labyrinthe se termina brutalement, sans qu'ils n'aient franchi aucune porte. Rose s'aperçut qu'ils étaient passés à travers une barrière à l'apparence liquide - une autre illusion optique, à ne pas en douter - pour se retrouver dans une pièce austère, dénuée de toute décoration. En son milieu se dressait la sculpture d'une déesse du style greco-romain, pas si impressionnante que ça d'ailleurs, et qui tenait à la main une vasque de marbre remplie d'eau.

— Ne me dites pas que c'est ça, le cœur du sanctuaire? fit-t-elle, déçue.

— Et à quoi d'autre attendiez-vous donc?

— A un autel, des icônes religieuses, des objets de cérémonie tout d'or et d'argent... Enfin le genre de trucs qu'on trouve généralement dans un temple!

Pendant qu'elle parlait, il plongea sa main à l'intérieur du bénitier pour remonter une espèce de polyèdre multicolore qui rappela à Rose une version du célèbre Rubik's cube, en plus compliqué.

— Ils en vendent dans les magasins à jouet, vous savez.

— Ce n'est ni un jouet, ni un gadget. Ce dodécaèdre temporel, uniquement traçable par un CID, est très rare même sur Gallifrey.

Tout en le manipulant pour trouver la bonne combinaison, il lui expliqua que c'était un appareil conçu pour changer automatiquement de lieu et d'époque toutes les 90 minutes, ce qui assurait la sécurité de l'artefact gardé à l'intérieur.

Rose l'écouta pensivement: il semblait non pas plus affable, mais moins renfermé qu'à l'ordinaire. Tant mieux. Elle n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir de parvenir à une entente avec lui.

Il y eut un déclic et l'objet s'ouvrit en deux, en révélant le contenu. C'était un... un quoi?

Pour l'examiner, elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et finit par s'exclamer, exaspérée.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

La chose en question n'avait pas de forme définie. Ou plutôt elle devait en avoir une, seulement Rose n'aurait pu la décrire même si sa vie en dépendait. On aurait dit qu'elle était en perpétuelle évolution, et ce n'est qu'en la regardant de biais qu'on devinait vaguement ses contours sphériques.

Devant sa perplexité, il sourit, ce qui du coup la prit par surprise. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait de sa part un vrai sourire, qui n'avait rien d'amer ou de glacial. Cependant, il ne fournit aucune explication et empocha l'artefact.

— Vous ne me dites pas ce que c'est?

— Seulement que je dois trouver deux de plus comme celui-ci.

Bon, se montrer plus ouvert ne signifiait pas forcément plus explicite.

En voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce par le chemin qu'ils avaient pris pour venir, elle demanda prudemment:

— Euh... J'espère que vous n'allez pas me faire le même coup que tout-à-l'heure. C'est juste pour savoir, pour que je puisse me préparer au cas où vous tomberiez à nouveau dans les pommes.

— Considérez cela comme une maladie, Miss Tyler. Une fois débarrassée, on est immunisé pendant un certain temps.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Le retour parut beaucoup plus serein aux yeux de Rose. Maintenant qu'elle s'était habituée au labyrinthe, les multiples reflets qui la suivaient au pas la troublaient moins. Et s'il lui arrivait d'apercevoir encore quelques brèves visions du passé, elles lui semblaient plus nostalgiques que douloureuses. Un peu comme celle-ci, qui montrait John dans son costume le plus seyant, bleu évidemment, une couleur qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme indissociable de sa personne.<p>John - son Docteur, comme elle aimait à l'appeler - lui manquait terriblement. Et la présence constante de son sosie à ses côtés ne rendait que plus insupportable ce sentiment de vide qu'elle ressentait. Etre séparée de lui, c'était être amputée de la moitié de son âme. Elle ne pouvait accepter cela.<p>

Depuis le début, l'Univers n'avait de cesse de les séparer, comme jaloux de leur amour. Mais elle ne s'était pas laissée faire avant la métacrise. Cette fois non plus, elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.

Le coeur serré, elle posa la main sur la paroi, geste qu'elle savait pourtant parfaitement inutile.

— Je te retrouverai, dit la vision en superposant sa main à la sienne.

— Je sais, répondit-elle machinalement.

Leurs yeux s'arrondirent sous l'effet du choc. La prise de conscience qu'ils n'étaient ni l'un ni l'autre une réminiscence les frappèrent en même temps.

— Rose!

— Docteur?

Accaparée par la joie de ces retrouvailles inespérées, elle commit l'erreur d'oublier qu'elle n'était pas seule. Et elle ne comprit pas pourquoi soudain tout devenait noir autour d'elle.

David la retint juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, ôtant les doigts du patch qu'il venait d'appliquer au cou de la jeune femme.

— Que lui avez-vous fait? hurla John.

— Rien d'irréparable.

David l'examina avec curiosité. Etait-ce là son double à moitié humain? Mise à part leurs goûts vestimentaires qui différaient - marier un costume et des converses, quelle idée brillante - il avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir.

— Ça doit être un de ces patchs en vente libre à New New York.

L'homme qui venait de faire cette remarque était une espèce de canaille diablement séduisante qui pouvait plaire aussi bien à la gent féminine que masculine. Et à voir la façon dont il approchait sa main de sa taille, David était certain qu'il se serait retrouvé face au canon d'une arme s'ils avaient été en présence effective.

Ses poursuivants étaient donc plusieurs. Combien étaient-ils? Peu importe, après tout. Il chercha discrètement son tournevis sonique dans la poche de sa veste et l'activa.

— Que voulez-vous à Rose? demanda John, dominant avec peine sa fureur. Pourquoi l'avoir enlevée?

Le comble de l'ironie, c'était que lui non plus n'en connaissait la raison exacte. Seulement il était persuadé que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle était liée à son amnésie partielle qui s'étendait sur deux ans. Et tant qu'il ne saurait pas le pourquoi et le comment, il ne pouvait la relâcher.

— Si nous en parlions dehors? proposa David. A condition que vous y arriviez avant moi...

Il souleva la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle ne pesait pas plus lourde qu'une plume. Normal: le bracelet anti-grav fonctionnait à son maximum.

Il se mit à courir, espérant que le décalage spatio-temporel entre lui et les deux autres tournerait à son avantage.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient sortis les premiers. Il passa devant des prêtresses médusées qui lui proposaient leur aide, pensant qu'il portait une personne malade. Sans guère se soucier d'elles, il continua sa course. Il parvint sans trop de mal à l'endroit où était garé le Tardis et ouvrit ses portes d'un claquement de doigts.

— Et on se fixe! cria une voix derrière lui.

Tenant toujours Rose dans ses bras, il se retourna lentement pour apercevoir un homme qui le visait avec un tournevis sonique.

Ni son apparence juvénile, ni son ridicule noeud de papillon si fièrement arboré n'empêchèrent David de reconnaître de manière instinctive la véritable nature de celui qui se dressait devant lui: un Seigneur du Temps. Et qui semblait animé par une froide colère.

— Je me présente, fit ce dernier avec une désinvolture arrogante. Je suis le Docteur. Et vous feriez mieux de reposer Rose avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Pour rendre Rose inconsciente, j'envisageais vaguement un truc du genre de spray, mais l'idée ne me plaisait pas trop... Et la rediffusion de la saison 3 m'a donné la solution. Comme quoi il peut se révéler utile de "réviser" les anciennes épisodes quand on écrit une fic. <div> 


	10. Une prophétie pour la fleur égarée

** Chapitre 9 — Une prophétie pour la fleur égarée **

* * *

>Faisons arrêt sur image et rembobinons jusqu'à une heure avant la confrontation. (une estimation, puisque le méli-mélo... euh, vous connaissez la chanson, cher lecteur)<p>— Mnemosia, Mnemosia... répéta le Gallifréen, songeur. Pourquoi ce nom me parait-il familier?<p>

— Est-ce que nous sommes arrivés à temps? s'interrogea John à voix haute.

Chacun occupé à suivre son propre fil de pensées, les deux Docteurs s'apprêtèrent à quitter la salle de contrôle du Tardis. Apparemment ils avaient oublié ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois. Mais Amy s'en souvenait, elle.

— Attendez! dit-elle pour les stopper dans leur élan. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus prudent pour John de vérifier...

Les portes claquèrent.

— ...S'il n'est pas recherché, soupira-t-elle. Et ils ne m'écoutent pas! Vraiment, j'ai l'impression d'être en charge de deux gamins incontrôlables.

— Trois si vous comptez Jack, commenta Ianto. Il vient de sortir à leur suite.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, haussèrent les épaules d'un air fataliste et emboîtèrent le pas à ces trois têtes brulées.

Ils furent accueillis par une grande place - une agora - où de gracieux édifices recouverts de marbre contrastaient avec des boutiques aux étals surchargés de marchandises, créant une ambiance très dynamique. Le tout était éclairé par les doux rayons de deux soleils jaune orangé.

Le Docteur se frappa le front, tout lui revenant brusquement en mémoire. Mais bien sûr. Mnemosia, la septième planète d'un système solaire binaire. Dans son Univers, tous ses habitants avaient péri lors d'un séisme à l'échelle planétaire, survenu en 4905... Non, en 4995. Il n'avait pas pu les sauver. Pas un seul. Voilà pourquoi ce nom lui avait marqué l'esprit.

Mais vu qu'ils étaient au 51 ème siècle, dans cet Univers-ci soit la catastrophe ne s'était jamais produite, soit elle avait été évitée d'une quelconque manière.

John secoua son tournevis sonique qui émettait des bruits saccadés, puis le porta à son oreille tout en ne cessant de le manipuler.

— C'est bizarre... Le signal est intermittent, il y a trop d'echos.

— Je peux en augmenter la puissance si tu veux, proposa le Gallifréen.

John regarda tour à tour ce qu'il avait à la main et celui que tenait le Docteur. Puis il haussa un sourcil.

— Comment se fait-il que le tien soit plus long que le mien?

— Non, s'il-te-plaît, ne nous aventurons pas sur ce terrain, d'accord?

Le capitaine eut un sourire rayonnant à l'idée qui lui traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là: deux versions d'une même personne. S'il avait été à leur place...

— Est-ce que vous n'avez jamais eu l'envie de comparer vos...

— Jack, dirent-ils en coeur. Fermez-la.

— ...Tailles, finit-il en ouvrant des yeux innocents. Je parlais de vos tailles respectives. Enfin, est-ce un crime de vouloir savoir qui est plus grand que l'autre?

L'ambiguïté de ses propos n'échappa à personne, mais tous feignirent de l'ignorer.

Convenablement boosté, le tournevis de John produisit un son satisfaisant et lui permit de capter un signal provenant du nord de la ville.

— Ils sont toujours là! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils étaient encore là, il avait une chance de les rattraper! Tout le reste passa au second plan. Sans faire ni une ni deux, il commença à courir, suivi de près de Jack qui si possible essayait de ne pas le quitter d'une semelle depuis le début de toute cette aventure.

— Vous ne venez pas, Docteur? demanda Amy.

— Ce serait mettre tous les oeufs dans le même panier. Je vais d'abord fouiner aux alentours, pour voir si notre ravisseur n'a pas provoqué quelques dégâts.

— Dans ce cas, je vais avec eux. J'ai l'impression qu'avec vous, j'aurais encore droit à une visite gratuite de la décharge publique ou pis.

Devant l'air offusqué du Gallifréen, elle éclata d'un rire joyeux et partit rejoindre le duo.

— Sois prudente! cria-t-il derrière son dos.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un signe de la main avant de se fondre parmi la foule. Il s'adressa alors à Ianto qui se tenait près de lui.

— Nous nous retrouvons donc seul, Mr Jones.

— Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous seconde, Docteur.

— On peut toujours compter sur un Jones, fit-il avec un sourire. Venez, allons voir ce que cette ville nous réserve comme surprise.

En fait, le jeune homme était resté par dépit, un sentiment que seul le flegme britannique l'avait empêché de manifester ouvertement. Jack se préoccupait un peu trop du bien-être du Dr Smith à son goût, et ne semblait pas prêter attention à sa présence en dehors de la pause café. Confus, il dut admettre qu'il était jaloux de la complicité qui existait entre eux. Pourtant cela n'avait rien de surprenant: ces deux-là étaient des amis proches. Alors que lui, il n'était que l'homme à tout faire qui s'était imposé.

Quelles que soient les pensées qui l'agitaient, il garda le visage impassible et ravala son amertume. Ce n'était guère le moment de ruminer. Surtout s'il voulait se maintenir à la hauteur de cet alien excentrique qui ne connaissait que deux manières de marcher: très vite, et extrêmement vite!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Ils ne découvrirent rien d'anormal ou de suspect en parcourant la ville. Les mnemosiens allaient et venaient dans une grande sérénité, preuve qu'il ne s'était produit aucun fait notable. Convaincu que cette fois celui qu'ils poursuivaient s'était abstenu de faire des siennes, le Docteur décida de rejoindre le temple, d'où il percevait le signal de l'autre Tardis.<p>En chemin, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mémorial qui était dédié aux victimes du tremblement de terre. Ainsi donc, le désastre avait bien eu lieu. Curieux, Ianto se pencha pour lire les inscriptions.<p>

— A nos chers disparus et à celui qui a su apaiser la colère divine... C'est stupéfiant de voir comme l'anglais est devenu une langue universelle.

Le Docteur était sur le point de préciser au jeune naïf que le Tardis se chargeait de la traduction, lorsqu'il fut attiré par une gravure: à ne pas en douter elle représentait une boîte à l'apparence d'une cabine téléphonique.

Tiens donc...

— Ce mémorial marque l'endroit où le miracle a été accompli par un être venu des étoiles. Sans lui, nous ne serions plus là.

Il tourna la tête pour trouver une vieille dame qui était venue se placer silencieusement à ses côtés. Il lui sourit avec affabilité.

— Un véritable envoyé du ciel, alors.

— Je dirais plutôt un Docteur. Comme vous.

Il la regarda fixement: il arrivait que certaines personnes le percent à jour alors qu'il ignorait tout d'elles, ce qu'il n'appréciait que modérément. Il préférait de loin quand les rôles étaient inversés.

— Comme vous, continua-t-elle, au cours de sa longue vie il a dû faire des choix qui se sont révélés heureux ou malheureux par la suite. Mais je crains que cette fois-ci, ses actes ne bouleversent à jamais la réalité telle que nous connaissons.

— Qui êtes-vous? coupa-t-il, faisant fi de toute politesse.

— Simplement quelqu'un qui porte le lourd fardeau d'être clairvoyante. Et je dois vous prévenir que sans être en danger immédiat...

Elle fit une pause, avant de poursuivre en pesant sur chaque mot:

— ...La fleur que vous cherchez risque de se faner avant son heure, si vous tardez trop à la retrouver.

Une prophétie. Il avait une sainte horreur des prophéties. Elles étaient volontairement sibyllines et faites pour égarer ceux à qui elles étaient destinées, bien que celle qu'il venait d'entendre était sans équivoque. Et il en eut froid dans le dos. Il avait trop souvent eu l'occasion de vérifier la justesse de ces avertissements inopinés, surtout ceux annonçant un malheur, pour qu'il prenne à la légère les paroles de cette inconnue.

— Pardonnez-moi, intervint Ianto, mais si vous savez quelque chose qui peut nous aider, pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas clairement?

— Parce que cela est interdit, jeune homme. Et aussi parce que c'est tout ce dont je suis en mesure de révéler, d'après mes dons de voyance limités.

Puis elle ajouta en direction du Docteur qui semblait pétrifié sur place.

— Que faites-vous encore là? Allez à sa rescousse. Le Temps ne ralentira pas sa course, même pour un de ses derniers Seigneurs en vie.

Sortant de sa léthargie, il recula de quelques pas avant de se mettre à courir à grandes enjambées, Ianto sur ses talons.

Elle les regarda partir, le visage serein. Son rôle dans cette histoire était à présent terminé. En verrait-elle la fin? Sans doute pas.

Elle aurait dû mourir il y a 80 ans de cela, lors du séisme qui avait emporté toute sa famille. Sauf que la volonté de la déesse, sous la forme d'une étrange boîte surgie de nulle part, en avait décidé autrement. Mais maintenant...

La Grande prêtresse s'assit sur le banc en pierre qui faisait face au mémorial et ferma les yeux, sentant la douce chaleur des soleils caresser sa peau ridée. Et elle eut un sourire.

C'était une belle journée, bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait en rêver pour l'achèvement de son propre chant.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Le Docteur n'avait jamais sprinté à une telle allure, guidé par le son grésillant du tournevis qui lui indiquait la direction à suivre. Ni les dizaines de marches du temple, ni le hall bondé de fidèles ne le ralentirent, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne devant une cabine téléphonique d'un rouge profond.<p>— Et on se fixe! cria-t-il en apercevant une silhouette qui claquait des doigts pour en ouvrir les portes.<p>

L'interpellé se retourna, tenant dans ses bras une Rose apparemment sans connaissance. Le Docteur sentit le sang se figer dans ses veines. Était-elle simplement évanouie ou fallait-il envisager le pire? Que lui avait-il fait!

Il se força à détourner le regard du corps inanimé de la jeune femme. La priorité pour le moment, ce n'était pas elle, mais celui qui la détenait.

— Je me présente, dit-il avec une froide arrogance. Je suis le Docteur. Et vous feriez mieux de reposer Rose avant que je m'énerve vraiment.

Ils se jaugèrent. A cet instant, chacun eut la même pensée en observant son adversaire: voilà ce qu'il aurait pu devenir, si par quelque caprice du destin il était né dans un Univers différent. Et aucun des deux n'appréciait celui qu'il avait devant les yeux. Le Docteur avait l'impression de voir en l'autre la personnification des ténèbres qui existaient en son âme. Quant à David, il lui en voulait de ne pas être seul, jalousant les brefs moments du bonheur que son double avait dû connaître parmi ses compagnons, en particulier avec l'une d'entre eux.

La tension était presque palpable... Un orage aurait éclaté au-dessus de leurs têtes sans que les deux Seigneurs du Temps y prêtent la moindre attention.

— Je ressemblerais donc à ça si je me régénérais... dit David en brisant le silence. Appelez-moi David. Miss Tyler s'entête à me nommer ainsi, et j'avoue que ça commence à me plaire.

— Puisqu'on parle d'elle, relâchez-la.

— Pourquoi le ferais-je? D'après ses souvenirs à elle, vous avez perdu le droit de la réclamer, il me semble.

Le visage du Docteur s'assombrit encore plus si c'était possible, et c'est en serrant les dents qu'il rétorqua:

— Vous avez osé sonder son esprit.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, elle refusait de coopérer... Il fallait bien que je sache à quoi m'en tenir.

Puis il ajouta d'une voix faussement désolée, où perçait le mépris.

— En vu de ce que j'y ai lu, je crains que vous n'ayez plus voix au chapitre en ce qui la concerne. Retournez chez vous... Et laissez le rôle du grand sauveur à votre ersatz à demi-humain.

Au lieu d'exploser devant ces propos railleurs, le Docteur plissa le front, en proie à un début de soupçon. A quoi jouait ce David en l'aiguillonnant de cette manière? Puis la réponse lui apparut d'elle-même.

— Vous cherchez à gagner du temps. Vous temporisez, en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose... Quoi donc? Qu'essayez-vous de cacher?

— Avant de demander à voir mes cartes, montrez-moi les vôtres. Qu'avez-vous en main? Un tournevis sonique, qui tout-à-fait entre nous n'est bon qu'à visser, et vos amis qui ne sont pas encore sortis du labyrinthe?

— Et moi, fit Ianto, tout essoufflé.

Il venait d'arriver sur les lieux en courant - malgré tous ses efforts, il s'était laissé distancer - et pointait une arme sur David.

— Posez-la doucement sur le sol, monsieur, et reculez. Sinon je serais dans l'obligation de faire feu.

— Avec elle dans mes bras? Ça m'étonnerait.

— Je suis très bon tireur.

Ianto bluffait, bien sûr. Ne possédant pas l'habileté de Jack, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir l'atteindre sans la blesser, mais celui qu'il tenait en joue n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

— Mon joker, dit le Docteur. Je suis bien entouré, comme vous pouvez le constater.

Un faible grondement se fit entendre au loin, amenant un pâle sourire sur les lèvres de David. Les jeux étaient faits, il allait gagner cette manche.

— Et voici le mien. Voyez-vous, moi aussi j'ai un tournevis...

Le Docteur baissa les yeux, alerté par le léger tremblement qu'il ressentait sous ses pieds.

— ...Qui m'a servi à dérégler à distance un appareil que j'ai installé il y a quelques dizaines d'années de cela.

Une forte secousse les jeta à terre, à l'exception de David qui s'y était préparé. Il en profita pour rejoindre en quelques bonds l'intérieur de son Tardis. Puis en se retournant, il déclara avec toute l'assurance de celui qui était en position de force.

— Permettez-moi de vérifier si c'est bien par vous que Miss Tyler a acquis une telle noblesse d'âme! Je vous laisse devant un dilemme fort intéressant. D'un côté, me poursuivre immédiatement, augmentant ainsi vos chances de retrouver celle qui vous tient à coeur. De l'autre, sauver la vie de millions d'inconnus peuplant cette planète.

Pestant contre lui-même pour avoir compris trop tard, le Docteur se leva au prix d'une intense concentration et s'élança en direction de la Boîte Rouge. Mais la nature se mêla de la partie et ouvrit une profonde fissure devant lui, réduisant à néant ses efforts de rejoindre le vaisseau. Le hasard - sauf que le hasard était un autre nom donné à la Fatalité avec un grand F - venait de choisir son camp.

Et tandis que les portes vermeilles se refermaient sur Rose toujours inconsciente, la voix de David résonna avec une clarté moqueuse, malgré les hurlements de panique qui commençaient à fuser de toute part.

— Votre ancienne compagne avait arrêté son choix sans hésiter. Qu'en sera-t-il de vous?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Il est trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour que Rose revient parmi les siens. Oui, je suis sadique...<p>Et quel est votre choix? Un David tout attendri par la présence de Rose, ou un Dark David, qui se croit tout permis? <p>


	11. Affronter les conséquences

** Chapitre 10 — Affronter les conséquences **

* * *

>Zut!<p>Il aurait dû comprendre plus tôt qu'elle n'était pas une vision: à ses vêtements, au bracelet anti-grav à son poignet! Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, John se reprocha la lenteur de son esprit. Être perturbé par ce labyrinthe de souvenirs n'était pas une excuse pour ce fiasco.<p>

Et puis rezut!

Il s'élança en direction de la sortie. Pourvu que le décalage temporel ne donne pas trop l'avantage à son adversaire. Et surtout, que son double soit en bonne place, prêt à l'intercepter s'il le fallait.

Son élan fut stoppé par la voix pressante de Jack. Quoi encore! Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre!

— Il y a un problème avec Amy, Doc!

Il vit que leur jeune amie s'était affaissée sur elle-même, sanglotant et bredouillant des paroles incohérentes. Les tremblements qui agitaient son corps montraient que ce n'était pas une simple crise de larmes. Pourtant, elle avait affirmé qu'il n'y avait rien d'assez douloureux dans son passé qui puisse lui faire craindre cet endroit. Et c'était une humaine: ce labyrinthe n'aurait pas dû avoir autant d'effet sur elle.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a? demanda le capitaine avec inquiétude.

Celui qui détenait Rose prenait de l'avance pendant qu'il s'attardait ici... Mais Amy était une des compagnes du Docteur, autant dire un peu la sienne. Et quelque soit les circonstances, jamais il ne lui était arrivé d'abandonner l'un d'eux derrière lui. Bon, il y avait bien eu le cas de Jack - celui de son Univers originel - sur le Satellite 5, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et saisit doucement sa tête entre les mains.

— Je suis désolé, Amy. Il va falloir que je lise dans vos pensées.

En fermant les yeux, il se connecta à son esprit. Il y trouva une grande confusion, où se mêlaient tristesse et peine sans objet... Car ces sentiments ne correspondaient à rien, ils n'étaient liés à aucun souvenir. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait? Ce n'était pas de l'amnésie, ni une manipulation mentale...

Il renonça à comprendre et décida d'effacer sa mémoire jusqu'au moment où elle était entrée ici. Le traitement pouvait paraître radical mais si son état se prolongeait, son cerveau risquait des dommages irréversibles.

Lorsqu'il ôta ses doigts des tempes d'Amy, elle s'endormit aussi tranquillement que dans son lit. Il la confia au capitaine.

— Réglez le bracelet à son maximum, vous pourrez ainsi la porter sans difficulté.

— Je vais m'occuper d'elle, lui assura Jack avec un geste de la main. Allez-y, il est encore temps.

John ne se fit pas prier et se mit à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas une exagération. Rose était tout ce qu'il avait dans son existence.

Dehors régnait le chaos. Des gens paniqués poussaient des cris d'effroi en essayant de fuir le temple. D'importantes lézardes s'étaient formées sur le sol ainsi que sur les murs, preuve de la violence de la secousse qui venait d'ébranler l'édifice. Coeur serré à l'idée que tout ce tohubohu soit une diversion du ravisseur pour couvrir sa fuite, John rejoignit au plus vite l'endroit où avait atterri l'autre Tardis. Ce qu'il y découvrit, c'était le Docteur en train d'aider Ianto à se relever. Et il n'y avait nulle trace de la Boîte Rouge.

— A-t-il réussi à filer? demanda-t-il entre les dents serrés, connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Comme tu peux le voir, rétorqua laconiquement le Docteur.

— Nous avons considérablement réduit nos écarts! Si nous partons immédiatement à sa poursuite...

— En laissant la destruction de cette planète suivre son cours?

Un bref instant, vraiment bref, John fut tenté de lui répondre qu'il n'avait pas à se préoccuper du sort de chaque monde rencontré, que l'heure de celui-ci avait sonné... Puis il inspira profondément pour reprendre l'emprise sur lui-même. Bien sûr qu'il ne pouvait se détourner de la catastrophe qui menaçait les habitants de Mnemosia. Surtout qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas un point fixe dans l'Histoire.

Les deux Seigneurs du Temps s'échangèrent un regard. Puis le Docteur exposa rapidement ses pensées. Si contrairement à l'autre Univers le désastre ne s'était pas produit il y a 80 ans de cela, c'était sans doute grâce à l'appareil qu'avait installé David. Et ce dernier l'avait déréglé en les quittant. Le problème consistait à trouver l'emplacement dudit appareil.

En voyant John sortir son tournevis, le Docteur secoua la tête.

— Inutile, il y a trop d'interférence pour qu'on puisse capter un signal quelconque.

— Dans ce cas, il va falloir deviner l'épicentre du séisme. A sa place, c'est là que j'aurais mis l'appareil en question.

— D'après le délai écoulé entre chaque tremblement et leur intensité, il me semble que...

Une discussion animée s'éleva entre eux deux, qui fut interrompue par une nouvelle secousse. Quand ils purent retrouver leur équilibre, Ianto émit timidement une suggestion:

— Je dis peut-être une bêtise, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas le mémorial? Selon la vieille dame, elle marque l'endroit où le miracle a eu lieu...

Leurs regards convergèrent vers le jeune homme, qui tout intimidé bafouilla le reste de la phrase.

— Pourquoi n'y-ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? se plaignit le Docteur. Parfois, on est trop intelligent pour envisager des solutions simples... Mr Jones, vous êtes brillant par votre simplicité! Au mémorial, John!

Sans attendre il commença à courir à vive allure. Avant d'en faire autant, John s'adressa à Ianto qui se demandait encore si ce qu'il venait d'entendre était un compliment ou non.

— Une fois que le capitaine sera sorti du labyrinthe, allez nous attendre dans le Tardis! Vous y serez en sécurité!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Pendant ce temps, dans l'autre vaisseau...<p>Dès que le Tardis se retrouva dans la sécurité relative du vortex temporel, le sourire qu'affichait David disparut. Il adressa un regard anxieux à Rose qu'il avait déposée sur le sol, le dos appuyé contre la paroi du vaisseau. C'était son second évanouissement dont il était responsable. Si le premier lui avait été égal, il n'en allait plus de même cette fois-ci. Les circonstances avaient évolué: elle n'était plus une étrangère pour lui.<p>

Il se pencha sur elle et dégrafa le bracelet anti-grav qui glissa sans bruit de son poignet. Puis il s'apprêtait à enlever le patch qu'elle avait au cou lorsque sa main s'arrêta en hésitant près de son visage. Elle semblait plongée dans un sommeil paisible, et cette sérénité que lui auraient enviée bien des anges ne faisait qu'augmenter le malaise qu'il éprouvait face à ses propres actes. Avec une certaine irritation, il se rendit compte qu'il appréhendait la réaction de la jeune femme à son réveil... Absurde, vraiment.

Il écarta délicatement les mèches vagabondes qui couvraient en partie son cou d'albâtre. En lâchant un souffle proche d'un soupir, il lui ôta le patch avec toute la douceur dont il était capable.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et se fixèrent sur David. Elle n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

— ...Mon Docteur? murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui frémissait d'espoir.

Docteur? Oui. Le sien? Non...

— Désolé de ne pas être celui auquel vous vous attendiez.

Elle le scruta de la tête au pied, se sentant perdue. Pourtant elle n'avait pas rêvé, elle était certaine d'avoir aperçu son compagnon devant elle, avant de... avant de tourner de l'oeil. Elle porta alors la main à l'endroit où le patch avait laissé une trace toute collante.

— Que m'avez-vous fait?

— J'ai dû vous endormir.

— Vous m'avez...

Elle n'avait pas encore terminé sa phrase qu'il parla d'une manière assez abrupte, doublée d'un sarcasme glacial.

— Qu'aviez-vous cru? Que parce que vous m'aviez aidé dans le labyrinthe, cela aurait changé quelque chose à votre situation?

En la voyant l'écouter avec incrédulité, il continua en appuyant sur chaque mot, comme s'il retournait le couteau dans la plaie.

— Quelle naïveté digne d'une humaine telle que vous, qui pense que tout est bien dans le meilleur du monde... C'est de votre faute, Miss Tyler, si vous êtes toujours séparée des vôtres. Vous auriez dû rester sur vos gardes.

Ce n'étaient pas les paroles en elles-mêmes, mais plutôt le ton sur lequel il les prononça qui déclencha tout. Mue par une sombre fureur, la main de Rose partit avant qu'elle ne puisse la retenir.

David ne fit rien pour éviter cette gifle. Il se contenta de caresser sa joue après coup, ne se départant pas de son attitude moqueuse. Elle le poussa violemment sur le côté et se rua hors de la salle de contrôle. Une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans les couloirs du Tardis, il s'adossa contre la paroi et ferma les yeux.

Il avait tout fait pour la provoquer: pour qu'elle le déteste et s'éloigne de lui. Un moyen de se protéger d'elle, de sa chaleur humaine qui le perturbait. Compassion, amitié, ou autre... Il ne voulait pas de ces émotions qui plus tard risqueraient de se retourner contre lui.

Cependant, il eut ce pincement aux coeurs qui lui chuchotait qu'il était peut-être trop tard...

La voix éthérée s'éleva dans le silence de son esprit.

_ Pitoyable, Docteur. Se montrer délibérément blessant pour qu'elle garde ses distances... Qu'as-tu gagné en faisant cela? _

— De la tranquillité, murmura-t-il. Quand on n'éprouve rien, on ne souffre pas.

_ Et de la solitude aussi. _

— J'y suis habitué.

_ Tout Seigneur du Temps que tu sois, tu ignores ce que c'est que d'être seul, d'être véritablement seul. Personne ne le sait... _

Et la voix s'éteignit, laissant David interloqué par ces propos qui lui ressemblaient bien peu et qui semblaient chargés d'un millénaire de peine.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le mémorial, les tremblements se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Plus violents aussi. A un moment donné, la terre s'ouvrit juste devant John, qui fut précipité dans la crevasse nouvellement formée. Il aurait chuté et aurait tiré sa révérence de cette histoire, s'il n'avait pas été rattrapé par le bout du bras.<p>— Attention!<p>

Dans des conditions normales, le Docteur l'aurait remonté sans peine. Mais les secousses continuaient, et la faille ne cessait de s'élargir, de sorte que le simple fait de garder l'équilibre devenait un exploit en soi. Alors hisser quelqu'un hors du gouffre...

Sentant la main qui le retenait glisser peu à peu, John chercha à croiser le regard de l'autre. Même s'il lui arrivait malheur, il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour Rose, n'est-ce-pas? Son double allait s'en occuper...

— Dis à Rose que je... Oh, et puis elle le sait.

Le Docteur fut exaspéré. Sous son incarnation actuelle, s'il y avait une chose qu'il détestait encore plus que les prophéties, c'était du mélodrame.

— Au lieu de nous ressortir la réplique de la planète du diable, pense plutôt à mieux t'accrocher!

A cet instant, une main vint saisir vigoureusement l'autre bras de John.

— Comptiez-vous m'abandonner sans m'avoir payé ce verre? fit Jack avec un clin d'oeil.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à tirer John hors de la fissure. Ils restèrent un moment à souffler, agenouillés sur le sol toujours tremblant.

— Et Amy? demanda John, haletant.

— Je l'ai confiée à Ianto... Mais dites-moi, Doc, vous avez toujours votre bracelet anti-grav, pas vrai? Il vous aurait suffi de le régler au maximum de sa puissance et vous vous en seriez sorti sans problème, non?

Les Docteurs devinrent muets comme des carpes, mortifiés de ne pas avoir eu l'idée. Devant leur mines déconfites, le capitaine sourit et lança une remarque qui manqua de les achever.

— C'est triste de vieillir...

— Bon, marmonna le Docteur. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons une planète à sauver. Dépêchons, dépêchons!

Ils finirent par atteindre l'endroit où se dressait le mémorial. Ça et là les parterres de fleurs et les bancs disposés autour avaient tout simplement disparu dans des trous béants. Le monument lui-même avait subi d'importants dégâts, et une partie du socle était fendue, révélant une machine qui faisait un boucan d'enfer.

Le Docteur l'examina attentivement et poussa un sifflement admiratif.

— Ça, c'est ce que j'appelle du génie! Voilà pourquoi je n'arrivais à rien dans mon Univers. En fait, ces séismes n'ont aucun rapport avec le tectonique des plaques...

— ...Mais avec la distorsion temporelle entre le centre de la planète et sa surface! s'exclama John à son tour. Et il a installé ceci pour pallier la différence. Il faut bien l'admettre, ce David est brillant.

— N'oublie pas qu'il est le Docteur de cette dimension.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel: avec eux, le narcissisme prenait une ampleur inégalée.

— Docteurs, intervint-il sur un ton caustique, si vous arrêtiez de vous extasier sur vos propres intelligences et répariez ce truc au plus vite?

— Réparer? fit le Docteur. Mais l'appareil n'est pas cassé, capitaine. Il suffit d'un petit réglage pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre.

Ledit réglage prit tout de même cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsque la machine se mit à émettre un doux ronronnement, les tremblements s'amenuisèrent avant de cesser complètement.

Pour la deuxième fois en 80 ans, Mnemosia venait d'échapper à une destruction certaine.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Par miracle, on comptait très peu de victimes: quelques morts, et surtout des blessés. Cependant, un tiers de la ville avait été détruit.<p>Optimistes et solidaires par nature, ces mnemosiens s'étaient déjà attelés à la tâche de tout déblayer. A ce rythme-là, d'ici quelques semaines la catastrophe qui s'était abattue sur la cité ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.<p>

Le Docteur s'attarda un peu avant de monter dans le Tardis. Il réfléchissait au moyen de reproduire l'appareil, qui lui permettrait de sauver Mnemosia de son Univers. Mais comment éviter le paradoxe de se rencontrer lui-même?

Une main l'attrapa par le bas de sa veste. En baissant les yeux, il vit une petite fille au crâne rasé qui l'observait avec une gravité ne s'accordant pas du tout avec son jeune âge.

— Oui?

— Avez-vous retrouvé votre fleur, Docteur?

Et voilà que cela recommençait! Il avait par-dessus la tête de ces soi-disant clairvoyants, grands ou petits.

— Et qui es-tu? dit-il en soupirant.

— Je suis le successeur du feu la Grande prêtresse. Et hier, elle m'a chargée de vous remettre ceci, au cas où vous ne seriez pas encore parvenu à la sauver.

C'était un parchemin fin, soigneusement ficelé. En fronçant les sourcils, il défit le ruban et le déroula avec précaution. Il ne comportait rien d'autre qu'un poème en huit vers, qui débutait ainsi:

_ Au plus profond du Non-Lieu _

_ Où règne une mortelle froideur... _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Vous vous souvenez de ce poème bizarre du prologue? Je ne l'ai pas oublié, vous savez... Ah? Vous non plus? <div> 


	12. Chassé croisé dans le Temps

** Chapitre 11 — Chassé-croisé dans le Temps **

* * *

>Londres, 1888<p>Mary Jane se dit qu'elle n'aurait plus de client ce soir. Il avait plu toute la journée, rendant particulièrement boueuse cette rue sordide qui lui servait de lieu de travail. Et maintenant il faisait froid, trop froid en tout cas pour se promener dehors dans cette robe légère, qui montrait plus qu'elle n'en couvrait. Par un temps aussi exécrable, les gentlemen rentraient chez eux sans faire de détour, même pour s'amuser. Elle décida d'en faire autant.<p>

Elle pouvait se le permettre, vu l'aubaine qui venait de lui tomber dessus. Il y avait une demie-heure de cela, elle avait ramassé un curieux objet d'une forme si complexe qu'il l'avait laissée bouche bée. En ignorer la nature exacte n'allait pas l'empêcher de le vendre, lui rapportant une somme d'argent assez rondelette pour une fille de joie comme elle.

En serrant le châle autour de ses épaules, elle pressa le pas, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte de retrouver sa chambre. Ce n'était qu'un galetas, que certains de ses clients n'auraient pas hésité à qualifier d'affreux taudis, mais c'était le sien. Et rien ne valait la chaleur d'un foyer, surtout quand...

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier. Une main surgie des ténèbres se referma autour de son cou et la souleva du sol, la privant d'air et de parole. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, mais c'était peine perdue. Elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre cette poigne qui l'entrainait inexorablement vers la mort.

Alors que l'inconscience jetait son voile noir sur ses yeux, la dernière pensée de Mary Jane fut pour Lilly, sa petite fille qui attendrait en vain le retour de sa mère.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Tout ceci était étrange. Le deuxième Fragment, ou plutôt le dodécaèdre temporel qui le contenait avait été localisé à Londres du XIX ème siècle, mais le signal qu'il émettait était si faible que David dut se résoudre à chercher son emplacement à pied, le CID à la main. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien être à l'origine de cette mauvaise réception?<p>Il lança un bref coup d'oeil à Rose qui marchait silencieusement à ses côtés. Depuis cette discussion qui s'était terminée par une gifle, elle n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, se contentant de le suivre comme une ombre sans âme. Il fut frappé par l'extrême pâleur de son visage, qui disparaissait presque dans la brume matinale de la capitale anglaise. Envolés, son énergie et son entrain habituels, qui donnaient l'impression de faire pétiller l'air autour d'elle. Rien qu'une figure dépourvue d'expression et un morne silence.<p>

En détournant le regard, il refoula à nouveau ce sentiment de remords qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il avait choisi une ligne de conduite et il fallait s'y tenir. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour éprouver des regrets.

Ses recherches s'arrêtèrent devant un attroupement, chose quelque peu insolite de si bon matin. Une foule de badauds s'était assemblée aux abords d'une ruelle tortueuse, dont l'accès était interdit par des policiers en uniforme.

— Que se passe-t-il? demanda David à un homme qui se haussait sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir.

— Il y a qu'on vient de découvrir une autre femme assassinée! Ça doit être encore un coup de ce malade!

— Quel malade?

— D'où est-ce que vous sortez? Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de ce cinglé qui ne s'en prend qu'à ces pauvres filles des rues? Ça fait un mois que ça dure maintenant!

David tirailla pensivement une de ses oreilles: un célèbre tueur en série avait sévi en fin du XIX ème siècle à Londres, dans le quartier de Whitechapel... Et c'est justement là qu'ils se trouvaient.

— Jack l'Eventreur qu'il s'appelle, poursuivit l'homme, heureux d'avoir un auditoire. Ces journalistes ont vraiment le chic pour les nommer. Pourquoi pas le Boucher, tant qu'ils y sont!

Laissant le type soliloquer, David tira de la poche de sa veste le papier psychique qu'il présenta à un agent en faction. Jouer les détectives ne l'intéressait en aucune manière, mais le signal provenait de l'intérieur du périmètre de sécurité, l'obligeant à approcher de près la scène de crime.

Avant qu'il n'ait dit quoi que ce soit, le policier eut un haut-le-corps et fila droit vers celui qui devait être son supérieur afin de lui chuchoter quelque chose. La réaction de ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Il vint immédiatement au devant de David, l'air empressé. Allons bon, pour qui le prenaient-ils?

— Enchanté, Mr Littlechild. Je suis Frederick Abberline, l'inspecteur chargé de cette enquête.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Puis l'inspecteur baissa la voix pour qu'aucun de ses subordonnés ne puisse l'entendre.

— Que me vaut le plaisir de la visite du chef de la police secrète?

Là, tout devenait clair. Sans sourciller, David endossa le rôle qu'on venait de lui accoler.

— Sa Majesté la Reine est mécontente, Mr Abberline. Scotland Yard serait-il incapable d'arrêter un vulgaire assassin?

— C'est que... bafouilla le pauvre homme, intimidé. Il ne laisse guère d'indice derrière lui.

— J'aimerais examiner le corps.

— Oui, bien sûr. Par ici.

En voyant Rose qui les suivait, Abberline parut désarçonné par ses vêtements atypiques. Elle n'avait pas pensé à se changer avant de quitter le Tardis.

— Je vous présente Miss Tyler, mon assistante. Veuillez excuser son accoutrement, elle vient de l'autre côté de la Manche.

— Ah, une française! acquiesça-t-il, comme si cela expliquait tout.

Rose pinça les lèvres: depuis quand Tyler était devenu un nom français?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Éviscérée, mise en pièces... Voilà les termes qui convenaient au mieux à l'état de la victime. Une forte odeur du sang flottait encore dans l'air, ajoutant la touche finale à toute cette scène digne des plus grands films d'horreur. Sauf que tout ceci était bien réel.<p>David vit Rose vaciller et l'attrapa par les épaules, par pur réflexe.<p>

— Ça va, le rabroua-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste sec. Faites ce que vous avez à faire et partons ici.

Elle recula de quelques pas et détourna la tête de cette vision cauchemardesque qui la révoltait.

— Mary Jane Kelly, dit l'inspecteur en consultant son carnet. Âgée de 25 ans et fichée comme prostituée. La cause du décès est la même que celle des quatre autres victimes: multiples lacérations à la poitrine et à l'abdomen par un instrument tranchant.

Abberline se trompait quant à la nature des blessures, mais David jugea inutile de le lui signaler. Il avait d'autres préoccupations, beaucoup plus importantes à ses yeux que la résolution de l'enquête.

La piste s'arrêtait ici. D'après les indications du CID, le dodécaèdre se trouvait toujours à Londres mais le signal était trop faible pour pouvoir le localiser avec plus de précision. D'ailleurs, comment se faisait-il que la trace soit vieille de plusieurs heures? L'appareil étant conçu pour faire un saut temporel toutes les 90 minutes, il aurait déjà dû changer de lieu et d'époque!

— D'après nos services, continua l'inspecteur sur un ton de commisération, elle vivait seule. Personne ne pleurera sa mort. Je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux ainsi.

— Vous faites erreur. Il y aura au moins une à qui elle manquera.

Sur ce David montra du doigt le médaillon ensanglanté qu'elle portait autour du cou: Sainte Jeanne de Chantal, saint patron des mères de famille, qui sans doute avait oublié que cette fille était une de ses protégées.

Tandis qu'Abberline se penchait sur le cadavre afin de vérifier ce détail qui lui avait échappé, le Seigneur du Temps fit signe à Rose pour qu'ils s'éclipsent discrètement. Il avait vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir.

Une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés des lieux, Rose lui demanda assez sèchement.

— Qu'avez-vous découvert d'intéressant, Sherlock?

Surpris qu'elle lui adresse soudain la parole, David marqua une pause avant de lui répondre.

— Je pense que le tueur a emporté l'objet que je recherche.

— Alors quoi? Vous proposez une chasse à l'homme à travers tout Londres?

— A l'homme? Non. A la bête, plutôt.

Devant la perplexité de la jeune femme, il était sur le point s'expliquer lorsqu'un fiacre d'un noir funèbre s'arrêta juste devant eux. La portière s'ouvrit et une silhouette cachée dans la pénombre leur parla d'une voix doucereuse.

— Veuillez monter, je vous prie.

— Merci, rétorqua David. Mais nous préférons marcher.

— J'insiste, fit le mystérieux inconnu, toujours poli. Ne m'obligez pas à employer des manières fortes, Mr Littlechild. Elles risqueraient d'effrayer la demoiselle.

L'invitation fut cette fois accompagnée d'une arme à feu pointée en leur direction par le cocher, qui s'était retourné sur son siège.

David décida d'obtempérer, poussé non pas par la crainte mais par la curiosité. Qui était cette personne qui le désignait sous le nom d'emprunt qui datait d'une dizaine de minutes à peine?

Il monta donc, suivi de Rose. La portière claqua et le fiacre commença à rouler dans le brouillard, qui ne faisait pas mine de se dissiper.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Il doit avoir un sens caché, dit Jack.<p>— C'est peut-être une charade, proposa Ianto.<p>

— Une anagramme! s'exclama Amy. Il suffit de replacer les lettres et...

Le Docteur observa un moment ses trois compagnons qui discutaient à vive voix à propos du parchemin. Etre plusieurs à bord du Tardis était une chose extrêmement rare, et l'atmosphère du vaisseau ne lui avait jamais paru aussi chaleureuse et débordante de vie. Ironique tout de même, que ce soit l'enlèvement de Rose qui ait permis cela.

Son attention se porta sur Amy, qui riait à une boutade du capitaine. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ce qui lui était arrivé dans le labyrinthe. Le Gallifréen supposait que son malaise était causé par les souvenirs de son fiancé aujourd'hui effacé. Il mit la main dans la poche pour tripoter l'écrin de la bague, le seul objet qui témoignait que Rory avait bien existé. Un jour, il faudrait qu'il lui en parle... Et qu'il affronte sa réaction. Mais pas maintenant.

La discussion allait de bon train. Agacé, le Docteur décida d'y mettre fin en leur retirant le parchemin qu'il lança par dessus son épaule.

— Hé! s'écria Amy.

— Oubliez un peu ce stupide poème, nous avons d'autres priorités.

— Mais il est peut-être important, protesta Jack.

— C'est ça, capitaine. Et si je m'étais attardé devant chaque énigme faisant référence à une mythe poussiéreuse tombée dans l'oubli, je ne m'en serais jamais sorti.

— Une mythe? fit Ianto. Quelle mythe?

— Une vieille légende dont vous n'avez pas à vous en préoccuper, intervint John en pénétrant dans la salle de contrôle. Il a raison, ce poème ne nous mènera nulle part. Concentrons nous plutôt sur l'essentiel, c'est-à-dire retrouver Rose.

Les regards se focalisèrent sur lui, tous empreints d'appréhension. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu depuis un certain temps et ils s'étaient inquiétés qu'il ne soit tout seul dans un coin, à déprimer comme la dernière fois.

— Euh... avança prudemment Jack. Vous allez bien, Doc?

— Mais oui, pourquoi? Et j'irais encore mieux dès que l'on aura rattrapé ce...

Il se retint juste avant de proférer une insulte en gallifréen. Le Tardis n'aimait pas les grossièretés, surtout quand ils étaient dits dans la langue des Seigneurs du Temps.

— ...Bref, as-tu trouvé sa prochaine destination?

Cette question s'adressait au Docteur, qui commença à agiter nerveusement le tournevis sonique qu'il avait à la main.

— Oui, justement. Il faut que nous en parlions, parce qu'il y a un problème. Ce David a sans doute activé un système de brouillage, ce qui fait que je ne détecte plus la présence de l'autre Tardis.

— ...Et alors?

— Et alors nous sommes dans l'impasse, John.

— Je ne vois pas en quoi. Il y a toujours Rose. Au lieu de tenter de localiser l'autre vaisseau, essaie de la localiser, elle.

— Tu sais pourtant que même un Tardis est incapable de situer avec précision un élément aussi minime qu'un humain se déplaçant dans le Temps et... Oh!

John sourit en constatant que son double avait saisi, lui aussi. Avec n'importe quel être humain, cela aurait été impossible. En l'occurrence il s'agissait de Rose, qui avait regardé dans le coeur du Tardis: un profond lien s'était tissé entre eux, qui perdurerait tant que l'un des deux serait en vie.

— Il faut recalibrer le radar, dit le Docteur en se précipitant vers la console.

— Si vous pouviez nous expliquer, exigea Amy. Parce que nous n'avons pas tout compris.

En s'affairant sur les commandes, les deux Gallifréens leur racontèrent tour à tour comment leur compagne était devenue le Méchant Loup. Tous purent ainsi redécouvrir le talent que seul un Docteur possédait: parler sans s'essouffler tout en bougeant sans cesse.

— Donc, spécula Amy, si je soulevais le panneau central et que je jetais un coup d'oeil en dessous...

Elle avala le reste de la phrase, car le Docteur s'était immobilisé juste devant elle et faisait un "non" énergique de son index.

— Jure-moi que jamais tu ne feras ça, quelque soit les circonstances et quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Jamais, tu m'entends, Amelia? Et ça vaut pour vous tous.

— D'accord, promit-elle, surprise par sa véhémence. Ne paniquez pas, je ne faisais que supposer.

— Eh bien, ne suppose pas. Malgré le fait que j'aie sacrifié une de mes incarnations pour la sauver, ça tient du miracle que Rose s'en soit sortie sans dommage.

...Qu'elle ait gardé son humanité. Que son âme soit restée intacte.

Les écrans du contrôle émirent un bip sonore et le Tardis se mit à ronronner. John tapota affectueusement la console.

— Je crois qu'il a compris ce qu'on lui demandait. Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre.

— Si vous pouviez vous arranger pour nous faire atterrir en premier, ronchonna le capitaine. A quoi bon de voyager dans le Temps si c'est pour se retrouver toujours à la traîne?

— Tout ira bien, déclara le Docteur sur un ton suffisant. Mon instinct me dit que cette fois sera la bonne.

L'assurance qu'affichait le Gallifréen n'empêcha pas Ianto de murmurer en son for intérieur: jamais deux sans trois...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Il ne serait pas un peu rouillé, votre instinct? ironisa Jack, quelques heures plus tard.<p>Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés sur l'écran de surveillance qui montrait les environs immédiats de l'endroit où le Tardis s'était matérialisé. Amy pointa curieusement du doigt un des extraterrestres qu'elle y voyait.<p>

— J'ai la berlue ou il ressemble vraiment à un rhinocéros?

— Un Judoon, commenta sobrement John.

— Celui-là a la tête d'une patate qui aurait muté, non? demanda Ianto.

— C'est un Sontarien, répondit le Docteur. Et vous devriez éviter ce genre de remarque en sa présence, il est susceptible...

La situation était que la Boîte Bleue était encerclée par un groupe d'aliens hétéroclites armés jusqu'aux dents et bien décidés à en user s'ils ne sortaient pas.

— Vous êtes cernés! cria fièrement l'un d'eux, comme s'il annonçait la vérité universelle. Alors rendez-vous sans résister!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Certains d'entre vous se souviendront certainement que dans le monde parallèle de la série, la Grande Bretagne est une république. Bah, j'ai décidé qu'au XIX ème siècle, elle serait encore un royaume.<p>En ce qui concerne l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur, à part l'époque, le lieu (Whitechapel), le nom de la victime et ceux des inspecteurs (Littlechild et Abberline), tout le reste est le fruit de mon imagination. <p>


	13. Entracte

** Entracte — Souvenirs, souvenirs **

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Ceci est un aparté, qui se situe dans le chapitre 11, juste avant que la Boîte Bleue n'atterrisse parmi une bande d'aliens belliqueux.<p>De la guimauve à la fragrance masculine, alors ceux qui n'en sont pas fans, passez directement au chapitre suivant!<p>

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Ianto observait en silence Jack qui faisait du charme aux Docteurs - aux deux en même temps - comme à l'accoutumé. La séduction semblait être un don inné chez le capitaine qui en usait sans discrimination. Et si tout le monde ne cédait pas à ses avances, aucun ne les repoussait de manière catégorique, qu'il soit humain ou extraterrestre.<p>Ianto se rappela comment lui même, qui n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes auparavant, avait subi son espèce de magnétisme irrésistible dés leur première rencontre...<p>

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>La mort de Lisa avait laissé un trou béant dans le cœur d'Ianto, qui ne voulait pas se cicatriser. Rien n'avait plus de sens dans son existence, et il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il continuait à travailler pour Torchwood. Sans doute parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui restait.<p>Son boulot consistant essentiellement à classer les dossiers et à dresser l'inventaire de l'arsenal, il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de côtoyer de près les agents du terrain. Il ne prêta donc qu'une oreille distraite lorsque les bruits du couloir chuchotèrent que Miss Tyler avait ramené une nouvelle recrue, qui ne semblait pas être du XXI ème siècle. Cela ne le concernait en rien... jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe nez à nez avec lui.<p>

Au bureau, Ianto faisait toujours son café lui-même. Ce n'était en aucun cas une maniaquerie ou une recherche de la perfection, mais une façon de perpétuer la mémoire de Lisa, qui avait pour habitude de ne boire que ce qu'il avait préparé. Étant au courant de cela, l'employé de la cafétéria lui laissait la place derrière le comptoir lorsqu'il y entrait.

Ce jour-là, il venait juste de se verser une tasse toute fumante lorsqu'une voix chaleureuse se fit entendre derrière lui.

— L'odeur est absolument divin. Je pourrais en avoir?

Il se retourna et vit qu'un homme était négligemment accoudé au comptoir. Plus que son physique avantageux, ce fut son sourire qui retint son attention: enfantin sans être tout à fait innocent, charmeur sans trace de frivolité.

Machinalement, il prit un mug qu'il remplit à moitié et le lui passa.

Ils burent un moment en silence. Puis Ianto remarqua que l'autre observait rêveusement le moindre de ses gestes.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en riant. C'est votre façon de boire le café, elle me fascine.

Ianto ne comprit pas. Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire ou de bizarre?

— Vous entourez la tasse de vos deux mains pour mieux ressentir sa chaleur, et ensuite vous vous enivrez de son arôme avant de déguster juste une gorgée... Tout cela est très sensuel, on dirait que vous faites l'amour à votre café.

Ianto faillit s'étouffer et fut pris d'une quinte de toux. Mais qui était donc cet énergumène? Était-ce le genre de remarque qu'un homme faisait à un autre homme?

— Ah, j'oublie encore la pudibonderie notoire des gens de cette époque. Vous avez une vision si étriquée sur certains domaines que c'en est presque effarant...

Ianto le considéra comme s'il avait affaire à un fou. L'inconnu se présenta alors en lui tendant cordialement la main.

— Capitaine Jack Harkness. Je suis le petit nouveau de l'équipe. Et vous?

Leur première rencontre fut brève, mais laissa à Ianto une forte impression, un peu comme une bouffée d'air frais venu d'ailleurs. Une goulée d'oxygène avant de replonger dans les eaux noires de la dépression.

Car sans même se rendre compte, il était en train de sombrer, tel un naufragé finissant par lâcher sa bouée, las d'attendre les secours qui ne viendraient jamais...

* * *

><em> Personne ne viendra... Personne ne me pleurera... <em>

Coincé sous les gravats, Ianto avait renoncé à lutter pour sa survie.

Les locaux de Torchwood avaient été envahis par un commando de la cellule 114, un groupe de terroristes extraterrestres. Ils avaient fait exploser une bombe, et il s'était retrouvé avec la moitié du plafond écroulé sur lui.

_ Je suis seul... Qui me sauvera? _

La poitrine oppressée par un bloc de béton, il avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer. Toutefois, il était serein. Mieux valait mourir que de continuer à vivre sans but, comme un zombi.

Ses idées se brouillèrent et tout devint noir. La paix, enfin. Celle qu'il aurait dû avoir auprès de Lisa.

Il fut tiré de son paisible inconscience par un énergique massage cardiaque. Quelqu'un l'avait dégagé des gravats et essayait de le réanimer. Qui était-ce?

S'ensuivit une bouche à bouche qui lui rendit le souffle, et il ouvrit les yeux, la poitrine soulevée par une profonde inspiration.

— On peut dire que je suis arrivé à temps! fit Jack, le visage souriant.

L'esprit encore embrumé, Ianto considéra son sauveur d'un regard vide avant de murmurer:

— Je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé...

Un moment abasourdi par cette réaction, le capitaine répliqua avec son air le plus sérieux.

— Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le faire. Je vous ai tout de même entendu.

Puis il prit délicatement la tête d'Ianto qu'il posa sur ses genoux et saisit son portable.

— Rose? Il y a un blessé au niveau 3, envoyez du secours...

_ Qui me sauvera? _

_ Moi, je vous sauverai. _

* * *

>Quelques jours plus tard, Ianto se mouvait avec lenteur derrière le comptoir de la cafétéria, gêné par le plâtre de son bras gauche. Du percolateur commençait à monter une volute d'arôme fortement corsé, lorsque le capitaine vint s'accouder devant lui, les yeux ronds.<p>— Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour que vous quittiez l'infirmerie? demanda-t-il sur un ton critique.<p>

Ianto se contenta de verser le liquide brûlant d'une seule main. L'handicap le ralentissait peut-être, mais n'altérait en rien son efficacité dans l'art de préparer de l'excellent café.

— Pour vous remercier, dit-il en déposant la tasse devant Jack.

— De quoi? Nous sommes collègues, c'était tout à fait normal.

_ D'avoir redonné un sens à ma vie. _

— Merci, fit simplement Ianto.

Jack eut son rire de bon enfant et dégusta le breuvage avec un réel plaisir.

Ce fut le début d'une longue série de pauses-café qu'ils partagèrent ensemble, jour après jour. Et au fur et à mesure que leur complicité grandissait, Ianto comprit avec une certaine consternation que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le capitaine dépassait le cadre de l'amitié. Mais même une fois qu'il eut surmonté le choc et qu'il décida de voir la vérité - celle de s'être épris d'un homme - en face, il n'eut le courage de le lui avouer.

Car si jamais il se faisait rejeter, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir se relever, cette fois...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Plongé dans ses souvenirs, Ianto ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était observé à son tour par Amy.<p>Perspicace malgré son jeune âge, elle avait deviné depuis le temps qu'il était amoureux du capitaine, mais qu'il n'osait le montrer. Pourquoi diable hésitait-il? Selon elle, Jack n'était pas indifférent au jeune homme dont la timidité faisait tout son charme. Cela se voyait au fait que ce séducteur invétéré, habitué à draguer tous ceux qui lui passaient sous le nez, s'imposait une certaine limite lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Ianto. N'était-ce pas la preuve que Jack considérait ce dernier d'un oeil particulier?<p>

Tout cela était quand même bien dommage, soupira-t-elle. Il y avait ces deux beaux gosses célibataires, non, trois en comptant le Docteur, et aucun d'eux ne s'intéressait à elle! Dans quel fichu monde vivait-elle, enfin!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Une petite interlude, avant de reprendre le fil de notre histoire... <div> 


	14. Tooth and Claw

** Chapitre 12 — Tooth and Claw (dent et griffe) **

* * *

>L'intérieur du fiacre était plus confortable que ne laissait supposer son extérieur morose. Il aurait même été assez chic si ce n'était le mauvais éclairage dû aux vitres teintées.<p>L'homme qui avait insisté pour faire monter les deux voyageurs du Temps alluma la lanterne suspendue au plafond, apparaissant en pleine lumière. C'était le parangon du gentilhomme britannique typique: le dos bien droit, la moustache discrète, la chaînette du monocle dépassant de la poche de son gilet... Jusqu'au chapeau posé sur ses genoux. Son regard perçant alla de David à Rose, scrutant chaque détail de leur apparence. Puis comme si leur examen ne l'avait pas satisfait, il demanda sur un ton intrigué.<p>

— Pourrais-je savoir en qui ai-je l'honneur?

— Drôle de question, répondit David, puisque vous m'avez invité à bord en me nommant.

— Ah, seulement il y a un problème, voyez-vous. Ce nom est déjà pris: par moi.

Rose ne cacha nullement son sourire amusé. Évidemment, devant l'original l'imposture ne pouvait durer.

— John George Littlechild, fit-il avec emphase. Au service de Sa Majesté et de Miss... Miss?

— Tyler.

Et elle ajouta devant sa mine dubitative.

— Ce n'est pas un pseudo, je vous assure.

— Dans ce cas... Enchanté, Miss Tyler.

Tandis qu'il lui faisait galamment un baise-main, elle se dit que son nom lui semblait familier. John George Littlechild... Elle avait vu ça quelque part, mais où?

— Imaginez un peu ma surprise, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le Gallifréen, lorsqu'en arrivant sur les lieux du crime, j'aperçois quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour moi. Vous conviendrez donc que mon intérêt pour vous ne peut qu'être justifié. Alors qui êtes-vous, monsieur? Et pourquoi vous intéressez-vous à l'affaire de Jack l'Eventreur?

David réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il retrouve cet assassin au plus vite, s'il voulait récupérer le dodécaèdre. Et être dans le collimateur du chef de la police secrète n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Maintenant, s'il pouvait s'en faire un allié...

— Appelez-moi David. Et avant de répondre à vos autres questions, il serait bon que vous rangiez votre revolver. Menacer son interlocuteur n'est pas une base saine pour une discussion fructueuse.

Et Rose comprit que son chapeau cachait en fait le canon d'une arme pointée en leur direction.

— Dès que j'aurais appris qui vous êtes réellement.

— Mon identité n'a aucune importance, Littlechild, car vous avez besoin de mon aide. Il y a un tueur qui terrorise votre ville, et il n'est pas humain.

L'interpellé écarquilla les yeux, cependant il était clair que la révélation ne le surprenait guère. En croisant les doigts devant lui, David poursuivit tranquillement.

— Mais vous vous en doutiez déjà, n'est-ce-pas? Sinon, pourquoi un homme de votre position se préoccuperait-il des meurtres de simples prostituées?

— Admettons que j'aie quelques soupçons quant à la nature non humaine de l'assassin. Prétendriez-vous pouvoir résoudre ce mystère? Comment?

— Je suis un expert dans toutes sortes de domaines, assez bon en tout cas pour reconnaître d'un seul coup d'oeil que les blessures de la victime n'avaient rien de normale.

— La police penche pour un instrument tranchant quelconque.

— Elle a tort: seuls les crocs et les griffes ont pu laisser de telles marques.

L'expression méditative qu'avait gardée Littlechild durant toute la conversation céda la place à un sourire sibyllin qui signifiait à la fois tout et rien.

— Excellent... Eh bien, j'accepte de collaborer avec vous en ce qui concerne cette affaire, dans l'intérêt de la Couronne. Néanmoins, tant que vos intentions resteront obscurs, je ne pense pas pouvoir vous faire confiance.

— Parfait! Parce que c'est réciproque, Littlechild.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Lorsque la portière du fiacre s'ouvrit à nouveau, ils étaient dans un local souterrain que Rose trouva ultramoderne pour l'époque. Pourvue d'installation électrique et de téléphones qui sonnaient à tout-va, la salle ressemblait à une ruche en ébullition, avec des agents en civil s'affairant parmi des rangées de secrétaires.<p>Littlechild les conduisit jusqu'à une pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Une fois assis, il leur passa un épais dossier contenant des rapports de police, des comptes-rendus d'autopsies, ainsi que des photos dont le noir et blanc n'atténuait en rien l'horreur de la scène de crime.<p>

— Cinq victimes avérées jusqu'à présent, comptant Mary Jane Kelly. Mais des disparitions signalées dans le milieu de la prostitution nous font penser qu'il y en a beaucoup plus en réalité...

Il s'arrêta, fixant d'un regard étonné David qui survolait littéralement les pages.

— De la lecture rapide, commenta Rose. C'est un de ses dons. Mais poursuivez, je vous prie.

— Hm, hm... A part les cadavres mutilés, le tueur ne laisse derrière lui aucun indice exploitable qui nous permettrait de deviner son identité.

— Pas tout-à-fait, coupa David en reposant le dossier, puisque cela ne vous a pas surpris que j'évoque des crocs et des griffes. Il y a donc bien quelque chose qui vous a mis la puce à l'oreille.

— Exact. D'ailleurs, j'aimerais comprendre comment vous avez fait. Nos experts ont jugé que les corps étaient en trop mauvais état pour en tirer quoi que ce soit. Et vous, quelques secondes ont suffi pour conclure à un agresseur non humain.

— J'ai un sens de l'observation très développé. Alors, qu'avez-vous que la police n'a pas?

Littlechild eut un sourire du genre "je finirais bien par savoir" et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau.

— Des touffes de poils bruns, et ceci.

Il leur exhiba une griffe d'une quinzaine de centimètres de long dont la pointe recourbée semblait aussi acérée que la lame d'un scalpel. Rose frémit, en espérant que les victimes étaient déjà mortes avant d'être dépecées par une telle monstruosité.

— D'après la taille de cette griffe, dit David en la prenant dans la main, la bête à laquelle elle appartient doit mesurer plus de huit pieds de haut.

— Mais comment une créature pareille pourrait-elle passer inaperçue en pleine ville? demanda Rose en faisant un rapide calcul mental.

Huit pieds. Cela correspondait à deux mètres et demie environ. Ces pauvres filles n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir face à un monstre de cette envergure.

— En se cachant dans les égouts, supposa Littlechild, ou encore dans des entrepôts désaffectés. Les possibilités sont nombreuses.

— Il se peut aussi que notre "bête" soit un être humain durant la journée.

Devant cette affirmation de David, le chef de la police secrète poussa une exclamation incrédule.

— Mais c'est complètement insensé!

— Tout dans cette affaire sort du cadre de la normalité. Réfléchissez. Les victimes ne sont pas choisies au hasard: toutes des prostituées, entre 20 et 30 ans, ayant une ressemblance physique. On se croirait dans le profil d'un banal tueur en série, si ce n'est...

— ...Cette griffe qui témoigne du contraire, termina Rose.

— Nous verrons bien, fit Littlechild avec un geste impatient. Homme ou animal, ce qui compte, c'est de lui mettre la main dessus, mort ou vif. Alors, une idée?

— Nous ignorons qui il est, dit pensivement le Gallifréen, ni où il se trouve. Par contre, nous connaissons son terrain de chasse et le type de proie qu'il recherche. L'idéal serait donc de lui tendre un piège.

— Mais il faudrait un appât pour cela, objecta Littlechild, et nous n'avons pas de femmes parmi nos agents. Et même si nous en avions, je doute qu'aucune d'elles accepte de...

— Je pourrais le faire, intervint Rose comme si de rien n'était.

David ne prit même pas la peine de la regarder avant de s'opposer catégoriquement à cette idée qui lui paraissait absurde.

— Non.

— Je suis blonde comme les victimes, je suis dans la bonne tranche d'âge et je sais me défendre. Où est le problème?

— C'est hors de question, oubliez ça.

— Et moi, je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre permission.

Littlechild suivait leur joute verbale, l'air vivement intéressé. David la saisit par le bras et l'obligea à se lever.

— Qu'y-a-t-il par là? demanda-t-il en désignant une porte latérale.

— Un débarras, répondit Littlechild.

— Je vous l'emprunte un instant.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, y poussa la jeune femme récalcitrante et referma derrière eux.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>L'endroit était fort exigu et sentait le renfermé. David usa de son tournevis sonique afin de le rendre insonorisé, au cas où Littlechild aurait envie de se montrer indiscret. Puis il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui le fusillait du regard.<p>— A quoi est-ce que vous jouez? fit-elle, acerbe.<p>

— Et vous? riposta-t-il du tac-au-tac. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? Ne voyez-vous pas qu'il s'agit probablement d'un alien extrêmement dangereux? Qui n'hésitera pas à vous faire la même chose qu'à ses victimes?

Et alors? La belle affaire! Depuis qu'un certain grand magasin de Londres avait volé en éclats, changeant irrémédiablement le cours de sa vie, c'était devenu son lot quotidien: affronter des extraterrestres hostiles voulant sa mort.

— Dangereux? railla-t-elle. Plus que vous?

Un ange passa. Les yeux vindicatifs de Rose fixaient sans sourciller ceux du Seigneur du Temps, en attendant la réponse à sa question. Une question qu'il se posait à lui-même depuis le début: représentait-il un danger pour la jeune femme?

— Au moins, dit-il sur un ton plus bas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous mettre en pièces détachées dans une quelconque ruelle sordide.

— Je ne sais pas, David. Peut-être que ce que vous avez prévu de me faire est pire. Je suis en droit de le penser, non? J'ignore toujours la raison de mon enlèvement!

Consentira-t-il à la lui révéler? Qu'elle sache enfin quelle partie prendre?

— Pourquoi insister pour jouer l'appât?

Il éludait encore. Soudain, elle se sentit lasse. Si seulement elle pouvait en finir avec toute cette cirque et rentrer chez elle. Revoir sa mère, son beau-père... Et le revoir, lui.

— Parce que plus vite vous aurez obtenu ce que vous voulez, plus vite je pourrais retourner auprès de mon Docteur.

— Rien ne vous oblige à risquer votre vie.

— C'est la mienne, j'en fais ce que je veux. Et ne faites pas comme si vous vous inquiétiez pour ma sécurité. J'ai bien retenu la leçon, cette fois!

La dernière phrase, elle la lui avait presque crachée à la figure. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du caractère versatile de ce David. Il fallait choisir! Continuer à être Mr "je n'ai besoin de personne et suis insensible à tout" ou bien être un Docteur protecteur et attentionné. Qu'il se décide à être l'un ou l'autre, mais qu'il comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas endosser les deux rôles en même temps, l'imbécile!

Elle saisit la poignée de la porte, s'apprêtant à sortir. Il l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur la sienne.

— Rose! Vous allez m'écouter!

Elle eut envie de lui rire au nez. Rose? Quelle familiarité que voilà! En quel honneur?

— Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, articula-t-elle entre les dents serrés. Je-ne-vous-le-permets-pas, vous m'entendez? Pour vous, je serai toujours Miss Tyler.

L'intensité de ses propos le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant battre en retraite. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et s'adressa à leur hôte dont l'expression déçue montrait qu'il avait échoué dans sa tentative de les espionner.

— Vous avez votre appât.

Littlechild regarda tour à tour la jeune femme déterminée et David qui restait silencieux. Quoi qu'il lui vint à l'esprit, il le garda pour lui.

— Magnifique. Au travail, alors.

Le plan qu'ils mirent au point était le suivant: Littlechild ferait circuler la rumeur comme quoi il y aurait bientôt une grande opération de la police des moeurs, faisant peur aux proxénètes qui se dépêcheraient de fermer les maisons closes et autres lieux de prostitution. Les rues de Whitechapel se videraient, laissant le champs libre aux agents de Littlechild qui bien armés, se placeraient dans des coins stratégiques. Cependant il ne fallait pas qu'ils soient trop nombreux non plus. Une surveillance trop serrée risquerait d'effaroucher leur proie.

Une fois la nuit venue, ils n'auraient plus qu'à mettre leur appât - Rose en l'occurrence - au milieu de ce piège, et attendre que Jack l'Eventreur vienne mordre à l'hameçon.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Dans le fiacre qui les conduisait dans le quartier de Whitechapel, David et Rose n'échangèrent pas un seul mot. En fait, ils ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis cette discussion dans le débarras.<p>Rose s'était changée, maquillée avec soin, et s'était faite une coiffure à l'ancienne, relevant ses cheveux dans un chignon. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans sa robe dont le corsage était profondément échancré. Pas qu'elle soit subitement devenue pudique, non, rien de tout ça. Seulement, il faisait si froid! Elle gémit intérieurement, songeant qu'à l'extérieur, ça allait être encore pire.<p>

Ce n'est qu'au moment où le fiacre s'arrêta que David rompit le silence.

— Vous devriez prendre ceci.

En le voyant lui tendre son blaster, Rose fit assez sèchement:

— Et où voulez-vous que je cache ça? Dans mes porte-jarretelles?

Il lui remit également un étui et le ceinturon qui allait avec. Rose se demanda pourquoi il gardait ces objets, vu que ses poches sans fond les rendaient inutiles.

Elle réfléchit un peu avant de l'attacher à sa taille et de le recouvrir en nouant son châle par-dessus. Eh bien, ça allait être gai. Maintenant que ses épaules étaient à découvert, elle risquait littéralement de geler sur place.

— Je ne serai pas très loin, dit David. Faites attention. Je ne tiens pas à vous récupérer en menus morceaux.

— Aucun souci, rétorqua-t-elle avec dédain. Je n'y tiens pas non plus.

Alors qu'elle descendait du véhicule, il fut sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose mais finalement, y renonça.

Tout son superbe l'abandonna une fois qu'elle se retrouva seule, le fiacre s'éloignant dans un claquement du fouet. Comme pétage de plombs en règle, elle avait réussi. Tout cela parce qu'elle se sentait furieuse contre David. Ses actes - l'endormir à l'instant où elle revoyait son compagnon - ainsi que ses paroles blessantes qui s'en étaient suivies l'avaient mis hors d'elle, lui faisant perdre momentanément la raison. Résultat, elle était réduite à jouer la chèvre au piquet pour un tueur en série alien.

Après avoir regardé autour d'elle avec circonspection, elle commença à marcher dans la rue déserte. Malgré le silence, le bruit de ses pas semblait être étouffé par le brouillard, dont l'humidité s'insinuait dans ses vêtements. Elle frissonna, autant d'angoisse que du froid.

Peu à peu elle sentit la notion du temps lui échapper. Les lampadaires plantés à distance respectable de l'un de l'autre répandaient une lumière diffuse, qui loin de percer la brume environnante, ne faisait qu'accentuer la fantasmagorie des lieux. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un de ces cauchemars éveillés où s'abolissait la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité. Difficile dans ces conditions de rester vigilante...

L'attaque survint sans aucun signe avant coureur. Un étau mortel se referma autour du cou de Rose, qui fut soulevée du sol par une force surhumaine. Étouffant déjà, elle dégaina le blaster et tira plusieurs coups. Il y eut un grognement, et l'arme lui fut arrachée des mains. Mais l'étreinte ne se desserra pas pour autant.

Impossible de crier, impossible d'atteindre le sifflet d'urgence qu'elle portait au cou. Il se trouvait sous la patte - car c'était une patte, plus large que son visage et toute poilue - qui l'étranglait graduellement. La créature aurait pu la tuer sur le coup, mais non. On aurait dit qu'il prenait un plaisir sadique à faire souffrir sa victime.

Où était ce cinglé de Gallifréen quand elle avait besoin de lui? Et que faisaient les agents de Littlechild?

Par manque d'oxygène, elle n'avait même plus l'énergie nécessaire pour se débattre. Alors qu'elle crut son dernière heure arrivée, une voix gutturale lui parvint à l'oreille.

— Je le vois dans tes yeux. Il y a quelque chose de loup en toi.

Ces paroles... Elle les avait déjà entendues auparavant. En 1879, en Ecosse, de la bouche d'un être venu d'ailleurs...

Un vent glacial se leva, dissipant quelque peu le brouillard qui les entourait. Sous la lune exsangue se révéla alors la silhouette gigantesque d'un loup-garou, à qui la métamorphose n'était apparemment pas un obstacle pour s'exprimer comme un humain.

— Tu sembles brûler, pareille à un soleil. Mais à moi suffisent les rayons blafards de la lune...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — C'est la deuxième fois que je mets Rose en danger de mort, ça devient une habitude. Mais la vie serait tellement ennuyeuse, sans ces situations critiques qui pimentent l'existence... <div> 


	15. Paradoxe, quand il nous tient

** Chapitre 13 — Paradoxe, quand il nous tient... **

* * *

>Le loup garou approcha son faciès bestial du visage de Rose et huma son odeur.<p>— Tu as beau être différente, rugit-il en resserrant son étau, tu transpires la peur comme les autres. J'ai hâte de connaître le goût que tu peux avoir...<p>

Avide de se gorger du sang chaud et de la chair frémissante, il entrouvrit sa gueule, révélant des crocs acérés qui luisaient de bave.

Une décharge d'énergie vint s'abattre sur le monstre, le blessant à l'épaule. Il émit un grondement sourd, agacé qu'on ose le déranger en pleine chasse. Plusieurs autres salves de blaster suivirent, l'atteignant cette fois dans le dos, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait affaire à plus d'un adversaire. A regret il lâcha sa proie et disparut dans la nuit.

Rose était retombée sur le sol, toussant et hoquetant. Revenant du bord de l'asphyxie, elle distingua vaguement une silhouette qui s'élançait à la poursuite de la créature, tandis qu'une autre se précipitait vers elle. A ses grandes enjambées, elle le supposa être David. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'il arrivait, lui...

— Et lui qui disait qu'il ne serait pas loin, souffla-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

L'instant d'après, elle se retrouva dans ses bras, si étroitement enlacée qu'elle faillit s'étouffer de nouveau. Sans qu'elle puisse réagir, il l'embrassa passionnément sur le front, sur la joue et enfin, sur les lèvres.

La réaction de la jeune femme ne se fit pas attendre. Elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces qui lui restaient dans ses membres affaiblis et lui mit une claque retentissante, qu'il méritait largement pour cet acte qu'elle jugeait intolérable.

— Non mais vous avez complètement perdu l'esprit! cria-t-elle en se débattant pour se dégager de lui.

— Rose! C'est moi!

— Je sais que c'est vous! Touchez-moi encore et je...

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans le tableau. David ne portait pas de veste bleue quand ils s'etaient séparés. Et le regard qu'il lui adressait reflétait cet amour inconditionnel qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à... Non, impossible.

C'est alors qu'il saisit la main de Rose et qu'il la ramena vers sa poitrine, afin de l'y poser.

Doum, doum, doum...

Des battements sans écho. D'un seul et unique coeur. Qui pulsait si fort que c'en était presque douloureux.

— Docteur?

— Hello, murmura John en souriant.

C'était lui, c'était lui... C'était son Docteur.

— C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? lui reprocha-t-elle, les yeux s'emplissant soudain de larmes.

Elle jeta ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon, réprimant un sanglot. Elle qui avait toujours veillé à ne montrer aucune faiblesse avait fini par craquer. Devant celui qu'elle aimait, elle pouvait se le permettre.

— Je n'ai jamais été doué pour m'exprimer lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi, s'excusa-t-il en la berçant comme une enfant.

Il goûta le sel des larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues avant de s'emparer de ses douces lèvres. Le temps suspendit son cours, tandis qu'ils échangeaient un baiser éperdu où l'ardeur et la tendresse allaient de pair. Plus rien n'existait en dehors d'eux, et de ce moment qu'ils transformaient en éternité.

Cependant Rose se détacha de lui, la gorge nouée par un soupçon naissant. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Là où il n'aurait dû y avoir que le soulagement et la joie des retrouvailles, tout dans l'attitude de John clamait une sorte de véhémence désespérée.

— Docteur, que me caches-tu? demanda-t-elle, priant avec ferveur que ses craintes ne soient pas justifiées.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Celui de John fut suffisamment éloquent pour qu'elle devine les paroles avant même qu'il les aie prononcées.

— Je suis désolé, tellement désolé...

Désolé? Pourquoi?

Un hurlement du loup s'éleva au loin, suivi du son aigu d'un sifflet. Aussitôt se firent entendre des bruits de pas qui revenaient vers eux et la voix de Jack perça la brume.

— Doc, il faut y aller.

Y aller. S'en aller sans elle, voilà ce qu'elle comprit par cette phrase. Ils voulaient partir en l'abandonnant ici!

Plongée dans le désarroi, elle sentit à peine que John raffermissait son étreinte autour d'elle et qu'il lui chuchotait à l'oreille.

— Ecoute-moi, Rose...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Mais il est magnifique, admira David.<p>— Croyez-vous que ce soit le moment? protesta Littlechild, continuant à tirer.<p>

Chaque sifflet émettant un son différent, à celui de l'agent posté au nord du quartier, tous les autres avaient convergé vers la zone.

En accourant sur les lieux, David avait découvert que la personne qui avait donné l'alerte était vivante, mais dans un état qu'il valait mieux ne pas décrire, ainsi que des traces du sang. Il les avait suivies jusqu'à l'endroit où une immense créature était aux prises avec Littlechild et ses hommes.

Un lycanthrope. Cela expliquait bien des choses. Cet être qui possédait la capacité de transmettre ses caractéristiques par simple morsure ou griffure, était fondamentalement une forme de vie faite d'énergie. A son contact, la "batterie" du dodécaèdre avait dû être vidée comme un portable qu'on aurait trop utilisé. Et tant qu'il le garderait, il ne se rechargerait pas.

Le loup garou gronda. Sérieusement blessé, son agilité s'en trouvait amoindrie, de sorte qu'il ne parvenait pas éviter les rafales de balles qui pleuvaient sur lui. David remarqua que certaines de ses blessures avaient été provoquées par un blaster. Il songea immédiatement à Rose, s'inquiétant de son silence. S'en était-elle sortie?

Une balle plus chanceuse que les autres atteignit le monstre à l'oeil droit, faisant jaillir un flot de sang écarlate. Il poussa un hurlement à la manière des loups. Il se ramassa sur lui-même et au prix d'un suprême effort, bondit jusqu'en haut d'un immeuble. Sautant de toit en toit, il s'éloigna pour se fondre dans la nuit.

Littlechild se répandit en une série d'invectives sulfureuses qu'aucun gentilhomme anglais ne se serait permis de proférer en temps normal.

— Devons-nous le poursuivre? demanda l'un des agents.

— Vous ne pourrez jamais le rattraper, s'interposa David. Et même si vous y arriviez, que feriez-vous ensuite? Avez-vous des balles en argent à votre disposition?

Cependant, Littlechild avait repris contenance et ordonna sèchement.

— Occupez-vous des blessés. Qu'ils soient mis derrière des barreaux solides.

— Monsieur? fit son subordonné, consterné.

— Enfermez-les! A moins que vous ayez envie de recevoir la visite d'une meute des hommes-loups la nuit prochaine!

Tandis que l'agent s'empressait d'obéir à ses ordres, le chef de la police secrète s'adossa à un lampadaire et leva les yeux au ciel.

— Et moi qui pensais avoir tout vu dans ma carrière... Dans quel monde vivons-nous?

— Dans celui de tous les changements, dit la voix de Rose. Et vous devriez vous y préparer.

Elle avait surgi de la brume, ses pas lourds trahissant une profonde lassitude. Ses cheveux en bataille et sa robe toute froissée témoignaient qu'elle aussi avait eu droit à son lot d'ennuis.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Mr Littlechild. Quelque part où personne ne pourra nous entendre.

L'interpellé fut surpris par l'attitude autoritaire de la jeune femme, qui poursuivit d'un ton plus bas.

— Il en va de la sécurité de votre pays... Ou devrais-je dire de la planète tout entière.

— Dans ce cas, répondit-il en s'inclinant, laissez-moi d'abord superviser la fin de cette opération. Après je vous conduirai chez moi où nous pourrons entamer cette discussion en toute tranquillité.

Pendant que ce dernier s'en allait vaquer à ses occupations, David scruta Rose de la tête au pied avant de s'arrêter aux marques de strangulation qu'elle avait au cou. Il s'approcha d'elle et du bout des doigts souleva la pointe de son menton pour mieux les regarder.

— Ne cherchez pas. Ni griffée, ni mordue. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que je me transformerai en loup.

Mais ce n'est pas de cela qu'il s'inquiétait. Il appuya légèrement sur l'une des rougeurs, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. A voir sa réaction elle avait frôlé la mort de près...

— C'était stupide de votre part, fulmina-t-il.

Oui, vraiment stupide. Quelle idée d'avoir voulu jouer l'appât. Cela tenait du miracle qu'elle s'en soit réchappée indemne. Il se sentait d'autant plus furieux parce qu'il croyait deviner la raison de cet acte inconsidéré: c'était une façon de se venger de lui.

Puis il constata des traces de larmes séchées sur son visage. Il en fut stupéfait: elle avait pleuré... elle qu'il n'avait pas vu flancher même au bord du précipice.

— Que s'est-il passé? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

— Je n'ai rien de grave, c'est tout ce qui compte.

A sa voix qui charriait une tristesse poignante, l'esprit du Seigneur du Temps échafauda rapidement une hypothèse. En fait, si elle était saine et sauve, cela n'avait rien à avoir avec le miracle.

— Vous n'étiez pas seule, n'est-ce-pas? Quelqu'un vous a aidé... Votre compagnon, peut-être?

Elle n'avait pas besoin de répondre. Son expression suffisait amplement.

— Pourquoi êtes-vous restée alors?

Elle se retint pour ne pas hurler: comme si elle avait eu le choix!

— A cause de cette foutue règle que doit respecter tout voyageur du Temps, lâcha-t-elle amèrement. Éviter à tout prix de provoquer un paradoxe temporel.

— Dites-m'en d'avantages.

— Non. Fichez-moi la paix.

D'une tape elle écarta la main de David de son menton et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

— A moins que vous ayez encore l'intention de farfouiller dans mon cerveau?

— Bien sûr que non.

— Dans ce cas, parlons de ce qui nous pend au nez, c'est-à-dire du loup garou.

Il n'insista pas, car il était clair qu'il n'obtiendrait plus rien d'elle, à moins de la forcer... ce dont il n'avait la moindre envie.

— C'est un alien lycanthrope, fit-il en acceptant de changer de sujet.

— Je sais, j'en ai déjà rencontré dans l'autre Univers. Et si ce que je suppose se révèle être exact, nous sommes dans de sales draps.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Vu l'heure tardive et ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, Littlechild décida qu'un peu de cognac ne ferait de mal à personne. Il en offrit à ses invités, et avec son propre verre à la main il s'assit dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée.<p>Cela faisait drôle de voir installé dans son salon du célibataire endurci ce couple insolite qui semblait sortir de nulle part. Alors que son travail consistait à se méfier de tout le monde, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur faire confiance. Pourtant il ne savait pas grand chose d'eux...<p>

Il renonça à faire le tri dans ses pensées. Les événements de cette nuit l'avaient trop ébranlé pour qu'il ait les idées claires. Après tout, ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une légende n'avait-il pas littéralement pris corps devant ses yeux?

— A qui ou à quoi vouez-vous votre loyauté en premier? demanda brusquement la jeune femme. A votre Reine? Ou à votre patrie?

Il fut quelque peu déconcerté. Quel était le but de la question?

— N'est-ce pas évident? L'une ne va pas sans l'autre.

— Et si vous deviez absolument faire un choix?

— Je vous dirais alors: quel est le rapport avec le sujet qui nous préoccupe?

Une pause. Puis elle reprit.

— La Reine Victoria s'est rendue en Ecosse en 1879, n'est-ce-pas?

Voilà ce qui s'appelait de sauter du coq à l'âne.

— Où voulez-vous en venir?

— Monsieur, soupira-t-elle, nous n'allons pas passer le reste de la nuit à répondre à une question par une autre question.

Il coula un regard en direction de David. Ce dernier considérait silencieusement sa soi-disant assistante avec une expression indéchiffrable sur la figure.

— Oui, la Reine a visité l'Ecosse en 1879. Elle le fait régulièrement.

— Et n'a-t-elle pas séjourné chez un certain Sir Roberts?

Il eut un haut-le-corps. Ce fait n'était pas connu du public, à part les gardes rapprochés et les quelques membres de la police secrète.

Car cette année-là, tous les habitants du manoir avaient mystérieusement disparu...

Elle n'attendit pas sa réponse avant de continuer.

— Ce que je vais vous raconter maintenant peut vous paraître insensé, mais il faudra m'écouter jusqu'au bout, dans l'intérêt de l'Humanité.

A la fin de son récit, le verre de Littlechild tomba de sa main et se brisa en mille morceaux. Mais il n'y prêta guère attention.

— Vous êtes folle. Vous avez besoin de vous faire soigner, Miss Tyler.

— Pensez-vous? Pourtant c'est la vérité.

— Toute la famille royale serait des lycanthropes? fit-il, narquois. Infectés par un être venu des étoiles? Comment voulez-vous que j'accepte de croire de telles inepties?

— Il le faudra bien.

— Des preuves! Donnez-moi des preuves!

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge: il était 3 heures moins 5.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui vous les fournirai. Mais vous en aurez bientôt la confirmation de la bouche de ces types qui s'apprêtent à nous embarquer.

— Quoi?

On frappa à l'entrée. Des coups lourds et insistants. Puis ils entendirent les protestations du valet de Littlechild, suivies de nombreux bruits de pas.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit avec fracas. Des hommes portant de longs manteaux noirs se tenaient sur le seuil.

— Que signifie ceci?

La situation commençait à prendre une tournure surréaliste, et Littlechild dut faire appel à tout son flegme britannique pour garder son calme.

— Section 13, déclara l'un d'eux d'une voix monocorde. Veuillez-nous suivre, je vous prie.

— Il n'existe pas de section 13. Et personne en dehors de la Reine n'a autorité pour m'arrêter.

— Suivez-nous sans faire d'esclandre, se contenta de répéter l'homme. Et il en va de même pour vos amis.

En se levant, David chuchota à l'oreille de Rose:

— J'espère que vous savez ce que vous faites.

Elle ne dit mot et se leva à son tour. Elle, elle ne savait rien. Elle ne faisait que se conformer au script, dont elle ne devait s'écarter en aucun cas si elle ne voulait pas qu'un paradoxe vienne bouleverser la stabilité de l'Espace-Temps.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Section 13, des hommes en noir... Trouvez-vous que cela fait trop cliché?<p>Je viens de transformer en une bande de loups garous assoiffés de sang toute la famille royale anglaise. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, ce sont les scénaristes de la série! <p>


	16. A l'assaut de l'Empire des loups

** Chapitre 14 — A l'assaut de l'Empire des loups **

* * *

>Dans d'autres circonstances, Littlechild aurait été abasourdi, froissé même, de découvrir l'existence de la Section 13 ainsi que son emplacement qui se situait dans les fondations du Buckingham Palace. Tant de secrets ignorés de lui, alors que depuis 10 ans il était à la tête du renseignement. Mais tout cela perdait de leur importance devant la révélation qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche du chef de ces hommes en noir, un dénommé Bell.<p>Le Saint Empire britannique. Qui dans les années à venir allait s'étendre dans toute l'Europe et au-delà, sous le règne de ces êtres appartenant à un autre monde, dont le savoir dépassait de loin celui des humains.<p>

— Pourquoi me raconter tout ça? finit-il par demander.

Son interlocuteur, qui s'était tenu dans l'ombre durant toute la conversation, s'avança jusqu'au milieu de la pièce.

— Parce que j'apprécie votre intelligence et votre efficacité. J'aimerais que vous vous joigniez à nous, nous qui sommes les humbles serviteurs de Sa Majesté.

— Pourtant la Reine est...

— ...Une lycanthrope? Oui. Elle n'en reste pas moins votre souveraine, à qui vous avez juré fidélité. Et bientôt elle conduira notre pays à la gloire, devant laquelle toutes les nations de la Terre n'auront d'autre choix que de s'incliner.

La puissance et la prospérité. Bien sûr que Littlechild les souhaitait pour sa patrie. Qui n'en voudrait pas? Mais pas de cette manière. Pas en laissant l'Humanité se faire gouverner par des créatures non-terriennes.

— Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour y réfléchir... Ou plutôt jusqu'à ce soir, puisque le soleil se lève déjà. Je vous enjoins vivement d'accepter ma proposition. La refuser ne serait guère réjouissant pour vous.

Sur cette menace courtoise mais non moins terrifiante, Bell s'apprêta à quitter la cellule de détention.

— Qu'en est-il de ces meurtres? lança Littlechild.

— Allons, ne me dites pas que le sort de quelques prostituées vous préoccupent!

— Déformation professionnelle. Je ne supporte pas de ne pas connaître le pourquoi et le comment.

— Je vois. De toute façon, vous seriez mis au courant si vous deveniez l'un des nôtres.

Et dans l'autre alternative on le ferait disparaître, pensa Littlechild. Donc il n'y avait aucun risque à ce qu'il le sache.

— L'un des petits-fils de la Reine a... ce que j'appellerai des pulsions incontrôlables. Heureusement pour nous, il a des goûts très précis. Qui se soucie de ces filles des bas-fonds? Il y en a tellement. Alors nous nous contentons de nettoyer derrière lui, mais il arrive que certaines échappent à notre vigilance.

— Des pertes acceptables face à la réalisation d'une grande cause.

Bell ne sembla pas relever le sarcasme sous-jasent de ces paroles.

— Exactement, Littlechild. Exactement. Eh bien, je suis heureux que nous soyons du même avis.

Une fois seul, Littlechild dut reconnaître qu'il se trouvait au pied du mur. Soit il se soumettait à la domination des lycanthropes, soit il mourrait. Comment en l'espace de 24 heures pouvait-il être réduit à de telles extrémités?

A moins que son salut, ainsi que celui des Hommes, ne viennent de cet étrange couple qui eux aussi donnaient l'impression de venir d'ailleurs...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Bell avait passé la journée à faire rechercher des informations concernant les personnes qui accompagnaient Littlechild, sans succès. C'était frustrant, voire inquiétant de devoir les interroger sans rien connaître d'eux - surtout qu'ils avaient en leur possession des objets d'une technologie avancée - mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le soir tombait et il lui fallait bientôt remettre à la Reine un rapport à leur sujet.<p>Il décida de commencer par l'homme, de loin le plus intéressant. En entrant dans sa cellule, il choisit une approche directe.<p>

— Services secrets américains? Renseignements français? Pour qui travaillez-vous?

— Comme il vous plaira.

— Je vous conseille de coopérer, monsieur. Sinon vous m'obligerez à user de méthodes moins raffinées. Du sérum de vérité sur vous ou sur votre amie résoudrait mon problème, mais pas le vôtre.

— Je suis sûr que vous ne ferez rien de tel.

Bell faillit éclater de rire devant cette affirmation aberrante. Était-il trop bête pour comprendre la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait?

— Vous n'avez aucune envie de nous faire du mal, n'est-ce-pas? poursuivit son prisonnier.

Bien sûr que non! ...Euh?

Bell fronça les sourcils. Ne venait-il pas d'avoir une pensée assez bizarre? Il secoua la tête comme pour éclaircir les idées. C'est alors que l'autre posa la main sur son épaule.

— Parce que je suis votre ami... Et vous le mien...

Suave et susurrante, la voix s'insinuait dans son esprit, le persuadant de n'écouter qu'elle. Subjugué, Bell commit l'erreur de regarder droit dans les yeux de l'inconnu, qui soudain lui parut digne de confiance. Il eut un sourire béat, ne se doutant pas un instant qu'il venait de tomber sous l'emprise du Seigneur du Temps.

— Vous savez que je suis dans le vrai.

— Oui, répondit docilement Bell.

— Vous ouvrirez donc cette porte et me conduirez dehors.

— Oui...

Bien qu'il ait atteint son but, David ne sauta pas de joie pour autant. Il n'aimait guère l'hypnose et autre manipulation mentale. C'était une chose que de sonder un esprit de force, c'en était une autre que de le priver du libre arbitre. Cela lui rappelait trop les manières de Koschei en tant que Maître, qui excellait en ce domaine. Enfin, ceci était un cas de force majeure...

Dans une autre cellule, Rose éternua plusieurs fois et frissonna. Il ne manquerait plus que ça: qu'elle finisse par attraper froid, alors que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de tomber malade.

Elle sortit de son corsage un petit objet argenté que lui avait remis John juste après l'avoir sauvée. Sous l'apparence d'une simple boucle d'oreille, c'était une sorte de dictaphone, qui contenait un enregistrement de sa propre voix. Elle le considéra tristement avant de le cacher à nouveau.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la cellule s'ouvrit. Elle ne s'étonna nullement de voir David sur le seuil, mais fronça les sourcils à celui qui l'accompagnait.

— Vous avez réussi à le persuader de nous aider?

— On peut dire ça.

— C'est aussi une amie? fit Bell avec un sourire émerveillé.

Tandis que David acquiesçait, elle lança un regard curieux à ce quinquagénaire qui se conduisait comme un enfant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?

— Je l'ai hypnotisé. La technique n'étant pas parfaite, son âge mental en a pâti, je le crains.

Devant l'expression désapprobatrice de la jeune femme, il ajouta laconiquement.

— Auriez-vous préféré que je le tue?

— Bien sûr que non. Et Littlechild? L'avez-vous libéré?

— Je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, Miss Tyler, mais ma priorité est de récupérer le dodécaèdre. Pour le reste, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

Il avait parlé comme s'il énonçait une évidence. Et Rose fit de même.

— Eh bien, pas moi. Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans un monde complètement différent lorsque je rentrerai au XXI ème siècle. Et si votre machin truc est entre les mains d'un lycanthrope, il vous faudra de toute façon le vaincre, non?

Là, elle marquait indéniablement un point.

— Parce que vous connaissez un moyen?

— Faites-moi confiance. J'ai déjà vécu cette situation.

Pas tout-à-fait. Il y avait une grande différence entre affronter un seul loup garou et faire face à toute une meute, mais elle jugea inutile de le préciser.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Qu'est-ce que le Koh-i-Noor vient faire là-dedans? interrogea Littlechild.<p>S'étant résigné à mourir, il n'était pas mécontent qu'ils l'aient sorti de sa cellule. Cependant il se sentait dépassé par les événements. En quoi le célèbre diamant allait pouvoir les aider? Et pourquoi diable Bell le regardait avec cet air passablement idiot?<p>

— Cette pierre a été taillée pour amplifier les effets des rayons de la lune, dit Rose. Écoutez, je n'ai pas le temps de vous faire tout un discours. Nous en avons besoin pour nous débarrasser de ces créatures, croyez-moi sur parole.

L'hésitation de Littlechild était plus que visible. Comprenant alors ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de ce loyal sujet de Sa Majesté, elle lui prit gentiment la main.

— Monsieur, votre Reine n'est plus. Elle est morte il y a 9 ans de cela.

— Je sais, soupira-t-il. C'est simplement que je...

Il fut interrompu par un long "ohohoh" de Bell qui les fit tous sursauter.

— Ce n'est pas vrai, hein? La Reine, elle est pas morte, dites?

Il s'assit par terre et fondit en larmes, en agitant ses jambes comme l'aurait fait un gamin. Exaspérée, Rose s'adressa à David.

— Faites quelque chose, ses pleurs vont ameuter tout le palais.

— Que voudriez-vous que j'y fasse? Et de nous deux, c'est vous qui avez l'instinct maternel.

Elle pinça les lèvres, se retenant de lui jeter à la figure ce qu'elle pensait de cette réflexion sexiste. Au lieu de quoi elle s'approcha du Gallifréen pour fouiller sa veste. Pris de court, il la laissa s'emparer sans regimber de son tournevis sonique et le donner à Bell. Fasciné par le son et la lumière produits par l'objet, ce dernier arrêta de pleurer et se mit à s'amuser avec.

— Mais ce n'est un jouet! protesta le propriétaire avec un temps de retard.

— Bouclez-la, David. Je ne suis pas d'humeur. Alors, Mr Littlechild? Où est le Koh-i-Noor?

Celui-ci, qui avait suivi toute la scène d'un regard halluciné, répondit machinalement.

— A l'aile Nord du palais, à la partie qu'on appelle le Jewel House. C'est là que sont conservés les joyaux de la Couronne.

Après une courte pause, il poursuivit avec une mine dubitative.

— L'endroit est gardé. Sans parler du personnel qu'on va devoir éviter... Enfin, nous verrons bien.

Il s'avéra qu'il se trompait. Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du QG de la Section 13 - avec la coopération de Bell - ils trouvèrent les couloirs du palais déserts et aussi silencieux qu'une mausolée.

— Que sont devenus les domestiques? fit Littlechild, déconcerté.

— Ils rentrent tous chez eux à 18 heures! babilla Bell. Ben oui, c'est trop dangereux. Les princes et les princesses pourraient avoir envie d'une casse-croûte!

Puis il se remit à sangloter, au grand dam des autres.

— J'ai faim, geignit-il en reniflant.

Sans un mot David sortit de sa poche un paquet de Jelly babies qu'il fourra dans les mains de Bell, subtilisant au passage son tournevis. L'adulte retombé en enfance commença à les manger, l'air ravi.

— Seigneur... marmonna Rose. David, si jamais vous tentez un jour l'hypnose sur moi, je crois que je...

Elle fut interrompue par le Gallifréen qui lui imposa le silence en plaçant le doigt devant les lèvres. Une ombre se dessinait au bout du couloir. En traînant Bell toujours occupé avec son goûter, ils se réfugièrent dans une pièce adjacente.

David plaqua l'oreille contre la porte et écouta. Le raclement des griffes sur le sol se rapprocha avant de s'arrêter juste devant lui. Un reniflement suivi d'un gémissement plaintif... Puis le bruit des cliquetis reprit.

— Il est parti, annonça David une fois assuré que la créature se soit suffisamment éloignée.

— Dans ces conditions, déclara Littlechild sur un ton morne, nous avons plus de chance de nous faire dévorer que d'atteindre le diamant.

— C'est pourquoi nous allons nous séparer, proposa Rose. Vous irez chercher le joyau tandis que David et moi attirerons les loups garous vers nous.

— Vous voulez que moi, je serve d'appât? s'offusqua le Seigneur du Temps en arquant les sourcils.

— Il n'y a pas de raison que je sois la seule à passer par là, répliqua-t-elle en souriant méchamment.

— Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je dois en faire, de cette pierre.

La réponse de Rose à la question de Littlechild était toute prête.

— Sortez du palais et allez tout droit jusqu'au Big Ben. Tout en haut de la tour, vous trouverez un capteur de lumière sur lequel vous mettrez le Koh-i-Noor. Et vous n'aurez plus qu'à attendre.

Justement, c'était la pleine lune. L'effet allait être grandiose.

— C'est tout? fit Littlechild, incrédule.

— Oui. Dépêchez-vous, parce que l'appareil ne fonctionnera que si la lune est pile au-dessus.

Le chef de la police secrète était perplexe. N'aurait-on pas dit que la jeune femme avait tout prévu à l'avance? Mais qui était-elle donc?

Puis il songea qu'il aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminée. Enfin, si jamais il en voyait la fin et en sortait tout de même vivant...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>David endormit Bell qui était un boulet trop dangereux à traîner dans une course poursuite et le cacha dans un placard. D'ailleurs il ne leur était plus d'aucune utilité. Puis en compagnie de Rose, il quitta la pièce en y laissant Littlechild qui attendrait quelques minutes avant de bouger.<p>— Ce sont vos amis qui ont préparé ce que vous appelez le capteur de lumière? demanda David à brûle-pourpoint.<p>

— A votre avis? rétorqua-t-elle distraitement.

Elle s'efforçait de déchirer le bas de sa robe pour avoir plus de liberté de mouvement. Mais contrairement à ce que montrait la télé où on voyait souvent l'héroïne arracher d'un coup sec la couture de sa jupe jusqu'en haut des cuisses - dont le but était de faire admirer aux téléspectateurs la finesse de ses jambes - ce n'était pas chose aisée. Elle y parvint finalement, mais à quel prix: deux de ses ongles y étaient restés. Ensuite elle balança sur le côté les souliers à talon qu'elle avait aux pieds et déclara, satisfaite.

— Prête pour la danse.

— On dirait que tout cela vous amuse.

— J'adore courir. Il vaut mieux apprécier cette activité lorsqu'on est la compagne d'un Docteur comme le mien.

— Même avec la mort aux trousses?

— Surtout avec la mort aux trousses!

— Dans ce cas vous êtes encore plus cinglée que je ne le suis, conclut-il.

Mais il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Voir les yeux brillants de Rose et son sourire, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle affichait depuis l'épisode de la gifle, était un immense soulagement pour lui. Qu'elle soit froide et distante lui avait lourdement pesé, au point de lui faire oublier qu'il avait tout fait pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il leva son tournevis et l'activa. Des vagues d'ondes ultrasoniques se propagèrent dans tout le Buckingham Palace, faisant dresser les oreilles des loups garous qui y étaient présents. Ils répondirent par un long hurlement puis se mirent à converger vers l'origine du son.

Et pendant que Littlechild s'emparait du diamant et s'enfuyait du palais, Rose et David s'engagèrent dans une course effrénée, agrémentée de quelques parties de cache-cache. Il y eut beaucoup de portes défroncées, de chandeliers brisés et de rideaux déchiquetés. Des cris, des chutes et des glissades.

Alors que des mâchoires aux crocs monstrueux claquaient derrière lui et que des grognements à glacer le sang le poursuivaient, le Seigneur du Temps se surprit à savourer ce moment. Narguer la mort avait un côté étrangement jouissif lorsque quelqu'un était là pour lui tenir la main et régler ses pas aux siens, lui faisant une totale confiance. Et il comprit ce qui lui avait manqué dans tous ces voyages qu'il avait effectués en solitaire, mais aussi ce qui avait empêché l'autre Docteur de sombrer comme lui.

Cependant tout avait une fin, et leur folle escapade s'acheva dans la salle de bal lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent acculés par une demie-douzaine de lycanthropes. Ils les encerclèrent, mais ne les attaquèrent pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent? souffla Rose, se mettant dos à dos avec David.

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je ne vais sûrement pas m'en plaindre.

Il avait sorti son blaster et l'avait chargé, bien qu'il savait que cela ne lui servirait pas à grand chose. Pourvu qu'ils aient gagné suffisamment du temps pour que Littlechild puisse atteindre le Big Ben.

— Intéressant, s'éleva clairement une voix féminine. Des étrangers, dans tous les sens du terme.

Une silhouette tout-à-fait humaine fit son entrée dans la salle. A son approche les loups garous couchèrent leurs oreilles et reculèrent de plusieurs pas, soumis.

Un port fier et royal malgré des vêtements de deuil. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner l'identité de cette dame distinguée qui les fixait avec des yeux entièrement noirs, sans pupilles ni iris.

— Je désapprouve que des intrus viennent semer le désordre dans mon palais, dit la Reine Victoria. Voyez-vous, cela ne m'amuse pas du tout.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Je pensais pouvoir boucler l'épisode du loup garou dans ce chapitre, mais en fait non. Ce sera donc au prochain, où avec un peu de chance vous verrez le retour de l'équipe de la Boîte Bleue que nous avions laissé en compagnie d'une bande d'aliens pas très amicaux.<p>Petite précision: dans la réalité, le Jewel House se trouve dans la Tour de Londres, et non au Buckingham Palace. <p>


	17. Torchwood

** Chapitre 15 — Torchwood... Avez-vous dit Torchwood? **

* * *

>124, 125, 126...<p>Littlechild s'arrêta, haletant. Encore 209 marches à gravir... Autant dire l'escalade de l'Everest pour un quadragénaire comme lui. Il avait la respiration tellement difficile que même ses pensées semblaient hachées. Qui avait eu l'idée de construire le Big Ben aussi haut?<p>

Dès qu'il eut repris un peu de son souffle, il entreprit à nouveau la montée jusqu'au sommet, serrant le diamant dans la main.

Tandis que Littlechild grimpait vaillamment la tour de l'horloge, dans le palais le face à face entre la souveraine de l'Empire et les voyageurs du Temps se poursuivait.

— Je me doutais que je recevrai de la visite tôt ou tard, dit-elle, lorsque mon petit Albert m'a apporté ceci.

Elle exhiba le dodécaèdre qui scintillait comme une petite étoile dans sa main. Un flux de particules lumineuses circulait constamment entre eux, faisant comprendre à David comment elle parvenait à garder forme humaine: la métamorphose était contenue par l'énergie de l'objet.

— J'espère que vous m'indiquerez ce que c'est, et aussi la manière de l'ouvrir.

Il répondit après une élégante courbette.

— Pas la moindre idée, Majesté. Cela ne m'appartient pas. Au fait, je crains que votre petit-fils n'ait été un peu malmené l'autre nuit. Comment se porte-t-il?

Gagner du temps. Voilà ce qui importait pour l'instant.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. L'avantage d'être un lycanthrope, c'est que les blessures guérissent rapidement. Mais il sera ravi d'apprendre que vous vous êtes enquis de sa santé... qui que vous soyez.

— De simples voyageurs. Rien d'autre.

— Rien d'autre? Oseriez-vous insulter mon intelligence alors que je vois bien que votre arme n'est pas d'ici? Et vous ne pouvez tromper mon odorat. L'odeur de votre sang est celui d'une race très ancienne, si ancienne que la mienne paraît peu de chose comparée à elle. Quant à celle qui se trouve à vos côtés...

La Reine braqua son regard inquiétant sur Rose, qui dut faire de grands efforts pour rester coite.

— ...J'ignore ce qu'elle est. Sous l'apparence d'une simple terrienne elle irradie comme un soleil. Comment est-ce possible?

Ces paroles frappèrent David. Quand il avait sondé l'esprit de la jeune femme, juste avant d'être repoussé par un puissant barrage mental, il avait brièvement eu une vision où elle était enveloppée d'une lumière dorée. Était-ce de cela dont elle parlait?

Comme si l'évocation de cette image les avait déclenchés, des maux de tête revinrent en force, lui brouillant les idées. Il serra les dents et se maîtrisa avec peine. Ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour avoir une crise...

Son visage d'un blanc crayeux légèrement penché sur le côté, la Reine continuait à fixer de ses yeux de jais la pauvre Rose, qui finit par reculer d'un pas. De l'entité qui avait pris possession du corps de la souveraine émanait une sorte d'aura maléfique, difficilement supportable pour des êtres normaux.

— Qu'est-ce que vous êtes, jeune fille?

— Rose... Tyler.

— Ce n'est pas votre nom qui m'intéresse mais votre véritable nature. J'aimerais vous voir de plus près...

Sur ce elle fit un signe à l'un des loups garous qui s'avança et tendit son énorme patte vers la jeune femme. Cependant David s'interposa en la renvoyant derrière son dos.

— Vous donniez pourtant l'impression de savoir ce que vous faisiez en nous entraînant dans cette histoire, lui chuchota-t-il.

Bien sûr qu'elle le savait! Enfin, plus ou moins...

— Encore cinq minutes, fit-elle sur le même ton, et je suis certaine que Littlechild fera ce qu'il faut.

— Bien des choses peuvent se produire en cinq minutes, notamment se faire dévorer par une bande d'aliens affamés.

Agacés par toutes ces messes basses, ceux qui les encerclaient poussèrent des grondements et se rapprochèrent.

— C'est un dodécaèdre, déclara David en élevant la voix pour être bien entendu.

Aussitôt l'attention de la Reine se focalisa à nouveau sur le Seigneur du Temps.

— C'est ainsi qu'on appelle l'objet que vous avez en main: un dodécaèdre temporel. Si vous me le remettez, je me ferais une joie de vous l'ouvrir.

Pendant ce temps, Littlechild avait enfin atteint le beffroi du clocher du Big Ben. Le coeur sur le point d'exploser tellement qu'il battait vite, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une machine quelconque. Tout ce qu'il découvrit à la place, c'était une corde solide qui pendait près de la rambarde avec un mot épinglé dessus.

_ L'appareil est tout en haut. Grimpez. _

Littlechild gémit. Ses jambes flageolaient de fatigue... Allait-il parvenir à escalader le toit en pointe sans glisser, évitant ainsi de se retrouver en mille morceaux cent mètres plus bas? S'il tombait de cette hauteur, il ne resterait même pas de quoi l'enterrer!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Belle tentative, dit la Reine. Mais je me contenterai d'écouter vos explications. Il est hors de question que je vous le cède alors j'ignore tout de ses propriétés.<p>Nullement déçu par ses propos, David lança sur un ton léger.<p>

— Si c'est ce que désire Votre Majesté. Le dodécaèdre temporel est une invention de mon peuple prévue pour changer sans cesse de lieu et d'époque. Il est donc tout-à-fait logique que l'alliage qui le compose soit le plus résistant qu'on puisse trouver dans tout l'Univers. Il est incassable, indestructible...

Il marqua une pause, juste le temps de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille de Rose qui était en train de s'interroger sur la raison de sa soudaine volubilité.

— Eh bien? s'impatienta la souveraine. Continuez.

— L'un des caractéristiques le plus remarquable de cet alliage, Majesté, est sa capacité de réfléchir tout rayon dirigé contre lui, en multipliant son intensité par mille... Fin de la leçon.

Aussi rapide que l'éclair, il leva le blaster et tira, se baissant au même moment que le jeune femme qui s'était déjà protégée les yeux.

Touché par la décharge d'énergie, le dodécaèdre émit un flash, illuminant la salle tout entière. Aveuglés et désorientés, les loups garous ne firent que piauler au hurlement de rage de la Reine dont l'écho se réverbéra dans tout le palais.

— Rattrappez-les! Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir!

Cependant David et Rose n'avaient pas attendu pour profiter de la confusion. Ils coururent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce où ils se butèrent contre une magnifique porte à deux battants... en bois de chêne et fermée à double tour.

— Là! s'écria le Gallifréen en indiquant l'escalier de marbre dont la rampe décrivait une gracieuse courbe juste au-dessus d'eux.

Consciente du fait qu'ils allaient lui échapper, la Reine s'élança elle-même à leur poursuite. Etait-ce sa forme humaine qui avait amoindri l'impact du flash, ou se laissait-elle guider par ses autres sens... Quoi qu'il en soit elle se déplaçait avec rapidité et précision qui cadraient mal avec son apparence de dame âgée. En un rien de temps elle parvint jusqu'à ses proies qui s'évertuaient à monter les marches et elle agrippa Rose par le bras, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle avait une de ces poignes!

En se retournant, David s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus lorsqu'il fut stoppé par une exclamation sourde de la Reine qui semblait avoir eu une révélation par ce contact physique.

— Vous! fit-elle d'une voix où perçait la stupéfaction la plus totale. C'est vous! C'est de vous que parle le poème!

Alors que Rose était aux prises avec la souveraine de l'Empire, Littlechild luttait quant à lui contre le vent glacial qui le cinglait de toute part. Au prix d'un ultime effort, il se hissa jusqu'au sommet du toit escarpé. La complexité de l'appareil qui l'y attendait ne le troubla nullement, car en son milieu trônait un trépied se terminant par un réceptacle de la même forme que le diamant. Il sortit le joyau de l'intérieur de sa chemise où il l'avait fourré pour le poser avec mille précautions à l'emplacement prévu.

Sous les rayons argentés de la lune, le Koh-i-Noor se mit à flamboyer tel un nova, obligeant Littlechild à se cacher la tête. Puis un raz-de-marée d'une lumière aveuglante déferla dans tout Londres, prêt à purifier la ville de la présence des lycanthropes.

Dans le palais, inconsciente de la mort qui s'approchait à grands pas, la Reine tremblait de tous ses membres sans toutefois relâcher son étreinte.

— Vous nous perdrez! hurla-t-elle. Vous nous perdrez tous!

Pétrifiée par l'intensité de ses étranges paroles, Rose oublia de se débattre et fixa sans comprendre les yeux de l'entité où malgré l'absence des pupilles elle lisait la panique et le désespoir.

— Je vais vous tuer! Vous vivante, l'Univers entier sombrera dans...

Rose ne devait jamais entendre la fin de la phrase. Une vague lumineuse se déversa par les vitres de la salle de bal, noyant tout le monde dans un tourbillon éblouissant. Lorsque la luminosité revint à la normal, tous les loups garous avaient disparu. A la place où se tenait la Reine, il ne subsistait plus qu'un tas de cendres grisâtres au milieu duquel gisait le dodécaèdre temporel.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Debout au bord de la Tamise, Littlechild regardait Londres s'éveiller doucement. Dans la brume matinale, des gens insouciants s'en allaient vaquer à leurs occupations, discutant de l'étrange orage qui s'était abattu sur la ville la nuit dernière. Ils prenaient la lumière aveuglante pour de l'éclair, ignorant tout des événements de la veille. Si seulement ils savaient... Qu'ils vivaient dans un monde où les monstres tapis sous le lit de leurs cauchemars d'enfant existaient réellement.<p>— Vous vous êtes débrouillé comme un chef. Alors pourquoi cette tête d'enterrement?<p>

Désemparé, il se tourna vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait gentiment malgré la fatigue.

— Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais plus en quoi je dois croire, ni quel but je dois poursuivre... Dites-moi ce que je dois faire, maintenant que toutes mes certitudes se sont envolées.

— Peut-être vous pourriez vous préparer pour la nouvelle ère qui s'annonce?

— Je ne suis pas certain d'être fait pour le changement, surtout que la famille royale n'est plus. Le mieux pour moi serait de me retirer de tout cela, laissant la place à la nouvelle génération.

— Et moi, je ne le pense pas.

Il lui jeta un regard étonné.

— Non?

— Non. Bien que je ne sois pas une voyante, permettez-moi de vous faire une prédiction. D'ici quelques années, dans une Grande Bretagne qui ne sera plus une monarchie mais une république, vous réorganiserez la police secrète afin qu'elle soit apte à gérer les menaces du même genre que des lycanthropes.

— Comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

Comment? Parce qu'elle se rappelait à présent pourquoi son nom lui avait paru familier: John George Littlechild, fondateur de l'institution qui sera la première ligne de défense contre l'invasion extraterrestre. Mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas lui raconter ça.

— Car d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous êtes un homme de devoir qui ne fuit pas ses responsabilités.

— Vous me surestimez grandement, Miss Tyler.

Elle eut un nouveau sourire et lui tendit la main qu'il saisit machinalement.

— Bonne chance, Mr Littlechild... Juste une chose, avant de nous quitter: lorsque vous ressentirez le besoin de renommer la police secrète, je vous suggère de l'appeler Torchwood.

— Torchwood? Comme le manoir du Sir Roberts? Pourquoi cela?

— Pourquoi pas? fit-elle en riant.

Puis sur cette réponse sibylline, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre le Tardis qui l'attendait quelques rues plus loin.

— Reviendrez-vous un jour? cria-t-il tandis qu'elle s'éloignait.

Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils se connaissaient, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver un curieux regret à l'idée de ne plus revoir cette mystérieuse jeune femme, ainsi que son compagnon tout aussi étrange. Affronter ensemble un danger, cela rapprochait les gens.

Au lieu de lui répliquer par un "jamais" véridique qui les aurait attristés tous les deux, elle lança sur un ton espiègle, sans s'arrêter ni se retourner.

— Peut-être bien... Et j'espère qu'à notre prochaine rencontre vous n'aurez plus cette affreuse moustache qui vous vieillit tant. Vous serez plus beau sans, vous pouvez me croire!

Et elle se fondit dans le brouillard londonien, laissant Littlechild caresser d'un geste chagriné l'ornement pileux qui faisait sa fierté.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Quelques siècles plus tard, dans une lointaine galaxie...<p>— Curieux qu'ils soient si nerveux, dit le Docteur en observant d'un œil critique l'écran où il voyait des aliens en arme le sommant de se montrer. Nous sommes pourtant sur Lastellas!<p>

— C'est ainsi que s'appelle cette planète? interrogea Ianto.

— Non, rétorqua Jack. Lastellas est une immense station spatiale servant de centre de loisir. Elle est considérée comme un territoire neutre, alors toutes les races de l'Univers s'y retrouvent pour se détendre dans des night-club, des salles de jeu et autres lieux de plaisirs...

La voix du capitaine se fit rêveuse, se remémorant de l'enterrement de la vie du garçon d'un de ses anciens collègues de l'agence du Temps, qui s'était précisément déroulé ici. D'après ses souvenirs, le mariage avait été finalement annulé, le fiancé s'étant épris d'un couple de serveurs: des jumeaux, aussi beaux que des dieux grecs.

— Ceux-là n'ont pas l'air très détendu, ironisa John.

— Allons leur demander pourquoi, déclara le Docteur.

Amy s'adossa aussitôt contre les portes du Tardis, avec la ferme intention de ne pas s'en écarter.

— Vous ne pouvez pas sortir, c'est trop dangereux.

— Il le faudra bien.

— Mais ils sont armés.

— Moi aussi. J'ai mon intelligence.

— Et n'oublions pas le tournevis sonique, ajouta laconiquement John.

— Vous êtes vraiment mabouls, tous les deux! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Voyons, protesta le Docteur. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit: je suis un maboul dans une boîte!

Après lui avoir fait un clin d'oeil, il la repoussa doucement sur le côté et ouvrit la porte. A son apparition, les extraterrestres qui encerclaient le vaisseau lui pointèrent leurs armes. Ne se souciant guère d'eux, le Gallifréen s'adressa à une femme tout de noir vêtue, aux traits d'un albinisme marqué.

— Seriez-vous en congé, Architecte?

Le chef de la Proclamation des ombres le fixa de ses yeux d'un rouge sang.

— Je l'étais jusqu'à qu'une calamité nous tombe dessus, il y a quelques heures de cela... Mais dites-moi, n'est-ce pas un Tardis? Etes-vous un Seigneur du Temps?

— Le Docteur, pour vous servir.

— Il y avait pourtant une rumeur qui courait à propos de l'anéantissement votre race tout entière. Puis-je supposer sans me tromper que vous êtes le seul survivant?

— Pas du tout, puisque c'est le deuxième que je rencontre depuis que je suis ici.

Celui qui venait de parler était un humain, portant les habits d'une autre époque. Une épée pendait à sa hanche.

Dans la salle du pilotage, Jack poussa une exclamation stupéfaite.

— John!

— Quoi?

— Pas vous, Doc!

Sans autre explication, le capitaine fila à l'extérieur du vaisseau. Les autres s'entre-regardèrent avant de le suivre.

— Jack! fit l'homme à l'épée. Quelle bonne surprise!

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il disait, il ne paraissait pas si étonné que ça. Jack s'arrêta et annonça, tout fier.

— Je suis capitaine, maintenant. Capitaine Jack Harkness, du Torchwood.

— Ah? Dans ce cas, appelle-moi également capitaine. Capitaine John Hart, mercenaire.

Il fit une courbette moqueuse. Le visage rayonnant, Jack s'avança vers lui et tout le monde crut qu'il allait le prendre dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Mais à la surprise générale, il lui décocha un coup de poing direct qui envoya l'autre sur le tapis.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Je ne sais plus si ça s'écrit Hart ou Heart... Quoi qu'il en soit, voici l'entrée en scène du personnage qui m'a le plus amusé dans la saison 2 du Torchwood. Cela dit, ça commence à devenir une belle pagaille: je n'arrête pas d'ajouter de nouveaux persos, alors que j'ai déjà du mal à gérer avec ceux du départ. Mais que voulez-vous... Pour moi, le fanfic est une occasion pour de grandes retrouvailles entre les différents héros de la série. Une réunion entre amis, en quelque sorte! <div> 


	18. Le baiser de la mort?

** Chapitre 16 — Le baiser de la mort? **

* * *

>— La calamité en question doit vraiment être phénoménale pour que ces espèces décident d'oublier leur différence, dit le Gallifréen.<p>Des Sontariens et des Judoons côte à côte comme des frères d'arme. Sans parler des Raxacoricophalapatoriens... Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il reverrait de sitôt, il en était certain.<p>

— Euh... fit Amy en indiquant les deux capitaines qui roulaient par terre. Ils se battent, là.

— Laisse-les, ils s'arrêteront lorsqu'ils en auront assez. Alors, Architecte? Puis-je vous proposer mon aide pour résoudre le problème? Quoi qu'il puisse être...

L'un des Judoons émit de sa voix baroque un grommellement incompréhensible que le Docteur parvint néanmoins à traduire sans mal.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je n'en suis pas la cause? Rien, si ce n'est que je n'aurais jamais atterri aussi ouvertement sinon.

— Il a raison, acquiesça l'albinos. Baissez tous vos armes.

— Vous ne pouvez pas me donner d'ordre, déclama un Sontarien. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de faire confiance à un Seigneur du Temps, surtout que j'ai entendu parler de ce Docteur qui...

— Colonel Azyck, coupa-t-elle froidement. Tant que cette situation ne sera pas réglée, la station sera sous ma juridiction. Alors à moins que plus tard votre empire ne soit prêt à se risquer dans une guerre avec la Proclamation des ombres, vous feriez mieux d'obéir!

Voyant le Sontarien réduit à quia, le Docteur déclara en esquissant un sourire.

— Bien! Reprenons. Que se passe-t-il ici?

— Allons dans la salle de contrôle, proposa-t-elle. Vous constaterez par vous-même.

Elle et le Docteur quittèrent les lieux, avec les aliens armés au grand complet sur leurs talons. Amy jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière avant de leur emboîter le pas.

Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes continuaient à se battre férocement, comme s'ils étaient décidés à s'entretuer. Bien que désireux d'y mettre un terme, Ianto n'osait intervenir car John se contentait de contempler toute la scène, les bras en croix. Un "il sait ce qu'il fait" fut sa réponse à l'interrogation muette du jeune terrien.

Soudain les deux bagarreurs éclatèrent de rire, à la surprise de Ianto qui ne s'y attendait pas du tout.

— Tu n'as pas changé! rigola Hart en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa bouche.

— Toi non plus, rétorqua Jack, hilare.

— Un verre?

— Volontiers.

Mais John opposa son veto.

— Avant de vous lancer dans je ne sais quelle orgie pour fêter vos retrouvailles, dites m'en plus sur cet autre Seigneur du Temps que vous auriez rencontré. Est-il encore ici?

Hart dévisagea attentivement son interlocuteur et répondit.

— Si vous parlez de celui qui vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, beau brun, il est déjà reparti. Par contre, j'ai un message de la part de la blonde qui l'accompagnait.

— Rose? s'exclamèrent en coeur John et le capitaine.

— Ouais, ça doit être ça.

— Tout de même, dit Jack sur un ton suspicieux, ça m'étonne de toi. Je ne te croyais pas être du genre à rendre des services gratuitement.

— Nooon, bien sûr. Tu me connais. Figure-toi qu'elle m'a forcé la main.

Hart décrocha de son oreille gauche une boucle argentée qu'il tint bien en évidence devant eux. En dehors d'Ianto, les deux autres la reconnurent immédiatement comme un enregistreur vocal.

— Je vous remettrez ceci à une condition.

— Laquelle? fit sèchement John.

— Donnez-moi l'antidote.

— Quel antidote?

— Celui qui annule les effets du poison que votre copine a eu la gentillesse de m'inoculer.

Que racontait cet énergumène? se demanda John. Sa douce Rose était incapable de commettre un tel acte!

— Elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille! s'offusqua-t-il.

— Mon pauvre vieux, dans ce cas vous la connaissez bien mal. Et toi, Jack, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris aussi de lui enseigner la technique que je t'ai apprise?

Interdit, le capitaine écarquilla les yeux, se souvenant des récits de ses aventures en tant qu'agent du Temps que Rose prenait plaisir à écouter.

— Non... Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a fait le coup du...

— ...Du baiser empoisonné? Oui, parfaitement! Tu peux être fière de ton élève, Jack!

— Ce n'est pas mon élève, se défendit-il.

Ce dernier coula un regard anxieux en direction de son Doc, dont l'expression était clairement de celui qui venait d'entendre proférer un blasphème. Ah misère, se plaignit le capitaine en son for intérieur. Tout cela allait lui retomber dessus, il en avait bien peur. Il serait accusé d'avoir débauché Rose, que son compagnon avait tendance - à tort - à prendre pour une fleur innocente. Mais enfin, où s'était-elle procurée le matériel adéquat?

— Elle-vous-a-fait-quoi? articula John d'une voix qui charriait les glaçons.

— Le Death Kiss, si vous préférez. Et elle m'a dit que j'obtiendrai l'antidote si j'acceptais de jouer le messager. Il faut admettre qu'elle est douée. Je ne suis toujours pas arrivé à déterminer de quelle substance il s'agit. L'élève a surpassé le maître.

Cette dernière remarque s'adressait à Jack qui eut presque envie de pleurer au coup d'oeil assassin que lui lança John. Pitié, pourvu que le Doc ne passe pas ses nerfs sur lui. Il n'y était pour rien dans tout ça!

— Jack?

— Oui, Doc?

— Nous en reparlons.

Sur ces propos lourds de menace, il sortit le tournevis sonique afin de scanner Hart. Quel poison ce détestable personnage avait-il ingéré?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Quant au Docteur, lui aussi était en plein scan avec son tournevis qu'il promenait négligemment sur la console de la salle du contrôle. Le résultat qu'il obtint lui fit écarquiller les yeux.<p>— Tiens donc... remarqua-t-il pensivement. Toutes les communications sont coupées, le système de téléportation ne fonctionne pas non plus, pourtant aucune panne n'est décelée dans les ordinateurs.<p>

— Comment avons-nous pu atterrir, alors? fit Amy.

— Parce que nous avions le signal bio-psychique de Rose pour nous guider à travers le vortex temporel... C'est compliqué à expliquer. Ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est que cette station se retrouve complètement isolée du reste de l'Univers.

— Oui, confirma l'Architecte. Et il ne faut pas que cette situation se prolonge, avec tous ces hauts dignitaires qui sont ici en villégiature. Imaginez un peu les répercussions si tout ceci était le sabotage d'une quelconque faction extrémiste.

Les conséquences politiques n'étaient pas ce qui préoccupaient le plus le Gallifréen. Il se posait des questions sur la possible implication de David dans cet incident, auquel cas le problème serait beaucoup plus difficile à dénouer.

Il consulta à nouveau les écrans de la console: rien de suspect, à part de légères variations de puissance dans la salle des machines. Intéressant. Cela méritait qu'il l'étudie de près.

Toujours flanqué d'Amy et de l'Architecte, le Docteur se rendit sur place. Les moteurs de la station, alimentés par une source d'énergie nucléaire, étaient disposés au centre d'une pièce aux dimensions démesurées rappelant une plateforme pétrolière. Il en fit le tour, à la recherche de l'origine de ces sursauts énergétiques. Et il trouva un boîtier aux formes bizarroïdes qui n'avait pas à être là. Lorsqu'il pointa dessus son tournevis, un champ de force se matérialisa tout autour, empêchant ainsi tout examen précis.

— Est-ce une bombe? s'interrogea l'Architecte, tendue.

— Ça aurait été plus simple, réfuta le Docteur. Non, je crois que ce n'est qu'un banal récepteur - enfin, banal de mon point de vue - sensé capter des ondes gravitationnelles qui courbent l'Espace-temps.

Absorbés par la conversation, lui et ses auditrices ne s'aperçurent pas qu'une ombre se faufilait subrepticement derrière eux. L'être braqua son oeil unique sur ceux qu'il considérait comme des ennemis, tandis que sa ventouse procédait à une analyse sur eux: FEMELLE, HUMAIN, NON ARMEE ET INOFFENSIVE.

— Cela nous éclaircie sur la raison des désagréments que connaissent la station, continua le Seigneur du Temps. Elle est enfermée dans une poche temporelle décalée d'une seconde par rapport à la réalité...

Son visage perdit soudain toute couleur, comprenant ce que cela signifiait. Il avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre de technologie, précisément à la Cascade des méduses. C'était celle du...

— Qu'y-t-il, Docteur? s'inquiéta Amy, alarmée par son expression.

Cependant l'invité surprise poursuivait l'évaluation de ses adversaires potentiels: MALE, GALLIFREEN, NON ARME... ET REPONDANT AU NOM DU DOCTEUR. EXTREMEMENT DANGEREUX!

Il chargea son laser au moment où le Docteur se retournait, mettant face-à-face deux races dont le destin était de se haïr quel que soit l'Univers.

— EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER! scanda le Dalek.

Le Docteur poussa les deux femmes sur le côté, évitant de justesse le tir mortel qui leur était destiné.

— Courrez! hurla-t-il.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Ignorant joyeusement ce qui se passait dans la salle des machines, John jouait toujours au médecin avec le capitaine Hart. Et ce que lui apprit le son grésillant du tournevis fit monter imperceptiblement les commissures de ses lèvres.<p>— Migraines, fièvre, respiration difficile? énuméra-t-il en s'efforçant de se montrer impassible.<p>

— En effet, confirma Hart en patient docile. Ces symptômes sont apparus depuis le matin, et ils ne font que s'aggraver d'heure en heure.

— Je sais exactement ce que vous avez.

— Parfait. Remettez-moi donc l'antidote avant que je crève pour de bon.

— Oh, mais vous n'allez pas mourir. Quelques tasses de tisane, une bonne bouillotte et au lit, voilà ce qu'il vous faut pour être à nouveau sur pied.

— Quoi? vociféra Hart, croyant que l'autre se moquait de lui.

Réalisant enfin de quoi il s'agissait, Jack s'écroula positivement de rire, sous les yeux interloqués de Ianto. Alors ça, c'était tordant! Rose lui avait refilé le... Non, non, il n'y avait rien de drôle. Lui-même avait été alité pendant des jours la première fois qu'il avait attrapé ça. Les yeux gonflés et la tête prise dans un étau, il avait cru que cela ne finirait jamais, malgré les soins qu'il avait reçus.

— Influenza, dit John sur un ton détaché, plus connu sous le nom de la grippe. Cette maladie a été éradiquée à la fin du XXI ème siècle, ce qui explique votre ignorance en la matière, ainsi que l'absence des anticorps dans votre organisme contre ce genre de virus. Bénigne, mais très contagieuse, alors je vous prierai de ne pas vous approcher d'autres personnes.

Malgré le renforcement du système immunitaire, il arrivait aux voyageurs du Temps d'être grippés, surtout si ceux-ci étaient épuisés aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement. Rose était donc malade... sans qu'il soit là pour veiller sur elle. A cette idée, John eut un pincement au cœur.

— Est-ce que ton copain en costard se fout de moi? râla Hart en direction de Jack.

— Pas du tout, hoqueta ce dernier tout en ne cessant de se gondoler. Il est vrai que tu te sentiras mal comme pas possible. Mais tu t'en sortiras, crois-moi sur parole.

Bien mieux en tout cas que l'amour propre de Hart, qui commençait à comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Par un amateur, qui plus est!

L'hilarité de Jack se tarit sous le regard impitoyable de John, lui rappelant comment Rose s'y était prise pour transmettre la grippe. Pour cela, il avait le sentiment qu'il n'allait pas être pardonné de sitôt. Pourquoi était-ce à lui que le Doc en voulait? Ce n'était pas lui qu'elle avait embrassé, mais Hart!

— Ianto, dit Jack avec un sourire crispé. Va-nous chercher un tube d'aspirine si tu en as apporté dans tes bagages. Et toi, donne-nous cet enregistreur avant que le Doc ne décide de péter une câble.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— MONTREZ-VOUS, DOCTEUR. VOUS NE POURREZ PAS VOUS CACHER ETERNELLEMENT.<p>Dissimulé derrière un large pilier, le Docteur mima silencieusement les mots "va-t-en" à Amy en lui indiquant la direction de l'ascenseur. Obstinée comme à son habitude, elle secoua énergiquement la tête, exprimant par là son refus de le laisser seul. Il roula de gros yeux et toucha l'épaule de l'Architecte, qui ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Elle saisit la main de la jeune femme rétive et s'éloigna à pas feutrés, l'entrainant de force.<p>

Il attendit un moment avant de bouger. En apercevant sa silhouette entre deux structures de la salle, le Dalek le poursuivit avec des tirs de laser répétés, ne se doutant pas que le Seigneur du Temps était en train de l'attirer dans la section du système des refroidissements. Il ne s'aperçut du traquenard que lorsqu'il reçut un jet d'azote liquide, jailli d'un tuyau où le tournevis sonique venait de pratiquer une brèche. Il gela de façon instantanée, les fonctions de son armure momentanément suspendues.

Le Docteur vint vers lui, en soufflant sur le tournevis comme le ferait un cowboy après avoir tiré. Cependant la dureté adamantine de son regard contredisait la nonchalance de ses gestes.

— Existe-t-il ne serait-ce qu'une seule réalité que ton espèce n'a pas polluée par sa présence? fit-il d'une voix qui vibrait d'un profond ressentiment. Vous vous infiltrez partout comme des cafards, et on n'a cesse de vous anéantir que vous revenez encore et toujours...

Il s'arrêta juste devant le Dalek et s'accroupit pour le fixer droit dans son œil unique.

— Dis-moi, Dalek. Que dois-je faire pour être à jamais débarrassé de vous?

— VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS. NOUS SOMMES INVINCIBLES.

— Regarde-toi avant de parler, railla-t-il. Dans ton état, tu es encore moins utile qu'un frigo rouillé... Mais je m'égare. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici, à Lastellas?

— JE SUIS ICI POUR OBEIR AUX ORDRES. JE SUIS UN SOLDAT!

— Et fier de l'être, je sais. En quoi ces ordres consistent-ils?

Le Dalek se tut. Le Docteur dut se maîtriser pour ne pas lui donner un coup de pied, qui lui aurait valu la fracture d'un ou deux orteils.

— Répond, soldat!

— ...ISOLER LA STATION JUSQU'A CE QUE NOUS RECUPERIONS LE VAISSEAU.

— Quel vaisseau?

A cet instant, le Gallifréen sentit une vague de chaleur émaner de la carapace en dalekanium. En voyant s'élever des volutes de vapeur, il se leva d'un bond et recula de plusieurs pas. Eh bien, le monstre en métal s'était dégelé plus rapidement qu'il ne le pensait.

— REDEMARRAGE. RETABLISSEMENT DES FONCTIONS A CENT POUR CENT.

De nouveau libre de ses mouvements, le Dalek orienta la tige métallique qui lui servait de canon à laser.

— MAINTENANT QUE VOTRE PITOYABLE TENTATIVE POUR M'IMMOBILISER A ECHOUE, JE VAIS VOUS...

— Attend, dit le Docteur avec un rire jaune. Laisse-moi deviner. Tu vas m'exterminer?

— CORRECT.

— Incorrect. Car tu vois, si je suis resté en vie durant toutes ces années, c'est parce que je me suis toujours tenu près de la sortie.

Tout en parlant, il posa la main sur une manette qui se trouvait à côté de lui et l'abaissa brusquement.

— Et tu vas me faire le plaisir de la prendre! cria-t-il.

Cela mit en marche le système de ventilation d'urgence, prévu au cas où l'atmosphère se chargerait de radiations. Un puissant appel d'air balaya toute la salle, soulevant le Dalek du sol. Accroché de toutes ses forces à un tuyau, le Docteur regarda l'un des êtres qu'il haïssait le plus se faire aspirer et disparaître dans l'une des gigantesques bouches d'évacuation qui venaient de s'ouvrir.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Aïe, boulette! Ce n'est qu'après avoir écrit le chapitre en entier que j'ai compris que j'avais commis une erreur. Le Dalek doit avoir une résistance élevée au froid, vu qu'il peut voler dans l'Espace. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de réécrire le passage: il faut dire que ces adorables poivriers ambulants n'ont presque pas de points faibles! (à part notre Docteur bien-aimé) Vous en avez trouvé, vous?<p>Donc on va dire que le Dalek de ce chapitre a été pris par surprise et a activé son système de chauffage (il doit bien en avoir un) qu'avec un temps de retard. Est-ce un peu tiré par les cheveux? Ha, ha... Haaaaa... <p>


	19. Encore des Daleks

** Chapitre 17 — Encore des Daleks **

* * *

>Décidément, se dit Ianto, ce capitaine d'opérette ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Sa façon de marcher, de s'exprimer... sans parler de son comportement familier envers Jack, comme si ce dernier lui appartenait! Non mais pour qui se prenait-il?<p>Le jeune terrien, qui avait ramené de l'aspirine de mauvaise grâce, lança le tube du médicament à Hart, qui le saisit en plein vol, les sourcils froncés.<p>

— Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, joli coeur? Je ne vois pas l'eau.

— On n'est pas dans un désert, riposta-t-il. Allez en chercher vous-même.

— Dis donc, Jack, ton toutou a de la répartie. Tu ne voudrais pas me le prêter des fois?

— Fous-lui la paix, avertit le capitaine, très sérieux tout à coup. Tu es loin d'être son type.

— T'es sûr? Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il te trouve à son goût, et on se ressemble assez, toi et moi... Non?

— Là, je t'arrête. Toi et moi, nous n'avons rien à avoir. Il y a un fossé qui nous sépare.

— Tu me fends le coeur, Jack! Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, comment peux-tu...

Écarté de la conversation des deux capitaines, Ianto décida résolument de porter son attention ailleurs. Car s'il continuait à écouter pérorer Hart, il finirait fatalement par lui mettre un coup de poing dans la figure. En aucun cas il ne pouvait se permettre une telle perte de contrôle de soi, qui aurait été un signe de faiblesse selon lui.

N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, il entreprit donc d'observer discrètement le Dr Smith. Il s'inquiétait de son silence. La volubilité de John était bien connue de tous les agents du Torchwood. Il parlait, parlait et parlait, même devant les extraterrestres qui menaçaient de détruire la Terre. Alors le fait qu'il ait perdu sa capacité à badiner quelque soit les circonstances tracassait Ianto, surtout qu'il lui revenait en mémoire la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le Docteur à son sujet, juste après leur départ du Mnemosia.

_ — Je préfèrerais que cela reste entre nous, lui confia le Gallifréen en le prenant à part. N'en dites rien à John._

_Il entendait par là de l'avertissement de la Grande prêtresse: que Rose risquait de mourir s'ils tardaient trop à la retrouver._

_— Pourquoi? demanda Ianto, ne comprenant pas la raison de cette cachotterie. Il a le droit de savoir. C'est de sa compagne qu'il s'agit, Docteur._

_— Je ne veux pas qu'il craque et que le désespoir le pousse à faire je ne sais quelle bêtise au moment crucial. On n'a pas besoin de ça en plus du reste._

_Le voyant peu convaincu, le Seigneur du Temps tourna la tête et baissa la voix, le regard dans le vague._

_— Si jamais il arrive malheur à Rose..._

_Ianto écarquilla les yeux, choqué qu'il puisse envisager aussi calmement la pire des éventualités._

_— ...John n'y survivrait pas. Au sens littéral._

_Littéralement? Ianto pensa qu'il dramatisait. La perte d'un être aimé, il avait connu ça: sa chère Lisa. Et bien que la souffrance soit extrême, il avait appris à vivre avec. C'était peut-être horrible à dire, mais même les blessures les plus profondes finissaient par se cicatriser. Avec le temps._

_— Je ne suis pas en train d'exagérer, ajouta le Gallifréen comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit. En la perdant elle, il perdrait tout. Et je sais exactement comment il réagirait dans un pareil cas, puisqu'il est issu de moi._

_Et qu'en était-il de lui? s'interrogea Ianto. Jack lui avait raconté cette invraisemblable histoire de métacrise. S'ils étaient deux versions d'une même personne, les sentiments que le Docteur éprouvait à l'égard de la jeune femme ne devaient être guère différents de ceux de son double._

_— Elle compte aussi beaucoup pour vous... fit-il en hésitant._

_Son interlocuteur marqua une pause avant d'admettre sur un ton paisible._

_— C'est vrai, elle m'est précieuse. Mais contrairement à John, sa mort ne m'empêcherait pas à aller de l'avant. Voilà ce qui nous différencie, Mr Jones. Je n'ai simplement pas le droit de lâcher prise, pas avec toutes ces responsabilités qui me rattachent à la réalité: celles que j'ai envers Amy, le Tardis... Il y a aussi ces failles qui s'ouvrent un peu partout dans mon Univers dont je dois m'occuper. Alors l'abandon est un luxe que je ne peux me permettre. _

En émergeant de ses souvenirs, Ianto soupira: il avait toujours trouvé le Dr Smith bizarre. Le Docteur l'était encore plus.

Indifférent à la joute verbale qui se déroulait à quelques pas de lui ou à l'observation dont il faisait l'objet, John tournait et retournait dans la main la boucle d'oreille, la mine songeuse. Il était arrivé après le départ de Rose. Encore. C'était à se demander si le sort ne prenait pas un plaisir sadique à s'acharner contre lui.

Mais cette fois, elle avait pu lui laisser un message, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. De le rendre suspicieux aussi. Pourquoi David l'avait-il regardée faire sans broncher? Ou était-ce un de ses stratagèmes pour le lancer sur une fausse piste? Tant qu'il ignorait tout des motivations du ravisseur de sa compagne, il ne pouvait qu'émettre des suppositions et avancer à l'aveuglette. Et il détestait ça. Il n'était pas habitué à se sentir aussi impuissant face aux événements. Alors qu'il parvenait généralement à régler toutes sortes de problèmes - sauver un monde, voire tout un Univers - à la vitesse de la lumière, il rageait de peiner autant en ce qui concernait le rapt de Rose. C'était de sa faute: depuis son enlèvement, il avait la sensation que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti... comme le ferait celui de n'importe humain!

Bon, il était temps d'arrêter de se lamenter et d'écouter ce message, trafiqué ou pas. L'enregistreur avait été verrouillé par un mot de passe, afin que Hart ne puisse en connaître le contenu.

Jackie? Tardis? Gallifrey? Torchwood? Ou bien...

— Méchant loup.

Un profond soupir s'éleva de la boucle d'oreille et la voix familière de Rose se fit entendre.

_ Mon Docteur... Viens me sauver. A Londres, en 1888... _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>«Alerte niveau 2, Alerte niveau 2! Tous les civils sont priés de retourner dans leurs quartiers.»<p>— Que se passe-t-il? s'exclama Jack.<p>

Les hauts-parleurs continuèrent à diffuser l'avertissement.

«Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Je répète. Alerte niveau 2, Alerte niveau 2!»

— John! Jack!

C'était Amy. Elle courut vers eux, complètement hors d'haleine.

— Il y a... Il y a un Dalek à bord de la station!

John eut un haut-le-corps, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre. Après avoir fourré la boucle d'oreille dans sa poche, il saisit la jeune femme par les épaules.

— Où?

— Dans la salle des machines, haleta-t-elle. Le Docteur est resté seul avec lui! Il a insisté, et je...

Sans même prendre la peine de l'écouter jusqu'au bout, il lança des directives à Jack sur un ton péremptoire.

— Capitaine, je vous charge de veiller sur les autres. Surtout, surtout ne bougez pas d'ici! Compris?

— Vous ne pouvez pas y aller seul et sans arme! protesta le concerné. Hé, Doc!

Mais il s'éloignait déjà. En jurant entre les dents, Jack se tourna vers Amy et se mit à imiter John.

— Entrez dans le Tardis. Toi aussi, Ianto. Une fois les portes fermées, vous y serez en totale sécurité.

— J'aimerais en profiter pour visiter l'intérieur de cette boîte... commença Hart.

— Dans tes rêves! s'opposa Jack de manière catégorique. Tu me crois assez fou pour les laisser en ta compagnie? Non, tu vas venir avec moi.

— C'est comme ça que tu traites un ami malade?

Ignorant ses protestations, le capitaine saisit son acolyte par le col et partit comme une fusée en direction de l'ascenseur. Restée en arrière comme une enfant abandonnée, Amy décida que c'en était trop. Les Docteurs et Jack... Qu'ils comprennent qu'elle n'était pas une espèce de donzelle qui devait être protégée à tout prix!

— Suivons-les, proposa-t-elle. S'ils pensent que nous allons sagement leur obéir, ils se mettent le doigt dans... Ianto?

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le Tardis. S'apercevant que la jeune femme le regardait d'un air déçu, il crut bon de s'expliquer.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un Dalek, mais à voir la réaction du Dr Smith, il vaut mieux emporter de quoi nous défendre avant de les rejoindre.

— Je me disais aussi que vous n'étiez pas du genre à vous défiler, dit-elle avec un sourire.

A l'intérieur du vaisseau, Ianto se dirigea droit vers la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué. Voyons... Quelles armes seraient-elles les plus adaptées à cette situation?

— Amy, pouvez-vous me les décrire? Je veux parler des Daleks.

— Imaginez une sorte de salière en métal faisant un peu plus de la moitié de votre taille et vous y serez. Non, je ne plaisante pas. C'est vraiment l'apparence qu'ils ont.

— Et sont-ils dangereux?

— Avant aujourd'hui, je les ai rencontrés qu'une seule fois mais...

A Londres, en plein Blitz. Elle revoyait encore le Docteur frapper la tête du Dalek en criant: "je suis le Docteur et vous êtes mes ennemis!" La colère qui animait le Gallifréen à ce moment-là était telle que cela l'avait profondément marquée.

— Oui, conclut-elle. Extrêmement dangereux.

Soudain, une violente secousse les jeta à terre. En tentant de se relever, Amy fit une remarque incrédule.

— J'ai la berlue ou le Tardis vient de bouger?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Dans la salle des machines, John trouva son alter ego planté devant un boîtier. Il semblait passablement énervé.<p>— Qu'est-devenu le Dalek?<p>

— En train de flotter quelque part dans l'Espace.

Puis le Docteur brossa rapidement un tableau de la situation.

— De quel vaisseau est-ce qu'il parlait? demanda John au terme de son récit.

— Pas la moindre idée. Mais il doit être dans la station, sinon quel serait l'intérêt de l'isoler?

Logique. Et que les Daleks cherchent à mettre la main dessus signifiait son importance. Peut-être contenait-il une arme dévastatrice, qui sait? En tout cas, il était clair qu'il fallait le retrouver avant eux.

— Partageons le travail, tu veux bien? suggéra John. Laisse-moi m'occuper d'éteindre ce récepteur et essaye plutôt de découvrir ce que pourrait être ce vaisseau.

— Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas l'inverse?

— Parce que je te vois t'acharner sur ce champ de force en pure perte.

Devant l'expression offensée de son double, John se montra quelque peu cassant.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de monter sur tes grands chevaux, d'accord? Il faut qu'on se dépêche de régler ce problème avant d'aller sauver Rose au XIX ème siècle.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

— Tu ne me croiras jamais. Nous ne sommes pas simplement arrivés en retard, nous sommes décalés d'un voyage par rapport à elle!

Sur ces entrefaites, Jack déboula dans la salle, le blaster à la main. D'un pas plus mesuré, Hart fermait la marche.

— Où est passé le Dalek?

Décidément, c'était la question du jour.

— Il n'est plus ici, répondit le Docteur. Et rangez-moi ça, capitaine. Vous risqueriez de blesser quelqu'un.

Jack se sentit exaspéré. Il avait accouru de crainte qu'ils ne soient en danger. Et tout ce qu'il obtenait en guise de récompense, c'était de se faire rembarrer! Là, l'ingratitude dépassait les bornes.

— Mais qu'avez-vous donc contre les armes, messeigneurs les Docteurs? s'insurgea-t-il. Qu'y-t-il de si terrible à vouloir se défendre ou à défendre autrui? Ce n'est pas comme si je m'amusais à tuer à tort et à travers et... Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

Le Docteur s'était approché de lui de si près que pour un peu leur nez se touchaient. Pris de court, Jack ne perdit pas contenance pour autant et susurra d'une voix qu'il estimait être irrésistible.

— Il suffisait de le demander, si c'est un baiser que vous vouliez.

Ce fut au tour du Docteur de lui lancer un regard excédé: Jack restait Jack, ici ou ailleurs. Le Gallifréen n'avait pas cédé aux avances de celui de son Univers, il n'allait commencer avec l'autre.

— Vos fantasmes ne me regardent absolument pas et j'aimerais assez que cela continue. En revanche, votre manipulateur du vortex m'intrigue beaucoup. Depuis quand clignote-t-il ainsi?

Ce disant il saisit le poignet du capitaine et l'éleva à la hauteur des yeux: le bracelet émettait des bips à peine audibles.

— C'est la première fois qu'il fait ça depuis qu'il est tombé en panne, fit Jack, sincèrement surpris.

L'appareil était en train de signaler la présence d'une faille, le Docteur en était certain. Le fait que Lastellas soit emprisonné dans une poche temporelle rendait le signal intermittent, mais aucune doute n'était permise. Y-avait-il une relation avec le vaisseau? Il fallait en avoir le coeur net.

Sans autre forme de procès, le Gallifréen dégrafa le bracelet du poignet du capitaine.

— Je vous l'emprunte.

Lorsqu'il le vit filer avec son butin, Jack hésita un instant: devait-il le suivre ou pas? Puis il prit la décision de rester avec son Doc. Pour lui, la sécurité de ce dernier primait sur celle de l'autre.

— Jack? appela John, en considérant d'un air méditatif le champ de force du récepteur.

— Oui, Doc?

— Vous n'écoutez jamais ce que je vous dis, n'est-ce-pas?

— Eh bien...

— Je vous avez pourtant demandé de veiller sur Amy et Ianto.

— Ne vous en faites pas, le rassura-t-il. Ils sont dans le Tardis. Que voulez-vous qu'il leur arrive à bord de cette bonne vieille Boîte?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Dès que les secousses se calmèrent, Amy et Ianto se précipitèrent dans la salle du contrôle. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent sur l'écran principal de la console les tétanisa.<p>Partout des Daleks... Il y avait en veux-tu-en-voilà. Encerclant la Boîte Bleue, ils agitaient leur œil télescopique en signe d'allégresse. Du moins, c'est ce que supposèrent les deux terriens.<p>

— LE TARDIS EST ENTRE NOS MAINS. VICTOIRE! VICTOIRE!

— Mais ils n'ont pas de main, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Ianto.

— Ils ont dû déplacer notre vaisseau, dit Amy qui n'en revenait pas. Comment ont-ils réussi ce coup-là?

— Vous ne sauriez pas le piloter, par hasard?

La question posée sans grande conviction reçut une réponse négative. Non, ça aurait été trop beau.

— SORTEZ, DOCTEUR! somma l'un des Daleks. VENEZ VOUS INCLINER DEVANT VOS MAITRES DALEKS!

Celui qui lui aurait répondu s'il avait été présent marchait dans la forêt artificielle qui fournissait la station en oxygène. Il y avait suivi le signal du bracelet et s'attendait à... En fait, il ne savait pas trop à quoi il s'attendait. Mais certainement pas à ça.

Dans la partie la plus boisée, cachée parmi les larges feuilles des arborgs, flottait une sphère grise qui ne possédait ni de masse, ni de gravité. Normal, puisqu'elle n'existait pas physiquement.

Le vaisseau du Void.

A sa vue, l'instinct du Seigneur du Temps lui murmura une impossibilité: que ce qu'il avait devant lui était précisément celui qui était à l'origine des événements du Canary Warf, il y a des années de cela selon sa ligne temporelle... Celui qui non seulement avait causé la mort d'innombrables personnes, mais aussi qui avait fait diverger le destin de Rose par rapport au sien.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Je viens de me faire gentiment engueuler par un ami qui suit ma fic: "ton histoire traîne!" Snif... A tous les lecteurs qui seraient du même avis que lui: l'intrigue avance lentement (les détails, toujours les détails) mais sûrement. Alors un peu de patience... <div> 


	20. Toute la vérité ou presque

** Chapitre 18 — Toute la vérité... ou presque **

* * *

>La salle du contrôle de la station était en effervescence. Depuis que l'alerte de niveau 2 avait été déclenchée, les représentants des hauts dignitaires présents sur Lastellas y défilaient pour exiger des explications. En butte à de continuelles récriminations de leur part, l'Architecte des ombres avait fini par ordonner aux Judoons de les jeter dehors, tous sans exception. Elle avait assez de problèmes sur les bras sans qu'on vienne en plus lui casser les oreilles.<p>Après l'apparition d'un Gallifréen, celle d'un Dalek... Est-ce que toutes les races sensées être éteintes avec la Grande guerre du Temps allaient refaire surface? Et provoquer de nouveaux conflits?<p>

— Une communication entrante, Architecte! annonça l'un des techniciens assis devant les ordinateurs.

— Tout le système n'était-il pas en panne?

— Si, mais celle-ci provient d'un point situé non loin de la station.

Soudain, l'écran principal s'alluma et on y vit apparaître plusieurs Daleks.

— NOUS VOULONS PARLER AVEC LE DOCTEUR.

— Pour l'instant je suis le porte-parole de Lastellas, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Si vous avez des exigences, c'est à moi que vous devez les soumettre.

— NOUS VENONS DE LE FAIRE. AMENEZ-NOUS LE DOCTEUR!

— La station étant un territoire neutre, vos actions violent la convention 224 alpha - 08 de la Proclamation des ombres et...

— OBEISSEZ OU VOUS ALLEZ ETRE EXTERMINES!

L'écran s'éteignit. L'Architecte abattit un poing rageur sur le clavier, faisant sursauter son entourage. Isolés comme ils étaient, ils se trouvaient dans l'incapacité d'appeler des renforts ou d'évacuer les civils. En un mot, ils étaient à la merci des Daleks.

Elle s'empara du micro et lança un appel dans les hauts-parleurs.

«Docteur, si vous m'entendez, venez tout de suite me rejoindre à la salle du contrôle.»

Dans la forêt artificielle, le Docteur était pétrifié devant le vaisseau du Void. Le sens du Temps - que tout Gallifréen possédait au même titre que l'ouïe ou l'odorat - lui chuchotait que la chronologie de cet objet se situait avant les événements de Canary Warf. Autrement dit, s'il trouvait un moyen de le détruire ou de le bloquer sur place, l'armée des Cybermen ne pourrait jamais traverser le mur séparant les deux mondes. Et Rose ne se serait jamais retrouvée coincée dans l'Univers parallèle.

Qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils avaient continué à voyager ensemble? Les choses auraient sans doute suivi leur cours, et leur relation aurait fini par dépasser celle de simples amis. De toute façon, elle l'était déjà. Ils avaient simplement manqué de temps pour la concrétiser.

Cependant...

D'impossibles rêveries que tout cela. Il ignorait la raison de la présence de ce vaisseau en ces lieux, mais il ne pouvait en aucun cas y toucher, ni entraver la poursuite de son voyage au risque de provoquer un paradoxe temporel. Lorsque la faille qui l'avait conduit ici s'ouvrirait à nouveau, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de le regarder partir à travers le Void, sans intervenir.

Il eut un rire de dérision. Seigneur du Temps? Quelle arrogance de se nommer ainsi, alors qu'il n'était même pas capable de réécrire sa propre histoire.

Le message de l'Architecte à son intention l'arracha à ses réflexions. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea à pas de course vers la salle du contrôle.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Le hasard voulut que le Docteur et John arrivent à la salle du contrôle au même moment, chacun par une porte différente. Ils vinrent au-devant de l'Architecte et lui demandèrent de concert.<p>— Qu'y-a-t-il?<p>

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et se mirent à parler en même temps, mais cette fois l'un à l'autre.

— As-tu réussi à déconnecter le récepteur?

— De quel vaisseau s'agissait-il?

Et c'est d'un synchronisme parfait qu'ils répondirent.

— Celui du Void.

— Bien sûr que oui.

Le chef de la Proclamation des ombres, à qui leurs simagrées donnaient des tournis, ne retint que la dernière réponse.

— Le boîtier que j'ai vu près des moteurs a été éteint? Mais nous sommes toujours isolés!

— C'est comme la plongée sous-marine, expliqua rapidement John. Quand on plonge trop profond, la remontée à la surface prend un certain temps, n'est-ce-pas? Là, c'est pareil. Il faudra quelques heures pour que cette station soit à nouveau en phase avec la réalité.

Puis il se tourna vers le Docteur, croisant son regard avec celui de l'autre.

— Comment ça, un vaisseau du Void? Tu veux dire que... Oh! ...Oh.

Après un dernier "oh" lancé à mi-voix, John se tut. Son acuité mental en tant que Seigneur du Temps, ainsi que le lien spécial qui le rattachait à son alter ego lui avait permis de tout comprendre, sans que son double n'ait à prononcer un seul mot.

— Oh? fit Jack, intrigué. Que signifie ces oh?

N'ayant aucune raison de le quitter, le capitaine était resté sur les pas de son Doc. Et Hart avait suivi, naturellement.

L'Architecte, dont le premier souci était avant tout la sécurité de Lastellas, coupa court à leur discussion.

— Nous ne disposons pas de ces quelques heures, messieurs. Nous serons peut-être morts d'ici là!

Si elle voulait attirer leur attention, elle avait réussi. Elle poursuivit donc plus posément.

— Il y a un vaisseau Dalek stationné non loin de nous, et qui réclame votre présence, Docteur. J'ignore pourquoi, mais vous semblez beaucoup les intéresser.

Un vaisseau pouvait abriter généralement jusqu'à 2000 individus. Un nombre plus que suffisant pour mettre à feu et à sang toute une galaxie.

C'est l'instant que choisirent les Daleks pour rétablir le contact. Les voyant apparaître sur l'écran principal, le Docteur croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil railleur.

— Quand on parle du loup...

— VOUS PENSIEZ NOUS AVOIR DETRUITS, DOCTEUR. MAIS NOUS SOMMES TOUJOURS LA ET LA GUERRE DU TEMPS N'EST PAS TERMINEE.

Pour le Docteur, il allait de soi qu'ils le confondaient avec David. Et leurs propos laissaient entendre que ce dernier avait activement participé au conflit. En ce point les deux Seigneurs du Temps se ressemblaient.

— Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne, répliqua le Docteur. Nous portons le même nom mais... Peu importe. Si c'est pour ce genre de discours que vous m'avez fait venir, vous auriez pu m'épargner cette peine! Alors arrêtez avec ces menaces vides de sens et dites ce que vous voulez vraiment.

— LE VAISSEAU DU VOID. IL NOUS LE FAUT.

— Il ne vous appartient pas.

— NOUS SAVONS QU'IL N'EST PAS DE CET UNIVERS. CEPENDANT SA TECHNOLOGIE EST ANALOGUE A LA NOTRE. CE QU'IL CONTIENT NOUS PERMETTRA DE RECONSTRUIRE NOTRE EMPIRE.

Avec l'arche du Génésis qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, sans l'ombre d'une doute. Et ils ne pouvaient pas choisir pire comme argument pour le convaincre.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas vous le remettre.

— DANS CE CAS VOUS ASSISTEREZ A LA MORT DES INNOCENTS!

— Ne me faites pas rire, riposta-t-il assez dédaigneusement. Si vous étiez en état pour attaquer Lastellas, vous l'auriez fait depuis longtemps, sans vous cacher derrière le subterfuge de la poche temporelle. Je suppose que vous êtes les derniers rescapés...

— NOUS NE PARLIONS PAS DE LA STATION, MAIS DE VOS ASSOCIES.

L'angle de l'image changea pour montrer deux silhouettes humaines, chacune enfermée dans un cercle lumineux. Le Gallifréen blêmit en reconnaissant Amy et Ianto. A leur vue, Jack porta instinctivement la main à son blaster, débitant un chapelet de jurons sulfureux.

— Docteur! crièrent les prisonniers.

— NOUS AVONS EGALEMENT VOTRE TARDIS. ALORS OBEISSEZ, SINON ILS SERONT EXTERMINES!

L'écran revint sur le Dalek qui s'exprimait depuis le début.

— NOUS VOUS LAISSONS UNE HEURE.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Je suis vraiment désolé, Doc. J'aurais dû vous écouter et rester avec eux.<p>C'était la troisième fois que le capitaine s'excusait. Le visage pâle et défait, il faisait peine à voir.<p>

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tenta de consoler John. Même si vous aviez été là, ça n'aurait rien changé. Pire, vous seriez aussi prisonnier à l'heure qu'il est.

Hart, qui assistait à la scène d'un air amusé, crut bon d'y mettre son grain de sel.

— Votre magnanimité vous honore, beau gosse. Mais votre copain ne semble pas partager votre avis.

Ce disant il indiqua du menton le Docteur qui faisait les cent pas dans la salle du contrôle, et qui ne paraissait pas être de bonne humeur. Celui-ci remarqua le regard plein d'appréhension que lui jetait Jack et s'arrêta, irrité.

— Oh, ça va. Je ne vous en veux pas, alors cessez avec vos airs de chien battu. Ça ne vous va pas du tout. S'il y a quelqu'un de fautif dans cette histoire, c'est probablement moi.

— Je ne peux qu'être d'accord, acquiesça John. D'autant plus qu'il est déjà arrivé que le Tardis tombe entre les mains ennemies. Tu aurais dû renforcer son système de défense il y a longtemps.

— Tu as fini? rétorqua aigrement le Docteur. Il faut qu'on établisse un plan pour les sortir de là.

— Vous n'avez donc aucunement l'intention d'accéder à leur demande, supposa l'Architecte.

— Ça, c'est exclu, répondirent en coeur les deux Seigneurs du Temps.

Elle fit la moue, en pensant que la tournure que prenaient les événements ne lui plaisait pas du tout. En tant que chef de la Proclamation des ombres, c'était à elle de gérer cette situation, et non à ces inconnus apparus comme par enchantement. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas le choix.

— J'ai déjà une idée sur ce qu'on va faire, déclara le Docteur. Nous allons piéger les Daleks à leur propre jeu, en les enfermant à leur tour dans une poche temporelle. Et je vais m'assurer qu'elle soit permanente.

— Comment comptez-vous réaliser cet exploit? voulut-elle savoir.

— Le boîtier servait de récepteur, expliqua John. Il suffit de trouver et de trafiquer l'émetteur, un appareil à ondes gravitationnelles...

— ...Qui doit être à bord de leur vaisseau, fit Jack platement. C'est une mission suicide, Doc.

— Pas avec une bonne diversion.

A cet instant, le colonel Azyck força le barrage que formaient les Judoons et fit irruption dans la salle.

— Qu'est-ce que cela signifie? D'après ce que j'entends, nous serions attaqués par des Daleks et vous ne trouvez rien de mieux que de faire appel à ce Docteur? C'est aux Sontariens que vous auriez dû demander de l'aide, Architecte. Combattre, c'est notre métier.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le tancer vertement, le Docteur s'interposa entre eux, la main levée en signe d'apaisement.

— Justement, nous étions sur le point de vous convoquer, colonel. Que diriez-vous de prendre part à la dernière bataille de la Guerre du Temps?

Les yeux du Sontarien se mirent à briller d'excitation et de joie anticipée.

— Participer au plus grand conflit qui ait jamais eu lieu a toujours été le rêve de notre armée. Mais votre peuple nous a fait l'affront de ne pas nous y convier.

— Ceci est donc une occasion inespérée de rectifier le tir, dit le Gallifréen avec un sourire. Allez rassembler votre troupe, colonel. Et je vous exposerez notre plan d'attaque.

— Je devrais laisser ma garde personnelle se joindre à vous, commenta l'Architecte en fusillant du regard le Sontarien qui s'en allait comme il était venu. Cela permettra de tempérer le trop plein d'enthousiasme de notre colonel ici présent.

Les Judoons calmer les Sontariens? Le Docteur poussa un soupir discret en regardant tout ce beau monde se mettre en branle. Il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention s'il ne voulait pas que tout lui pète à la figure. En plus de ça...

— ...Nous n'avons toujours rien appris de nouveau en ce qui concerne notre ravisseur, marmonna-t-il. Nous faisons du surplace!

— C'est vrai, fit John en entendant cela. J'oubliais. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais tu devrais écouter ça.

Il sortit la boucle d'oreille de sa poche et la lança à son double, qui s'en saisit avec une mine interrogative.

— Un enregistreur vocal? Et que contient-il?

— Toute la vérité sur David... Enfin, une partie du moins.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Je veux la vérité, David.<p>A ces mots, il s'arracha de la contemplation du Fragment et leva la tête vers la jeune femme qui venait de refermer les portes du Tardis derrière elle, juste après avoir fait ses adieux à Littlechild. Elle avait les traits tirés: passer la nuit à jouer au chat et à la souris avec des loups-garous ne pouvait qu'être épuisant.<p>

— Je crois que j'ai le droit de savoir. Mise à part cet incident au Musée, j'ai respecté notre accord et j'ai été sage comme une image...

Soudain il éclata de rire: sage comme une image, vraiment? Voilà une expression qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout. Pour le Seigneur du Temps, Miss Tyler apparaissait comme une tornade de cheveux blonds qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fourrer son nez partout, même - ou devrait-il dire surtout - dans les affaires qui ne la concernaient pas.

Constatant qu'elle le regardait d'un drôle d'air, il réprima son hilarité et fit un geste de la main.

— Pardon. Je vous en prie, continuez.

— Dites-moi ce que sont ces Fragments. Que voulez-vous en faire une fois que vous les aurez réunis tous les trois?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant se pencher sur les commandes de la console et en profiter pour réfléchir.

Avant il l'aurait proprement envoyé promener, avec une quelconque remarque blessante sensée l'éloigner de lui. Mais ça, c'était avant. Etre de nouveau en froid avec elle était une expérience qu'il ne souhaitait pas renouveler. Non pas que ça le gênait qu'elle garde ses distances, mais... En fait, si. Cela le dérangeait. Profondément.

Et puis que risquait-il, après tout?

Il se mit alors à expliquer d'une voix posée, tout en s'occupant de faire décoller le Tardis.

A cause de son imagination débordante, le peuple de Gallifrey était à l'origine d'innombrables inventions surprenantes. Parmi elles comptait notamment le Passepartout. Jugé trop dangereux dès sa création, il avait été morcelé en trois Fragments et éparpillé à travers l'Espace-temps.

— En quoi représente-t-il un danger? D'après son nom, ce n'est qu'une sorte de clé, n'est-ce-pas?

— Une clé qui peut tout ouvrir, Miss Tyler. Et quand je dis tout, c'est tout, y compris des choses ne possédant pas de forme physique.

— Comme un verrou temporel?

— Comme le verrou temporel que j'ai apposé sur la Guerre du Temps... Attendez une seconde.

Il s'arrêta et lui lança un regard trahissant un léger soupçon.

— C'est étrange. J'ai la curieuse impression que vous connaissiez déjà la réponse avant que je vous en parle.

Il avait raison. Elle était au courant grâce au contenu de l'enregistreur où elle racontait à John ce que lui avait confié David... Ce qu'il était en train de faire en ce moment précis. Elle avait donc posé les questions tout en sachant en avance ce qu'il allait lui dire: une façon de boucler la boucle.

— Ce n'est qu'une impression, répliqua-t-elle sans se laisser démonter. Vous voulez donc utiliser l'artefact pour libérer vos compatriotes? Sans se soucier de ce qu'ils pourraient faire au reste de l'Univers? Et quel est le rapport avec moi?

— Aucun.

— Aucun?

— Absolument aucun. Si je vous ai forcée à m'accompagner, c'est pour connaître la raison de mon amnésie.

— Je n'en suis pas la cause.

Il finit par lâcher les commandes et se tourna vers elle, les mains dans les poches. Il la scruta avec attention, comme s'il avait en face de lui l'être le plus insolite qu'il n'ai jamais vu, exactement de la même manière que la Grande prêtresse, ou la Reine Victoria.

— Deux années de ma vie... Celles qui précédaient ma transformation en humain ont été effacées de ma mémoire. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait durant cette période, ni pourquoi je suis venu me cacher sur Terre. Et quand je tente de m'en rappeler...

Il marqua une pause avant de poursuivre plus lentement.

— C'est votre image qui s'impose dans mon esprit. Vous, que j'ai rencontrée pour la première fois devant cette librairie.

— Je vois... Je suis désolée, ça ne doit pas être facile à vivre.

Il fronça les sourcils. Là, encore: il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans sa réaction. Elle lui paraissait trop placide pour être honnête. Malgré la sympathie que lui inspirait la jeune femme, son naturel méfiant reprit le dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me dissimulez? demanda-t-il sèchement.

Prise d'une quinte de toux, elle répondit avec un temps de retard.

— Mais rien.

— Vous êtes une piètre menteuse, vous savez ça?

— Inutile de crier, soupira-t-elle. Et cessez de bouger dans tous les sens, vous me donnez le tournis...

Il s'était contenté de hausser la voix et se tenait immobile. Était-elle en train de délirer? Il s'approcha d'elle et s'aperçut que ses joues étaient plus rouges qu'à l'ordinaire. Il toucha alors son front et le trouva brûlant.

— Vous avez beaucoup de fièvre, fit-il, surpris. Près de 40, je dirais.

— J'ai attrapé une bonne grippe, marmonna-t-elle. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est d'un peu de repos...

Elle repoussa sa main et fit quelques pas sur le côté avant de chanceler. S'il ne l'avait pas rattrapée, elle se serait écroulée sur le sol.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote, la réprimanda-t-il. Il fallait me dire que vous étiez aussi malade et je... Pourquoi souriez-vous?

— Un kidnappeur qui se soucie de la santé de sa victime, c'est drôle, non?

Après avoir murmuré cela entre deux respirations rauques, elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à un irrésistible besoin de sommeil.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Non, non, le Passepartout de cette fic n'est pas celui du Fort Boyard! <div> 


	21. Avoir du sang sur les mains

** Chapitre 19 — Avoir du sang sur les mains **

* * *

>Le Docteur parcourut du regard l'assemblée à qui il venait d'exposer son plan. Les Sontariens semblaient mécontents de devoir suivre ses directives. Quant aux Judoons... Difficile de savoir ce qu'ils pensaient: leurs têtes de rhinocéros n'étaient pas faites pour afficher diverses expressions.<p>— Le timing est essentiel, insista le Seigneur du Temps. Je ne veux pas que l'un de vous se laisse enfermer par mégarde dans la poche temporelle en même temps que les Daleks. Quand sonnera l'heure de la retraite, ne vous attardez pas à quelques tueries inutiles et dégagez de là, c'est compris?<p>

— Sur un champ de bataille, clama fièrement le colonel Azyck, les pertes sont inévitables. C'est même un honneur de mourir en combattant. En tant que commandant, vous devriez savoir cela.

— Il n'y a aucun honneur dans la mort, rétorqua sèchement le Gallifréen. Et je ne suis pas un militaire, colonel.

— Dit l'homme qui a fait périr des millions de Daleks dans les flammes, riposta le Sontarien. J'ai entendu parler de vos exploits durant la Guerre du Temps, Docteur. Il paraît que vous aviez opté pour des méthodes radicales afin d'y mettre fin.

Le Docteur fut sur le point de protester que les rumeurs faisaient allusion à un autre que lui, avant de se raviser. Après tout, ses propres actes n'avaient été guère différentes.

— L'ultimatum arrive bientôt à son terme, précisa John après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil au visage houleux de son double. Alors ne nous perdons pas en vaines discussions et tenons-nous prêts. Et rappelez-vous de calibrer vos armes pour qu'elles puissent être efficaces contre l'armure en dalekanium.

Dès qu'ils se dispersèrent, il crut bon d'ajouter à l'adresse du Docteur.

— Pour un Sontarien, c'était un compliment qu'il te faisait.

— C'est bien cela qui me fait peur.

La violence n'était pas une solution et ne devrait jamais en être une. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il en avait fait appel dans le passé qu'il était enchanté d'en user à nouveau, même si cela concernait les Daleks.

John qui devinait les pensées de l'autre rien qu'en le regardant, tourna la tête et murmura tout bas:

— Parfois, on n'a pas le choix.

— Quoi? fit le Docteur, ne l'ayant pas entendu.

— Rien, reprit-il d'une voix normale. Je m'inquiétais pour Amy et Ianto, c'est tout. Si jamais notre plan échoue, ce sont eux qui pâtiront les premiers.

Le Gallifréen garda le silence, la mine à la fois sombre et résolue. Il fallait absolument que ça marche. Il avait déjà perdu Rory, il était hors de question qu'il arrive la même chose à Amy: il ne se le pardonnerait pas.

Pendant ce temps, cette chère Amelia Pond était en train de donner un coup de pied énervé à la colonne de lumière qui l'emprisonnait, histoire de se défouler. La surface chatoyante frémit, sans se dissiper pour autant.

— Vous vous sentez mieux? demanda laconiquement Ianto.

— Pas vraiment. Je sais que cela ne sert à rien, mais... J'ai horreur de rester inactive!

— Je suis désolé.

A ces propos, elle lui lança un regard étonné.

— Pourquoi?

— En l'absence des autres, c'était à moi de vous protéger.

— Oh, non... Pas vous, Ianto! Vous n'allez pas me faire ce genre de discours macho. Je suis une jeune femme moderne tout-à-fait capable de veiller sur moi-même... pour la plupart du temps.

Prisonnière comme elle était, sa déclaration ne pouvait que manquer de conviction. Et elle détestait cette situation: n'être qu'un fardeau pour le Docteur, le ralentissant au lieu de lui être utile. Si cela se produisait trop souvent, il se pourrait qu'un jour il décide de se séparer d'elle... Non, pas lui. Elle n'avait pas à douter de lui, pas après qu'il lui ait dit dans cette forêt, lorsqu'elle était terrifiée par l'ange pleureur présente dans ses yeux: "Amy, il est temps que tu me fasses confiance."

Peut-être que Ianto éprouvait le même sentiment d'inutilité, songea-t-elle, mais envers le capitaine, dont il était secrètement amoureux.

— Il vous aime aussi, vous savez. Je parle de Jack.

La voix chaleureuse de la jeune femme ayant entamé sa réserve habituelle, il renonça à feindre l'ignorance.

— Il y trop de différences entre nous, soupira-t-il. J'ai l'impression qu'il a toujours la tête dans les étoiles, un peu comme le Dr Smith. Alors c'est impossible qu'il s'intéresse à moi.

— Je crois sincèrement que vous vous trompez. Discutez-en avec lui et vous verrez...

— QUE LES HUMAINS SE TAISENT.

Un Dalek s'était arrêté près d'eux et leur braquait son oeil télescopique.

— C'est gentil de nous rendre une petite visite, ironisa-t-elle. J'ai eu peur que vous nous ayez oubliés.

— NOS MEMOIRES SONT INFAILLIBLES, STUPIDE FEMELLE.

Décidément, ces boîtes de conserve de l'espace prenaient tout au pied de la lettre, et n'avaient aucun sens de l'humour. Et grossiers, avec ça!

— RETABLISSEZ LE CONTACT AVEC LA STATION, ordonna-t-il à ses subordonnés. IL EST L'HEURE.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>L'écran principal s'alluma, où s'afficha en grand l'image du Docteur. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, il avait un sourire insolent accroché à la figure.<p>— LE DELAI A EXPIRE, DOCTEUR. OU EST LE VAISSEAU DU VOID?<p>

— Je pourrais vous répondre tout de suite, mais ces discussions à longue distance commencent à me fatiguer... Je vais donc venir vous rejoindre. Pour un face-à-face.

— VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS. UN CHAMP DE FORCE EMPECHE TOUTE INTRUSION PAR TELEPORTATION A BORD DE NOTRE VAISSEAU.

— Ah, vous croyez?

A peine qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase sur un ton narquois qu'il disparut de l'écran, pour se matérialiser aussitôt après au milieu des Daleks.

— Et me voilà! fit-il à Amy et à Ianto dont les visages s'illuminèrent comme un sapin de Noël. Je vous ai manqué?

Cela causa de l'émoi parmi ces aliens sensés ne ressentir aucune émotion, qui reculèrent de façon parfaitement synchronisée devant cette brusque apparition de leur plus grand ennemi. Il fit un pas en avant: le cercle des Daleks s'élargit encore plus.

— Voyez-vous, votre bouclier est peut-être très efficace contre toute téléportation classique, mais il en va tout autrement lorsqu'on passe par le vortex temporel.

Sur ce il leva le poignet afin que tous puissent admirer le bracelet de l'agent du Temps qu'il portait.

— C'est celui de Jack! remarqua Ianto. Pourtant le Dr Smith a toujours prétendu qu'il était irréparable.

— Eh bien, commenta le Docteur avec un large sourire, il vous a menti.

_ — Je vous ai menti, reconnut John sans même battre un cil._

_Jack en fut comme deux ronds de flan. Pourquoi ce mensonge? Quel en était l'intérêt?_

_— C'était l'unique moyen de vous empêcher de partir, au début. Rose et moi voulions que vous restiez avec nous, sur Terre, en compagnie de ceux qui vous apprécient. Nous pensions que cela valait mieux que de vous laisser vous vadrouiller dans l'Espace-temps à la recherche d'une quelconque aventure vide de sens._

_Et il ajouta, sans quitter des yeux le manipulateur du vortex qu'il était en train de réparer._

_— Soyez franc, Jack. Regrettez-vous votre ancienne vie?_

_S'il la regrettait? _

Couché à plat ventre, Jack se dit que ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment pour se poser des questions existentielles. Lui et Hart se cachaient sur une plateforme surplombant la salle du générateur du champ de force, occupés à surveiller les mouvements des Daleks et à guetter une occasion pour agir.

Remarquant que Hart était sur le point d'éternuer, Jack plaqua la main sur son nez et sa bouche afin de bloquer sa respiration.

— Tu n'étais pas obligé de venir avec moi, chuchota-t-il. C'est de ton bracelet que j'avais besoin, et non de toi. Ni de ta grippe, d'ailleurs.

— Et te laisser t'amuser tout seul? Avec toutes ces merveilleuses perspectives de pouvoir tirer sur tout ce qui bouge? Tu rigoles.

— Tu n'as toujours pas suivi de cure de désintox, hein? hasarda Jack avec une petite grimace.

— Lesquelles? Il y en a tellement...

Un Dalek passa juste en dessous d'eux, les forçant au silence. Puis leur chuchotement se poursuivit.

— Que t'est-il arrivé, Jack? Cela fait un moment que tu as disparu de la circulation.

Ce qui lui était arrivé? Beaucoup de choses. Mais s'il résumait en une phrase...

— Je me suis trouvé une famille.

— Ne me dis pas que tu t'es marié, si? Quoi, avec ce gars-là, ce Doc je ne sais plus qui, et cette blonde, Rose?

— Ils ne pratiquent pas de mariage tripartite au XXI ème siècle. Et quand je parle de famille, c'est au sens élargi.

L'expression de Hart montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas. Quoi que lui raconte son ex-acolyte, il ne pourrait jamais comprendre. Ils avaient toujours été des nomades, des sans-racine, vagabondant au gré du courant temporel. Ils n'avaient confiance en personne, et tous leur rendaient la pareille.

Puis Jack avait rencontré Rose. Et John. Ils lui avaient accordé leur amitié - devrait-il dire leur affection - sans rien attendre en retour, changeant irrémédiablement la vision que le capitaine portait sur le monde. A présent il les considérait comme la famille qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et la Terre comme son foyer. Et il était prêt à tout pour les préserver...

Jack sourit. Le Doc avait raison, il ne regrettait pas son ancienne vie. En coulant un regard en biais en direction de Hart, l'incarnation de son passé, il admit au fond de lui-même que tout un monde les séparait à présent: leurs chemins avaient divergé pour de bon.

— Je ne peux pas croire que tu te plaises dans une époque aussi paumée qu'est le XXI ème siècle, marmonna Hart d'un air buté.

— Cela a ses charmes.

Comme Rose, John... Et Ianto Jones: si naïf, si fidèle... si Ianto.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Hart, si tous les gens là-bas avaient le même physique que tes nouveaux copains, je me laisserais tenter...

— Chut! Voilà, ils ne sont plus que deux. On y va?

Ils armèrent silencieusement leurs fusils à canon photonique, de belles bêtes prêtées par les Judoons et sautèrent en bas, prêts à tirer.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— ...Quoique je n'aime pas trop me déplacer avec ce machin-là. Moi qui me suis habitué au Tardis, j'ai la sensation de rouler en bicyclette après avoir conduit une voiture de sport.<p>Se souciant de la présence des Daleks comme d'une guigne, le Docteur s'était lancé dans une de ses fameuses digressions dont il avait le secret. Si Ianto était confus devant tant de désinvolture, Amy avait croisé les bras, confiante. Elle connaissait le Gallifréen, il devait avoir un plan.<p>

— LE SEIGNEUR DU TEMPS NOUS PREPARE UNE TROMPERIE, affirma l'un des Daleks, et on aurait juré entendre une note de panique dans sa voix métallique. PUISQUE C'EST AINSI, NOUS ALLONS VOUS EXTERMINER!

— EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER! scandèrent les autres dans un véritable concert de cacophonie.

— Silence! tonna le Docteur, provoquant un nouveau mouvement de recul de la part de ses adversaires. Je suis en train de parler, alors ne m'interrompez pas! Et puis... Exterminer, exterminer! Vous n'avez que ce mot-là à la bouche, on dirait un vieux disque rayé...

En toute logique, ils auraient dû mettre leur menace à exécution et lui tirer dessus. Mais l'ignorance des intentions du Gallifréen tout en sachant très bien de quoi il était capable paralysait littéralement les Daleks, les rendant indécis sur la conduite à adopter. Et cette hésitation leur fut fatale.

— DESACTIVATION DU CHAMP DE FORCE! annonça l'un d'eux, en agitant son œil de manière désordonnée.

Le Docteur comprit que le duo de capitaines avait accompli leur mission, permettant ainsi des téléportations dites "classiques". Parfait.

— EXTERMINEZ-LES!

C'est l'instant que choisit le colonel Azyck pour se matérialiser en compagnie de sa troupe. S'engagea une véritable bataille rangée, que le Docteur mit à profit pour éteindre les prisons lumineuses qui retenaient ses amis.

— Où est le Tardis? demanda-t-il à Amy qui se précipitait dans ses bras.

— Au niveau qui se trouve juste en dessous de nous, Docteur!

— On y va! Venez, colonel!

Ils se ruèrent hors de la pièce, suivis par les Sontariens qui couvraient leurs arrières.

Un autre combat se déroulait dans une immense salle remplie d'appareils de toute sorte. Les Judoons affrontaient les Daleks, tandis que John s'affairait sur l'émetteur à ondes gravitationnelles afin de le modifier.

— Oui, oui! fit-il en réponse au grommellement d'un de ses alliés occasionnels. Je me dépêche.

Pourtant il cessa soudainement toute manipulation et demeura interdit, à la vue d'une machine inachevée qu'il reconnut néanmoins.

Un canon à Z-neutrino...

Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son tournevis sonique. Les Daleks étaient en train de construire une bombe capable de déchirer la structure même de la Réalité, exactement comme celle que Davros avait voulu déclencher en se servant des 27 planètes volées!

John ferma les yeux, oubliant la bataille qui faisait rage autour de lui. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'Histoire se répète, qu'un jour les Daleks reviennent s'en prendre à la Terre, après avoir défait la poche temporelle dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à les emprisonner. Il ne voulait pas courir ce risque... il avait trop à perdre.

Ses réflexions n'avaient duré qu'un bref instant. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, sa décision était prise.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Après une quinte de toux particulièrement violente, Hart apostropha le capitaine qui faisait les cent pas devant lui.<p>— Tu ne peux pas te calmer un peu? J'ai la tête qui tourne à cause de toi!<p>

Dès qu'ils eurent détruit le générateur, ils étaient rentrés sur Lastellas, conformément au plan. Depuis Jack se rongeait le sang à propos des autres, qui étaient toujours là-bas.

En regardant ses va-et-vient, Hart se dit que décidément, son ancien partenaire avait bien changé. Le Jack qu'il connaissait n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter du sort d'autrui. Quelqu'un de son entourage mourrait? Un haussement d'épaule fataliste, un mot pour le repos de l'âme du défunt, et il repartait. Ne pas s'attacher, ne pas se retourner, ne penser qu'à son propre bien-être: trois règles de base de tout agent du Temps, que Jack semblait avoir jeté aux orties. Et cette métamorphose déplaisait à Hart.

— Ça suffit! déclara le capitaine, ne supportant plus cette attente. J'y retourne!

— Arrête, Jack! Tu ne ferais que les gêner.

Agacée par leurs échanges, l'Architecte fit une grimace. Elle était en train d'étudier les plans de la station, afin de préparer sa défense au cas où le Docteur échouerait. Elle avait donc besoin de se concentrer, et la présence de ces deux olibrius dans la salle de contrôle ne l'aidait pas.

— Architecte, Architecte! fit le technicien préposé au radar. Le vaisseau des Daleks... Il n'est plus!

Du coup, il attira l'attention de tout le monde.

— N'est plus quoi? demanda-t-elle. Précisez.

— Il a explosé, Architecte!

— Non! cria Jack.

Les pensées les plus folles défilèrent dans son esprit, lui faisant envisager le pire. Est-ce qu'ils étaient... Étaient-ils tous...

La descente aux enfers du capitaine cessa lorsqu'il entendit un son qui lui était désormais familier: celui du Tardis en plein atterrissage. La Boîte Bleue se matérialisa au centre de la salle, mettant tout sens dessus-dessous. Les portes s'ouvrirent et les aliens sortirent à la queue leu-leu: les Judoons toujours imperturbables et les Sontariens excités comme jamais, quoique légèrement déboussolés par un vaisseau aussi atypique. Ne se préoccupant guère d'eux, Jack les bouscula pour se faufiler à l'intérieur.

Il aperçut aussitôt Ianto en compagnie d'Amy et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient sains et saufs. Il était sur le point de les interroger sur la raison de cette explosion, mais fut interrompu par un éclat de voix.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait!

Debout près de la console, le Docteur avait agrippé John par le devant de sa veste et le fixait d'un air terrible. Jack se figea: que se passait-il ici?

— Ce que je devais faire.

John lui avait répondu calmement, sans manifester la moindre émotion. Les joues de son alter ego pâlirent, plus heurté par l'impassibilité de son interlocuteur que par ses paroles.

— Il y avait près de 2000 êtres vivants à bord de ce vaisseau que tu as fait exploser!

— Pas n'importe quels êtres vivants. Des Daleks. Cela fait une différence.

Le Docteur le lâcha et recula, en écarquillant les yeux. On aurait dit qu'il avait presque peur de son double.

— Qu'est-ce qui te surprend autant? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait... Je suis toi!

Justement. C'est ce qui horrifiait le plus le Docteur. Cette acte de destruction, c'était comme s'il l'avait commise lui-même. Et ce n'était pas la première fois...

— Pourquoi? articula-t-il, se forçant au calme qu'il était loin de ressentir.

— Sois lucide, la poche temporelle n'aurait jamais suffi à les arrêter. Ce sont des génies. Tôt ou tard ils auraient trouvé un moyen de s'en débarrasser et s'en seraient pris à la Terre. Mon seul et unique chez moi, tout comme le Tardis est le tien.

— Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Tu les a condamnés pour des faits qui ne se sont pas produits... et qui ne se produiront peut-être jamais!

— C'est ce "peut-être" qui fait que Gallifrey n'est plus!

Un silence de mort tomba entre les deux Seigneurs du Temps, qui s'affrontèrent du regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait céder.

Amy voulut faire un pas en avant, mais Jack l'en empêcha d'un geste et secoua la tête. Non, ils devaient régler seuls ce problème.

— Traite-moi d'égoïste si tu veux, reprit John d'une voix posée. Mais la sécurité des miens est ce qui m'importe le plus. Et si pour cela je dois passer par la vie de quelques Daleks, alors soit.

Le Docteur desserra les lèvres et siffla entre les dents.

— Tuer ou être tué, c'est ça? Te voilà en train de tenir le même raisonnement que le Maître et nos autres ennemis... Ou est-ce ton côté humain qui parle? Dans ce cas, je te félicite. Si tu voulais montrer les facettes les plus noires de l'humanité, c'est réussi!

— Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas mon côté humain qui s'exprime, riposta John. Les Seigneurs du Temps existaient bien avant les hommes, tout comme la violence et les conflits!

Le Docteur détourna la tête, la colère laissant la place à de la tristesse. Il ne pouvait contredire ces propos. En avait-il seulement le droit? Lui, qui sous le coup de la fureur avait anéanti son propre peuple?

John baissa le regard et considéra ses mains: elles avaient été responsables d'un nouveau massacre et le sang qui les souillait ne s'en irait jamais. Il serra les poings de manière convulsive. Non, il ne le regrettait pas. Il... ne.. le... regrettait... pas.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui cherche à faire la guerre, murmura-t-il. C'est elle qui vient à moi. Et je ne m'enfuirais pas, pas si c'est le seul moyen de préserver ceux qui me sont chers.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — C'est ainsi que s'achève l'épisode des Daleks: par une tuerie. Pardonnez à John, il devient cinglé à force d'être séparé de sa Rose bien-aimée et je ne le contrôle plus! Ce n'est pas moi qui ai voulu ce massacre, promis juré! (et puis quoi encore... arrête tes délires! Paf!)<p>Rose et David de retour au prochain chapitre, eh oui! <p>


	22. De la raison à la folie

** Chapitre 20 — De la raison à la folie **

* * *

>L'état de Rose ne faisait pas mine de s'améliorer. Malgré les médicaments qui lui avaient été administrés, sa température était toujours aussi élevée et les toux qui la secouaient devenaient de plus en plus violents, faisant craindre une pneumonie.<p>Debout près du lit où elle gisait inconsciente, David la considérait d'un air soucieux, se demandant s'il ne devrait pas aller chercher quelques poches de glace. Quand les fébrifuges ne marchaient pas, on n'avait plus qu'à se rabattre sur les bonnes vieilles méthodes.<p>

Elle gémit et s'agita, rejetant à moitié la couverture. Il se pencha afin de la réajuster, lorsqu'elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

— Docteur...

Docteur? Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé comme cela auparavant, pas une seule fois. La fièvre devait probablement la faire délirer, le confondant avec son compagnon. Il décida de jouer le jeu, juste le temps pour elle de se rendormir. Il valait mieux ne pas la perturber, au risque d'aggraver ses symptômes.

— Chut, fit-il d'un ton apaisant en posant la main sur son front. Dors, je veille sur toi.

La fraîcheur de la paume de David dut lui faire du bien, car un frêle sourire fleurit sur son visage fiévreux avant que ses paupières ne se referment. A cet instant, elle lui parut aussi désarmée qu'une enfant. Et il se surprit à penser qu'une telle vulnérabilité n'enlevait rien à son charme, au contraire.

Sans trop réfléchir, il arrangea ses cheveux d'or en désordre sur l'oreiller. Puis ses doigts s'attardèrent un moment sur les joues enflammées de la jeune femme, avant de glisser jusqu'à ses lèvres gercées dont ils caressèrent le contour. Prenant conscience de son geste, il les retira brutalement comme s'il avait été brûlé. Qu'était-il en train de faire, bon sang?

Il poussa un profond soupir. Elle le troublait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Autant s'en écarter avant de commettre l'irréparable.

Mais elle ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Voilà qu'elle s'emparait de sa main et ne voulait pas la lâcher, telle une gamine qui ferait une caprice.

— Non, murmura-t-elle, les yeux toujours clos. Reste...

Ces paroles prononcées d'une toute petite voix entravèrent ses pas plus efficacement que n'importe quel lien. Sauf qu'elle ne s'adressait pas à lui. Pas vraiment. Néanmoins il n'eut ni le courage ni l'envie de la repousser, rechignant à rompre ce contact qui lui procurait une sensation du bien-être. C'est pourquoi il finit par s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, prenant soin de ne pas la gêner. Et il resta ainsi, à la contempler et à écouter sa respiration qui se détachait nettement dans la quiétude de la chambre.

Qu'allait-il faire d'elle? songea-t-il.

Bien que beaucoup de zone d'ombre subsistait en ce qui la concernait, il voulait la croire lorsqu'elle prétendait de n'avoir aucun rapport avec son amnésie. D'après ce qu'il avait vu, elle n'était pas le genre de personne à nuire sciemment à autrui. Et s'il décidait de se fier à elle en ce point, il n'avait alors plus aucune raison de la retenir. Devait-il la relâcher pour autant? La rendre à son compagnon... Et se retrouver seul, comme avant...

Cette idée le fit tressaillir. Pas seulement parce que le mot solitude prenait un tout autre sens, maintenant qu'il avait fait l'expérience d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Mais surtout... Surtout...

Il s'était attaché à elle.

Cela pouvait paraître absurde, vu le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. Pourtant il était difficile de nier qu'une étrange relation s'était tissée entre eux: elle, à toujours essayer de le comprendre et à le persuader de changer, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir... lui, à la soupçonner constamment et à tenter de maintenir ses distances, sans vraiment y parvenir... Il ne fallait pas donc s'étonner qu'il eut fini par éprouver des sentiments envers elle.

Il savait que cette attirance n'était pas réciproque. Elle avait déjà un Docteur dans sa vie, qu'elle aimait de tout son être. David n'y avait pas sa place, et n'en aurait jamais, quoi qu'il fasse.

Et cela lui faisait mal.

Lentement il courba son buste jusqu'à que leurs fronts se touchent. Et puisqu'elle dormait, et qu'elle ne se rappellerait de rien à son réveil, il osa exprimer son désir à mi-voix.

— J'aimerais vous garder auprès de moi, Rose...

Avec la légèreté d'une plume, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de l'endormie... Volant ainsi un baiser à celle qui lui avait dérobé ses coeurs.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Lorsque Rose se réveilla, elle se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait toujours un peu mal à la gorge et ressentait de la faiblesse dans les jambes, mais la fièvre était tombée, ce qui était l'essentiel.<p>En se levant du lit, son regard fut attiré par les tubes de médicaments et la cuvette remplie d'eau disposés sur la table de nuit. Ainsi donc, Mr l'insensible avait pris la peine de la soigner. C'était gentil de sa part... et également déconcertant. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait se réjouir de cette délicate attention ou au contraire s'en méfier. Le caractère de David avait un côté instable que John n'avait pas, et qu'elle trouvait assez inquiétant. Qui savait ce qui allait s'ensuivre à ce soudain accès de bienveillance...<p>

De plus, il se préparait à briser le verrou temporel de Gallifrey. Elle restait persuadée que c'était une très mauvaise idée, calamiteuse même. Mais quant à l'en convaincre, c'était une toute autre paire de manches.

Elle comprit qu'une confrontation se profilait à l'horizon. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir les ressources nécessaires pour l'emporter.

Mais avant tout, il lui fallait une douche. La transpiration avait rendu les cheveux de Rose tout poisseux, et ses vêtements humides lui collaient à la peau. L'Univers pouvait s'effondrer, il était hors de question qu'elle entreprenne quoi que ce soit dans cet état crasseux. C'est pourquoi elle prit d'abord la peine de se laver et de se changer avant de partir à la recherche du Gallifréen.

Pendant ce temps, David était sur la trace du troisième Fragment. Une fois le Tardis posé sur la station du nom de Lastellas, le signal qu'indiquait le CID le conduisit dans un secteur qui semblait être à l'abandon depuis un certain nombre d'années. Ses pas s'arrêtèrent devant une édifice en ruine, dont l'intérieur ressemblait à une cathédrale du style gothique.

C'est là, parmi des bancs à moitié effondrés qu'il dénicha le dernier dodécaèdre. En récupérant son contenu, il sentit une émotion indescriptible l'envahir. Sa quête s'achevait. Il allait enfin pouvoir réparer ses erreurs.

Il était sur le point de sortir lorsqu'il se figea et écouta. Quelqu'un était en train de fredonner, à la manière d'une comptine pour enfant. Si la mélodie était anodine, les paroles, elles, ne l'étaient pas du tout.

«Gallifrey is falling down,  
>Falling down, falling down...<br>Gallifrey is falling down,  
>My fair lady...»<p>

Gallifrey s'effondre... ma belle dame?

Celle qui chantait évoquait la chute de Gallifrey. Qui était-ce?

«Take a key and lock it up,  
>Lock it up, lock it up...<br>Take a key and lock it up,  
>My fair lady...»<p>

Prenez une clé et emprisonnez-le...

Un rire insouciant se fit entendre à la fin du couplet. David se mit à marcher, cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir.

«How will we build it up,  
>Build it up, build it up...<br>How will we build it up,  
>My fair lady...»<p>

Avec quoi le reconstruirons-nous...

Près de l'autel, assise à même le sol tapissé d'herborgs verts (mot inventé: herbe cyborg) une femme à l'apparence humaine s'amusait à tresser une couronne de fleurs. Avec sa longue chevelure toute emmêlée et son expression dénuée de raison, on aurait dit Ophélie juste avant qu'elle ne se noie dans le ruisseau.

«Build it up with tears and blood,  
>Tears and blood, tears and blood...<br>Build it up with tears and blood,  
>My fair lady...»<p>

Avec des larmes et du sang nous le reconstruirons...

Elle cessa de chantonner et leva la tête vers celui qui lui faisait de l'ombre. La vacuité de son regard fit frémir le Seigneur du Temps. Qui que ce soit, elle était indubitablement folle.

Elle pencha la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, dans un effort de se souvenir d'une personne depuis longtemps oubliée. Un petit tintement accompagnait chacun de ses mouvements: celui de son pendentif dont les petites clochettes s'entrechoquaient. A sa vue, les yeux de David s'aggrandirent sous le choc. Il connaissait parfaitement ce bijou, c'était celui de...

— Xy... Xylon? bredouilla-t-il.

Elle eut la réaction de celle qui s'éveille d'un long sommeil, c'est-à-dire qu'elle se mit à le fixer en clignant des paupières. Et tandis qu'elle le dévisageait intensément, détail par détail, un semblant de lucidité se fit jour sur son visage jusqu'alors inexpressif.

Subitement elle se rua sur lui, en poussant un cri sauvage. Pris par surprise, il trébucha et ils tombèrent tous les deux en arrière. En califourchon sur son torse, elle referma ses mains autour de son cou et commença à serrer de toutes ses forces.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Un martini.<p>Après avoir passé la commande à une serveuse plantureuse qui affichait une silhouette sensationnelle pour une Adipose, Hart examina rapidement l'intérieur du bar et fit la moue, déçu. Il n'y avait personne qui correspondait à son envie du moment. Que des aliens, dont certains étaient mignons, certes, mais qui ne l'intéressaient pas pour le moins du monde. Ce qui lui aurait fait plaisir, c'était de se détendre en compagnie d'un humain ou humaine normale, un peu comme cette blonde qui venait de faire son entrée...<p>

Il redressa son buste et la jaugea, tous les sens en éveil. Pas mal, pas mal du tout. Elle avait tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Dommage que ses vêtements ne mettent pas suffisamment en valeur ses formes qui valaient pourtant le détour.

Elle passa près de sa table avec l'air de chercher quelqu'un. La déshabillant outrageusement du regard, Hart l'aborda d'une voix séductrice qui avait fait ses preuves.

— Je peux vous offrir un verre, très chère?

Au lieu de la réponse escomptée, il eut droit à une question lancée sur un ton nonchalant.

— Vous n'auriez pas vu un type grand, plutôt mince, avec des cheveux marron en bataille? Il porte un costume rayé.

— Non, mais si c'est un homme que vous voulez, je suis à votre entière disposition.

A ces mots Rose (Qui d'autre? Mais vous l'aviez déjà deviné, je parie.) s'arrêta et le regarda du haut en bas. Son expression était éloquente, du genre: d'où est-ce que sortait ce Don Juan du troisième zone?

Se méprenant sur ses intentions, Hart se pencha vers l'avant, histoire de lui permettre d'admirer son physique qu'il estimait être à son avantage.

— Votre verdict? demanda-t-il.

— Intéressant.

Il eut un sourire satisfait. Sauf que Rose ne parlait pas de son apparence, mais de son manipulateur du vortex, ainsi que de sa boucle d'oreille argentée, qui était exactement la même que ce qu'elle avait en sa possession.

Tiens, tiens, tiens... se dit-t-elle en son for intérieur. Bonjour, Mr le messager.

Elle tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

— Finalement, je vais le prendre, ce verre. Quelque chose de non alcoolisée, ce sera parfait.

Une fois que la serveuse eut apporté leurs boissons, Hart s'apprêtait à se présenter lorsque la jeune femme l'interrompit d'un geste.

— Je sais qui vous êtes. John Hart, ancien membre de l'Agence du Temps, est-ce que je me trompe?

L'attitude de Hart changea de tout au tout. Celle d'un dragueur invétéré disparut pour laisser la place à de la méfiance accompagnée d'un mouvement vers son blaster.

— Je n'ai pas le plaisir de vous connaître, déclara-t-il avec sécheresse.

— Je m'appelle Rose. Et je crois que nous avons un ami commun: Jack Harkness.

Stupéfait d'entendre le nom de son ex-partenaire - et ce dans tous les sens du terme - il écarquilla les yeux, sans toutefois ôter la main de son arme. Ceux qui baissaient facilement leur garde ne faisaient pas long feu dans cet Univers vaste et cruel.

— Comment va ce cher Jack?

— Vous allez pouvoir le lui demander vous-même, il sera là dans quelques jours. Et quand vous le verrez, pourriez-vous lui passer un message de ma part?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Accrochée à son cou telle une furie, Xylon semblait déterminée à l'étrangler. La folie lui donnait une force inimaginable et David dut se résoudre à la frapper en plein visage, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais fait à une femme en temps normal. Mais là, il n'avait pas le choix.<p>Le coup l'envoya bouler sur le côté. Il se releva précipitamment, tandis qu'elle resta allongée sur le sol, se tenant la tête entre les mains. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche.<p>

Haletant, il avait reculé de plusieurs pas et considérait avec une horreur indicible celle qui avait brusquement surgi de son passé. Comment pouvait-elle être là? Il était impossible d'échapper au verrou temporel, il y avait veillé!

Soudain, elle lâcha un cri déchirant. Agitée de soubresauts incontrôlables, elle se replia en position foetale et continua à hurler. Une partie de ses membres devint momentanément floue, presque transparente, avant de redevenir visible.

David saisit enfin ce qui lui arrivait. Elle subissait les conséquences d'une régénération incomplète, aggravée par la traversée sans protection du vortex du Temps. Les atomes qui la constituaient ne parvenaient plus à assurer leur cohésion. En un mot, elle était en train de mourir.

Il revint vers elle. Certes, Xylon l'avait manipulé, trahi et même tenté de le tuer... Mais la responsabilité de ses actes incombait à la guerre. Car avant les conflits, elle était différente. Avant, elle l'avait aimé.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son corps et attendit que la crise passe. Lorsque ses tremblements cessèrent, il chercha à croiser son regard. Il voulait lui expliquer... lui faire comprendre... A quel point l'anéantissement de Gallifrey l'avait hanté, ne lui laissant aucun répit... Et que maintenant, il avait trouvé un moyen d'expier ce qu'il estimait être le plus grand péché de sa vie.

— Je vais arranger tout cela, tu m'entends, Xylon? Je vais faire en sorte que cette guerre qui a empoisonné notre peuple n'ait jamais eu lieu... Elle n'aura jamais lieu!

Avec le Passepartout, lever le verrou temporel et remonter au moment de la genèse du conflit, afin de l'empêcher de se produire. Modifier l'Histoire tout en évitant le paradoxe. Un défi titanesque que néanmoins il était prêt à relever.

Xylon éclata d'un rire dément. Elle riait, riait... sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

— Theta, mon pauvre Theta... Tu as toujours été si naïf. Tu es tellement désireux de sauver tout le monde que tu ne vois même pas que tu mènes l'Univers à sa perte...

Elle rit encore et David eut envie de se boucher les oreilles. C'était un rire dépourvu d'âme, né d'un profond désespoir de celle qui savait que la mort était la seule issue possible.

Cet accès d'hilarité qui n'en était pas vraiment un s'éteignit comme il avait commencé. Puis elle se remit à fredonner la comptine de tout-à-l'heure.

«Universe will be destroyed,  
>Be destroyed, be destroyed...<br>Universe will be destroyed,  
>My dear Timelord...»<p>

Elle répéta le même couplet, encore et encore. De plus en plus vite. Les structures de l'édifice en ruine renvoyaient sans cesse l'écho: l'Univers sera détruit, détruit, détruit... Jusqu'à ce que David, ne le supportant plus, secoue sans ménagement les épaules de Xylon.

— Arrête ça!

Elle se tut et le regarda fixement. Elle lui parut étrangement lucide à cet instant.

— J'ai contemplé la vraie nature du Temps, psalmodia-t-elle. J'ai vu le Début et la Fin. J'ai pu toucher du doigt l'absolue Vérité... Et tu veux que je te dise, Theta?

Elle entoura de ses bras le cou de son ancien amant et l'attira vers elle. Il y avait de la tendresse dans ses gestes.

— Tu n'es pas fou, chuchota-t-elle. La voix qui résonne dans ta tête et qui te tourmente jour et nuit... Elle n'est pas le fruit d'un esprit dérangé. Elle existe réellement, mon amour, et tu n'es qu'un pantin entre ses mains...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Vous vous souvenez de Xylon, celle qui est brièvement apparue dans le flashback de l'épisode sur Mnemosia? Ici, elle joue un peu le rôle de Caan, le Dalek devenu dingue qui a permis le retour de Davros à la fin de la saison 4.<p>La comptine de ce chapitre a été inspirée de "London Bridge", une comptine anglaise. J'y ai à peine changé quelques mots. Pourquoi j'ai gardé les paroles en anglais? Bah, juste comme ça. J'ai pensé que ça sonnait mieux. <p>


	23. Possession et manipulation

** Chapitre 21 — Possession et manipulation **

* * *

>Imaginez le tableau. Un homme et une femme, dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, allongés parmi de l'herborg vert jonché de pétales de fleur. Une scène que quiconque ne connaissant pas les dessous de l'histoire n'aurait pas hésité à qualifier d'enchanteresse, les prenant pour des amants. Mais la réalité n'avait rien d'aussi idyllique. L'une des deux était désespérément folle, et l'autre n'était plus certain d'avoir toute sa raison.<p>La voix. La voix éthérée que David avait toujours considérée comme un signe de trouble mental. Elle aurait donc une existence réelle... Comment Xylon pouvait-elle le savoir?<p>

— Explique-toi, exigea-t-il.

Le regard vague, elle passa les mains dans les cheveux de David et s'amusa à les ébouriffer, gloussant comme une petite fille. Son esprit battait à nouveau la campagne. Il lui saisit les poignets afin de les immobiliser.

— Réponds!

— Je le vois, chantonna-t-elle. L'être qui se cache derrière cette voix... Du haut de son trône des cieux il a longtemps attendu son heure... Et à présent il sourit, mon amour, car l'objet de sa délivrance s'approche à grands pas...

— Qu'est-ce-que... Qu'est-ce que tu dis? balbutia-t-il, saisi.

Ces paroles avaient fait remonter à la surface des réminiscences enfouies au plus profond de lui. C'était à propos d'un certain poème, qui se rapportait à une vieille légende gallifréenne...

Il ne put s'en rappeler plus. Il savait que les souvenirs étaient là, quelque part, mais son effort pour les atteindre se perdait sur la page blanche qu'était l'amnésie. Il eut beau se forcer, rien ne lui revenait en mémoire.

Puis il reçut une aide à laquelle il s'attendait pas. Les doigts de Xylon se posèrent sur ses tempes, comme pour jouer et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, elle plongea à l'intérieur de son cerveau. Le contact avec un esprit désaxé ébranla fortement celui de David, emportant dans un flot chaotique le voile qui recouvrait un pan de sa mémoire.

Et il se souvint de tout. D'absolument tout! Ce qui lui était arrivé durant les deux années manquantes, le pourquoi de sa métamorphose en humain, la raison pour laquelle il s'était tant ingénié à rassembler le Passepartout...

_ Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une mourante n'ayant plus toute sa tête ferait autant de dégâts. Enfin, peu importe... _

C'était la voix. Celle de l'entité qui était à l'origine de tous ses tourments. Maintenant, il pouvait mettre un nom dessus. Et cette révélation faillit le faire suffoquer.

_ C'est trop tard, mon cher Docteur. Savoir qui je suis ne changera pas grand chose à la situation. _

La voix s'éleva, à fois moqueuse et compatissante. David réalisa alors que toutes ses actes, y compris l'enlèvement de Rose, avaient été insufflées par cet être qui en profitant de ses peines et de sa solitude, s'était insinué en lui afin de le manipuler de l'intérieur.

Une marionnette. C'est ce à quoi David avait été réduit par cette entité. Et le but qu'il poursuivait mettait en grand péril l'Univers tout entier.

— Et tu penses que je te laisserai faire sans réagir, déclara-t-il, les dents serrés. Je t'en empêcherai quoi qu'il m'en coûte!

Un rire dédaigneux accueillit cette affirmation.

_ Et comment feras-tu, Seigneur du Temps? Rien ni personne n'a le pouvoir de m'arrêter, même pas toi, puisque... _

Les lèvres de David bougèrent sans qu'il en ait conscience, achevant la phrase de la voix désincarnée.

** — ...J'ai à présent toutes les cartes en main. **

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Hart but une gorgée de son cocktail et croqua l'olive qui décorait le verre, tout en observant la jeune femme qui prétendait être l'amie de son ex-partenaire.<p>Ce cher Jack: il n'y avait pas deux comme lui. Ensemble ils avaient vécu une relation aussi houleuse qu'intense, et depuis qu'il avait disparu, Hart trouvait la vie bien morne, d'un ennui mortel. Il l'avait cherché dans différentes galaxies, à diverses époques, sans aucun succès. Et voilà que cette humaine débarquait avec ses nouvelles, alors qu'il avait presque renoncé à le revoir.<p>

Que représentait-elle pour Jack? Une camarade, une conquête de passage, une amante? Peut-être les trois à la fois...

— Vous souhaitez donc que je lui transmette un message, dit-il.

— C'est ça.

— Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille? Je n'ai rien à y gagner.

Devant le froncement de sourcils de son interlocutrice, il haussa les épaules.

— Je suis un mercenaire, ma chère. Seul le profit m'intéresse.

Cela prit Rose au dépourvu. Quand son compagnon lui avait confié la boucle d'oreille faisant office de dictaphone, il lui avait parlé du capitaine Hart comme d'une connaissance de Jack, sans trop entrer dans les détails. Il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Alors naturellement, elle avait cru que celui qu'elle avait en face d'elle accepterait volontiers de lui rendre ce petit service. Elle se trompait.

— D'accord, soupira-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange?

— Payez-moi. Et je me ferais une joie de jouer le garçon de course.

— Je n'ai pas d'argent.

— Ça, ce n'est pas très grave. Entre les gens sensés, on peut toujours s'arranger.

Le regard suggestif qu'il lança à Rose était sans équivoque, lui faisant comprendre de quelle nature était l'arrangement qu'il envisageait. Écœurée, elle riposta sur un ton acerbe.

— Ne rêvez pas, ça n'arrivera jamais!

— C'est vous qui voyez. Après tout, c'est vous qui êtes dans le besoin, pas moi.

Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège, très détendu, et se mit à siroter sa boisson tout en guettant la réaction de l'autre.

La curiosité. C'est ce qui le poussait à la "courtiser" de cette manière. Il voulait connaître quel genre de personne Jack avait fréquenté pendant qu'ils s'étaient perdus de vue.

Quant à Rose, elle sentit une profonde irritation la gagner. Comme si elle n'avait pas suffisamment de problème comme ça, avec ce Gallifréen complètement déjanté qui préparait le grand retour des Seigneurs du Temps et dieu-sait-quoi d'autre encore... Il fallait également qu'elle se coltine ce capitaine à la noix qui se prenait pour Casanova!

Elle se demanda fugitivement comment Jack aurait négocié une telle situation. Pas de doute, il se serait jeté sur l'occasion et en aurait profité pour se livrer à une orgie constructive... Sauf qu'elle n'était pas Jack. Alors que faire?

...Peut-être pourrait-elle tenter un coup de bluff? Faire croire qu'elle avait un moyen de pression sur lui, et ainsi le forcer à coopérer? Surtout que les idées ne lui manquaient pas, grâce aux récits que Jack lui racontait sur ses aventures en tant qu'agent du Temps. Le seul problème, c'est qu'elle n'était pas du tout certaine que Hart se laisse prendre. Il ne semblait pas être né de la dernière pluie.

Oh, et puis zut. Trêve de tergiversation. Elle se décida de se jeter à l'eau.

— Puisque je n'ai pas d'autre choix, fit-elle en feignant la résignation, je m'incline. J'accepte le marché.

— Je savais que vous changeriez d'avis, dit-il avec un soutire entendu. Et si nous allions dans un endroit plus tranquille pour continuer cette conversation?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Une nouvelle crise secoua Xylon. Ce fut plus longue et plus pénible que la précédente. Toujours penché au-dessus d'elle, David ou plutôt l'entité qui s'exprimait à travers lui la regarda se convulser, le visage de marbre. La seule émotion qu'on pouvait y lire était un léger ennui.<p><strong> — Pauvre petite chose... J'espère pour elle que c'est la dernière, sinon je serais dans l'obligation d'y mettre fin. <strong>

_ Non, ne fais pas ça! _

C'était tout ce dont David était capable. Il pouvait voir et entendre, mais le reste des fonctions de son corps échappait totalement à son emprise. Il voulut crier. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, qui esquissèrent un sourire railleur devant sa tentative de reprise de contrôle.

** — Allons, mon cher Docteur. Elle va mourir, de toute façon. Ne veux-tu pas abréger ses souffrances? La hais-tu au point de la laisser longtemps se tordre dans d'aussi atroces douleurs? **

_ Là n'est pas la question! _

** — Ah, je vois. C'est donc l'acte de tuer qui te rebute? Ça, ce n'est que de l'hypocrisie. Tu oublies toutes ces massacres dont tu es responsable: les Daleks, sans parler de ton propre peuple... **

Les soubresauts de Xylon se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle était dans un état pitoyable, cependant elle respirait encore. L'entité se saisit alors du blaster que David portait toujours sur lui et avec une infinie douceur il appliqua le bout du canon sur la poitrine de l'autre, qui ne broncha pas.

** — Bien sûr, j'admets qu'il y a une différence lorsque la victime te fixe droit dans les yeux... **

Justement, celle sur qui il s'apprêtait à tirer avait le regard rivé sur lui. Elle devait traverser une phase de lucidité, car il n'y avait aucune agitation, aucune crainte de sa part. Qu'une attente sereine, comme si elle savait que la mort était proche et qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de s'y soustraire.

** — Une dernière volonté avant que je t'envoie rejoindre ceux de ta race? **

A ces paroles elle sourit d'une manière si étrange que l'entité se sentit momentanément désarçonnée.

— On se verra en enfer, finit-elle par répondre sur un ton égal.

En enfer, vraiment? L'entité se retint pour ne pas partir d'un grand éclat de rire.

** — Navré. L'enfer n'existe que pour les mortels, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Moi, je suis éternel. **

— Rien ne dure éternellement dans cet Univers, serait-ce le Temps lui-même.

L'assurance avec laquelle elle énonça ces propos fit crisper les doigts de l'entité autour de la crosse de son arme, un mauvais pressentiment lui parcourant l'échine. Dans un mouvement de déni, il appuya sur la détente.

_ Non! _

Les membres de Xylon tressautèrent à peine. Ses yeux s'agrandirent pendant un bref instant avant de se fermer en silence. Le temps d'un battement de cils, elle était passée de vie à trépas.

L'entité se leva et recula. Le corps de la dernière Galliffréenne était en train de se dissiper, tel un mirage. Le contour de sa silhouette s'estompa lentement, avant de se disperser en une myriade de particules lumineuses.

** — Magnifique, tu ne trouves pas? Parfois, la mort peut être plus belle que la vie. **

Admirant le spectacle, l'entité tendit la main, la paume vers le haut. C'était comme la neige... sauf qu'au lieu des flocons tombaient des étincelles dorées.

** — Pourquoi ne dis-tu rien, Docteur? Pleurerais-tu la disparition de celle qui a tenté de te supprimer par le passé? **

David resta coi. Il paraissait prostré par ce à quoi il venait d'assister. L'entité haussa mentalement les épaules et tourna les talons. Qu'il se tienne tranquille, ça ne ferait que lui faciliter la tâche. Il avait beaucoup à faire et peu de temps devant lui.

** — Maintenant, à nous deux, Miss Tyler... Ou devrais-je dire Méchant Loup? **

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Devant l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable de l'espace, Hart attendait patiemment que la jeune femme à une dizaine de pas de lui ait fini d'enregistrer le message. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle céderait si aisément, mais enfin, ce n'était pas de la vantardise que d'affirmer que personne ne résistait à son charme.<p>Elle revint vers lui et lui lança la boucle d'oreille qu'il saisit en plein vol. Qu'avait-elle mis dessus? Si par le plus grand des hasards elle n'avait pas pensé à la verrouiller par un mot de passe, il pourrait l'écouter, une fois seul. Mais avant...<p>

— On va chez vous ou chez moi? Mon hôtel n'est pas très loin d'ici, mais il paraît que les femmes préfèrent leurs propres lits.

— Peu importe, rétorqua-t-elle en l'attrapant par le devant de son col et le tirant à elle.

En demandant mentalement pardon à son Docteur, elle l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Son intention du départ était de se tirer avec un bécot à la va-vite avant de passer à la phase deux. Seulement c'était sans compter sur Hart. Surpris au premier abord, il se reprit rapidement et tint à prolonger le baiser qu'il trouvait délicieux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas goûté aux lèvres aussi douces...

Rose eut beaucoup de mal à s'en dépêtrer, et ce pour diverses raisons. D'abord, il était plus fort qu'elle. Ensuite, il aurait paru peu naturel qu'elle le repousse énergiquement, après avoir été aussi entreprenante. Et enfin... que John la pardonne, ce type embrassait divinement bien!

Lorsqu'il consentit à la lâcher, elle prit une grande inspiration et se prépara à sortir le grand jeu. C'était la partie la plus délicate du plan. Après tout, elle était en train de monter une arnaque, et si elle ne voulait pas éveiller ses soupçons quant à son amateurisme en la matière, il s'agissait de se montrer très sûre d'elle-même, avec une petite touche d'effronterie. En un mot, devenir Jack version féminine.

— Oh, fit-il dans un souffle, ravi de cet avant-goût. C'était un début prometteur.

— Et c'est tout ce que vous obtiendrez de moi, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Elle s'écarta promptement de lui et changea radicalement d'attitude. Torse bombé, bras croisés, elle se para d'un masque de sarcasme glacial, espérant avec ferveur d'être convaincante à ses yeux.

— 7 jours.

Hart lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle poursuivit sur un ton détaché.

— Passé ce délai, le poison que je viens de vous inoculer se répandra dans votre organisme... et je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

La réaction de Hart ne se fit pas attendre. Il dégaina son blaster et la mit en joue.

— Vous ne devriez pas jouer à ça avec moi, gronda-t-il.

— C'est vous qui avez entamé la partie.

— L'antidote!

— Vous pouvez me fouiller, me torturer... Je n'en ai pas. Il ne m'est d'aucune utilité, vu que je suis parfaitement immunisée. Par contre, celui qui accompagne Jack en a en sa possession.

L'ombre d'une doute se glissa dans l'esprit de Hart. A aucun moment il ne l'avait aperçu avec un rouge-à-lèvre ou tout autre gadget quelconque. Qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que tout ceci n'était pas un tissu de mensonge? Rien!

— Vous bluffez, pas vrai?

— Une semaine, et vous verrez si je mens ou pas.

Elle avait répondu sans même le regarder, occupée à examiner le bout de ses ongles. Derrière cette nonchalance apparente elle cachait l'angoisse qu'il devine le pot-aux-roses. Mais ça allait marcher, n'est-ce-pas? Forcément, puisque John avait reçu le message avant de le lui transmettre.

En le voyant rengainer son arme avec un juron, elle ressentit un grand soulagement qu'elle se garda bien de manifester.

— C'est Jack qui vous a appris ce coup?

— Si on veut, dit-elle de façon sibylline. Alors je peux compter sur vous?

— Est-ce que j'ai d'autre choix que d'accepter?

— Pas vraiment, non.

Elle avait honte de se l'avouer, mais avoir réussi à le tromper l'amusait énormément. Elle regrettait même de ne pas pouvoir être présente lorsque son Docteur lui annoncerait qu'il se portait comme un charme.

Ce que Rose ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle venait de le contaminer avec le virus de la grippe, et que l'apparition des symptômes allait accréditer sa tromperie, offrant à Jack un grand moment d'hilarité.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle tenta de refréner cette jubilation quelque peu malsaine et décida de remettre à la recherche de David. Où était donc passé ce Gallifréen de malheur?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Glauque. C'est le terme qui m'est venu à l'esprit en relisant le chapitre. C'est pourquoi je me suis vaillamment attelé à le réécrire. Résultat, toujours aussi glauque. Au bout de la troisième tentative, j'ai renoncé. Et je le mets en ligne tel quel.<p>J'ai beaucoup du mal à écrire, ces temps-ci. Manque d'inspiration, légère déprime? Les pages blanches du brouillon me narguent et le stylo refuse de m'obéir... Quelqu'un connaîtrait-il un bon moyen pour se remettre d'aplomb? <p>


	24. L'Opposé se dévoile

** Chapitre 22 — L'Opposé se dévoile **

* * *

>Rose chercha David autant qu'elle put et fit chou blanc. Il fallait s'y attendre. Lastellas était une station gigantesque et une journée n'aurait pas suffi à la parcourir en entière. Les pieds endoloris, elle revint auprès du Tardis... et le trouva adossé contre ses portes.<p>— David! Où étiez-vous?<p>

Sans un mot il entra à l'intérieur du vaisseau et elle lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, se demandant la raison de cette nouvelle saute d'humeur et à quel point cela allait affecter leur discussion.

Hart, qui avait suivi la jeune femme à son insu aussi bien par curiosité que par réflexe d'ancien agent du Temps, la vit disparaître à la suite d'un homme en costume rayé dans une espèce de boîte rouge. Bizarre, cette cabine. Il ne l'avait pas du tout remarquée, alors que son apparence rétro aurait dû détonner dans cet environnement post conquête spatiale. Serait-elle munie d'un filtre de perception?

Lorsqu'elle se dématérialisa avec un léger sifflement, Hart consulta promptement son manipulateur du vortex afin de connaître leur destination et fut déçu de constater qu'aucune donnée ne s'affichait. Dommage, il aurait été intéressant de savoir où ils allaient.

Et c'est exactement la question que Rose était en train de se poser en regardant David enclencher les commandes de la console. Il était étrangement silencieux. Bien que contrairement à John il n'ait jamais été du genre loquace, elle avait constaté qu'il était moins renfermé ces temps-ci. Mais là, elle avait l'impression de se retrouver à la case départ, au tout début de leur rencontre.

— Il faut qu'on parle, David.

Pas de réponse. Elle fit une autre tentative.

— Je suppose que vous avez réussi à récupérer le dernier Fragment... Mais réfléchissez avant de faire sauter le verrou de la Guerre du Temps. Les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses.

Silence, silence. Rose fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelques chose d'anormal dans l'attitude du Gallifréen. Chacun de ses gestes était affreusement lent, comme si ses membres pesaient des tonnes. Et son visage... Pourquoi était-il aussi crispé?

— David? appela-t-elle, perplexe.

— C'est dange... prochez-pas...

A ces paroles hachées, à peine audibles succédèrent d'autres, prononcées de façon beaucoup plus précise. Et elles ne semblaient pas s'adresser à la jeune femme, mais plutôt au vaisseau lui-même.

** — Ça suffit... Tiens-toi tranquille! **

Rose n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur l'étrangeté de son comportement. Le Tardis fit une embardée, déséquilibrant le pilote et son unique passagère, qui furent renversés sur le sol.

— Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il? s'exclama Rose.

David ou plutôt l'entité qui contrôlait son corps se mordit les lèvres, dépité par cet incident imprévu. Dans sa hâte il avait oublié que le Tardis n'était pas un banal moyen de transport inanimé. Sans être fait de chair et de sang, il était tout de même vivant, et en étroite symbiose psychique avec le Gallifréen. Ayant reconnu que ce dernier était sous une emprise pouvant être qualifiée d'hostile, il refusait d'obéir aux ordres. Mieux, il était en train de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait afin de repousser la menace.

** — Tu oses t'opposer à moi! Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir tenir? **

L'entité bondit sur ses pieds et se concentra. Une terrible lutte s'engagea, pas au niveau physique bien entendu mais au niveau mental, et qui de ce fait n'en était que plus violente. D'une part l'entité qui voulait à tout prix dominer l'âme du vaisseau, de l'autre le Tardis, soutenu par David qui voyait là une occasion de se libérer.

Cet affrontement invisible échappa totalement à Rose qui néanmoins put sentir la tension ambiante. L'air semblait crépiter autour de la console, et plus précisément près de la colonne centrale, qui au lieu de sa douce lueur habituelle émettait une intense lumière pulsant d'un rythme irrégulier.

Il y eut une autre secousse, et un cri. Un cri si déchirant que Rose se boucha les oreilles. Mais ce geste ne lui servit à rien, car ce n'était pas un son. Cet hurlement qui retentissait à l'intérieur de sa tête était celui du Tardis, qui broyé par la volonté écrasante de l'entité souffrait le martyr.

— Arret... vas l... tuer! ** ...Alors dis-lui de cesser toute résistance ou nous mourrons tous! **

Il s'exprimait d'une même voix, mais avec deux intonations bien distinctes. S'efforçant de se remettre debout, Rose se dit qu'il y avait deux possibilités: soit le Seigneur du Temps était en proie à un dédoublement de personnalité, signe d'une grave psychose, soit il était possédé par une force inconnue. Et dans un cas comme dans l'autre, c'était mal parti pour elle.

Après quelques sursauts de plus, le vaisseau se stabilisa. David avait finalement décidé de céder, et avait persuadé le Tardis d'en faire autant. Voir de tels supplices infligés à sa compagne de toujours était au-dessus de ses forces.

La victoire acquise, l'entité se dépêcha d'entrer les coordonnées qu'il avait à l'esprit. Ceci étant fait, il se tourna vers Rose qui s'était éloignée de plusieurs pas et lui lançait un regard plein de défi.

— Qui êtes-vous?

** — A votre avis? **

— Vous n'êtes pas David.

L'entité applaudit de manière exagérée, la mine sardonique.

** — Brillante déduction. Et vous, qu'êtes-vous? Une humaine du nom de Rose Tyler? Ou le Méchant Loup? **

Quoi? Comment était-il au courant de cette brève épisode dont elle-même n'en avait gardée qu'un vague souvenir? Et pour quelle raison l'evoquait-il?

Le coeur étreint par un mauvais pressentiment, Rose réitéra la question d'un ton plus bas, mais qui n'en était pas moins ferme.

— Mais qui êtes-vous, à la fin?

** — Je n'ai pas vraiment de nom. Je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais... **

A cet instant, le ronronnement du Tardis se tut. Ils étaient arrivés à destination. Il ouvrit les portes et s'avança vers l'extérieur, tout en continuant à parler.

** — Il y a un vieux poème, une prophétie dont on ignore l'auteur. Elle résonne dans tout l'Univers et à travers tous les âges. Pourquoi? Personne ne le sait, pas plus que sa signification exacte. Sauf moi, bien sûr... **

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Rose risqua un œil dehors. Ce n'était ni une planète, ni une station spatiale, ni même un musée. C'était blanc, c'était vide, c'est un espace sans fin, sans horizon, sans limite.<p>Et tandis que l'entité lui récitait ce qui lui parut être un ramassis de vers sans queue ni tête, elle ne l'écouta que d'une oreille distraite, absorbée par ce qui l'entourait... ou plutôt par ce qui ne l'entourait pas. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien à part eux deux et le Tardis, qui se découpaient nettement sur ce fond immaculé. Elle ne ressentait ni le froid, ni le chaud. Et le bruit de ses pas ainsi que la voix de l'entité se perdaient dans cette immensité sans qu'il y ait le moindre écho.<p>

Désorientée par ce lieu qui défiait tout sens logique, elle sursauta presque lorsque l'entité l'apostropha.

** — Vous comprenez maintenant qui je suis? **

S'il croyait que le galimatias qu'il venait de débiter était d'une quelconque aide à la compréhension...

— Non.

** — Je suis l'Opposé. **

— L'Opposé... L'opposé de qui?

** — Du Temps. **

— Pardon?

** — Le Temps, Miss Tyler. Vous ignorez ce que signifie ce terme? **

Rose se renfrogna.

— Si c'est un jeu de mots ou quelque chose d'approchant, ça tombe mal, parce que je n'y suis pas très douée.

Un sourire énigmatique. Puis il se mit à marcher, obligeant ainsi la jeune femme à le suivre.

** — Je vous parle de la dualité, ce principe fondamental sur lequel est bâti l'Univers. **

— Je ne suis pas non plus très calée en philosophie.

** — C'est pourtant simple. Tout va par deux: le jour et la nuit, la lumière et l'obscurité... Le Temps et moi. **

— Comme le Bien et le Mal?

Un rire amusé accueillit ces paroles.

** — Ça, c'est un concept totalement arbitraire, typiquement humain qui témoigne de la naïveté de la vision que vous portez sur le monde. Le Bien et le Mal? Me considéreriez-vous comme étant le Mal? **

— Tout dépend.

** — Tiens donc. Et de quoi, je vous prie? **

— De ce que vous nous voulez. A David et à moi.

Après tout, elle se fichait de l'identité de cette entité. Qu'il soit le Mal, le Diable ou l'Opposé du Temps - quoi que cela veuille dire - peu lui importait. Seuls ses intentions l'intéressaient.

** — Du Docteur j'ai déjà obtenu ce que je souhaitais, puisqu'il m'a apporté tout ce dont j'ai besoin. **

Faisait-il allusion au Passepartout? Ne devait-il pas servir à briser le verrou de la Guerre du Temps? A moins que...

— Tout cela n'a donc rien à avoir avec Gallifrey, c'est ça?

** — Votre perspicacité vous honore. Les Seigneurs du Temps sont très bien où ils sont. Quel serait l'intérêt de les ramener? **

— Vous avez manipulé David depuis le début, fit-elle, incrédule. C'est sur votre instigation qu'il a rassemblé ces Fragments...

** — ...Et qu'il vous a enlevée. **

Rose se figea. Que lui avait dit le Gallifréen, déjà? Qu'à chaque fois qu'il essayait de de se remémorer les deux années précédant sa transformation en humain, son image s'imposait dans son esprit, et qu'il l'avait kidnappée pour cette raison.

— Son amnésie est également votre oeuvre?

Remarquant qu'elle s'était arrêtée, il se retourna et fit une révérence parfaitement extravagante.

** — Je plaide coupable. **

— Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi moi? Pourquoi!

Pour un peu elle se serait mise à taper du pied tant qu'elle était furieuse. La séparation avec son compagnon, c'était à lui qu'elle la devait. Et ce pauvre David, qui n'avait été qu'un pantin au bout du fil... Mais comment avait-il osé jouer ainsi avec la vie des gens?

** — Attendez-vous de moi que je vous fasse des révélations façon cinema? Le véritable méchant de l'histoire se dévoile et explique à l'héroïne comment il a dupé tout le monde! Dommage pour vous, Miss Tyler. Nous ne sommes pas dans un film. **

Et il se croyait drôle!

** — Cependant je suis de bonne humeur, aujourd'hui, et prêt à faire quelques concessions. Alors... **

Il vint se planter devant elle et lui tendit la main.

** — Si vous acceptez de m'accompagner sans faire de grabuges, je consens volontiers à vous narrer tous mes méfaits... ** Non! Fuyez tant... core temps!

David avait momentanément échappé au contrôle de l'entité pour hurler cet avertissement. Ce dernier fit la moue. Il ne fallait pas que la situation s'éternise. L'emprise qu'il avait sur le Gallifréen devenait de plus en plus précaire.

Rose considéra la main tendue avec un sentiment proche du dégoût. Fuir... Pour aller où? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de se sauver de ce lieu, d'autant plus qu'elle ignorait où il se trouvait. Et puis elle ne pouvait pas partir en abandonnant David derrière elle, n'est-ce-pas? Surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était une victime et non le bourreau.

Qu'advienne que pourra.

Avec une profonde inspiration, elle saisit la main que lui offrait l'entité.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Dès que leurs mains se touchèrent, le sol se mit à couler sous leurs pieds. Du moins c'est l'impression que Rose eut en voyant le Tardis - le seul point de repère dans cette étendue désertique - s'éloigner d'elle à toute vitesse. Bientôt il disparut de sa vue.<p><strong> — Déconcertant, pas vrai? Nous déplaçons-nous? Ou est-ce le monde qui le fait à notre place? <strong>

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Elle ne répondit pas.

Le blanc les environnant céda peu à peu au gris uniforme, qui à son tour devint ténèbres. Elle se douta que ce n'était pas une véritable obscurité car elle parvenait toujours à se voir.

Quelque chose, ou devrait-elle dire d'innombrables choses bougeaient dans le noir. Des contours, des silhouettes qu'on devinait à peine du coin de l'oeil et qui se mouvaient comme des ombres dans la nuit.

Des gémissements. Des plaintes. A glacer le sang. Rose frissonna.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est?

** — Ils n'ont pas de nom, comme moi. Des Inexistants. Ce sont ceux-qui-auraient-pu-mais-qui-n'ont-jamais-été. **

— Qui auraient-pu quoi?

** — Exister, Miss Tyler. Ce sont des possibilités avortées, rejetées par le Temps. **

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils ne sont pas réels?

** — Non. Mais ils le seront bientôt, très bientôt. Et ce grâce à vous. **

Un sourire rayonnant illumina le visage de l'entité, tandis que celui de la jeune femme s'assombrissait.

** — Quand vos pouvoirs en tant que Méchant Loup seront miens, alors surviendra la fin du Temps. Je prendrai sa place, et remodèlerai l'Univers à ma guise. **

Méchant Loup. Ces deux mots qui avaient poursuivi Rose à travers le Temps et l'Espace, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la poussent à contempler le coeur du Tardis. Pour sauver le Docteur. La suite des événements était assez floue dans sa mémoire. Plus tard, bien plus tard, le Docteur lui avait raconté les faits de manière succincte. Bien qu'il s'était gardé d'entrer dans les détails, elle avait pu déduire qu'il avait sacrifié une de ses incarnations afin de lui enlever ces pouvoirs quasi-divins qui rongeaient son âme humaine.

— Je ne les ai plus... Je ne suis plus le Méchant Loup!

** — Oh que si. Ils sont toujours en vous. Endormis, certes, mais bien présents, n'attendant qu'une occasion pour se réveiller. Il suffit pour cela que vous soyez en danger de mort. **

De la terreur, comme celle que ressentirait une proie prise dans un piège, s'insinua en elle. Elle tenta de se dégager de l'entité qui la tenait toujours par la main. Il raffermit son étreinte autour de son poignet, de sorte qu'elle eut beau tirer, griffer même, elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire lâcher prise.

** — Où croyez-vous pouvoir aller, Miss Tyler?  
>« Où croyez-vous pouvoir aller, Miss Tyler? » <strong>

Une voix qui semblait venir de partout à la fois se superposa à celle du Gallifréen à qui l'entité avait emprunté les lèvres. Ce n'était pas de l'écho. On aurait juré que les ténèbres elles-mêmes s'exprimaient.

** — Vous êtes dans mon domaine. Vous êtes en moi! Et je ne vous laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts.  
>« Vous êtes dans mon domaine. Vous êtes en moi! Et je ne vous laisserai pas me filer entre les doigts. » <strong>

David, qui luttait sans cesse afin de regagner le contrôle de son corps, vit comme dans un cauchemar sa main plonger à l'intérieur de sa veste et en sortir le blaster. Comme à la mort de Xylon, il allait assister à celle de Rose sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher.

L'arme pointa en direction de la jeune femme, prête à faire feu...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Après avoir lu ce chapitre, certains (ou même tous) pourraient s'écrier "Je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'est l'Opposé!". Rassurez-vous, cher lecteur, moi non plus... Ha! Ha! Ha! (Paf! Désolée...) Parlons sérieusement: l'Opposé est la force contraire du Temps et agit comme une personne vivante, dirons-nous... Cela vous paraît invraisemblable? Autant que de provoquer un second Big Bang et rebooter l'Univers à partir des souvenirs d'une petite fille? Mouais... En tout cas je viens de réaliser à quel point il est difficile de décrire un ennemi métaphysique. J'aurais dû porter mon choix sur le Maître ou Davros, ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple! (soupir)<p>Au prochain chapitre, je pense revenir à l'équipe de John, histoire d'avoir de nouveau les pieds sur terre. Au moins, je n'aurai pas à m'arracher les cheveux pour trouver les mots justes à chaque phrase! <p>


	25. L'accalmie

** Chapitre 23 — L'accalmie **

* * *

>— Reste avec moi, Jack. Ensemble nous sillonnerons l'Espace, comme au bon vieux temps. Faire ce qui nous plaît, dans une totale liberté et sans rendre compte à personne...<p>La voix de Hart s'amenuisa jusqu'à n'être qu'un marmonnement inintelligible. Il avait fini par s'assoupir sous l'effet des médicaments.<p>

Prenant garde à ne pas toucher à l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse, Jack lui remonta la couverture. Puis il déposa un chaste baiser sur le front brûlant de son ancien partenaire en guise d'adieu.

— J'espère qu'un jour, murmura-t-il, tu trouveras comme moi des personnes qui donneront un sens à ta vie.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre du malade, il trouva Ianto qui jetait de petits coups d'oeil furtifs vers l'infirmière de l'accueil, ou plus précisément vers sa peau d'un beau bleu turquoise. Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant sa mine ébahie.

— Elle est mignonne, non? dit-il, pris d'une soudaine envie de le taquiner.

— ...Mais c'est une extraterrestre.

— Et alors? A part sa teinte, son anatomie n'est guère différente de la nôtre, j'en ai déjà fait l'expérience.

Sa déconfiture fit rire le capitaine. C'était viscérale: Ianto avait une sorte de candeur désarmante qui le poussait à le titiller - Oh, juste un peu - et de s'extasier devant sa réaction scandalisée.

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital de Lastellas et se dirigèrent vers le Tardis, où leurs compagnons les attendaient.

— Jack? appela Ianto sur un ton hésitant.

— Oui?

— Comment va ton ami?

Ce n'était pas exactement la question qu'il avait en tête.

— Il n'aurait jamais dû se démener ainsi dans son état. La grippe est relativement anodine, à condition de se reposer... ce qu'il n'a pas fait. Mais ça va aller. D'ici quelques jours, il sera de nouveau sur pied.

Un silence.

— Euh... Jack?

Ce dernier comprit alors que l'autre voulait lui parler de quelque chose et qu'il n'osait pas.

— Ecoute, si tu as un truc à me demander, fais-le au lieu de tourner autour du pot.

— Que... que feras-tu une fois qu'on aura retrouvé Rose?

— Comment ça?

— Ton manipulateur du vortex est réparé, à présent...

...Et il pouvait reprendre sa vie d'avant, s'il en avait le désir. Mais la dernière partie de la phrase resta en travers de la gorge de Ianto, qui n'avait pas assez de courage pour la prononcer à voix haute.

Le capitaine s'arrêta net et se retourna, au risque de se rentrer dedans avec celui qui le suivait. Il le considéra longuement, sans dire un seul mot, au point que le jeune terrien rougit comme une pivoine.

— Tu veux que je repartes, c'est ça? fit Jack sur un ton faussement chagriné. Ça te ferait un rival en moins.

— ...Quoi?

— Mais je te l'ai déjà dit, non? Le Doc n'en a que pour Rose. Alors tu n'as pas à te sentir menacé par ma présence.

Ianto rougit encore, mais cette fois d'exaspération. Il n'en pouvait plus que celui qui lui tenait à coeur s'entête à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. Il se fichait pas mal du Dr Smith! Ce qu'il souhaitait par-dessus tout...

Une main apaisante vint se poser sur sa tête. C'était celle de Jack. Et il lui souriait. Ni charmeur, ni enjôleur. Un simple sourire qui exprimait une sincère affection.

— Je te charriais.

Puis il tourna les talons et se remit à marcher, laissant Ianto pantois.

Jack se souvenait encore de son regard lorsqu'il l'avait tiré de sous les décombres (voir entracte - souvenirs, souvenirs): c'était celui d'un homme ayant renoncé à la vie. Cela l'avait profondément marqué... et touché aussi, l'incitant à se rapprocher de lui. D'après Jack, Ianto était quelqu'un qui était fait pour le bonheur et la joie, le genre de sentiments aussi lumineux que le soleil en plein été, et non ce vide insondable qu'était le désespoir. Plus jamais il ne voulait que les yeux du terrien reflètent une telle affliction. Plus jamais, parce que... parce que...

— Ianto?

— Jack?

L'interpellé avait répondu avec un temps de retard, encore déboussolé par l'expression du capitaine de tout-à-l'heure, qui n'était pas comme d'habitude.

— On devrait aller prendre un verre ensemble, un de ses jours.

Le visage de Ianto s'anima, au fur et à mesure que la signification de ces paroles lui apparaissait clairement. De l'un, Jack avait l'intention de rester sur Terre. Et de deux...

Prendre un verre ensemble. Et après, qui sait?

De retour au Tardis, Ianto sentit sa bonne humeur dégringoler en remarquant l'ambiance qui régnait dans la salle du pilotage.

Debout à l'opposé de l'un de l'autre, les deux Docteurs se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Ianto se rappela de l'extermination des Daleks et de l'altercation qui l'avait suivie. Et apparemment, cela ne s'était pas arrangé depuis.

Amy, qui se tenait sur le côté en se rongeant les ongles, s'approcha du capitaine et expliqua à voix basse.

— Ils ne veulent céder, ni l'un ni l'autre.

— A propos de quoi? fit Jack sur le même ton.

Amy n'eut pas besoin de répondre, car les Seigneurs du Temps reprirent leur discussion.

— Gallifrey, dit le Docteur.

— Londres du XIX ème siècle, rétorqua John.

— La priorité est d'empêcher David de briser ce fichu verrou temporel. Nous irons sauver Rose après.

— Nous ne connaissons pas en détail son plan. Un complément d'informations nous serait utile.

— Et tu penses les trouver à l'ère victorienne? C'est... c'est stupide!

— Stupide? Et se jeter tête baissée dans l'inconnu, ce n'est pas stupide?

Soudain, l'éclairage de la salle s'accrut pendant un bref moment avant de s'éteindre d'un coup sec. Surpris, les Docteurs appuyèrent sur divers boutons et manettes de la console, sans succès. Le Tardis ronronna à chacune de leurs tentatives, mais refusa de démarrer.

— Tu es content, maintenant? fit le Docteur avec aigreur. Il boude à cause de toi!

— A cause de moi? Ce n'est pas moi qui débite des absurdités depuis...

Un sifflement aigu. Tous les regards convergèrent vers le capitaine qui ôta les doigts des lèvres et commença d'un air les plus sérieux.

— Docteurs.

Une pause. Puis il poursuivit avec gravité.

— Quand papa et maman se disputent, ce sont les enfants qui trinquent, c'est bien connu.

Ianto toussa pour masquer son envie de rire. Quant à Amy, elle se bidonnait en silence en se cachant la bouche. Que ses compères se marrent ou pas, Jack continua sans se départir de sa solennité.

— En l'occurrence il s'agit de deux papas, mais passons. Regardez cette pauvre Amy. Elle est toute malheureuse à cause de vos différends.

Le disant il saisit la jeune femme hilare par les épaules et la poussa devant eux.

— Mais je ne suis pas... protesta-t-elle avant de se raviser à un discret coup de coude de la part de Jack. Si, si. Je suis très triste, très très triste que vous vous querelliez ainsi.

— Vous voyez? renchérit-t-il. Et je suis certain que le Tardis est dans le même cas. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose. Nous sommes tous fatigués, et cela fait des heures que nous n'avons rien mangé. Que Ianto nous prépare d'abord quelque chose pour nous caler l'estomac. Ensuite nous prendrons un peu de repos - que vous profiterez pour vous réconcilier - avant de décider de notre prochaine destination. Mon idée n'est-elle pas géniale?

— Jack, soupira John. Cessez vos pitreries, nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps pour ça.

— Mais si, Doc. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut, puisque nous voyageons dans le temps. Allez, tout le monde dans la cuisine, et au trot!

Ianto réprima à nouveau son hilarité en voyant le capitaine entraîner les Docteurs récalcitrants hors de la salle de pilotage. C'était à se demander qui était la "maman" dans l'histoire...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Bon gré mal gré, les Gallifréens furent obligés de se ranger à l'avis de Jack. Ils n'avaient guère le choix, vu que le Tardis ne daignait bouger d'un pouce. Tous se retrouvèrent donc dans la cuisine, qui faisait également office de salle à manger. Et pendant que Ianto inspectait le contenu du réfrigérateur, Amy se tourna vers le capitaine.<p>— Et si vous nous racontiez comment vous vous êtes rencontré avec Rose?<p>

Elle cherchait par là à détendre l'atmosphère, mais pas seulement. Elle était réellement curieuse de connaître un peu mieux celle qui l'avait précédée. Ne voyant aucune raison de lui dire non, Jack acquiesça.

_ Acculé dans une impasse d'un quartier de Londres du XXI ème siècle, Jack considéra amèrement son manipulateur du vortex qui venait de le lâcher. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper, ni de se défendre puisque la batterie de son blaster était à plat. Par contre celle de son adversaire était chargée._

_— C'est la vie, Jack._

_La femme qui lui faisait face avait une silhouette sensationnelle, qui aurait fait tourner la tête de bien des hommes. Mais sous ses dehors aguicheurs se cachait un ancien agent du Temps reconverti en une redoutable chasseuse de prime au coeur de pierre._

_— Si tu le dis, Alya. Ai-je droit à un dernier verre?_

_— Désolée, mon chou. Je n'ai pas de martini sur moi. Dommage que cela finisse comme ça, j'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié ton humour._

_Elle se prépara à lui tirer dessus, l'ombre d'un sourire glacial flottant sur les lèvres._

_— Ne m'en veux pas trop, Jack. Ça n'a rien de personnel._

_Clic._

_Elle se figea au bruit d'une arme dont on enlevait la sécurité. Une voix s'éleva aussitôt derrière elle._

_— Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, ça n'a rien de personnel non plus._

_Celle qui venait de la mettre en joue était une jeune terrienne aussi blonde que le blé. Jack, qui restait Jack, danger de mort ou pas, émit un sifflement admiratif en la parcourant du regard: joli petit lot..._

_— Vous ne devriez pas vous mêler des affaires des autres, persifla Alya. Cela pourrait vous attirer ennuis._

_La menace n'impressionna pas pour deux sous la nouvelle venue qui haussa les épaules._

_— Si vous saviez... Avec tous ces extraterrestres qui prennent la Terre pour leur terrain du jeu, nous ne connaissons que ça: des ennuis. Alors nous n'avons pas besoin qu'en plus l'Agence du Temps vienne fourrer son nez._

_— Je ne suis plus un agent de..._

_— Agent, ex-agent, peu importe. Allez dire à vos employeurs qu'ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent dans d'autres lieux, dans d'autres époques, mais qu'ils restent à l'écart de la Terre du XXI ème siècle. Nous ne tolèrerons aucune de leurs magouilles ici._

_— Nous? Qui ça, nous?_

_— Torchwood._

_— Connais pas._

_— Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous êtes trop paresseuse pour faire vos devoirs avant d'aller vous balader dans le passé._

_Sous l'insulte, les yeux d'Alya brillèrent de colère. Néanmoins elle réagit en professionnelle et garda son sang froid. Après avoir soigneusement pesé le pour et le contre, elle baissa lentement son arme et se retourna, mordillant les lèvres par dépit._

_— Un jour, je vous le ferai regretter, cracha-t-elle en appuyant sur son bracelet._

_— C'est ça. Bonne journée à vous aussi._

_Une fois la chasseuse de prime dématérialisée, elle scruta Jack du haut en bas._

_— Mon dieu. Et moi qui croyais qu'il ne pouvait exister deux comme lui._

_Remarque pour le moins énigmatique, que Jack passa outre, car il y avait plus urgent: faire connaissance avec cette ravissante créature qui venait de le tirer d'un sacré guêpier._

_— Enchanté, se présenta-t-il, tout sourire. Je suis..._

_— Vous êtes Jack Harkness._

_— Nous serions-nous déjà rencontrés? demanda-t-il, perplexe._

_— Oui, dans une autre vie... Votre manipulateur du vortex est tombé en panne?_

_— Malheureusement._

_Il se rembrunit en considérant l'appareil en question. Comment allait-il pouvoir le réparer? Il était peu probable qu'il trouve des pièces adéquates par ici..._

_Elle le tapota sur l'avant-bras pour attirer son attention et lui sourit._

_— Vous devriez venir avec moi, déclara-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint._

_— Euh... J'admets que vous m'avez été d'un grand secours. Cependant..._

_Elle coupa court à ses objections._

_— Vous êtes bloqué ici pour un moment, pas vrai?_

_— Oui, mais..._

_— Et vous n'avez nulle part où aller, n'est-ce-pas?_

_— C'est exact, mais..._

_— Alors suivez-moi, capitaine._

_— Je ne suis pas capitaine._

_— Vous l'êtes, maintenant. _

Une délicieuse odeur de l'omelette au fromage flottait dans la cuisine. Cuisinée avec brio par Ianto, qui était parvenu à dénicher les ingrédients nécessaires, dissimulés derrière les boîtes de poisson pané et de la crème anglaise.

Jack avala une nouvelle bouchée - c'était la deuxième fois qu'il remplissait son assiette - et poursuivit.

— Elle m'a ensuite annoncé qu'elle se nommait Rose et qu'elle avait un boulot à me proposer. J'ai accepté.

Les deux Docteurs avaient le sourire, imaginant sans peine Rose forcer la main du capitaine. Ils se taisaient depuis le début du récit, mais il était évident qu'ils n'en perdaient pas une miette.

— Ça vous arrive souvent de croire sur parole de parfaites inconnues? interrogea Amy.

— En fait, j'ai cru que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour me draguer.

Ianto, qui écoutait toute cette histoire avec un vif intérêt, poussa un soupir. Évidemment. C'était dans sa nature. Pourquoi s'en étonner?

— Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'à ça, hein... se moqua-t-elle.

— Ce que vous appelez "ça", très chère Amy, est l'antidépresseur le plus efficace qu'il soit, sans effet secondaire, et qui a l'avantage d'être agréable. Si les gens pratiquaient plus souvent "ça", le monde serait beaucoup plus vivable.

— Inutile de monter sur vos grands chevaux, Mr Peace and Love. Vous prêchez une convertie. Et ensuite?

— Rose m'a conduite au QG du Torchwood, où j'ai fait la connaissance du Doc... Qui n'était pas vraiment ravi par ma présence.

— Vous exagérez, se défendit John.

— Doc, si je me souviens bien, la première chose que vous ayez dite en me voyant, c'est "qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?".

_ — J'ai une surprise pour toi! s'exclama Rose._

_John leva le nez du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier et examina attentivement la surprise en question. Puis il lança à sa compagne un regard interrogateur._

_— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?_

_— Docteur... C'est Jack._

_— Oui, je sais que c'est Jack. Mais pourquoi l'avoir amené ici?_

_La perplexité de Jack ne fit que croître. Selon toute apparence, il n'était pas inconnu de ce couple. Complètement écarté de la conversation, il jaugea le dénommé Docteur: grand, aux traits fins, une vive intelligence brillait dans ses yeux. Tout comme la terrienne, il lui plut tout de suite, lui aussi._

_— Il a des problèmes et coincé ici pour un bon bout de temps. Que dirais-tu de l'enrôler comme agent?_

_— Rose, ce n'est pas celui que nous connaissons. Il n'est peut-être pas tout-à-fait comme tu le penses._

_— ...Docteur, tu veux vraiment le laisser balader dans la ville sans surveillance? C'est Jack!_

_John ébouriffa les cheveux et marmonna un truc du genre "véritable catastrophe ambulante"._

_— En plus, ajouta-t-elle, son bracelet ne marche pas..._

_— Oh, si ce n'est que ça, il suffit que j'use de mon tourn... Aïe!_

_Rose venait de le pincer au dos de la main._

_— Vous pouvez le réparer? demanda Jack, plein d'espoir._

_— Non, nia-t-elle de manière catégorique. Il ne peut pas. N'est-ce-pas, Docteur?_

_— Parfaitement irréparable, affirma John devant le sourire menaçant de sa compagne. Je vous souhaite le bienvenu dans l'équipe, capitaine._

_— Je ne suis pas capitaine, rectifia Jack machinalement._

_— Oh, vous ne tarderez pas à l'être, j'en suis convaincu. _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Pourquoi méfiiez-vous autant de lui? voulut savoir Ianto.<p>— Parce que d'après moi, se justifia John, aucun agent du Temps n'était digne de confiance... Ça va, Jack, ne me regardez pas ainsi. Je sais qui vous êtes maintenant, et je vous confierez ma vie sans hésiter s'il le fallait.<p>

En trempant un bâtonnet de poisson dans la crème anglaise, le Docteur songea que ce n'était sans doute pas la seule raison. Il y avait aussi la jalousie... Dans l'autre Univers, il y avait eu dès le début une sorte d'alchimie inexplicable entre Rose et le capitaine, que son neuvième incarnation avait toujours enviée. Et cela avait fini par affecter sa régénération: le physique et le caractère de la dixième incarnation avaient été modelés pour mieux se rapprocher de Rose.

— Ce que je ne saisis pas, fit Amy, c'est d'où Rose et vous connaissiez le capitaine.

— Réfléchissez, encouragea John. Vous êtes dans un monde parallèle presque identique au vôtre. Deux Terres, deux Tardis...

...Et deux Jack, se dit Ianto in petto. Peut-être même deux Ianto?

En apercevant l'expression éberluée d'Amy qui envisageait la possibilité qu'une autre Amelia Pond puisse être là, quelque part, en train de jouer au bisougramme, Jack se souvint de sa propre stupéfaction quand Rose lui avait révélé qu'elle venait d'un Univers parallèle...

_ Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Jack avait rejoint le Torchwood. De toute sa vie jamais il n'avait vécu de période aussi heureuse._

_Au départ il avait soupçonné Rose d'avoir une arrière-pensée de se montrer si généreuse envers lui. Mais il se trompait. L'affection qu'elle lui témoignait était sincère, sans condition. De même pour John, qui avait mis de côté sa réticence du début pour lui accorder une amitié sans faille. Personne avant eux ne l'avait traité avec autant de gentillesse, sans attendre de contrepartie. Non, personne._

_Puis un jour, Rose lui raconta son histoire: leur histoire, qui donna l'impression à Jack que les liens qui les unissaient avaient été tissés par la main même de la Destinée, et que rien ne saurait les rompre._

_— Promettez-moi de veiller sur John, le pria Rose, une fois son récit terminé._

_— Vous parlez de lui comme s'il était un enfant sans défense._

_— En un sens, il l'est. Quand survient une menace, il se met toujours en avant, oubliant qu'il ne peut plus se régénérer. Et son aversion pour toute forme de violence le rend particulièrement vulnérable. C'est très noble de sa part de ne pas vouloir blesser ses ennemis, même ceux de la pire espèce, mais j'ai appris depuis longtemps que le reste de l'Univers n'avait pas sa clémence. Et je ne veux pas le perdre, Jack. Alors assurez ses arrières, employant la manière forte si vous la jugez nécessaire. Peu importe ce qu'il vous dira._

_— C'est avec joie que j'accepte d'être l'ange gardien du Doc, fit-il avec un clin d'oeil. Cependant vous me surprenez, Rose. Je vous croyez aussi pacifiste que lui._

_— Pas aux dépens de la sécurité de John. Si sa vie est en jeu, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre les armes... Et tant pis pour ceux qui se mettront en travers de ma route. _

Le doux ronronnement du Tardis fit sursauter tout le monde. Le Docteur bondit hors de son siège en s'exclamant joyeusement.

— Les affaires reprennent!

Il sortit en trombe, suivi de près par John. En se levant à son tour, le capitaine se demanda si le Doc avait conscience du fait que Rose et lui se ressemblaient énormément. Lui, il avait exterminé les Daleks de crainte qu'ils viennent s'en prendre aux siens. Elle, elle était prête à se salir les mains s'il s'agissait du bien-être de son compagnon. Ces deux-là se protégeaient mutuellement, chacun persuadé de la vulnérabilité de l'autre. Jack trouvait cela touchant.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de pilotage, John aborda le Docteur d'une voix calme.

— Tu m'en veux toujours?

— Je te mentirais en te disant non.

— Je n'avais pas le choix.

— Ecoute, John. La raison qui t'a poussé à de telles extrémités, je peux la comprendre. Toutefois tout acte entraîne des conséquences, sous une forme ou une autre. J'espère seulement que le tien n'aura pas de répercussions néfastes.

— Je saurai y faire face.

Le Docteur s'arrêta et se retourna pour fixer son alter ego droit dans les yeux.

— Je n'en doute pas. Mais as-tu pensé à Rose? Et si c'est elle qui devait payer pour les 2000 êtres vivants que tu as froidement supprimés? Que feras-tu?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Comme le titre l'indique, ceci était un petit moment de quiétude que j'accorde aux personnages, ainsi qu'à vous, cher lecteur (et une occasion pour moi de reprendre mon souffle, l'Opposé me donnant du fil à retordre: il me rend cinglée!). Maintenant, si vous vous êtes suffisamment reposé, replongeons-nous au coeur de la tempête. Bienvenu en enfer! Ha! Ha! Ha! (rire diabolique en crescendo... Bruit de sirène au loin, celui de l'ambulance de l'hôpital psychiatrique qui vient chercher l'auteur devenue folle à lier) <div> 


	26. Zurvan Akarana

** Chapitre 24 — Zurvan Akarana **

* * *

><p><em> Il n'a pas de nom. Il ignore ce qu'il est. Par contre, il a une conscience aiguë de ce qu'il n'est pas.<em>

_Le Temps._

_Le Temps est le feu, lui est le froid. Le Temps est le changement, lui est l'immobilisme. Le Temps est le tout, lui est le rien._

_Le Temps... et lui, son Opposé._

_Dans l'immensité de l'Espace parsemé d'étoiles et de planètes, le Temps donne corps à d'innombrables créatures qui évoluent dans la clarté de la réalité: ils naissent, se croisent et meurent, éprouvant la joie, le bonheur, les souffrances et les peines... tous ces sentiments qui prouvent qu'on existe._

_Parqué dans les ténèbres qu'est le néant, l'Opposé hérite de tous les échecs, qui pour une raison ou une autre ont été écartés par le Temps. Sans substance et sans âme, ils ne sont que besoin et désir, qui ne peuvent être satisfaits. Ils veulent vivre, ils veulent mourir. Ils veulent aimer, ils veulent haïr. Ils veulent souffrir, ils veulent rêver. Ils veulent être... réels. Tout comme l'Opposé._

_Mais ce n'est qu'un souhait. Rien qu'un souhait. Le monde est fait pour le Temps et ses enfants, non pour l'Opposé et ceux qui l'entourent. Un pas hors de l'obscurité qui est leur domaine, et ils se dissoudraient comme la neige au soleil. Car le reflet ne peut sortir du miroir qui le contient. Et l'ombre ne peut prendre la place de celui qui la projette._

_Puis..._

_Se produit une lumière éblouissante. Son éclat d'une pureté sans égale se propage dans tous les Univers, et la Création entière se met à murmurer, stupéfaite que l'impossible se soit réalisé._

_Méchant Loup... Méchant Loup..._

_Un être qui s'est auto-créé, et qui de ce fait existe en dehors des règles imposées par le Temps. Capable de voir, de modifier tout ce qui est, tout ce qui a été... et tout ce qui pourrait être._

_L'Opposé le sent. L'Opposé le désire. Ce pouvoir qui peut matérialiser même ce qui n'a jamais été. L'Opposé sait qu'il est la clé de sa délivrance. Mais il reste hors d'atteinte, emprisonné dans l'âme d'une simple humaine qui n'en a usé qu'une seule et unique fois: pour sauver celui qu'elle aime._

_La chance finit par tourner. L'Opposé la trouve en la personne du David, qui rongé par l'horreur de ses propres actes est au bord de la folie. Sa tentative de suicide, avortée par l'intervention du Tardis, les amène tous les deux à la lisière du néant, où rôde l'Opposé qui se saisit de l'occasion pour s'immiscer dans cet esprit affaibli par la culpabilité et la solitude._

_Dominer totalement un Seigneur du Temps n'est pas chose aisée, surtout si cet état doit se prolonger. C'est pourquoi l'Opposé préfère effacer une partie de sa mémoire, lui faisant oublier leur rencontre, et devenir une voix, une voix susurrante à l'intérieur de sa tête, qui lui insuffle des décisions à prendre. Et l'Opposé l'incite à devenir humain, afin de le dissimuler aux autres Gallifréens._

_Puis l'Opposé attend... Que la route de David et du Méchant Loup se croise... _

** — ...Vous voilà ici, devant moi. Et c'est la fin du voyage. **

Rose avait cessé de se débattre. Elle l'avait écouté dans une sorte d'état second, ébranlée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

** — M'emparer d'une humaine ne m'aurait guère posé de problème. Mais pas du Méchant Loup. D'où la nécessité du Passepartout, cet artefact capable de tout déverrouiller, même la défense mentale la plus impénétrable qui soit... **

Tout cela avait commencé avec elle... à cause d'elle, et du Méchant Loup.

** — Chose promise, chose due, Miss Tyler. Vous les avez, vos explications. Un commentaire? **

— Je suis désolée.

Il se tut. Elle reprit.

— Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce qui vous a été infligé. Pour tout ce que vous avez dû subir.

Elle ne s'adressait pas à l'Opposé, mais à David. Sans être directement responsable, c'était tout de même à cause d'elle s'il se trouvait mêlé à cette histoire. Trompé et manipulé... comme si la perte de son propre peuple n'avait pas suffi.

En l'entendant, David avait envie de hurler qu'au contraire, c'était de sa faute si elle en était là. Si seulement il ne s'était pas laissé détruire par le remord. S'il s'était montré plus fort... Et si...

Des si et encore des si. Des regrets qui arrivaient trop tard, pour l'une comme pour l'autre. Et qui ne changeaient rien à la situation.

** — Ne le soyez pas. Il l'est tout autant que vous... Et moi aussi. **

Les gens disent qu'on voit la vie défiler devant ses yeux avant de mourir. Tout ce qu'aperçut Rose, ce fut le canon du blaster qui la visait. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce tout le long du récit.

** — Alors ne m'en veuillez pas pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. Car mon seul crime... **

Ils n'étaient pas dans un film, pas plus que dans un roman. Pas de héros venant à la rescousse. Pas de deus ex machina survenant à la dernière minute. Rien n'empêcha donc l'Opposé d'appuyer sur la détente.

Touchée en pleine poitrine, Rose s'effondra. La recevant dans ses bras, il lui chuchota en guise d'excuse.

** — Car mon seul crime, s'il y a crime, c'est de vouloir exister. **

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>John pâlit, portant la main sur son coeur. Il venait d'y ressentir une douleur lancinante.<p>— Qu'y-a-t-il, Doc? demanda Jack remarquant son malaise.<p>

La souffrance était si vive que pendant un instant il eut du mal à respirer. Mais cela n'avait rien de physique. On aurait dit plutôt la manifestation d'un mauvais pressentiment... Rose?

— Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas... murmura John.

— Entièrement d'accord, maugréa le Docteur qui n'avait entendu que la fin de la phrase. Nous ne sommes ni à Londres, ni près de Gallifrey! Que faisons-nous en Ecosse?

Le disant il lança un regard plein de reproche à la Boîte Bleue. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire des caprices, décidant par lui-même d'époque et de lieu d'atterrissage. Mais là, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment!

Amy regarda autour d'elle. D'après la façon de s'habiller de quelques rares passants, elle déduisit qu'ils se trouvaient au XXI ème siècle, dans un village aussi petit que Leadworth. Le seul centre d'intérêt dans cet endroit paisible paraissait être l'imposant manoir perché en haut de la colline.

Elle était en train de le contempler, lorsqu'un jeune villageois l'aborda, désireux sans doute de converser un moment avec la charmante rouquine.

— Touriste, mademoiselle?

— C'est si flagrant? rétorqua-t-elle pour ne pas le détromper.

— Bah, vous ne quittez pas des yeux cette demeure, là-bas. Il faut dire qu'elle est assez célèbre dans le coin.

— Célèbre? Et pourquoi donc?

— A cause de la légende du loup garou, pardi.

Du coup, cela attira l'attention des Seigneurs du Temps.

— Un loup garou? fit Amy. Vraiment?

— Oui. Il parait qu'il y a à peu près cent ans, tous les habitants de cette maison ont été dévorés par un loup garou. Balivernes pour certains, fait avéré pour d'autres.

A ces mots, John observa attentivement le manoir en question et le reconnut: c'était celui du Sir Roberts.

Pourquoi le Tardis les avait-il conduit ici?

— Si vous voulez, continua le villageois, vous pouvez aller le visiter. La propriétaire actuelle, Mme Akarana, aime bien recevoir les gens chez elle.

— Excusez-moi, intervint le Docteur. Madame qui?

— Mme Akarana. Zurvan Akarana. Quoi, il y a un problème?

Il dévisagea avec curiosité l'homme au noeud papillon à qui la mention de ce nom semblait avoir jeté un certain trouble.

— John, proposa ce dernier à l'autre, on devrait aller voir.

— Ce n'est qu'un nom.

— Zurvan Akarana? Personne ne peut s'appeler comme ça!

— Un pseudonyme, alors.

— Dans ce cas, j'ai envie de connaître le motif d'un tel choix.

En temps normal, John aurait été du même avis que son alter ego. Seulement, il avait toujours ce sentiment d'urgence qui taraudait son esprit, comme si quelque chose de terrible venait d'arriver à sa compagne.

— Tu n'es pas le seul à le sentir, dit le Docteur sur un ton posé.

John comprit que tout comme lui son double éprouvait la sensation que Rose était en danger. La différence était qu'il ne le montrait pas.

— Mais souviens-toi que le Tardis ne fait jamais rien au hasard. S'il nous a amenés ici...

— C'est qu'il devait avoir une bonne raison, acheva John à sa place.

Les deux Gallifréens n'avaient pas pour habitude de tergiverser une fois qu'ils avaient décidé de la conduite à tenir. Sans échanger un mot de plus, ils prirent la direction du manoir. Ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester en arrière, leurs compagnons humains les imitèrent aussitôt, laissant le villageois ressasser le sens de la conversation qu'il venait d'entendre.

Vue de près, la demeure de Sir Roberts n'avait guère changé depuis 1879, si ce n'est qu'à présent elle était pourvue d'installation électrique. Le Docteur appuya sur la sonnette.

Le son du carillon venait à peine de se dissiper que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Sur le seuil apparut une adolescente âgée d'une quinzaine d'années: cheveux teints en rouge et bleu, piercings au nez et aux lèvres, vêtements tape-à-l'oeil... Son apparence attirait immanquablement le regard, étant un exemple typique de "remarquez-moi!".

— Mme Akarana est là? demanda poliment John.

— Encore de foutus touristes, grommela-t-elle d'un air revêche. Entrez.

Elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour leur livrer le passage. Comme ils ne faisaient pas mine de bouger, elle les toisa un à un avant de déclarer avec impatience.

— Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, les vieux? Un carton d'invitation?

— Non, mais dis donc, toi! s'indigna Amy. Figure-toi que je n'ai que 21 ans!

— Alors t'es une vieille, affirma-t-elle.

Sur ce elle leur tourna le dos. Amy était sur le point d'exploser lorsque le Docteur entoura ses épaules dans un geste d'apaisement et mit fin à l'animosité naissante en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

— Allons-y, ma "vieille".

— Docteur! protesta-t-elle, scandalisée.

La jeune fille les mena jusqu'à la bibliothèque, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle où Rose et le Docteur avaient trouvé refuge en compagnie de la Reine, le loup garou à leur trousse. Le Seigneur du Temps eut un bref sourire, en se remémorant de l'aventure en question. Péril ou pas, Rose et lui avaient été émerveillés de rencontrer un lycanthrope en vrai, sous le regard désapprobateur de la souveraine qui estimait que leur attitude était totalement incongrue...

— Je vais vous apporter du thé, fit l'adolescente.

— Non merci, refusa John. Nous venons juste de déjeuner. Nous sommes également pressés, alors est-ce que Mme Akarana...

— Tous les visiteurs ont droit à une tasse de thé, coupa-t-elle. Un point, c'est tout.

Elle avait parlé comme si elle n'admettait aucune objection, et de la même manière elle quitta la pièce. Jack commenta laconiquement.

— Autoritaire, la petite.

— Pour qui se prend-elle, celle-là? fulmina Amy.

Quant à Ianto, il était impressionné par la quantité de livres contenus dans la bibliothèque. Curieux, il s'approcha de la table en acajou où plusieurs ouvrages anciens étaient empilés en désordre. L'un d'eux attira particulièrement son attention, car aucun titre n'apparaissait sur la couverture d'une sobre élégance. Il s'en saisit pour l'ouvrir au hasard et en eut un haut-le-corps.

— Docteur! appela-t-il.

— Qu'y-a-t-il, Ianto?

— C'est le même poème que sur le parchemin, répondit-il en lui remettant le volume.

Intrigués, tous se réunirent autour du Gallifréen qui feuilleta rapidement les pages. Chacune d'elles comportait les huit vers du poème, et rien qu'eux, dans une répétition déconcertante.

— Ils ont fait une erreur en l'imprimant, supposa Amy.

— Je ne pense pas, murmura le Docteur.

Arrivé à la fin du livre, il indiqua du doigt le dos de la couverture où était généralement inscrit le nom de la maison d'édition. En fines lettres dorées, ils pouvaient y lire:

_ Méchant Loup _

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Au moment où Rose rendait son dernier souffle, le Méchant Loup s'éveilla.<p>Avec un formidable grondement, il prit son essor et émergea à la surface de l'âme de l'humaine dans laquelle il sommeillait. Il savait que son pouvoir incommensurable risquait de consumer son hôte, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait la garder en vie. La mort de Rose signifiait également la sienne.<p>

En soignant la blessure, le Méchant Loup aperçut trois objets aux formes indistinctes qui tournoyaient au-dessus du corps de Rose, étincelant de mille feux. Les Fragments, qui une fois assemblés deviendraient un artefact capable de percer n'importe quel barrage, physique ou psychique. Et il comprit que malgré toute sa puissance il ne pourrait y résister. Il sentait l'avidité de l'Opposé, qui sous l'aspect de ténèbres environnantes, se préparait déjà à s'infiltrer en Rose dès que l'occasion se présenterait, afin de s'emparer de lui. Et ce serait la fin de tout.

Pas d'issue, pas d'échappatoire possible. Tout ce que le Méchant Loup pouvait faire, c'est d'envoyer un appel au secours à travers l'Espace et le Temps, en lettres de feu, en espérant que le message serait reçu des Docteurs. Et qu'ils en saisiraient le sens...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Les deux Seigneurs du Temps fixaient les caractères en or comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire leurs yeux.<p>— Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, avança prudemment Ianto, mais Méchant Loup désigne Rose, non? Alors le poème est un avertissement de sa part...<p>

— Non, non, non et non!

L'exclamation du Docteur était si violente qu'elle fit sursauter tout le monde. Il se mit à marcher du long en large de la pièce, secouant la tête et en soliloquant à toute vitesse.

— C'est impossible, ce n'est qu'une mythe! Je préfèrerais encore admettre l'existence des Toclafanes que de croire à ça!

Cet éclat ne manqua pas de rendre Amy perplexe. Impossible? Le Gallifréen qu'elle connaissait avait rayé ce mot de son vocabulaire. Qu'est-ce qui le perturbait autant?

— Docteur, interpella Jack. Depuis le début, je ne comprends pas votre réaction vis-à-vis de ce poème. Vous nous l'avez d'abord ôté des mains, et maintenant, vous vous comportez comme si... je ne sais pas, que vous en aviez presque peur! Pourquoi donc? C'est quoi, l'Opposé?

Ce fut John qui répondit.

— Une entité qui symbolise le contraire du Temps... d'après une très ancienne légende de Gallifrey.

Si l'atmosphère n'avait pas été aussi pesante, Amy se serait mise à rire. Le Temps ne pouvait pas avoir de contraire, cette idée était absurde!

— Et c'est dangereux? fit le capitaine.

— La question n'est pas là, rétorqua le Docteur, toujours agité. Ne voyez-vous donc pas que si on en vient à considérer l'Opposé comme d'un être doué d'une conscience, qu'il faudrait...

— ...En faire de même avec le Temps. Le personnifier, comme si c'était une entité capable de réfléchir et d'agir.

Ils se retournèrent. Revenue sans faire de bruit, l'adolescente était en train de disposer tasses et cuillères sur une table basse. Si son apparence n'avait pas changé, sa façon de s'exprimer et de se tenir avait connu une transformation radicale: plus grave, plus sereine... En versant précautionneusement le thé, elle poursuivit.

— Et vous ne pouvez pas l'accepter. Parce que pour vous, si le Temps est plus qu'une simple notion mathématique, il n'en reste pas moins une force non-animée. C'est bien cela, Docteur?

— Il ne peut en être autrement, fit ce dernier avec fougue. Sinon cela reviendrait à dire que tous mes faits et gestes sont décidés par un être supérieur. Que...

— ...Tout est écrit à l'avance, continua John. Que le libre arbitre n'est qu'une illusion.

Les trois humains suivaient leurs échanges dans un silence stupéfait. La situation prenait une tournure surréaliste: qu'une jeune fille de quinze ans devise tranquillement de la nature du Temps avec les Docteurs, cela dépassait la limite de leur compréhension.

Elle reposa la théière sur le plateau et se tourna vers Ianto.

— Qu'est-ce que le Temps, selon vous?

Déboussolé par ses manières qui n'avaient plus rien d'une adolescente, il répondit machinalement.

— Une succession d'événements, je suppose...

— Ce que vous supposez est exact. Et qui créé ces événements?

— Euh... Des êtres vivants?

— Parfaitement. Pas d'êtres vivants, pas d'événements. Pas d'événements, pas de Temps...

Elle s'assit, croisa les bras et regarda tour à tour les deux Gallifréens avant de déclarer.

— Si j'existe, c'est parce que la Vie existe, et non l'inverse. C'est vous qui me créez à chaque instant qui passe, par vos actions, par vos choix. Alors oubliez cette idée ridicule selon laquelle j'influencerais le moindre de vos actes.

— "Je"? intervint Amy, dont la tête était prête à exploser. Qui ça, "je"? Qui es-tu, bon sang?

La réponse vint du Docteur, dont la voix mal assurée indiquait à quel point il était bouleversé.

— Zurvan Akarana...

— La propriétaire du manoir? fit le capitaine. Quoi, cette petite serait donc...

— Ce n'est pas une petite, rectifia John, se forçant au calme. Dans la mythologie perse, Zurvan signifie Temps et Akarana veut dire Infini. Temps Infini... C'est vous, n'est-ce-pas?

La jeune fille hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment et ajouta avec un sourire charmant.

— Maintenant que vous avez établi qui je suis, voulez-vous une tasse de thé?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Jamais deux sans trois! Au bout de la troisième tentative, j'ai enfin réussi à tuer Rose, et son aventure s'achève ici, hé, hé! ...Non, je plaisante, cher lecteur, alors rangez tous ces couteaux et revolvers (d'où est-ce que vous les sortez?), vous me fichez la frousse. Bien sûr que Rose n'est pas morte, et l'histoire n'est pas terminée. Alors il faudra encore attendre quelques chapitres de plus pour voir le générique de la fin.<p>Puisqu'il y a l'Opposé, j'ai pensé que ce serait amusant de personnifier le Temps, sous les traits d'une ado. Non? Vous ne trouvez pas ça drôle du tout? Snif... <p>


	27. The End of Time

** Chapitre 25 — The End of Time (la fin du Temps) **

* * *

>La conscience lui revenant bribe par bribe, David se releva en titubant. Il marqua une pause, stupéfait qu'il soit à nouveau libre de ses mouvements.<p>L'Opposé. Il n'était plus en lui.<p>

Trop hébété pour songer à se réjouir de la liberté retrouvée, il tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées embrouillées. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était Rose qui s'effondrait, touchée par le rayon du blaster. Ensuite le corps de la jeune femme s'était recouvert d'une aura lumineuse, un peu comme lors de la régénération d'un Seigneur du Temps. Puis l'Opposé avait fait fonctionner le Passepartout, qui étant à usage unique, avait été réduit en poussière une fois son rôle accompli. Et...

L'Opposé avait pris possession de Rose devenue Méchant Loup. Sous forme de nuée de ténèbres, il s'était infiltré en elle, provoquant par là une explosion qui avait fait perdre connaissance à David.

Pourquoi était-il encore vivant?

** — Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué alors que ton utilité s'est achevée. **

Il se retourna en direction de la voix. Toujours environnée de la lumière dorée, Rose ou plutôt l'Opposée se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

** — Je ne suis pas un monstre, Docteur. Dis-toi que c'est un cadeau de ma part pour te remercier des services que tu m'as rendus malgré toi. **

— Qu'as-tu fait de Miss Tyler?

** — Son corps physique, tu l'as devant toi. Quant à son âme... **

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, une lueur d'amusement s'allumant dans ses yeux.

** — Elle est morte, bien sûr. **

— Tu mens! Quand tu étais en moi...

** — Ah, mais c'est complètement différent. Toi, tu n'étais qu'un pantin que je contrôlais à distance. Pourquoi crois-tu que je me suis tant démenée pour la faire venir dans mon domaine? **

David eut l'impression qu'un étau de glace se refermait autour de sa poitrine.

** — Toute mon essence s'est déversée en elle. Et elle a été effacée, Docteur. **

Effacée... morte.

Rose Tyler était morte.

_ La seule chose qui me ferait vraiment du bien, c'est de vous mettre mon poing dans la figure!_

_Qui que vous soyez en réalité, vous avez le même physique que mon Docteur. Et ça me fait mal de vous voir souffrir en silence._

_Vous faut-il une raison particulière pour sauver une vie? Moi pas._

_J'adore courir... surtout avec la mort aux trousses!_

_Un kidnappeur qui se soucie de la santé de sa victime... C'est drôle, non? _

Rose en colère... Rose qui s'inquiétait pour lui... Rose qui lui souriait...

Tandis que les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle remontaient à la surface, il sentit quelque chose couler sur sa joue: était-ce une larme?

_ Je suis désolée. Pour tout ce qui vous a été infligé. Pour tout ce que vous avez dû subir. _

L'Opposée secoua la tête, étouffant un petit rire.

** — Oh non, Docteur. C'est d'un pathétique. Tu as les coeurs si solitaires que tu t'es attaché à cette humaine que tu ne connais que depuis peu, au point de pleurer sa disparition. C'est vrai, elle n'est plus là. Personne ne t'appellera plus David, désormais... **

Elle s'approcha de lui, arborant un sourire sardonique. Du bout des doigts elle effleura son visage, comme si elle voulait étancher ses pleurs.

** — Mais je te comprends. Moi aussi, je sais ce qu'est la solitude. D'être seule, isolée dans la plus froide obscurité, aspirant désespérément au réconfort de la compagnie d'un autre... sans jamais le trouver. **

Elle noua ses bras autour du cou de David, l'obligeant à se pencher vers elle. Et elle lui chuchota ces paroles enjôleuses.

** — Reste auprès de moi. Je serai celle qui te tiendra la main, Docteur. Et tu en feras autant pour moi. Ensemble nous traverserons l'éternité. **

De sa voix émanait une force de persuasion qui aurait fait succomber n'importe qui. Cependant David la repoussa d'un coup sec. Il ne ressentait pour elle que de l'aversion. Et de la haine.

— Je préfèrerais encore mourir, déclara-t-il en mettant dans chaque mot le dégoût que sa proposition lui inspirait.

Le masque de tendresse qu'affichait l'Opposée tomba, et son expression se fit féroce.

** — La mort! cracha-t-elle avec mépris. La mort n'est rien, Docteur. C'est plutôt la vie qui te terrifie, ô toi qui es l'assassin de ta propre race! Mais le fardeau d'une telle culpabilité ne sera rien comparé à celui d'être le responsable de l'anéantissement de l'Univers tout entier! **

Une bourrasque se leva. Alimentée par la fureur de l'Opposée qui allait en grandissant, elle souleva David du sol. Et tandis qu'il était emporté par la violence du souffle, il l'entendit hurler au loin.

** — Alors vis! Regarde! Et désespère! **

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Pendant ce temps, dans le manoir...<p>Personne n'accepta de boire le thé. Rien de surprenant à cela. Qui pourrait tranquillement déguster le breuvage préparé par un être prétendant incarner le Temps? Et ce refus muet parut chagriner Zurvan.<p>

— Et moi qui ai fait des pieds et des mains pour vous procurer des feuilles rares... Quel gâchis. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas vouloir...

— Seriez-vous une sorte de déesse? demanda Amy à brûle-pourpoint.

A cette question, l'intéressée se mit à rire à gorge déployée, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

— Moi... moi, une déesse? Regarde-moi bien, la vieille. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être une divinité quelconque?

Une adolescente à la chevelure invraisemblable qui rigolait comme une baleine... Et qui une fois de plus venait de la traiter de "vieille"!

— Non, seulement d'une sale gosse pourrie gâtée! riposta Amy, qui sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez.

Pas le moindrement offusquée, Zurvan lui lança un regard amusé.

— Ah, Amelia... Chère Amelia Pond. La petite fille qui a attendu. Tes yeux ont contemplé merveilles et cauchemars, et tu en verras bien d'autres, mais ne t'attends pas à faire de rencontre divine. Sache, Amy, que "dieu" n'est qu'un terme générique sous lequel les hommes aiment désigner les choses qui dépassent leur entendement.

Puis elle reprit son sérieux avant de poursuivre.

— Non, je ne suis pas une déesse, car je ne suis ni omnisciente, ni omnipotente. Je suis... le Temps, voilà tout. Et jamais je n'aurais dû apparaître comme cela, devant vous. J'ai pour principe la non-ingérence dans le cours des événements.

— Pourtant vous êtes parmi nous, constata Jack. Pourquoi?

Elle bondit hors de son siège et pointa méchamment du doigt les Seigneurs du Temps, qui reculèrent comme s'ils avaient été visés par une arme.

— A cause de ces deux entêtés qui ne veulent rien comprendre! cria-t-elle presque. Si vous aviez pris la peine de vous préoccuper de ce poème sur Mnemosia, au lieu de courir à droite et à gauche, le problème serait déjà réglé depuis longtemps! Et je ne serais pas menacée de disparaître avec le reste de l'Univers! Mais non, ces messieurs les Docteurs sont trop fiers pour reconnaître que ce qu'ils considéraient comme une légende puisse avoir un fond de vérité. Vous êtes tellement imbus de votre ego...

— Mon ego! s'insurgea le Docteur. Croyez-vous qu'il est facile de renoncer à une conviction qu'on a observé pendant près de mille ans? Pour moi, l'Opposé ne pouvait pas exister parce que son antagoniste, vous en l'occurrence, n'était qu'une donnée quantifiable, et non une espèce d'entité capable de prendre forme humaine. Et vous me parlez de mon ego!

Cette échange enflammée, qui rappelait immanquablement la dispute entre deux gamins, n'aurait sans doute pas cessé si John n'y avait pas mis un terme en s'interposant entre eux.

— Stop! Cette discussion ne nous mènera à rien, alors arrêtez, tous les deux!

— Mais... tenta de protester son double.

— Admettons-le, nous avons fait une bêtise en ignorant ce poème. Alors tais-toi. Et laisse-moi réfléchir...

Après leur avoir imposé efficacement le silence, John tourna et retourna dans sa tête les éléments qu'il avait à sa disposition: l'Opposé, le Loup, David, le Passepartout... Ils s'imbriquèrent comme des pièces d'un puzzle dans son esprit. Et l'image qu'il obtint n'était pas des plus réjouissantes.

— David n'a été qu'un homme de paille, conclut-il. Depuis le début, l'Opposé l'a manœuvré afin de s'emparer des pouvoirs du Méchant Loup...

— Et son but ultime doit être de prendre la place du Temps, j'imagine? supposa le Docteur, quelque peu grognon. Votre place...

Redevenue calme, Zurvan poussa un soupir lugubre.

— Méchant Loup. Une aberration qui est née par la seule force de sa volonté. Quoi de plus normal que son éclat ait attiré celui-qui-aurait-pu-mais-qui-n'a-jamais-été.

— Et c'est grave? s'inquiéta Amy.

Toute cette histoire était une véritable prise de tête. Elle en venait à regretter le prisonnier zéro et même les anges pleureurs.

— Grave? lâcha le Docteur. On peut le dire... Puisque s'il réussit, ça va être la fin du Temps.

— Et de l'Univers, ajouta laconiquement John.

Ils avaient annoncé cela sur un ton tellement anodin que la signification de leurs propos mit un certain temps à atteindre la conscience de l'auditoire.

— Et vous êtes si blasés que cela ne vous fait ni chaud ni froid? leur reprocha Jack, légèrement révolté.

Un brouhaha s'éleva à l'extérieur du manoir. Ianto s'approcha de la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Dans les jardins, dans les rues, immobiles comme des statues, les villageois avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Ianto suivit leur regard et se pétrifia à son tour.

— Venez voir! appela-t-il.

Tous se précipitèrent auprès de lui, sauf Zurvan, qui se contenta de murmurer.

— Ça a commencé.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Londres, fin du XIX ème siècle<p>Le fondateur du Torchwood, l'organisation destinée à combattre toute menace extraterrestre dirigée contre le Royaume... euh, non, contre la république de Grande Bretagne, était confronté à une situation de crise. Lui, qui était resté stoïque même face à un lycanthrope, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler devant le dossier concernant le budget annuel que le gouvernement venait de lui allouer. C'était inacceptable! Il était encore plus réduit que celui de Scotland Yard! Comment espéraient-ils qu'il défende l'avenir de l'humanité avec si peu de moyen?<p>

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était sur les nerfs, il voulut caresser la moustache, oublieux du fait qu'il l'avait rasée sur le conseil de Miss Tyler. D'ailleurs, que devenait-elle? Et son ami fantasque?

— Chef, chef!

Littlechild grimaça à la vue d'Abberline qui déboulait dans son bureau, tel un chiot dégingandé. Il avait recruté ce jeune inspecteur en pensant qu'il avait du potentiel. Il l'avait, certes... en tant que gaffeur.

— Qu'y-a-t-il?

— Le soleil n'est plus visible, chef!

Et alors?

— Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas, Abberline. Le brouillard est si dense aujourd'hui qu'il est à couper au couteau. Autre chose?

Il ignorait que la brume s'était dissipée depuis plus d'une heure.

— Je me suis mal exprimé, fit son subordonné en reprenant son souffle. Je veux dire que le soleil s'est assombri.

— Une éclipse? Pourquoi les astronomes n'en ont pas parlé?

— Ce n'est pas une éclipse, chef. C'est... Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Vous deveriez aller voir par vous même.

* * *

>Sur Lastellas...<p>— Vous êtes loin d'être guéri, protesta l'infirmière avec véhémence. Alors recouchez-vous.<p>

— Écarte-toi, ma belle, sinon ton joli petit minois n'en sera plus un.

Hart n'était pas de très bonne humeur. A son réveil il avait constaté que Jack avait filé, le laissant tomber comme une vieille chaussette, sans un mot de remerciement pour l'aide qu'il lui avait apporté. Il grinça mentalement les dents. Terre du XXI ème siècle, hein? C'était bien là que Jack créchait à présent? Eh bien, il allait de ce pas y foutre une telle pagaille que...

La porte s'ouvrit et l'Architecte entra, toujours avec les Judoons sur les talons.

— Sauriez-vous comment contacter votre ami le Docteur?

— Il n'est pas mon ami, grommela-t-il. Pourquoi? Un souci?

— Les étoiles sont en train de s'éteindre.

Il se demanda un moment si cette albinos ne se moquait pas de lui. Les étoiles ne pouvaient pas s'éteindre, comme de vulgaires bougies qu'on aurait soufflé dessus, ou encore des ampoules qui auraient grillé...

— Elles ont peut-être oublié de payer leur facture d'électricité, railla-t-il. Et quelles sont celles qui en sont affectées?

Sa piètre tentative d'humour laissa de marbre l'Architecte qui rétorqua sèchement.

— Toutes, sans la moindre exception.

* * *

>Mnemosia, 51 ème siècle.<p>Accompagnée par des prêtresses en robe blanche, une petite fille au crâne rasé marchait parmi les décombres, résultat d'un séisme survenu il y a une semaine de cela. Sur son passage les habitants qui s'employaient à réparer les dégâts s'inclinèrent avec respect, et elle leur répondit par un sourire.<p>

— Grande prêtresse! hoqueta l'un de ses suivantes. Regardez les soleils!

De grandes marques noires étaient apparues à la surface des deux astres du jour, comme des taches d'encre sur la page vierge. Et elles s'élargissaient de plus en plus, prêtes à tout engloutir.

Les gens commencèrent à paniquer. Certains hurlèrent de terreur, d'autres tombèrent à genoux, les mains jointes.

— Oh, Déesse miséricordieuse... gémit l'une des prêtresses. Ayez pitié de nous.

La petite fille, qui gardait une impassibilité impressionnante, secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

— Non, c'est pour le Docteur qu'il faut prier. Et pour ses compagnons...

* * *

>Dans tout l'Univers, et à travers toutes les époques, les étoiles s'obscurcissaient une par une, leur étincelle de vie étouffée dans le silence par des ténèbres assassines.<p>Les mondes se mourraient... et le Temps avec eux.<p>

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>— Un soleil noir... souffla Jack, tétanisé par un tel spectacle.<p>C'était étrange. L'obscurité recouvrait à présent entièrement le disque solaire, pourtant la clarté du jour subsistait. De sorte qu'un trou sombre béait au milieu du ciel bleu, comme la bouche ouverte de l'enfer.<p>

— Docteur, pressa Amy, ne restez pas les bras ballants! Il faut faire quelque chose.

— Du calme, Amy. Je suis certain que si Zurvan s'est donnée la peine de nous réunir ici, c'est qu'elle a une solution à nous proposer, n'est-ce-pas?

Elle comprit alors comment il parvenait à garder son sang-froid depuis tout-à-l'heure, malgré les circonstances. Pleins d'espoir, tous se tournèrent vers l'adolescente qui leur sourit faiblement... et d'un air navré.

— N'avez-vous rien écouté de ce que j'ai dit? Je ne puis intervenir.

A ces paroles, les Gallifréens pâlirent, et les autres ne furent pas loin de perdre contenance.

— La non-ingérence, vous vous souvenez? J'ai les mains liées.

— Mais... bredouilla Amy, sous le choc. C'est absurde! La fin approche. Elle est là, pour tout le monde, pour vous également. Et tout ce qui vous préoccupe, c'est de respecter un principe? Qui est l'entêtée, maintenant?

— Plus qu'un principe, cela fait partie de ma nature. Comment l'expliquer... Amy, serais-tu capable de te transformer en homme si ta vie en dépendait? Impossible, pas vrai? C'est pareil pour moi.

— Pourtant, avec une bonne chirurgie... ironisa le capitaine.

— Jack, critiqua John, ce n'est pas le moment.

— Désolé.

— Que devons-nous faire, alors? s'emporta le Docteur.

Cette question surprit Ianto. Généralement, le Gallifréen n'était pas du genre à réagir de cette manière là. Débordant de génie et d'imagination, ses actions arrivaient en même temps que ses réflexions, sans attendre de l'aide de quiconque... ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas cette fois-ci. Pour quelle raison se montrait-il aussi défaitiste?

Mais John savait pourquoi: le réveil du Méchant Loup. Même s'ils réussissaient à sauver l'Univers, rien ne garantissait que Rose s'en sorte indemne. Et cette éventualité les terrifiait tous les deux.

— Voyons, fit Zurvan sur un ton délibérément enjoué. Cela ne vous ressemble pas, Docteur. Depuis quand avez-vous besoin qu'on vous dise quoi faire? Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous êtes confronté à ce genre de situation, et ce ne sera pas la dernière.

Le regard qu'elle adressa au Docteur tout en parlant exprimait non seulement la confiance qu'elle avait en lui, mais aussi de l'affection.

— Vous trouverez, ajouta-t-elle. Moi, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

Elle reporta son attention sur les autres. Elle les regarda, un par un, sans se départir de son sourire. Et ils remarquèrent avec stupeur un soupçon de transparence sur son visage.

— ...En vous indiquant la voie à suivre.

Sa voix sonnait creuse, de même que son corps devenait immatériel. Elle était en train de de disparaître.

— A vous de l'emprunter. Ce sont vos actes et vos choix qui font de moi ce que je suis, ne l'oubliez pas.

Sa silhouette, qui à présent avait tout d'une apparence fantomatique, glissa avec grâce jusqu'à l'homme au nœud papillon.

— Docteur, le bien aimé du Temps...

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue, qui le brûla comme un feu sacré.

— ...Je vais vous accorder le peu qui me reste.

Il ressentait encore le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau qu'elle s'évanouit dans les airs.

Elle avait cessé d'être.

— Où est-elle passée? s'interrogea Jack, médusé. Est-ce qu'elle a été...

...annihilée. Cependant il n'osa pas prononcer ce mot. La fin de Zurvan Akarana. La fin du Temps. La fin de toute chose.

Le Docteur ne répondit pas, fixant d'un air interdit l'endroit où s'était tenue la jeune fille. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour répéter ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant de s'évaporer.

— Je vais vous accorder... commença le Docteur.

— ...le peu qui me reste, termina John.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent. Puis soudain, ils s'écrièrent de concert tout en incitant les autres à courir.

— Tous au Tardis!

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

>Note de l'auteur — Dans les films ou les romans, le Méchant propose toujours au Gentil sur un ton grandiloquent: "Rejoins-moi au côté obscur de la force..." et c'est ce que fait l'Opposée à David. Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que mon âge mental chute de façon vertigineuse en écrivant cette phrase? Enfin bref, comme tout Gentil qui se respecte, David le refuse. Bon, David n'est pas vraiment un Gentil, mais vous comprenez ce que je veux dire, cher lecteur.<p>Petite précision: quand l'Opposé était en David, je le désignais par "il". Maintenant je dis "elle" car l'Opposé (e) est en Rose. Pourquoi? Tout simplement parce que ça me simplifie les choses. <p>


	28. Quand le Tardis rime

**Chapitre 26 ㅡ Quand le Tardis rime**

* * *

><p>Londres, XXI ème siècle<p>

Le phénomène du soleil noir ayant semé la panique dans le monde entier, les gouvernements britannique et étrangers se tournèrent tous vers la seule organisation qu'ils croyaient succeptibles de leur fournir une explication: Torchwood. De ce fait, son QG était en pleine effervescence, comme une fourmilière à qui on aurait mis un grand coup de pied. Tous les agents et autres personnels ne savaient plus où se donner de la tête, entre les téléphones qui sonnaient à tout va et les ordinateurs qu'ils devaient consulter à en briser le clavier.

Dans ce chaos régnant, Pete Tyler refusait de prendre les appels, y compris celui du président de la Grande Bretagne, car à l'heure actuelle il n'avait aucune hypothèse - même approximative - à leur soumettre sur la cause de cet événement. Cependant il y avait une personne, une seule, dont par peur des représailles il avait immédiatement accepté de prendre la communication, ce qui signifiait décrocher dès la première sonnerie.

ㅡ Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il sur un ton qu'il pensait être raisonnable, nous avons la situation bien en main... Quoi? Oh, je suis certain que tu nous serais d'une aide inestimable en venant ici, néanmoins je dois te confier une mission de la plus haute importance: rester à la maison pour veiller sur Tony. Hein? Mais non, je ne suis pas en train de me moquer de toi, chérie. Que vas-tu imaginer?

Toshiko, l'informaticienne qui sous une douce timidité cachait un talent frisant le génie, attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini de rassurer Jackie. Il était notoire qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas interrompre une conversation entre le chef du Torchwood et sa femme, fut-ce l'imminence d'une fin du monde, sous peine de subir les foudres de Mme Tyler.

ㅡ Alors? demanda-t-il en raccrochant le combiné.

ㅡ Les observatoires sont formels: toutes les étoiles sont affectées de la même manière que celle de notre système solaire.

ㅡ Les nouvelles de la NASA?

ㅡ Les relevés que nous venons de recevoir de leur part ne nous apprennent rien de nouveau. Leurs instruments d'observation semblent aussi dépassés que les nôtres. Leurs satellites ainsi que leurs spectrohéliographes indiquent que...

ㅡ Mlle Sato! coupa-t-il, impatient. En clair?

ㅡ Cette tache sombre n'a rien de physique, monsieur. Elle n'existe pas réellement. Et...

ㅡ Et?

ㅡ Si je puis me permettre... Nous avons vraiment besoin du Dr Smith. Lui, il trouverait ce que c'est. Où est-il?

La soudaine disparition de Rose suivie de celle de son compagnon demeurait un mystère pour les autres, Pete s'étant abstenu de la leur expliquer. Que pouvait-il leur raconter, de toute façon? Que sa fille avait été enlevée pour une raison inconnue par un Seigneur du Temps à moitié cinglé, qui soi-dit en passant était une parfaite copie de John, et que ce dernier était parti à sa poursuite à bord d'une cabine bleue qui était beaucoup plus spacieuse à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur? Et s'il ajoutait à cela des détails comme des voyages temporels et autres joyeusetés... Même pour des torchwoodiens habitués à toute sorte de bizarreries, la pilule aurait été difficile à avaler.

ㅡ Il est occupé ailleurs.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important que ce qui se passe ici?

Son expression fut assez éloquente pour que Pete devine ce qu'elle pensait. Elle soupçonnait fortement les deux tourtereaux en train de se conter fleurette quelque part, alors que le monde s'écroulait autour d'eux. Il se retint pour ne pas soupirer. Si cette brillante jeune femme n'avait jamais beaucoup apprécié Rose, par contre elle avait un immense respect pour le Dr Smith... et bien plus que ça, d'ailleurs. Toujours la même vieille rengaine: A aime B, mais B étant amoureux de C ignore totalement l'existence de A. Sauf que... le moment était-il bien choisi pour faire une crise de jalousie?

ㅡ Où qu'il soit, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour elle, cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit dans l'oeil du cyclone.

Au centre de tous ces bouleversements devait se trouver John. Et Rose. Depuis qu'il les connaissait, ce couple n'arrêtait pas de s'attirer des ennuis, à tel point qu'il était en droit de se demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès.

ㅡ Monsieur? fit Toshiko, le tirant de ses songeries.

ㅡ Oubliez le Dr Smith et contactez ceux qui veillent sur la faille du Cardiff. Dites-leur...

Des éclats de voix terrifiées se firent entendre. Et ils ne provenaient pas du dehors.

A travers l'immense baie vitrée qui offrait une vue plongeante sur le reste des locaux, Pete vit que c'était l'affolement générale: pris d'une folie aussi subite qu'incompréhensible, les gens poussaient des cris en courant partout, et certains essayaient même de s'arracher la peau à coup d'ongles et de cutter.

Un hurlement tout proche détourna son attention de cette scène digne de l'enfer de Dante. C'était celui de Toshiko, qui hurlait tout en considérant avec une horreur non dissimulée ses mains où étaient apparues de larges marques noires, exactement comme celles qui obscurcissaient la surface du soleil. Et elles s'étendaient, s'étendaient... prêtes à engloutir la jeune femme, comme elles l'avaient fait avec l'astre du jour.

Pete ne fit aucun geste pour la secourir. Il en était incapable... Car lui non plus n'échappait pas à cette malédiction ténébreuse qui se répandant dans son corps comme du poison semblait déterminée à lui aspirer jusqu'au dernier souffle de vie.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Au sortir du manoir, Amy se pétrifia, confrontée à une vision d'épouvante à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas.<p>

Humains, animaux, et même les arbres qui se dressaient de part et d'autre de la voie principale du village... Tous les êtres vivants étaient contaminés par une obscurité silencieuse, qui peu à peu les transformait en...

ㅡ ...Ombres mouvantes, gémit-elle.

Tous réduits à l'état de sombres silhouettes, qui ne pouvaient même plus exprimer leur détresse, puisqu'ils avaient perdu tout moyen pour le faire. Uniquement animés par une sorte d'instinct, ils se tournèrent vers ceux qui gardaient encore leur apparence normale, c'est-à-dire les Docteurs et leurs compagnons.

ㅡ Ne restez pas plantée là! lui cria Jack. Venez!

S'apercevant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il ne s'embarrassa pas en vaines paroles et préféra forcer la jeune femme à avancer. Il la prit donc par la main et se mit à courir à la suite des Seigneurs du Temps qui sprintaient déjà en direction du Tardis.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive? dit Ianto d'une voix légèrement tremblante. Sont-ils en train de mourir?

Son flegme habituel l'avait abandonné depuis longtemps, cédant la place à de la frayeur comme il n'en avait jamais connu auparavant. Et si malgré tout il parvenait encore à se tenir sur ses jambes, c'était parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas seul.

ㅡ Pire que ça, lui répondit le Docteur. Ils se métamorphosent en ceux-qui-auraient-pu-mais-qui-n'ont-jamais-été.

ㅡ C'est une explication qu'il nous faut, Docteur! riposta le capitaine. Et non un de vos galimatias sans queue ni tête.

ㅡ Ils ne sont plus que des possibilités avortées, expliqua John. A la disparition de Zurvan - celle du Temps, au cas où vous n'auriez toujours pas compris - le droit d'exister leur ont été retiré. C'est limpide comme de l'eau, non?

ㅡ Doc, se plaignit Jack, je n'ai rien saisi de votre charabia.

ㅡ Ca, ce n'est vraiment pas de ma faute, capitaine...fut la réponse de John. Qu'y puis-je si vous avez la lenteur d'esprit commune à toute la race humaine?

ㅡ Hé oh, s'offusqua l'intéressé, je vous rappelle que vous faites justement partie de cette espèce dont vous insultez allégrement l'intelligence!

ㅡ A moitié, Jack, à moitié.

ㅡ Quelle différence?

ㅡ Enorme.

ㅡ Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini, tous les deux? s'exaspéra le Docteur. Ce sont des mots simples que vous voulez, capitaine? Ceux-là ne sont plus réels, un peu comme des fantômes!

ㅡ Ah, d'accord! Pourquoi ne pas le dire, alors?

ㅡ Que croyez-vous que nous faisons depuis tout-à-l'heure? s'écrièrent de concert les Seigneurs du Temps.

Durant toute la conversation, les trois hommes n'avaient pas interrompu leur course et pourtant, ils n'étaient même pas essoufflés. En écoutant cette joute verbale qui à bien des égards lui paraissait irrespectueux envers ceux qui se... "fantômatisaient" sous leurs yeux, Ianto hésita entre se montrer révolté par leur attitude ou au contraire admirer leur sang froid. Finalement, il opta pour une troisième réaction, celle de poser la question qui le taraudait.

ㅡ Comment se fait-il que nous soyons indemnes? Qu'est-ce qui nous protège?

Ils avaient atteint le Tardis. Ouvrant ses portes d'un claquement de doigts, le Docteur déclara avec une gravité teintée de tristesse.

ㅡ Rien... Si ce n'est que Zurvan nous a accordé le peu de force qu'il lui restait avant de partir. Elle nous a fait gagner du Temps, Mr Jones.

ㅡ Que nous emploierons pour sauver Rose, affirma John sur un ton déterminé.

ㅡ Et si possible l'Univers par la même occasion, renchérit l'autre Gallifréen.

Ils devraient revoir leur sens de la priorité, murmura Ianto in petto.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Dans la salle de pilotage, les Seigneurs du Temps durent à nouveau faire face à la récalcitrance du vaisseau: il refusait de décoller.<p>

ㅡ Non, non, non, non! s'énerva le Docteur en caressant la console d'un air anxieux. Qu'est-ce que tu as encore? C'est parce que je t'ai négligé, c'est ça? Tu boudes? Ecoute, je suis conscient que je t'ai délaissé mais...

John l'arrêta alors qu'il allait s'élancer dans une déclaration d'amour passionnée envers sa chère Boîte Bleue et indiqua l'un des écrans.

ㅡ Il ne nous fait pas une caprice. Le signal bio-psychique de Rose a disparu. Impossible de la localiser, sans cela...

La fin de la phrase mourut sur ses lèvres et le silence tomba. Il serra les poings, son unique coeur étreint par une crainte indicible. En vue de ce qui se passait, les pouvoirs du Méchant Loup étaient sans doute déjà en possession de l'Opposé. Et Rose... Qu'était-il advenu d'elle?

Non, tenta de se reprendre John. Au lieu de se disperser en suppositions improductives, il valait mieux se concentrer sur la dernière carte qu'il avait dans son jeu, c'est-à-dire le poème: ce dernier mentionnait un endroit appelé le Non-Lieu, et il leur était indispensable de découvrir son emplacement exact.

Apparemment le Docteur sauta à la même conclusion que lui car sortant subitement de son mutisme, il se lança dans un interminable monologue dans lequel il s'absorba complètement:

ㅡ Voyons... Le Non-Lieu ne peut pas être un lieu puisque le "non" étant une négation rend ce terme impropre à la désignation d'un point précis dans l'espace, donc de ce fait il ne peut se trouver nulle part, mais pourtant il existe bien, alors cette expression ne doit pas être pris dans son sens littéral, mais plutôt comme un...

Amy, qui peu à peu se remettait de l'état de choc, se permit d'ajouter un commentaire dans l'espoir d'endiguer ce flot de paroles qui ne faisait pas mine de se tarir...

ㅡ Dommage que Rose n'aie pas pris la peine de nous envoyer également une traduction de ces huit vers. Ca nous aurait facilité la tâche.

...Et de s'étonner de se retrouver brusquement au centre de l'attention des Gallifréens.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? pressa le Docteur en la saisissant par les épaules.

ㅡ Euh... fit-elle, intimidée. Que Rose aurait dû aussi nous transmettre la signification de ce poème?

ㅡ Non, tu as parlé de...

ㅡ ...Traduction! s'exclama John en se frappant le front. Mais oui! Amelia Pond, vous êtes brillante! Vite! Où est le parchemin de la Grande prêtresse?

ㅡ J'ignore pour le parchemin, mais est-ce que ceci ne peut pas faire l'affaire?

Et Ianto tendit le livre - celui où Méchant Loup était inscrit en lettres d'or - qu'il avait apporté du manoir par précaution.

ㅡ Quelle présence d'esprit, Mr Jones! félicita le Docteur en s'emparant du volume et en le feuilletant. C'est bien ce que je pensais.

ㅡ Aurions-nous manqué une épisode? demanda Jack.

ㅡ Regardez, dit-il en levant bien haut l'ouvrage ouvert afin que tous puissent l'apercevoir. Que voyez-vous?

_Au plus profond du Non-Lieu_  
><em>Où règne une mortelle froideur<em>  
><em>Assis sur son trône des cieux<em>  
><em>L'Opposé attend son heure...<em>

ㅡ Un poème en anglais, répondit le capitaine. Un poème déplorable, qui plus est...

ㅡ Faux! contredit John. En latin. Il est écrit en latin, mais le Tardis vous le traduit en anglais. Ce qui fait qu'à la place de "au plus profond du Non-Lieu", vous devez lire "au plus profond du Néant". Notre vaisseau facétieux a remplacé "Negens", le mot latin signifiant le "Néant" par un terme qui s'en rapproche: le "Non-Lieu".

ㅡ Pourquoi a-t-il fait une chose pareille? s'interrogea Jack, intrigué.

Les Seigneurs du Temps s'esclaffèrent, en jettant un coup d'oeil affectueux vers la colonne de lumière au milieu de la salle.

ㅡ Pour les rimes, répliqua le Docteur, toujours hilare. Le Tardis a voulu rimer, capitaine. Enfin, vous pouvez constater par vous même que "Néant" ne rime pas avec "cieux", contrairement à "Non-Lieu"!

(Oui, bon, c'est du français et non de l'anglais, mais je demande humblement votre indulgence, cher lecteur. Je suis incapable d'écrire de la prose dans la langue shakespearienne, alors que dire d'un poème?)

Ces propos abasourdirent l'assistance: un vaisseau qui aimait jouer les poètes... Décidément, ils auraient tout entendu.

ㅡ D'accord, s'impatienta Amy. Le Tardis se prend pour Tennyson. Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change?

ㅡ Oh, rétorqua John sur un ton satisfait, ça change absolument tout. Parce que maintenant, nous savons exactement où nous devons nous rendre.

Joignant geste aux paroles, il entra des coordonnées sur la console tandis que son alter ego abaissait les manettes et tournait quelques boutons.

Avec un sifflement aigu, le Tardis démarra. Direction: la nébuleuse Tête de Cheval, près de la constellation d'Orion.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>La nébuleuse Tête de Cheval était un amas de particules si dense qu'elle apparaissait sous la forme d'un nuage de ténébres. En ce lieu dont la température avoisinait presque le zéro absolu, naissaient puis mouraient les étoiles dans un tel chaos que les notions d'Espace et du Temps y devenaient obsolètes. Là-bas, la Réalité se trouvait abolie... d'où le surnom qu'on lui donnait sur Gallifrey: le Néant. Une désignation tout-à-fait appropriée, du moins jusqu'à présent.<p>

Lorsque la Boîte Bleue s'y matérialisa, ce fut sur un sol tapissé d'herbe verdoyante et sous un ciel d'un azur éclatant. Il y régnait une atmosphère particulière, comme une note d'espoir qui planait dans l'air. En arrivant ici, Rose s'était vue dans un espace vide et incolore, rapidement remplacé par une obscurité insondable. Les Docteurs, eux, avaient atterri dans un monde fraîchement éclos, qui respirait la vie que l'Univers s'était fait spoliée.

Amy plissa les yeux, distinguant au loin une cabine vermeille qui entachait l'horizon.

ㅡ Ce ne serait pas l'autre Tardis? fit-elle. David doit être dans les parages, alors...

ㅡ John! vociféra soudain le Docteur, alarmé. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Ce dernier venait de s'emparer du blaster que Jack portait à la hanche et s'était mis à foncer à vive allure.

Depuis que sa compagne avait été enlevée, John était sans cesse assailli par un sentiment monstrueux qui ne le laissait en paix ni le jour ni la nuit: le désir de tuer celui qui lui avait arraché Rose. L'envie de lui faire mal, de le faire souffrir et de le regarder agoniser sous les sévices qu'il lui infligerait lui-même. Eprouver une telle haine envers son parfait sosie avait quelque chose de terriblement malsain, mais il n'était plus en état de le discerner: tout son être réclamait vengeance.

La recherche de l'objet de son animosité ne dura pas longtemps. Il le trouva adossé contre les portes de la Boîte Rouge, le regard vide. En s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, il s'efforça de dominer ses émotions et parla avec une maîtrise de soi qui faisait peur en pareilles circonstances.

ㅡ Où est-elle?

David ne répondit pas, se contentant de le fixer d'un air égaré. Les doigts de John se crispèrent autour de la crosse de son arme et il hurla.

ㅡ Je vous ai demandé où était Rose!

ㅡ Elle est morte.

La voix de David sonnait creuse, comme si elle provenait d'outre-tombe.

ㅡ Non, dit John de manière catégorique.

ㅡ Si. Elle est morte. L'Opposée est entrée en elle et son âme n'a pas survécu.

Une pause. Puis David prononça une phrase que John avait lui aussi maintes fois formulée en diverses occasions.

ㅡ Je suis désolé.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Désolé! Comme s'il suffisait de cela pour se faire pardonnner! Lâchant la bride à la fureur qu'il ressentait, John saisit l'autre par le col et le tira violemment à lui.

ㅡ Donnez-moi une raison, une seule, pour que je vous épargne! grinça-t-il en appliquant le canon du blaster sur la tempe de son adversaire.

ㅡ Je n'en ai aucun.

Ce fut à cet instant que le Docteur les rejoignit.

ㅡ John, arrête!

ㅡ Toi, reste en dehors de ça! C'est entre lui et moi, tu m'entends!

ㅡ Tu oublies que l'Opposé l'a manipulé!

ㅡ Ce n'est pas une excuse!

D'un mot David interrompit leurs échanges.

ㅡ Tirez.

Le silence se fit. En regardant John droit dans les yeux, il répéta:

ㅡ C'est de ma faute si elle est morte. Alors vous devriez tirer.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Je suis un peu en retard dans mes publications, n'est-ce-pas? C'est parce que je ne suis plus en France mais dans un pays chaud, où la température à l'ombre est de 30 dégrés. Avec le soleil qui tape fort et la brise marine qui me titille les narines, difficile de rester concentrée sur mon ordi... Euh, je crois que je viens de m'attirer l'inimitié de tous les lecteurs qui ont l'hiver en horreur. Sorry!<p>

Pour ce qui est du poème... Pourquoi est-il en latin? Ben... C'est-à-dire que... En fait... A la prochaine! (l'auteur s'enfuit, incapable de fournir une explication plausible.)


	29. Allions nous puisque nécessité fait loi

**Chapitre 27 ㅡ Allions-nous... puisque nécessité fait loi**

* * *

><p>ㅡ C'est de ma faute si elle est morte, confessa David. Alors vous devriez tirer.<p>

Malgré toute la rage qui l'habitait, si John n'avait pas immédiatement appuyé sur la détente, c'est parce qu'il avait perçu une profonde affliction qui teintait la voix de l'autre. Pourquoi un tel chagrin? Que représentait Rose pour ce dernier? Après tout, n'était-elle pas une parfaite étrangère, une simple humaine qu'il avait enlevé sans aucun scrupule en croyant qu'elle allait servir ses desseins? Alors pourquoi?

Puis l'ombre d'un soupçon se glissa dans l'esprit de John.

ㅡ Vous... commença-t-il. Est-ce que vous...

Il plongea son regard dans celui de David: il exprimait une profonde culpabilité, mêlée à un dégoût du soi qui n'en était pas moindre. Mais il y avait plus que ça. Il recélait également une secrète blessure, que seule une perte irréparable pouvait provoquer, tout comme ce que John ou plutôt le Docteur avait subi juste après les événements du Canary Warf, quand par quelque caprice du destin Rose lui avait été arrachée.

Regarder dans les yeux de David revenait à se contempler dans un miroir. Car celui-ci était en train de souffrir de la disparition de Rose comme si... il l'avait aimée.

Pourtant il n'en avait pas le droit! hurla John en son for intérieur. Comment osait-il? Alors qu'il se trouvait être à l'origine du malheur de la jeune femme, comment osait-il la pleurer ou même encore prétendre à un quelconque sentiment d'affection envers elle?

Ceci-n'était-pas-tolérable.

La main de John qui tenait agrippé le col de David raffermit sa prise. Trés bien. Puisqu'il souhaitait mourir, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre ce signalé service?

S'apercevant que son double était femement décidé à franchir la ligne du non-retour, le Docteur envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de l'en empêcher par la force - en l'assommant avec un coup sur la tête, par exemple - lorsque Jack le devança en employant une méthode beaucoup moins violente mais tout aussi efficace.

ㅡ Doc, dit-il, vous ne devriez pas faire ça.

ㅡ Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Jack.

ㅡ Bien qu'il le mérite largement, vous n'avez pas besoin de le tuer.

ㅡ Seriez-vous soudain devenu un pacifiste? ricana-t-il. Vous, l'adepte de tirer d'abord et de réfléchir ensuite?

Loin de s'offusquer par son ton quasi-insultant, le capitaine se contenta de lui répondre avec douceur.

ㅡ Rose n'apprécierait pas, et vous le savez.

Ces propos firent l'effet d'une douche glacée sur l'esprit survolté de John, qui recouvrit une partie de la raison voilée par la colère. Rose... serait chagrinée, oui, qu'il se comporte de cette manière. Il eut l'impression de voir son visage d'ange esquisser une moue désapprobatrice et de l'entendre murmurer avec tristesse.

Mon Docteur, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Son arme baissa imperceptiblement, ce dont Jack profita pour la lui reprendre.

ㅡ Lâchez-le maintenant, fit le capitaine en lui entourant les épaules afin de l'amener à s'écarter de l'autre Gallifréen.

Il se laissa faire en silence et recula de quelques pas. Amy et Ianto, qui avaient assisté à toute la scène en retenant leur souffle, poussèrent un soupir de soulagement... qui fut de courte de durée. Sans crier gare, John se retourna pour décocher un direct magistral à David qui chancela en l'encaissant.

ㅡ Juste une remarque puisque je n'ai guère le choix que de vous épargner, déclara sombrement John.

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, il articula un avertissement réduit à un chuchotement, ce qui n'atténuait en rien son intensité.

ㅡ Je vous interdis de penser à elle comme vous le faites... Je vous interdis d'éprouver quoi que ce soit pour elle, je vous interdis de prononcer le mot "désolé" en ce qui la concerne! Est-ce que c'est clair?

David n'émit aucun commentaire, se contentant de soutenir le regard de l'autre.

ㅡ Doc, tint à préciser Jack qui l'avait entendu malgré tout, ça en fait trois...

Quant au Docteur, il secoua la tête d'un air excédé. Son alter ego n'avait pas changé d'un iota depuis qu'il l'avait confié aux bons soins de Rose. Au contraire, il était d'avis qu'il avait empiré. Quoique... David avait fait certaines choses difficilement pardonnables - sous influcence, mais tout de même - et un coup de poing n'avait jamais tué personne.

ㅡ Ca t'a fait du bien de le frapper? questionna-t-il.

ㅡ Oui.

ㅡ Et ça fait mal, je suppose?

John se massa le poignet avant de rétorquer avec une grimace.

ㅡ Oui...

ㅡ Bien! Maintenant que tu t'es suffisamment défoulé, pouvons-nous revenir à l'essentiel?

L'homme au noeud de papillon se tourna vers David et lui adressa la parole sur un ton peu amène.

ㅡ Un peu de coopération s'impose, ne croyez-vous pas? Alors veuillez-nous raconter ce qui s'est passé... Et brièvement, je vous prie. La fin du Temps est là, et nous avons déjà pris assez du retard comme cela.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Vue la gravité de la situation, des ennemis d'hier étaient devenus des amis d'aujourd'hui... ou du moins des alliés de circonstances. Ce fut la pensée qui vint à Amy en observant le Seigneur du Temps de cet Univers-ci relater d'une voix dénuée d'émotions les événements qui l'avaient conduit jusqu'ici. Néanmoins elle ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié, trop occupée à regarder tour à tour David, puis John. Ils étaient si semblables... Des jumeaux n'auraient pas été plus identiques. Et elle réalisa à quel point il était extraordinaire d'être en présence de deux Docteurs. Non, rectification: de trois Docteurs. Bien qu'elle savait que John était fondamentalement la même personne que le Gallifréen avec qui elle voyageait, leurs différences physiques le lui faisaient oublier pour la plupart du temps. Mieux, elle les percevait en tant que deux êtres complètement distincts de l'un de l'autre, donc elle n'éprouvait aucune confusion entre eux. Mais Rose...<p>

Elle avait connu le Docteur sous sa précédente incarnation. Elle l'avait aimé, et l'aimait toujours, sans doute. Et elle aimait également John, son clone parfait. A cette idée, Amy sentit des noeuds se former à l'intérieur de sa tête. Comment Rose parvenait-elle à supporter un imbroglio pareil sans en perdre la raison? Peut-être s'était-elle résignée à ce que l'impossible fasse partie de son quotidien, se disant que c'était le prix à payer quand on voulait faire sa vie avec un Docteur... Et Amy se demanda si elle aussi, en continuant à côtoyer le Gallifréen de près, allait finir par trouver normal ce genre de choses et les accepter comme si de rien n'était.

Cependant David était en train d'achever son récit.

ㅡ ...Et l'Opposée m'a affirmé que Miss Tyler avait été effacée. Qu'elle était morte.

ㅡ Non, réfutèrent les autres Seigneurs du Temps. Pas encore.

Puis John ajouta, avec une ferveur qui surprit David:

ㅡ Je le sentirais, sinon.

Le coeur de Rose remplaçait celui qu'il ne possédait plus depuis la métacrise... en quelque sorte. Alors s'il avait cessé de battre, si son âme s'était éteinte, il l'aurait su. Et ça aurait été la fin. Sa fin. Mais elle était toujours en vie et il était prêt à tout pour la sauver. Et puis d'ailleurs, à ce propos...

ㅡ Pour extirper l'Opposée du corps de Rose, réfléchit-il à haute voix, il va falloir qu'on neutralise d'abord les pouvoirs du Méchant Loup, pas vrai?

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes? fit le Docteur se doutant que son double avait eu une illumination.

ㅡ Le Tardis, répliqua-t-il simplement.

Et il exposa de façon succincte son plan auquel tout le monde prêta une oreille attentive.

ㅡ Ca pourrait marcher! s'exclama le Docteur avec un sourire radieux avant de se raviser. Et puis, non, ça ne marcherait pas. Je ne crois pas que notre cher vaisseau soit de taille à affronter la puissance psychique de l'Opposée.

ㅡ Oui, si on n'en avait qu'un seul. Mais tu oublies que nous en avons deux à notre disposition.

Sur ce John fit un signe de tête vers la Boîte Rouge et poursuivit en direction de David.

ㅡ Bien que cela me soit extrêmement pénible, je me dois solliciter votre aide, ainsi que celle de votre Tardis... Une chance pour vous de racheter vos fautes. Ou préférez-vous abandonner et vous suicider? Car c'était bien le but que vous cherchiez à atteindre, n'est-ce-pas, en me provoquant et en m'incitant à vous tirer dessus?

Ce qui n'était que pure vérité, mais le concerné choisit de l'éluder.

ㅡ Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez commencé à me menacer avec une arme.

ㅡ Peu importe. Allez-vous nous aider?

ㅡ Vous êtes donc persuadé qu'il reste un espoir de retrouver Miss Tyler saine et sauve.

ㅡ Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne renonce jamais.

David se souvint d'avoir reproché à Rose de pécher par excès d'optimisme. D'avoir admiré son trop plein d'enthousiasme. Sa tenacité. Enfin il comprenait d'où lui provenaient ses traits du caractère.

Sa réponse?

ㅡ Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Si cela permettait de la ramener. Si cela pouvait rectifier ses erreurs. Alors oui, il lui apporterait son soutien. Pour elle.

Une bourrasque se leva, les obligeant tous à se courber pour se protéger. Lorsque le calme revint, ils constatèrent un changement à ce qui les entourait. Là où il n'y avait eu qu'une étendue herbeuse à perte de vue se dressaient à présent des arbres qui normalement auraient dû mettre des années à pousser. En un battement de cils la plaine s'était métamorphosée en forêt.

ㅡ Une évolution en accéléré, commenta le Docteur. Si cela continue, notre Univers n'existera plus au profit d'un nouveau monde sur lequel l'Opposée régnera en maître. Nous devons donc nous dépêcher... Où vas-tu?

John s'était mis à s'éloigner d'un pas résolu. Sans s'arrêter il lança à son double:

ㅡ Tu sais ce que tu as à faire, non?

ㅡ Attends, tu ne peux pas lutter seul contre l'Opposée!

ㅡ Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle vienne tranquillement se faire piéger à l'intérieur du Tardis. Alors c'est le Tardis qui devra aller vers elle. Et comme elle n'apparaît pas sur notre radar, je jouerai le rôle du fanon. Quand tout sera prêt, tu n'auras qu'à me localiser.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Jack s'apprêtait à le rejoindre quand il hésita en regardant Ianto. Il ne voulait surtout pas que ce dernier pense qu'il le délaissait pour le Dr Smith. Seulement il avait une promesse à tenir: celle d'être l'ange protecteur de John.

L'acquiescement silencieux du jeune homme qu'il affectionnait le rassura. Avec un sourire rayonnant, il se précipita à la suite de son Doc.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>John était en train de presser l'allure, passant outre des appels répétés de l'autre Gallifréen. Cependant il ne put ignorer la main qui l'attrapa par le bras.<p>

ㅡ Vous n'irez nulle part sans moi, Doc.

C'était Jack. Avant que John ne puisse placer un mot, celui-ci renchérit:

ㅡ Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement.

ㅡ Capitaine.

ㅡ Et un franc-tireur, c'est toujours utile, vous ne pouvez pas le nier.

ㅡ Capitaine...

ㅡ Non, non, ne dites rien. Je viens, un point c'est tout.

John considéra son ami qui sous la nonchalance apparente paraissait fermement décidé à le suivre et se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. En plus, ce n'était nullement son intention.

ㅡ Je voulais juste vous annoncer que si jamais nous sortons vivant de cette histoire, nous irons prendre un verre ensemble. Depuis le temps qu'on en parle...

C'était son air buté qui lui avait donné soudain l'envie de le titiller, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour ça. Mais attention, rien que le verre. Il n'y était pour rien si Jack s'imaginait qu'il y aurait autre chose après.

ㅡ Euh... Je regrette, Doc. Je l'ai déjà promis à Ianto, alors...

Quoi?

John n'en crut pas ses oreilles: il venait de se faire "jeter" par le capitaine, comme s'il n'était qu'une paire de vieilles chaussettes!

Une preuve irréfutable que la fin de l'Univers était bien là...

Lorsque les deux compères disparurent entre les arbres, le Docteur pesta contre l'obstination de son double qui n'en faisait jamais qu'à sa tête. Et dire qu'il était comme lui avant de se régénérer... Au moins, ceux qui restaient n'allaient pas remettre en cause son autorité. Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'Amy n'était pas non plus du genre à être sage comme une image. Quant à Ianto, il le soupçonnait de cacher sous la timidité un tempérament encore plus inflexible que celui de Jack.

Puis il aperçut David qui rentrait dans la Boîte Rouge.

ㅡ Et vous, où allez-vous?

ㅡ Pour faire atterrir mon Tardis dans le vôtre. C'est bien le plan, n'est-ce-pas?

ㅡ Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas le contraire?

Un sourire indulgent flotta sur les lèvres de David, ce qui froissa le Docteur. Qu'est-ce qui l'amusait, lui?

ㅡ Parce que d'après les souvenirs de Miss Tyler auxquels j'ai eu accès, je suis indubitablement meilleur pilote que vous.

ㅡ Ca, j'en doute!

ㅡ Moi, j'ai le permis. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, est-ce que je me trompe?

Les portes claquèrent, laissant le Seigneur du Temps pantois devant tant de condescendance de la part de son ex-ennemi. Riant de sa déconfiture, Amy imita David: elle était curieuse de la différence qui pourrait exister entre les deux vaisseaux.

ㅡ Je vais le surveiller! cria-t-elle en refermant les portes.

Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour, compatit intérieurement Ianto devant la mine boudeuse qu'affichait le Docteur. En guise de consolation, et aussi pour lui rappeler qu'un membre de l'équipe était toujours à ses côtés, il posa la question qui le préoccupait depuis tout-à-l'heure.

ㅡ Docteur, à quoi cela va nous servir de matérialiser un Tardis dans un autre?

ㅡ Créér une connexion entre les consciences des deux vaisseaux, bougonna-t-il, qui seront ainsi capables de résister à la puissance de l'Opposée. Mais ce n'est pas tout. Cela permettra également de courber l'Espace-temps de sorte que...

Le Gallifréen interrompit son explication et ajusta son noeud papillon.

ㅡ Vous verrez bien par vous-même, Mr Jones. Allons, retournons au Tardis, dans le nôtre. Je suis impatient de vérifier de visu si ce David est à la hauteur de ses prétentions.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Debout sur le toit de l'immeuble qui surplombait la cité qu'elle venait de faire surgir du néant, l'Opposée se réjouissait à la vue de sa création... ou du moins se forçait-elle. Car en réalité elle était loin de se sentir heureuse.<p>

Dans cette ville qui n'était âgée que d'à peine quelques minutes abondait une foule d'êtres vivants qui grâce à elle avaient obtenus le droit à l'existence. Ces anciens ceux-qui-auraient-pu-mais-qui-n'ont-jamais-été respiraient, marchaient et se parlaient entre eux, ravis d'être enfin réels. L'Opposée leva la main. L'aura dorée qui la nimbait frémit, le Méchant Loup hurla, et une multitude d'autres races apparut parmi la population déjà présente. Eux aussi savouraient la joie de sortir des ténébres et de pouvoir vivre en pleine lumière.

Mais l'Opposée n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Quelque chose manquait au tableau. Quoi donc? Pourtant elle avait atteint son objectif. Alors pourquoi ce sentiment qu'elle passait à côté d'un fait d'une importance capitale?

Une sensation familière afflua, faisant naître un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Elle fit volte face, convaincue que David était revenu.

ㅡ **J'étais certaine que tu changerais d'avis...**

Elle se tut, comprenant son erreur. Celui qui se tenait devant elle n'était pas le Seigneur du Temps qu'elle avait manipulé. C'était un autre. C'était le Docteur de Rose Tyler.

La déception la rendit sardonique. Comme c'était émouvant. Il était venu à la rescousse de sa bien-aimée. Dommage, il arrivait trop tard.

ㅡ **Docteur, ou est-ce John? Qui que vous soyez, comment m'avez-vous trouvée? Cet endroit est vaste, et mes pouvoirs me permettent d'être indétectable.**

John fixa la jeune femme dont la longue cheveulure blonde flottait au gré de myriades de particules lumineuses qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle. Elle était à la fois belle et terrible, telle une déesse antique qui malgré la cruauté n'en était que plus digne d'adoration.

ㅡ Rose, dit-il avec une tendresse presque douloureuse, je suis venu te chercher.

Ce n'était pas à l'Opposée qu'il parlait, ni même au Méchant Loup. Il s'adressait à celle qu'il chérissait plus que tout, celle qui illuminait sa vie, celle auprès de laquelle il ne regrettait pas de ne plus pouvoir se régénérer... une humaine du nom de Rose.

ㅡ **Elle est indisponible pour le moment... et pour toujours. Si vous voulez, je peux prendre un message.**

L'expression de John se fit implacable. Une sévérité devant laquelle une horde de Daleks aurait reculé en tremblant, sauf que l'Opposée ne fut pas le moindrement impressionnée.

ㅡ Je veux récupérer Rose.

ㅡ **Sinon quoi?**

ㅡ Vous comprendrez alors pourquoi on m'appelle parfois "celui qui amène la tempête".

**ㅡ Et c'est censé me faire peur? **fit-elle sur un ton qui charriait des glaçons.

Le vent se mit à souffler par rafale. Le ciel gronda, se couvrant d'épais nuages noirs zébrés d'incessants éclairs. Dans ce déchaînement de la nature la voix de l'Opposée monta en crescendo, se réverbérant dans la voûte céleste.

**ㅡ Et comment comptez-vous m'arrêter, ô Seigneur du rien du tout puisque le Temps n'est plus? Je suis la créatrice de ce nouvel Univers! Ici, je suis le maître absolu!**  
><strong>« Et comment comptez-vous m'arrêter, ô Seigneur du rien du tout puisque le Temps n'est plus? Je suis la créatrice de ce nouvel Univers! Ici, je suis le maître absolu! »<strong>

Ses dernières paroles furent ponctuées de foudres fracassantes qui déchirèrent l'air autour d'eux. L'une d'elles, plus éblouissantes que toutes les autres, se précipita sur John dans un grondement assourdissant.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Désolée pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable! Mais j'étais si occupée que pendant des jours je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'écrire un seul mot. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui je me suis attelée à finir le chapitre, envoyant paître toute autre occupation. Voilà, il est une heure et demie du matin, et je viens d'écrire d'une traite près de la moitié de ce texte. J'espère qu'il ne comporte pas trop d'erreurs... Je le mets en ligne et je m'en vais me coucher. Bonne nuit! (j'aimerais pouvoir rêver du Docteur, Ten de préférence... et pourquoi pas aussi du capitaine Jack... et du Maître... et...)<p> 


	30. Tardis in Tardis

**Chapitre 28 ㅡ Tardis in Tardis (le Tardis dans le Tardis)**

* * *

><p>Nourrie par la fureur de l'Opposée, la foudre tomba aux pieds de John, carbonisant le sol juste devant lui. D'autres suivirent, creusant des cratères fumantes ça et là dans une symphonie de son fracassant et de lumière aveuglante. Pourtant cela ne le fit même pas ciller. Les mains dans les poches, il resta campé sur sa position, ne se départant pas de son expression sévère. Que la nature se déchaîne, cela n'allait pas arrêter le Seigneur du Temps venu réclamer des comptes.<p>

La pluie fulgurante cessa. Sous un ciel toujours menaçant et respirant l'air chargé d'électricité, ils se jaugèrent en silence. L'Opposée scruta attentivement celui qui osait lui tenir tête. Elle aurait pu le tuer sur place. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'était parce que quelque chose avait retenu sa main. Il était possible que cela était dû aux échos de sentiments que son hôte éprouvait envers cet homme... Ou cherchait-elle simplement à tromper son ennui, comme un chat qui jouerait avec la souris avant de la dévorer.

ㅡ **Vous prétendez être celui qui amène la tempête, c'est cela?** fit-elle avec un sourire de dédain non dissmulé.

Elle avait intégralement accès aux souvenirs de Rose et savait tout de leur histoire. Il ne lui était donc pas difficile de choisir les mots qui étaient les plus susceptibles de le blesser.

ㅡ **Soyez honnête: vous n'êtes que son pâle copie. Son ombre à peine esquissée. Une sorte de remplaçant imparfait que l'original a offert en guise de consolation à Miss Tyler.**

Il ne réagit pas, se contentant de hausser un sourcil. Poussée par un besoin de se montrer cruelle qu'elle ne comprenait pas elle-même, elle continua avec une lenteur délibérée.

ㅡ **Vous vous demandez sans relâche si c'est vous qu'elle aime ou l'image du vrai Docteur qu'elle voit à travers vous, ai-je tort? Quand elle vous embrasse, ses lèvres sont sur les vôtres mais peut-être que son coeur est ailleurs, en train de poursuivre l'ange solitaire dans sa Boîte Bleue...**

Elle guetta avidement des signes de souffrance sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Comme il demeurait rigoureusement impassible, elle finit par s'écrier.

ㅡ **Auriez-vous perdu votre langue, John?**

ㅡ Oh, pardon. Parce que vous vous attendiez à ce que je vous réponde?

Le ton léger qu'il prit pour lui répliquer la désarçonna. Quoi, pas d'explosion? Pas de récrimination haineuse face à ces propos qui le dénigraient? Ne ressentait-il donc rien?

ㅡ Que voulez-vous que je vous dise? ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire. Vous avez parfaitement raison. C'est ce que j'ai cru... pendant un certain temps, du moins. Mais...

Inutile de préciser qu'au début de sa relation avec Rose, ce genre de pensées l'avaient tenu éveillé pendant de longues nuits, au point de provoquer des tensions entre eux deux. De violentes disputes avaient même éclaté, au cours desquelles ils s'étaient mutuellement infligés des meurtrissures d'autant plus profondes qu'ils tenaient sincèrement l'un à l'autre. Puis un jour, une phrase d'elle lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il se faisait du mal pour rien.

_L'Univers a son Docteur, moi j'ai le mien._

ㅡ Je l'aime, déclara-t-il paisiblement. Et elle m'accepte tel que je suis. Cela me suffit.

Il était le Docteur de Rose, point final. Il était celui qui pouvait offrir à la jeune femme ce dont son "original" ne pourrait jamais lui donner: vieillir ensemble. Et le reste n'avait guère d'importance. La vie d'un être humain était bien trop courte pour qu'il la passe à se torturer avec des doutes qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

ㅡ Puisque j'ai satisfait votre curosité, à mon tour de vous poser une question. Pourquoi?

ㅡ **Pourquoi quoi?**

ㅡ Pourquoi une telle jalousie envers Rose et moi?

ㅡ** Ridicule,** riposta-t-elle sèchement. **Pourquoi est-ce que je vous envie...**

ㅡ Que faites-vous ici? coupa-t-il sans ménagement.

L'Opposée plissa les yeux, ne saisissant pas le sens de son questionnement qui semblait n'avoir aucun rapport avec le précédent.

Il s'avança vers elle et elle eut un mouvement de recul de manière instinctive. Ne lui prêtant pas attention, il la dépassa et marcha jusqu'au rebord du toit pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la ville tout en bas, à cette cité magnifique qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à admirer si seulement elle n'était pas née du souffle vitale volé à l'Univers.

ㅡ Que faites-vous à cet endroit, reprit-il, au lieu de vous mêler à ces gens qui existent grâce à vous? Alors que vous devriez vous réjouir en leur compagnie, vous êtes ici, toute seule, sans personne à vos côtés...

Elle se figea, la signification de ces paroles s'insinuant dans son esprit. Et tandis que l'aura lumineuse qui l'environnait s'atténuait, comme preuve de l'incertitude qui l'habitait, John énonça la froide vérité qu'elle s'était ingéniée à nier jusqu'à présent.

ㅡ ...Car vous êtes consciente au fond de vous-même que jamais vous ne trouverez votre égal parmi eux. Vous êtes trop exceptionnelle pour qu'il y en ai un autre comme vous. C'est le lot de tous les êtres sortant de l'ordinaire: la solitude. Et cela vous ronge de l'intérieur. Normal donc que Rose et moi vous frustrent autant. Nous avons ce que vous n'aurez jamais.

ㅡ **Baliverne!** tenta-t-elle de contester. **Il est vrai que je n'ai aucun compagnon pour l'instant, par contre j'ai une immense famille. Tous ceux que j'ai créés sont comme mes enfants...**

ㅡ Oui, et les enfants finissent toujours par quitter leurs parents. Ils vous remercieront, vous vénéreront, mais quand ils auront évolué et n'auront plus besoin de vous, ils vous oublieront. Et vous vous retrouverez au point de départ, c'est-à-dire seule, exactement comme avant que vous ne deveniez réelle.

John se tourna en sa direction et la regarda. La dureté de son regard s'était un peu adoucie, et de la compassion s'y lisait.

ㅡ Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, d'autant plus que je sais exactement ce que ça fait...

Le Docteur dans son Tardis. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter car il n'était chez lui nulle part. Tous ses semblables étaient morts, faisant de lui le dernier de sa race, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre espoir de rencontrer son égal. Et si prendre des humains comme camarades de voyage lui permettait de supporter cet état de fait, il gardait toujours en mémoire qu'ils n'étaient que des êtres éphémères comparés à lui. Donc au bout d'un certain temps, il les laissait en arrière et ne se retournait pas, ne pouvait pas se retourner par crainte de s'attacher à eux de façon irrémédiable.

Alors oui, il plaignait le sort de l'Opposée qui lui rappelait le sien d'avant la métacrise. Cependant il se devait de la stopper, puisqu'elle mettait en péril tout ce qui lui était cher.

ㅡ **Je ne veux pas de votre pitité!** hurla-t-elle soudain.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Avec des cables qui sortaient d'un peu partout, la salle de pilotage de la Boîte Rouge parut à Amy dans un désordre inimaginable. Sa conclusion était qu'elle préférait le décor de la Bleue, quoiqu'elle n'ait pas encore vu les autres pièces. Et elle se doutait qu'elle n'ait jamais l'occasion de les visiter, David ne lui semblant pas être du genre à proposer gentiment de lui faire faire un tour.<p>

Elle coula un regard en biais vers le Seigneur du Temps qui s'affairait sur la console. Ce Gallifréen au visage inexpressif l'intimidait, d'autant plus qu'il n'avait rien dit lorsqu'elle l'avait suivi à l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il leva la tête en sa direction, elle dut se maîtriser pour ne pas sursauter, telle une gamine qui aurait fait une bêtise.

ㅡ De l'un, énuméra-t-il d'une voix monocorde, je ne vous ai pas invitée à bord. Et de deux, qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi?

En prenant son courage à deux mains, elle lui rétorqua.

ㅡ Vous n'êtes pas en position de nous... euh, de m'interdire quoi que ce soit.

Il fronça les sourcils et vint se planter devant elle. Pétrifiée, elle ne montra aucune réaction jusqu'à ce qu'il l'interpelle avec une certaine irritation.

ㅡ Ecartez-vous, vous me gênez.

C'est ce qu'elle fit sur le champ. Il se mit alors à pianoter sur le clavier d'un geste rapide et précis.

ㅡ Au fait, je m'appelle Amy Pond.

Silence. Décidément, ce type était désespérant. Comment Rose avait-elle fait pour supporter un caractère aussi...

ㅡ ...Amy? Un diminutif d'Amelia?

ㅡ Oui! fit-elle, ravie qu'il daigne enfin lui répondre.

ㅡ Cela ressemble au nom d'un personnage de conte de fée.

ㅡ Le Docteur m'a fait la même remarque. J'en ai changé parce que...

ㅡ Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Rembarrée, elle pinça les lèvres avant de finir tout-de-même la phrase.

ㅡ ...Parce que je ne croyais plus aux histoires pour enfant. Mais le Docteur...

ㅡ Tant mieux, coupa-t-il de nouveau.

ㅡ Et pourquoi donc? dit-elle sèchement, agacée.

ㅡ Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours... Ce genre d'épilogue n'existe pas dans la réalité.

A moins d'être dans un rêve. Et le sien s'était évanoui avec la destruction du Gallifrey qu'il avait ochestrée de sa propre main. Et il en avait connu un autre avec Rose... Un songe, qui lui aussi était sur le point de s'achever.

ㅡ Si c'est là votre vision de la vie, s'indigna Amy, alors vous devez être quelqu'un de très malheureux.

Quelle différence avec le Docteur, qui quand à leur deuxième rencontre elle lui avait affirmé qu'elle avait grandi, s'était écrié: "Mais il ne faut jamais faire ça!"

Les doigts de David qui parcouraient le clavier s'étaient arrêtés et il allait répliquer quelque chose de cinglant lorsque l'écran principale s'alluma, interrompant le fil de leur conversation.

ㅡ J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de vous disputer ou pis, voulut savoir l'image du Docteur.

Ils parlèrent en même temps.

ㅡ Oh, c'est un vrai ours mal léché.

ㅡ Elle est plus bavarde qu'une pie.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent.

ㅡ Un ours mal léché?

ㅡ Comment ça, une pie?

ㅡ Je vois que vous vous entendez à merveille... soupira le Docteur. Je viens de baisser le bouclier de mon vaisseau. Et de votre côté?

ㅡ C'est quand vous voulez, fit David en s'emparant d'un petit marteau avec lequel il se mit à taper comme un malade sur un panneau métallique.

Le plan était de faire atterrir un Tardis dans l'autre. Amy, qui pensait que la Cabine Rouge allait se matérialiser "à l'intérieur" de la salle de contrôle de la Bleue, eut la surprise de constater que les parois s'estompaient lentement pour être remplacées par celles qui lui étaient familières, tandis que se dessinaient petit à petit les silhouettes élancées du Docteur et de Ianto...

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>L'aura de l'Opposée flamboya, balayant les alentours dans une explosion de lumière. John fut projeté en arrière, manquant de basculer dans le vide. C'était une trés mauvaise idée que de provoquer l'ire d'un être doté de tels pouvoirs, se dit-il en se raccrochant à la rambarde, surtout lorqu'on se trouvait en haut d'un gratte-ciel!<p>

Pensant qu'il allait tomber, Jack qui sous les conseils du Doc s'était caché pour observer la scène, courut pour l'aider.

ㅡ Non! avertit John en recouvrant son équilibre. Restez où vous êtes!

ㅡ **Je me demandais quand la petite souris sortirait de sa cachette...**

Un flot de particules se dirigea vers le capitaine, qui fut soulevé du sol comme s'il n'était qu'un fétu de paille. L'Opposée fit un geste de la main et il fut suspendu au-dessus de l'abîme, de l'autre côté du parapet.

ㅡ Un peu de brutalité dans les préliminaires ne m'a jamais fait peur, murmura Jack en déglutissant, mais je dois avouer que là, c'en est trop, même pour moi.

Elle ne l'écouta pas, toute son attention uniquement focalisée sur le Gallifréen à demi humain.

ㅡ **Et maintenant, John? Et si je le lâchais? Et si je faisais subir le même sort à vos amis qui ont survécu à la fin du Temps?**

Il se rendit compte que la situation lui échappait et pesta contre son alter ego qui tardait à faire son apparition. Les Tardis devraient être déjà prêts! Qu'attendait-il pour intervenir, bon sang? Qu'il envoie une fusée de détresse pour signaler sa position?

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que cela va vous rapporter de faire ça? fit-il pour gagner du temps. Vous n'en serez pas plus heureuse, et vous le savez!

ㅡ **Je suis simplement curieuse. Continuererez-vous à me parler avec tant de commisération une fois que vous aurez tout perdu?**

A cet instant, un bruit parfaitement reconnaissable parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de John, dont les lèvres s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire. Enfin.

ㅡ **Qu'est-ce qui vous amuse? Vous ne récupérerez jamais votre précieuse petite fleur! Et faites également vos adieux au capitaine ici présent!**

Sur ce Jack sentit la force invisible qui le maintenait en l'air disparaître d'un coup. Il ferma machinalement les yeux, se préparant à une chute mortelle...

...Et il fut reçu dans les bras de Ianto, qui fut renversé sur le sol du vaisseau à cause de l'impact.

ㅡ Ca va, Jack?

ㅡ Petit cachottier, constata l'interpellé d'une voix rêveuse. Tu es bien plus musclé que je ne l'aurais cru.

Rouge de confusion, Ianto repoussa légèrement le capitaine qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir descendre d'au-dessus de lui. Ce corps à corps inopiné n'était pas pour lui déplaire - surtout que la senteur de Jack mettait tous ses sens en émoi - mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit. Plus tard, peut-être.

En réalisant que le Tardis s'était matérialisé tout autour d'elle, l'Opposée fit un tour sur elle-même, telle une girouette. Elle eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un tribunal, devant des jurés sur le point de la condamner. D'abord, David se tenait sur sa droite, une expression peu chaleureuse peinte sur la figure. Ensuite venait une petite rouquine qui la fixait en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds, qui toutefois ne comportaient aucune trace de crainte. Et pour compléter le tableau, un homme portant un ridicule noeud de papillon la toisait froidement, les bras en croix.

ㅡ **Tiens, tiens, tiens...** persiffla-t-elle. **Voici donc les derniers enfants du Temps réunis dans le but de me combattre. Pensez-vous vraiment avoir une chance de remporter cette bataille?**

ㅡ Inutile d'user de terminologie guerrière. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est de vous renvoyer à votre place et restaurer l'ordre originel, c'est tout. Au fait, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis le Docteur, celui d'un autre monde, réparateur de l'Univers à ses heures. Non, parce que si je ne le précise pas, ça risque d'être un embroullamini impossible à dénouer, vu que nous sommes trois.

ㅡ **Aha, vous êtes celui duquel John est issu?** lança-t-elle avec une jovialité feinte. **Prie pour ne plus te régénérer, David. Sinon tu te promèneras bientôt avec ce grotesque accessoire accroché à ton cou.**

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un bref instant: celui de David brillait d'une haine non refoulée, tandis que celui de l'Opposée recelait de l'amertume.

Si seulement il n'avait pas refusé son offre. Si seulement il avait accepté de demeurer à ses côtés. Alors tout aurait pu être différent, pour lui comme pour elle.

ㅡ On ne se moque pas impunément de mon noeud pap, protesta l'autre Gallifréen, rompant ainsi l'échange silencieuse entre eux deux. Il est cool!

ㅡ **Eh bien, Docteur. Voyons si vous serez toujours aussi "cool" une fois que je me serais occupée de vous.**

L'Opposée jugea que tout ce cirque avait assez duré. Autant en finir au plus vite. Elle leva la main, avec l'intention de disperser aux quatres vents les atomes qui composaient le Gallifréen. L'aura de lumière dorée s'intensifia, en réponse à son ordre muet. Et...

Rien ne se produisit.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Sous le choc, l'Opposée réitéra son geste et subit un nouvel échec. Le Méchant Loup ne réagissait pas: il était inerte.<p>

ㅡ **Que m'avez-vous fait!** gronda-t-elle, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

Ce fut le Docteur qui lui répondit.

ㅡ Nous? Rien. Dans votre orgueil vous avez omis le fait que le Méchant Loup est né de l'union entre l'âme de Rose et le coeur du Tardis. La moitié de ses pouvoirs proviennent de ceux du vaisseau... En son sein, vous aurez beau le forcer, le Méchant Loup ne fera jamais rien qui va à l'encontre de la volonté du Tardis. Et ce n'est pas pour me vanter, mais cette bonne vieille Boîte m'adore, alors...

Elle refit une tentative, sans succès. Les particules lumineuses qui l'entouraient eurent à peine le temps de frémir qu'elles s'apaisèrent aussitôt.

ㅡ Puisqu'on vous dit que ça ne marchera pas, fit John. Ici, tous vos pouvoirs sont caducs.

Ici?

Ce mot frappa l'Opposée, qui entrevit une solution simple à son problème. Il suffisait qu'elle quitte le vaisseau, et le tour était joué! Avec l'agilité d'un chat, elle piqua un sprint vers la sortie. Quand elle sera dehors, elle pourra à nouveau être toute puissante, et rendre au centuple l'affront qu'on venait de lui infliger.

Sans qu'aucun ne l'en empêche, elle franchit le seuil de la porte du Tardis... avant de s'arrêter net. Au lieu de se retrouver à l'extérieur, elle était revenue dans la salle du contrôle, où l'attendaient tranquillement les Docteurs et leurs compagnons humains. Quelle magie était-ce là?

ㅡ Tardis in Tardis, déclara David. Deux Tardis fondus l'un dans l'autre, occupant exactement le même Espace-temps, ce qui les rendent totalement hermétiques. Rien ni personne ne peut s'échapper d'ici... y compris toi.

Echec et mat. Voilà ce que sous-entendait le ton qu'adopta David en prononçant les derniers mots. Une revanche pour lui. Quel effet cela faisait-il quand de chasseur on devenait la proie?

Comme un animal pris au piège, l'Opposée se chercha vainement un échappatoire. Jusqu'à présent, tous ses projets s'étaient déroulés sans anicroche et buter de manière inattendue contre un obstacle infranchissable l'affolait complètement.

ㅡ Libérez Rose, exigea le Docteur. Tout est fini, alors laissez-la partir!

Non, ce n'était pas terminé... pas tant qu'elle aurait sous son contrôle le corps de Rose Tyler.

ㅡ **Oh non, Docteur. Hors de question. Vous avez peut-être réussi à neutraliser le Méchant Loup, cependant mes propres pouvoirs sont encore intacts. Et quoi que vous fassiez, jamais vous ne pourrez m'obliger à quitter cette enveloppe.**

Elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. Jack grimaça, sentant que tout ne faisait que commencer. En effet, par quel moyen allaient-ils l'amener à leur rendre Rose?

ㅡ **D'ailleurs, qu'en ferez-vous?** fit-elle d'un air narquois. **Ce n'est qu'une coquille vide, l'âme de celle qui vous tient tant à coeur n'existe plus!**

Elle recula, jetant aux Seigneurs du Temps un regard lourd de mépris. Elle était certaine d'avoir l'avantage, car ses adversaires étaient prisonniers de leurs émotions. Tant qu'elle garderait l'apparence de Rose, ils seraient incapables de lui nuire... Tout ça pour une humaine! cracha-t-elle en son for intérieur. Leur Univers était en ruine, et pourtant leur première préoccupation était de sauver une femme qui de toute façon sera morte d'ici quelques dizaines d'années.

Quelqu'un l'agrippa par le poignet.

ㅡ Voulez-vous toujours connaître comment je suis parvenu à vous localiser sur ce toit?

C'était John. Par pure réflexe, elle essaya de se dégager mais il la retint d'une poigne de fer.

ㅡ J'ai suivi à la trace l'âme de Rose. C'est elle qui a guidé mes pas... Et maintenant, je m'en vais la chercher.

Son autre main, celle qui était libre, s'approcha de son visage. En comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, elle cessa de se débattre et affirma avec morgue.

ㅡ Jamais vous ne réussirez à franchir la barrière psychique.

ㅡ Vous n'avez pas encore saisi? Ce n'est ni votre esprit, ni celui du Méchant Loup que je veux atteindre, mais celui de Rose.

Sur ces paroles, les doigts de John se posèrent sur la tempe de l'Opposée, établissant une connexion mentale entre eux.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Encore un titre en anglais, alors que je suis exécrable dans cette langue. Mais "Tardis in Tardis" sonne tellement mieux que "le Tardis dans le Tardis", vous ne trouvez pas?<p>

Aucun rapport avec la fic, mais j'ai enfin réussi à convaincre ma mère de regarder Doctor Who... Et non seulement elle l'adore, mais en plus elle apprécie Ten tout autant que moi (Youpiii!). Nous venons de visionner la fin de la saison 2 et elle a pleuré comme une madelaine. C'est avec impatience que nous allons nous mettre à la saison 3 (quelle magnifique invention que les DVD). Tout ça pour partager avec vous, cher lecteur, la joie de voir un nouveau membre rejoindre le club des fans inconditionnels de notre cher Docteur...


	31. Doctor in Rose

**Chapitre 29 ㅡ Doctor in Rose**

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Le titre se passe de traduction, je pense...<p>

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>De l'herbe d'un rouge crépusculaire recouvrait entièrement la colline, parsemée ça et là de taches d'un blanc virginal. De la neige, que le Seigneur du Temps se pencha pour en ramasser une poignée. Douce, poudreuse, elle ne tarda pas à fondre en un petit filet d'eau froide et claire qui coula de sa main.<em>

_Avec un soupir, il dirigea son regard vers les monts de soulagement et de solitude au milieu desquels était perchée une citadelle majestueuse. Construite par la race la plus ancienne, mais aussi la plus puissante de tout l'Univers, elle se dressait avec fierté, comme si elle allait perdurer jusqu'à la fin de toute chose et au-delà... Pourtant rien ne durait éternellement, il le savait mieux que quiconque._

_ㅡ Ca, maugréa-t-il, c'est de la triche._

_Il croisa les bras d'un air mécontent et lança à voix haute._

_ㅡ Cessez votre petit jeu, ce n'est pas de cette façon que vous allez pouvoir m'arrêter._

_Une brise se mit à souffler, apportant avec elle de la fragrance énivrante de raseren, cette fleur sauvage aux pétales de cristal qui ne poussait que sur cette planète, et nulle part ailleurs. Elle enveloppa dans une tendre caresse le Gallifréen, en l'invitant par un chuchotement séducteur: reste ici, reste avec moi, reste pour toujours..._

_ㅡ Que croyiez-vous donc? Que vous parviendriez à me retenir avec cette vision d'une réalité fictive?_

_Puis il ajouta en serrant les dents._

_ㅡ Gallifrey est morte... que ce soit dans cet Univers-ci ou dans l'autre._

**_« Mais je pourrais la faire revivre, si tu le souhaites. Un mot de toi, et je réécrirais l'Histoire, afin que tu ne sois plus le dernier de ton espèce... »_**

_Une voix tentatrice lui susurrait ainsi à l'oreille, chargée de mille promesses... qu'il repoussa avec un haussement d'épaules._

_ㅡ Le hic, c'est que je ne suis pas du tout le dernier._

_Le vent retomba et le silence se fit._

_ㅡ Vous oubliez que je suis un sang-mêlé, poursuivit-il sur un ton guilleret. Mi humain, mi Seigneur du Temps. Près de six milliards de mes semblables... à moitié semblables attendent que je mette un terme à vos agissements._

_Bien que parfois il lui arrivait de se moquer de la lenteur de l'esprit des hommes ou de certains de leurs comportements, jamais il n'oubliait qu'à présent lui aussi en faisait partie. Même avant la métacrise, il avait eu une affection particulière pour l'Humanité. Depuis qu'il en était membre, ce sentiment n'en était que plus grand._

_Il avait peut-être perdu Gallifrey. En contre partie, il avait gagné la Terre._

_Toutes ses tentatives ayant échouées, la voix se fit plus pressante, laissant transparaître dans sa hâte une note de désespoir._

**_« Tu dois bien avoir un désir, un souhait... Dis-moi ce que tu veux, et je te l'obtiendrai! »_**

_Voilà qu'elle proposait maintenant d'être son bon génie? Sauf que son voeu le plus cher, il l'avait déjà adressé à la seule personne capable de le réaliser, il y a des années de cela, sur la baie du Méchant Loup..._

_ㅡ Ce que je veux..._

_'Je n'ai qu'une seule vie, Rose Tyler, et j'aimerais la passer auprès de toi... si tu le veux bien.'_

_ㅡ ...C'est de récupérer Rose. Alors..._

_John prit une profonde inspiration, avant de rejeter avec fermeté la proposition de l'Opposée, qui par tous les moyens essayait de le retarder._

_ㅡ Ecartez-vous de mon chemin!_

_La force avec laquelle il prononça ces paroles heurta de plein fouet le monde qui l'entourait et le brisa en mille morceaux... révélant la ville de Londres de XXI ème siècle._

_Et elle était en ruine._

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Les corps de John et de Rose reposaient côte à côte, à même le sol du vaisseau. L'un face à l'autre, et les yeux fermés, ils dormaient d'un sommeil qui n'était pas réellement un, perdus dans le dédale des contrées mystérieuses de l'esprit où ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-même.<p>

Ianto ôta sa veste et la roula en boule avant de la glisser sous la tête de la jeune femme. En voyant cela, Jack fit de même avec son Doc. Une profonde angoisse assombrissait le visage du capitaine, tandis qu'il caressait du bout du doigt les cheveux de ses deux amis.

ㅡ Combien de temps cela risque de durer? lança-t-il.

ㅡ Je ne saurais le dire, répondit le Docteur.

Assis à un siège près de la console, il se frotta vigoureusement la figure, comme pour se réveiller. Amy trouva qu'il avait les traits tirés par la fatigue. Mais l'épuisement physique ne devait être rien comparé à celui qui était provoqué par l'attente. L'inaction pesait au Gallifréen, qui était du genre à ne jamais rester en place. Quand se présentait un problème ou un danger, il avait pour habitude de bouger, de courir, de sauter... ce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire dans le cas présent.

ㅡ Une seconde pour nous peut correspondre à une heure pour eux et vice versa, expliqua le Docteur d'une voix lasse. Peut-être même des jours, des mois, des années...

ㅡ Que peut-on faire pour les aider? voulut savoir Ianto.

ㅡ Rien. On attend, c'est tout.

ㅡ Je croyais que vous aviez un lien psychique très fort avec John, intervint Amy. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas...

ㅡ Non, fit-il de manière catégorique. Je n'ai pas envie que mon intervention fragilise encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà le cerveau de Rose. Te rends-tu compte qu'il contient trois consciences inter-connectées, sans parler du Méchant Loup? La limite est largement atteinte...

Et même dépassée, conclut-il en son for intérieur. Mais il garda cette réflexion pour lui. En la prononçant à haute voix, il craignait d'en faire une réalité.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de lien? s'étonna Jack.

ㅡ Le Docteur voit ce que son double voit, affirma Amy. Et il peut percevoir toutes ses pensées.

ㅡ Mais bien sûr que non, protesta aussitôt le concerné. Il n'y a que quelques bribes de souvenirs qui me parviennent, et encore, uniquement lorsque John subit des émotions fortes.

ㅡ Des é-mo-tions for-tes? reprit Jack en faisant traîner les mots.

Son imagination s'emballa. Ces termes pouvaient signifier autre chose que des situations périlleuses, notamment quand on était en présence d'une personne majeure, vaccinée et vivant en couple... Intéressant. Contrairement à ce que pouvaient laisser deviner ses airs de génie excentrique, le Seigneur du Temps n'aurait-il pas des loisirs inavouables - du genre partager certains aspects du quotidien de son alter ego - qui seraient interdits au moins de 18 ans?

ㅡ Jack, tança vertement le Docteur, ça suffit.

ㅡ Quoi? Je n'ai rien fait!

ㅡ Je vous entends penser d'ici, alors arrêtez tout-de-suite.

ㅡ Et à quoi je pense, selon vous? répliqua effrontément le capitaine.

ㅡ Eh bien... euh...

Amy, qui suivait leur conversation avec un intérêt poli, fut surprise de constater une légère rougeur teinter les joues du Gallifréen.

ㅡ Ah, s'esclaffa Jack, je savais que vous êtiez un sacré coquin!

ㅡ J'aimerais pouvoir rigoler avec vous, si possible... se plaignit Amy, dont la curiosité s'était éveillée.

ㅡ En fait, chère Amelia, je crois que le Docteur peut...

ㅡ Fermez-la, Jack!

Ce dernier rit de plus belle, au grand dam du Seigneur du Temps qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant sa jeune amie qui le fixait avec une insistance toute innocente.

David se tenait à l'écart des autres, le dos appuyé contre la paroi du vaisseau. Il avait les paupières closes, afin de s'isoler du brouhaha ambiant. Ayant toujours été un solitaire, il était mal à l'aise face à ces incessants bavardages, qui de plus est lui semblaient incongrus alors que le sort de l'Univers était en jeu.

Un arôme qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de paradisiaque flotta jusqu'à ses narines. C'était celui du thé, qui à ne pas en douter avait été préparé dans les règles de l'art. N'y résistant pas, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une tasse fumante présentée devant lui. Il la saisit, avala une gorgée et regarda avec stupéfaction celui qui venait de réaliser la prouesse de réussir à infuser cet excellent breuvage avec la rapidité de l'éclair.

ㅡ Un nuage de lait et trois morceaux de sucre... Comment avez-vous su que je l 'appréciais ainsi?

ㅡ J'ai simplement supposé que vous deviez avoir les mêmes goûts que le Dr Smith, annonça tranquillement Ianto avant d'aller servir les autres.

Les mêmes goûts que le mi-humain, mi-Seigneur du Temps... sa copie conforme, mais aussi tellement, tellement différent de lui. La tasse à la main, David contempla celui qui ne possédait plus qu'un seul coeur, et qui de ce fait ne disposait que d'une unique vie. Et il ne put s'empêcher de l'envier.

Il l'enviait, et aurait volontiers renonçé à toutes ses régénérations à venir s'il pouvait se trouver à sa place, si à cet instant il pouvait être allongé à côté de Miss Tyler, son âme errant à la recherche de la sienne. Et même si cela devait se solder par un échec, il aurait été heureux, car il aurait été avec elle.

Il détourna le regard et but son thé, qui lui parut soudain bien amer. S'étendait devant lui une existence qui allait durer des milliers d'années, et cela ne le réjouissait guère. Une longue vie était un fardeau lourd à porter, une malédiction difficilement supportable, quand on n'avait pour compagne que la solitude.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Cachée derrière la carcasse d'une voiture brûlée, Rose considéra longuement le canon à photon qu'elle avait en main, avant de le laisser choir.<em>

_Elle en avait assez._

_66 jours s'étaient écoulés depuis que la Terre avait été envahie... et vaincue. 66 jours d'atrocité et d'horreur, au cours desquels un à un ceux qui lui étaient les plus chers l'avaient quittée. D'abord il y avait eu Pete, tombé au champ d'honneur avec presque tous les agents du Torchwood au grand complet. Ensuite cela avait été le tour de Jack, qui s'était battu jusqu'au bout, Ianto à ses côtés. Enfin, Jackie... sa mère, s'était précipitée pour sauver Tony des flammes et ils avaient péri ensemble. Et tout était terminé._

_Si elle avait tenu jusque là sans devenir folle, c'était parce qu'elle devait protéger son entourage. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait être pratiquement la seule survivante de tout Londres, elle n'avait plus ni la force, ni l'envie de continuer à lutter. A quoi bon?_

_Il était temps de baisser les rideaux... et d'aller le rejoindre, lui, qui était parti avant tous les autres._

_Sans se presser, elle sortit de sa cachette, prête à accuellir la mort qui sous la forme d'un Dalek rôdait tout près. A sa vue, l'alien braqua son laser en sa direction._

_ㅡ Vas-y, dit-elle en ouvrant les bras, fais ton boulot._

_ㅡ EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER, EXTERMINER!_

_Il était sur le point de lui faire feu lorsqu'un rayon éblouissant le frappa, le faisant exploser. Et tandis que les débris métalliques pleuvaient tout autour d'elle, Rose se retourna et fixa avec incrédulité celui qui, en ramassant l'arme qu'elle avait abandonnée, venait de se débarrasser de l'extraterrestre._

_Impossible. Il ne pouvait être vrai, puisque..._

_Il balança le canon sur le côté et s'avança vers elle. Effrayée, elle recula tout autant. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'arrêta, avant de faire prudemment un autre pas. Elle l'imita, mais en arrière._

_Finalement, il s'immoblisa et l'interpella avec perplexité._

_ㅡ ...Rose?_

_Pour toute réponse, il obtint un regard plein de méfiance._

_ㅡ Rose, c'est moi._

_ㅡ Non, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque. Cela ne se peut pas. Tu n'es pas réel..._

_Parce qu'il était mort. Au tout début de l'invasion, il avait été emporté dans l'explosion du vaisseau-mère des Daleks qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Un sacrifice qui n'avait servi à rien, car un autre vaisseau-mère avait fait son apparition, puis un deuxième, et un troisième..._

_ㅡ Il a été tué! hurla-t-elle sa douleur._

_Celui qu'elle prenait pour - une hallucination? une créature métamorphe? - secoua négativement la tête._

_ㅡ C'est ce qu'on a voulu te faire croire, Rose, c'est ce qu'on a voulu te faire croire._

_Comme elle se murait dans un silence lourd de suspicion, il poursuivit avec une infinie douceur._

_ㅡ Je pense que l'Opposée essaie de te plonger dans la folie, en t'enfermant dans un monde cauchemardesque d'où tu ne peux t'échapper..._

_Peut-être qu'elle revivait cette journée en boucle, encore et encore, dans une souffrance sans cesse renouvelée... A cette pensée, son visage devint orageux. Levant les yeux au ciel, il lâcha sur un ton polaire._

_ㅡ Maintenant, ça suffit! Je ne vous permettrai plus de la tourmenter!_

_Sur ce il se remit à marcher d'un air déterminé. Toujours sur ses gardes, elle battit en retraite, cependant il réduisit rapidement la distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'esquiver, il la saisit, l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui._

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il la serra contre lui. Une étreinte à couper le souffle, à laquelle cependant elle voulut se dérober, car elle était persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'une vision: soit elle était le fruit d'un esprit dérangé qu'était alors devenu le sien, soit elle était due à la manigance d'un alien dont le but était de la torturer. Elle se débattit, tenta de le repousser avec l'énergie du désespoir. Se laisser réconforter par une illusion de "lui" était une insulte en sa mémoire, qu'elle ne pouvait tolérer en aucun cas.<em>

_ㅡ Te souviens-tu, Rose, de notre première fois? murmura-t-il._

_Elle se figea, se rappelant de ce moment de grâce où ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un... pour la toute première fois._

_ㅡ Et aussi, de ce que je t'ai dit l'instant d'après?_

_Comment l'oublier? Alors que leurs corps vibraient encore de passion non dissipée, il avait déposé un baiser sur son cou avant de prononcer certains mots... en haut-gallifréen. Cette langue que les Seigneurs du Temps n'utilisaient jamais hors de leur planète et que le Tardis refusait de traduire avait le pouvoir de dévoiler l'âme de celui ou celle qui la parlait, et d'atteindre directement l'âme de celui ou celle qui l'écoutait. Mensonge, tromperie... choses impensables avec ce langage qui n'était pas qu'un ensemble de sons pourvus de sens._

_Il se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille les mêmes paroles. Incompréhensibles et imprononçables pour elle, comme auparavant... et qui l'émurent jusqu'aux larmes, comme auparavant._

_Les yeux agrandis sous le choc, elle acquit la certitude qu'il était bien ce qu'il prétendait être: son Docteur. Comme si cela avait servi de catalyseur, la lumière fut dans son esprit embrumé et tout lui revint: son enlèvement, ses péripéties à travers l'Espace-temps en compagnie de David, et sa rencontre avec l'Opposée... Elle vacilla, et serait tombée s'il ne l'avait pas tenue enlacé._

_ㅡ Mon Dieu, c'est toi... fit-elle en posant les mains tremblantes sur ses joues._

_John sourit avec tendresse._

_ㅡ Je suis venu te chercher, Rose._

_ㅡ Tu es en retard... répliqua-t-elle en lui retournant le sourire._

_Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Se mirant dans le regard de l'autre, ils savourèrent la joie de leurs retrouvailles, se souciant peu de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient._

_ㅡ Dis, Docteur..._

_ㅡ Oui..._

_ㅡ M'en donneras-tu un jour la signification? J'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi ces propos dont je ne comprends pas un traitre mot me touchent tellement._

_Il se contenta d'un petit rire gêné, n'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer que transporté par l'exaltation, il lui avait adressé un véritable cri de coeur._

_'Je me lie à toi, _  
><em>Alors lie-toi à moi, <em>  
><em>Que s'entrelacent nos destinées, <em>  
><em>Pour toujours et à jamais.'<em>

_ㅡ Mon Docteur..._

_Une déclaration d'amour sincère, mais assez puérile en somme, digne d'un collégien amoureux qu'il n'avait jamais été._

_ㅡ Docteur?_

_Inutile qu'elle sache à quel point il pouvait se montrer idiot quand il s'agissait d'elle... n'est-ce-pas?_

_ㅡ Docteur!_

_ㅡ Hmm?_

_ㅡ Comment va-t-on sortir d'ici? As-tu une idée?_

**_« Jamais vous ne pourrez partir d'ici. »_**

_C'était la voix de l'Opposée. Elle résonna haut et clair, charriant assez de malveillance et de ressentiment pour tout obscurcir autour d'eux. La ville de Londres fut engloutie, pour être remplacée par les ténèbres impénétrables._

**_« Il me reste suffisamment de pouvoir pour vous emprisonner ici, avec moi, pour l'éternité. Et je veillerai à ce que ce soit un perpétuel enfer! »_**

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Disons-le franchement, ce chapitre est presque entièrement consacré aux retrouvailles entre John et Rose, donc de la romance, de la romance et encore de la romance! Au risque d'en faire une indigestion... Je n'ai pas pu y résister: ces deux-là sont tout-de-même séparés depuis le début de la fic, alors j'ai pensé qu'ils méritaient bien un petit moment rien qu'à eux.<p>

Mise à part cela, avez-vous passé un joyeux Noël, cher lecteur? Avez-vous eu le cadeau que vous vouliez? Moi, j'avais demandé au Père Noël que le Tardis se matérialise au milieu de mon salon et que Ten, ou même Eleven en sorte pour m'emmener faire un tour à bord. Mais il n'en a rien été! Ce n'est pas juste, j'ai été très sage pourtant! Quoi, comment ça, je devrais consulter un psy? Je ne suis pas folle! Euh... Est-ce que j'ai pris mon pillule aujourd'hui?

Bon, pour finir, avec un peu d'avance... Que pourrais-je vous souhaiter pour la nouvelle année qui s'annonce? ...Que tous vos voeux soient réalisés! Bonne et heureuse année 2012!


	32. Deux soeurs

**Chapitre 30 ㅡ Deux soeurs**

* * *

><p><em>Les ténèbres commencèrent à tourbillonner, lentement au début, puis de plus en plus vite, tel un immense cyclone prêt à tout dévaster. Et en son centre se trouvaient John et Rose. Le Seigneur du Temps grimaça, aussi agaçé qu'alarmé. Cette Opposée, n'en serait-elle jamais lasse? Pourquoi refusait-elle de reconnaître la défaite?<em>

_Il baissa le regard vers celle qu'il chérissait, et elle leva le sien vers celui qu'elle adorait. La solution la plus évidente serait qu'elle reprenne le contrôle du Méchant Loup. Seulement, il craignait l'impact que cela aurait sur son âme. A chaque fois qu'elle usait de ces pouvoirs, elle subissait un changement qui progressivement la rendait de moins en moins humaine, ce qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas. C'est l'humanité qui faisait de Rose ce qu'elle était: à la fois forte et sensible, parfois aussi espiègle qu'une enfant, cependant capable de se montrer bien plus mature que son compagnon selon les circonstances... Bref une jeune terrienne parmi tant d'autres, et pourtant non, pas exactement comme les autres. Elle était unique en son genre, puisqu'elle l'aimait. Et ce n'était pas de l'égoïsme de sa part que de vouloir la préserver telle quelle._

_Il raffermit son étreinte autour d'elle afin de la rassurer. Hors de question qu'elle soit plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il fallait donc réfléchir à une alternative._

_Un sifflement aigu perça l'obscurité, qui fut mise en lambeaux avant de se dissiper. Apparut une plage de sable fin face à une mer sans remous qui clapotait au bruit mélodieux des vagues. Du soleil, des palmiers, de la brise salée si douce qui ne souleverait même pas une plume... Un paysage sorti tout droit d'une carte postale, qui ne put qu'interloquer John et Rose._

_L'Opposée hurla de frustration._

**_« Qui a osé! »_**

_Et fut rembarrée d'une façon à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas._

_ㅡ Oh toi, la ferme! fit une voix enfantine. Et vous deux, ne vous préoccupez pas d'elle et continuez ce que vous êtiez en train de faire avant d'être si grossièrement interrompus._

_ㅡ Tu ne peux pas être un peu plus sérieuse, non? grommela une autre voix qui semblait profondément irritée. Tu te crois où? Au théâtre? Et qu'est-ce qui te prend de nous planter dans un décor tout sucre tout miel? Cette atmosphère rose bonbon est à vomir._

_ㅡ Tu me gâches tout le plaisir! Une plage, c'est tellement plus romantique qu'une ville en ruine, idéale pour des retrouvailles entre amoureux..._

_ㅡ Non, mais je rêve, j'ai pour soeur une idiote finie!_

_Cette dispute, qui sidéra tout le monde - y compris l'Opposée - provenait de deux petites filles blondes dont l'une était habillée d'un bleu éclatant, et l'autre d'un rouge vermeille._

_ㅡ Des jumelles? s'étonna Rose._

_Quant à John, il était troublé par les couleurs de leurs vêtements: elles lui paraissaient très familières. Est-ce que par hasard elles seraient..._

_ㅡ Roooose! couina la gamine en bleu en courrant se blottir contre la jeune femme, qui fut contrainte de lâcher son compagnon. Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué!_

_Celle en rouge croisa les bras et marmonna, la lippe boudeuse._

_ㅡ Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Ce n'est qu'une allumeuse._

_ㅡ Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je t'interdis de dire ça!_

_ㅡ Si, c'est vrai! Elle a si bien embobiné mon pauvre Docteur qu'il l'a même embras... Hmf! Hmf!_

_La fille en bleu venait de plaquer sa main sur la bouche de celle en rouge pour l'empêcher de parler._

_ㅡ Ha, ha, ha... rit-elle bêtement. Ne faites pas attention à elle, elle raconte n'importe quoi._

_Tandis que John et Rose demeuraient interdits devant leurs échanges, l'Opposée vociféra, plus qu'énervée par la brusque intervention de ces deux inconnues qui tombait comme un cheveu dans une assiette de soupe._

**_« Qu'est-ce que... Mais qui êtes-vous! »_**

_Elles cessèrent leurs chamailleries et esquissèrent un charmant sourire._

_ㅡ Nous sommes les plus belles choses qui aient jamais existé dans tous les Univers... répliqua la fille en bleu en faisant un clin d'oeil à John._

_ㅡ ...Les éternelles - et uniques! - compagnes des Docteurs quelle que soit la réalité, poursuivit l'autre en fusillant Rose du regard._

_Tout devint clair._

_ㅡ Tardis? s'écrièrent de concert John et Rose._

_En réponse à leurs exclamations, elles attrapèrent le bas de leurs robes du bout des doigts, et s'inclinèrent en une exquise révérence parfaitement syncronisée._

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>L'Opposée fulmina. C'était plus qu'elle n'en pouvait supporter. Tous ses plans ayant tourné court, elle brûlait de faire payer ses échecs à cette humaine et à son Docteur qui l'était à moitié, à ce couple qui à bien y réfléchir était à l'origine de tous ses maux. Elle les haïssait, les exécrait, parce que...<em>

_Ils étaient ensemble. Elle, elle était seule._

_Ils avaient un avenir devant eux. Elle, elle n'en avait aucun._

_Ils étaient tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne pourrait jamais être... Rien que pour cela, elle avait prévu mille tourments à leur infliger, et ce n'était certainement pas ces deux enfants qui allaient pouvoir l'en empêcher._

_Poussée par la haine qu'elle éprouvait, elle tenta d'écraser les consciences de ces vaisseaux. Mais ce fut en pure perte. Les Tardis lui opposèrent une défense si solide qu'elle en fut déconcertée. En dominer une seule, elle y serait aisément parvenue. En affronter deux, c'était une toute autre paire de manche._

_ㅡ Assez joué, déclara la fillette en rouge en faisant la moue. Finissons-en._

_Celle en bleu acquiesça avant de s'adresser à Rose._

_ㅡ Il faut que le Méchant Loup te revienne, ma chère Rose. Ainsi, il pourra se débarrasser de cette enquiquineuse qui nous pourrit la vie depuis le début de cette aventure._

_ㅡ Comment? demanda la concernée. Je n'ai jamais eu qu'une maîtrise précaire de ces pouvoirs._

_ㅡ Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons te prêter main forte. Laisse-nous te guider..._

_John s'apprêtait à intervenir, mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer un seul mot, la fille en bleu secoua la tête._

_ㅡ Je sais ce qui te fait peur, et je te comprends. Néanmoins, je te prierais de rester en dehors de ça._

_Le ton autoritaire qu'elle prit surprit le Gallifréen, qui toutefois voulut protester à nouveau. Alors ce fut au tour de la fille en rouge de le faire taire._

_ㅡ D'après ma soeur, le Méchant Loup est né parce que Rose souhaitait à tout prix protéger le Docteur, ou plutôt les Docteurs, puisque vous êtes deux. Tant que cette résolution ne faiblira pas, il continuera à exister en elle. Alors il serait temps que vous acceptiez qu'il fasse partie intégrante de votre compagne. A jamais._

_ㅡ A jamais? répéta-t-il, bouleversé par cette idée._

_Est-ce que à cause de lui et de son alter ego Rose allait devoir vivre avec cette dangereuse puissance? Et de la voir se manifester au moindre pépin, au risque de consumer son âme?_

_La main de Rose se glissa dans la sienne, l'obligeant à la regarder. Elle posa l'autre sur sa joue, transmettant ainsi sa chaleur. Elle ne parla pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, car son expression suffisait amplement. Elle affirmait que tout allait bien se passer, que tout ceci était la conséquence de son choix à elle, et qu'elle ne regrettait rien, quoi qu'il puisse arriver._

_Alors il garda le silence, ne trouvant pas les mots justes pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait._

_ㅡ Ne t'en fais pas, s'empressa d'ajouter la fille en bleu, nous ferons en sorte qu'elle soit la moins affectée que possible. Et le Méchant Loup se rendormira pour ne plus se réveiller, éspèrons-le, dès que l'Opposée aura eu la punition qu'elle mérite._

_ㅡ Qui consiste en? voulut savoir John._

_Un sourire glacial fleurit sur les lèvres de la fille en rouge._

_ㅡ Nous allons lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. La sceller dans un cauchemar sans fin, comme elle l'a fait avec votre compagne. Elle aura l'impression de vivre des milliers d'existences, et chacune d'elles sera un tel calvaire qu'elle voudra mourir. Mais la mort la fuira. Peines et tourments, voilà ce qui l'attendent pour l'éternité._

_ㅡ Mais c'est effroyable, hoqueta Rose._

_ㅡ Effroyable? riposta la fille en rouge. Non, ce n'est que justice! Quand je pense à ce qu'elle lui a fait subir, même cela ne me satisfait pas pleinement!_

_La rancoeur contenue dans ces dernières paroles fit ciller John et effara presque Rose. Et ils comprirent qu'en aucun cas ils ne pourraient persuader le Tardis Rouge de renoncer à prendre sa revanche sur celle qui l'avait fait souffrir, lui, son Docteur._

_Quant à l'Opposée, elle essaya d'en rire, mais ne parvint pas. Cependant elle ne songea pas non plus à s'enfuir ou à se cacher. Elle ne pouvait pas admettre que ces êtres qui de loin étaient bien inférieurs à elle puissent être capables de l'entraver d'une quelconque manière. Elle, elle était l'égale d'une divinité qui avait détruit tout un Univers pour en créer un autre. Eux, ils n'étaient rien, que de la poussière._

_Et ce n'est lorsque le Tardis Bleu incarné sous l'apprence d'une petite fille attrappa la jeune femme par la main pour unir sa volonté à la sienne, qu'elle réalisa son erreur._

Un formidable grondement s'éleva, faisant sursauter tout le monde: c'était celui du Méchant Loup qui se libérait de ses chaînes. Comme pour le fuir, une sombre nuée jaillit du corps de Rose pour s'amonceler au-dessus d'elle. A ses mouvements erratiques, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait hâtivement une porte de sortie.

ㅡ Attention! cria le Docteur. Ecartez-vous!

Pendant que tous reculaient précipitamment, un second rugissement se fit entendre, suivi cette fois-ci des flots de particules lumineuses qui surgirent de la jeune femme. Ils poursuivirent l'amas de ténèbres et le rattrapèrent. S'engagea alors entre ces deux entités une lutte d'une violence inouïe. Ils se heurtèrent, se mêlèrent, faisant trembler les parois du vaisseau dans leur empoignade.

Cependant, il apparaissait clairement que l'issue de leur affrontement ne faisait aucun doute. Tandis que la lumière dorée qu'était le Méchant Loup allait en s'intensifiant, l'obscurité qui constituait l'essence de l'Opposée pâlissait de plus en plus. Finalement, elle se réduisit à une tache de noirceur, qui à son tour fut noyée dans un rayonnement aveuglant qui illumina toute la salle. En se protègeant les yeux, tous crurent percevoir un hurlement déchirant qui leur vrilla le tympan avant de s'éteindre brutalement.

La sentence rendue par le Tardis Rouge venait d'être exécutée. Les murs d'un éternel cauchemar d'où elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper se refermèrent sur l'Opposée, mettant fin à sa courte virée dans la Réalité.

Lorsque la luminosité revint à la normale, il ne restait du Méchant Loup que de la brume irradiant d'une douce lueur dorée. Elle plana un moment au-dessus de la tête du Docteur pétrifié, puis se dirigea vers la blonde encore endormie pour se résorber en elle.

Et le silence tomba.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Silence. Qui dura un certain temps. Il fut brisé par Amy qui s'interrogea d'une voix hébétée.<p>

ㅡ C'est fini?

Etait-ce terminé? Tous se tournèrent vers le couple allongé sur le sol qui ne faisait pas mine de vouloir se réveiller, malgré la disparition de l'Opposée.

Puis ils virent les doigts de John remuer en même temps que ceux de Rose. Ils tâtonnèrent, se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent. S'agrippèrent avec fébrilité. S'entrelacèrent pour ne plus jamais se lâcher.

Leurs paupières frémirent avant de se soulever. Perdus, puis retrouvés. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se sourirent. Ils étaient de retour.

ㅡ Doc! Rose!

Ils étaient en train de se relever quand le capitaine fonça sur eux, telle une tornade. Il les entraîna dans une embrassade exubérante qui faillit les renverser. Sa joie ne connaissant pas de limite, il donna à Rose un baiser retentissant. Sur la bouche.

ㅡ Jack! s'indigna John, offusqué.

ㅡ Ah, mais bien sûr que je ne vous oublie pas, Doc. Venez là!

Et de coller ses lèvres sur celles de John, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Riant de son compagnon qui émettait des protestations étouffées tout en gesticulant, Rose balaya les environs du regard, à la recherche de quelqu'un qui devait forcément être présent puisque la Boîte Bleue était là: un certain Seigneur du Temps, qui n'avait pas hésité à traverser le Void séparant les mondes parallèles afin de la secourir. L'ayant reconnu, elle s'élança pour se jeter à son cou.

ㅡ Docteur! s'écria-t-elle, émue.

ㅡ Oui... et non.

Decontenancée par cette réponse plus que sibylline, elle détailla celui qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à John et parvint à la seule conclusion possible.

ㅡ C'est vous, David?

Il eut un sourire mélancolique. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il était désolé de tout ceci. Qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre à son sujet, qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve... et beaucoup d'autres choses encore. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta de détacher les bras noués autour de son cou avant de la repousser avec une douce fermeté.

ㅡ Le vôtre est derrière vous.

Elle se retourna. Elle aperçut d'abord Ianto, qui d'un signe de tête manifesta le plaisir de la revoir. Et près de lui se tenait une jeune personne qui affichait un air intrigué... une personne qui lui était totalement inconnue.

ㅡ Docteur... fit Rose, incrédule. Tu t'es régénéré... en fille?

ㅡ Hein? s'exclama Amy. Qui ça, moi?

Jack, qui avait enfin consenti à libérer John de ses effusions, se mit à pouffer. Le Gallifréen en mini-jupe sexy faisant voleter au vent une longue chevelure rousse, en voilà une idée absolumment géniale. Peut-être qu'un jour, avec beaucoup de chance, le verrait-il sous cette apparence?

En toussotant, Ianto intervint afin de corriger l'erreur involontaire de Rose.

ㅡ Miss Tyler, c'est une méprise. Je vous présente Amelia Pond, qui voyage en compagnie du Docteur.

Tiens donc? Dans ce cas, où était-il?

Elle remarqua un homme de haute taille qui se dissimulait à demi derrière l'écran de l'autre côté de la console. S'avisant qu'elle l'observait, il sourit avec gaucherie, ce qui surprit Amy. Le Docteur ne l'avait pas habituée à ce genre d'attitude. Excessivement enthousiaste? Oui. Extravagant avec une pointe de mégalomanie? Encore oui. Mais timide? Grand dieu, non!

Rose s'approcha et s'arrêta juste devant le Gallifréen.

ㅡ Rose Tyler, dit-il à voix basse. Cela faisait longtemps.

Sans prononcer un seul mot, elle avança la main vers son visage, le toucha presque... avant de la laisser retomber. Mue par un sentiment de perte irrémédiable, elle murmura sur un ton attristé:

ㅡ New new Doctor, c'est cela?

Sa régénération la chagrinait d'une façon qu'elle avait du mal à s'expliquer, un peu comme si une partie d'elle était morte au même moment que sa précédente incarnation.

ㅡ Nouveau visage, nouvelles règles... commença-t-il.

Il aurait voulu ajouter que malgré tout il restait le même, que si son physique et son caractère avaient changés, ce qu'il éprouvait envers elle demeurait intact... Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Car Rose n'était pas à lui, plus maintenant. Elle appartenait à John, et réciproquement. Et il n'avait aucunement le droit d'ébranler le bonheur qu'ils s'étaient construits en tenant de pareils propos. A la place, il préféra donc plaisanter:

ㅡ Et non, je ne suis toujours pas roux.

Une boutade qui eut l'heur d'arracher un faible sourire à Rose.

A cet instant une forte secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Une alarme rappelant une sirène de police emplit la salle de contrôle, obligeant tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>ㅡ Mais on ne peut jamais être tranquille! grinça Amy. Que se passe-t-il encore?<p>

ㅡ Depuis quand le Tardis possède une alarme qui ressemble à ça? voulut savoir John.

ㅡ Depuis quand il en possède une tout court? renchérit Rose.

ㅡ Le mien en a une, répondit David.

ㅡ Et c'est celle...? fit le Docteur.

ㅡ Qui retentit qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, fut sa réponse.

ㅡ Merci bien, on avait compris! ironisa Jack. Une urgence de quel genre?

ㅡ Du genre un maëlstrome spatio-temporel! précisa David en consultant l'écran principale de la console.

ㅡ J'ignore ce que c'est, commenta Ianto, mais ça ne me paraît pas de bon augure.

Non, effectivement. Maintenant que l'Opposée avait été mise hors jeu, le monde qu'elle avait créé était au bord de l'implosion, car la vie qu'elle avait volée au reste de l'Univers pour rendre réels ceux-qui-auraient-pu-mais-qui-n'ont-jamais-été n'était plus contenue. Elle était donc en train de se condenser en un point, provoquant un tourbillon d'Espace-temps... et le Tardis, ou plutôt les Tardis fusionnés en un étaient sur le point d'y être aspirés.

Ayant parfaitement réalisé la situation, les Seigneurs du Temps s'emparèrent des commandes sans même se concerter. Mais bientôt, le désarroi qu'ils manifestèrent fit comprendre aux humains que rien ne se déroulait comme prévu. Impossible de plonger dans un vortex temporel, il n'était pas assez stable pour cela. Et l'attraction que subissait les vaisseaux était trop forte pour qu'ils s'éloignent du tourbillon de manière normale.

En un mot, ils étaient coinçés. A moins que...

Les trois Gallifréens se regardèrent. Ils venaient d'entrevoir une solution à leur problème de façon simultanée. Le tout était de savoir qui.

ㅡ Dématérialisez... Téléportez... Enfin, faites quelque chose, Docteurs!

ㅡ Euh... dit Ianto, qui gardait un calme olympien malgré les circonstances. Je crois qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait si c'était possible, Amy.

ㅡ Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas faire revenir le Méchant Loup? demanda le capitaine à Rose. Il nous serait bien utile, là.

ㅡ Pour cela, il faut qu'on me tue. Seriez-vous volontaire pour me tirer dessus, Jack?

ㅡ OK, c'était une mauvaise idée. Quelqu'un aurait-il une autre à nous proposer?

ㅡ Il y en a une, intervint brusquement David.

Une pause. Puis il s'adressa à ses alter egos.

ㅡ Et c'est moi qui vais le faire.

ㅡ Pourquoi vous? objecta le Docteur du tac-au-tac.

ㅡ A part moi, qui pourrait le faire? Vous, vous devez retourner dans votre propre Univers. Quant à John...

Avant de poursuivre, il accorda un bref regard à Rose qui ouvrait les yeux ronds en tentant de saisir le sens de cette discussion.

ㅡ ...Il doit veiller sur elle.

Il était celui qui avait le moins à perdre des trois. Logique donc, que ce soit lui qui le fasse. Ce serait pour lui une sorte de rédemption.

ㅡ Il doit y avoir un autre moyen, contesta John. Il y a sûrement...

ㅡ Vous savez bien que non, coupa David. Alors laissez-moi le faire.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Ah là là... Plus je m'approche de la fin, plus ma main s'alourdit. Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de dire au revoir à mes personnages. En tout cas, je ne me rends compte que maintenant qu'il est bien plus difficile de terminer une fic que de la commencer.<p>

Allons, du nerf... Il me reste, quoi, un chapitre et une épilogue à écrire. Alors souhaitez-moi bonne chance!


	33. Ce n'est pas un adieu

**Chapitre 31 ㅡ Ce n'est pas un adieu**

* * *

><p>ㅡ Faire quoi? s'inquièta Rose. Que voulez-vous dire, David?<p>

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, trop occupé à tourner deux ou trois manivelles et à appuyer successivement sur les boutons de différentes couleurs. Ses gestes, rapides et précis, ne trahissaient pas la moindre hésitaion.

Les secousses s'accentuèrent, rendant le simple fait de rester debout un exploit digne de ce nom. En s'accrochant à l'une des structures du Tardis pour ne pas tomber, Rose regarda tour à tour John, puis le Docteur. Ils affichaient le même genre d'expression, et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. En réalisant que David se préparait à faire quelque chose de très dangereuse - et d'incroyablement stupide, elle le parierait - pour les tirer de ce guêpier, elle voulut s'approcher de ce dernier, mais fut empêchée par son compagnon qui l'attrapa par la taille.

ㅡ Laisse-le, fit-il, le visage sombre.

ㅡ Dans ce cas, explique-moi. Que veut-il faire?

Comme il gardait le silence, elle tenta de se libérer de son étreinte, sans cuccès.

ㅡ Mais lâche-moi donc! s'écria-t-elle, de plus en plus agitée. Docteur!

L'homme au noeud papillon fuya le regard qu'elle braqua sur lui avant de parler.

ㅡ En défusionnant les Tardis, il va éjecter le nôtre du sien avec toute la puissance que son vaisseau a en sa possession, ce qui nous éloignera du maëlstrome.

Amy, qui avec l'aide de Jack soutenait Ianto qui s'était cogné la tête contre la paroi, étouffa un cri horrifié. Elle s'était souvenue de ses cours de physique au lycée et était parvenue à la conclusion que...

ㅡ Mais s'il fait ça, il va être projeté jusqu'au centre de tourbillon! s'exclama le capitaine, ôtant ainsi les mots de la bouche de la jeune écossaise.

Rose tressaillit, avant de se mettre à se débattre de plus belle.

ㅡ Non, David, écoutez-moi!

Hors de question qu'il se sacrifie, car ce n'était pas un sacrifice. C'était un suicide. N'ayant connu que le pire côté de la vie, il recherchait la mort, parce qu'il croyait sans doute que l'avenir ne lui réservait rien de bon. Mais quel crétin, triple imbécile qu'il était! Pourquoi ne se rendait-il pas compte qu'après tout le malheur qu'il avait vécu le bonheur pourrait bien se décider à pointer le bout de son nez? Le jour succédait à la nuit, et l'hiver ne durait pas éternellement!

ㅡ Il fait cela pour nous sauver... pour te sauver! déclara John.

ㅡ Et tu veux que je l'accepte sans broncher? Trouve une autre solution! Vous êtes trois, vous en êtes capables!

ㅡ Il n'y en a pas! ...Rose, ne comprends-tu pas que nous n'avons pas le choix?

ㅡ Qu'est-ce qui te prend? s'insurgea-t-elle, courroucée. N'est-ce pas toi qui répètes sans cesse qu'on a toujours le choix?

ㅡ Eh bien, je me suis trompé!

Des paroles qu'il regretta aussitôt. Sa compagne le fixait d'un air incrédule, comme s'il venait de la trahir. Sans un mot de plus, elle voulut se dégager de lui et cette fois, il ne fit rien pour la retenir. Il ne le pouvait pas.

D'un bond elle rejoignit David, qui penché au-dessus de la console lui montrait le dos. Afin de l'obliger à se retourner, elle tendit le bras...

Et il passa à travers lui.

Trop tard. Il avait déjà enclenché le processus. Lui et sa Boîte Rouge étaient en train de se dématérialiser.

Gardant une main sur le clavier, il se mit face à la jeune femme désemparée. Serein, il semblait résolu à aller jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'elle puisse dire pour le convaincre d'y renoncer.

Les tremblements qui secouaient le vaisseau faiblirent quelque peu, et c'est en profitant de cette acalmie qu'il s'adressa à elle sur un ton d'excuse.

ㅡ C'est moi qui ai commençé tout ceci, Miss Tyler. Alors permettez-moi de le terminer.

Puis il ajouta avec une certaine mélancolie.

ㅡ Ce sera une façon pour moi d'obtenir votre pardon.

Elle l'aurait volontiers giflé, si seulement cela avait été possible. Mais il était désormais hors de sa portée et elle ne put exprimer sa colère que par des cris.

ㅡ Taisez-vous! fit-elle, furieuse. Si vous croyez pouvoir vous faire pardonner en partant de cette manière, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil! Jamais, vous m'entendez? Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai!

Jamais. Car la mort n'absolvait rien. La mort était une fuite. L'acte d'un lâche qui n'avait pas le courage d'affronter la vie. La décision d'un égoïste qui ne se préoccupait nullement de ceux qu'il laissait en arrière.

Puis elle eut un choc. Car il lui souriait. Ce n'était ni un de ces rictus pleins d'amertume, ou encore ce petit rire de dérision auxquels il l'avait habituée, mais un vrai sourire, un de ces magnifiques sourires qui lui rappelaient immanquablement ceux de John. Alors Rose comprit qu'elle avait tort. Il n'agissait pas ainsi parce qu'il avait renoncé à vivre, mais parce qu'il pensait devoir le faire. En cet instant, il lui apparut comme un Docteur. Il était le Docteur de cet Univers, qui s'apprêtait à sauver ses compagnons au prix de sa vie.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Idiot. Il avait bien choisi son moment pour acquérir une noblesse d'âme.

ㅡ Je l'ai toujours su, murmura-t-elle. Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot... Docteur.

C'était la première fois qu'elle consentait à l'appeler ainsi. D'abord surpris, il répliqua avec légèreté:

ㅡ A qui la faute?

Car n'était-ce pas elle qui l'avait changé et fait de lui ce qu'il était maintenant?

Il la dévisagea intensément. La terrienne qu'il avait kidnappée. Qu'il avait essayé de tenir à distance. Qui pourtant il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'apprécier. Et... qu'il avait fini par aimer.

Il était temps de lui faire ses adieux.

ㅡ Ce fut un plaisir... Rose.

Sur ce il appuya sur la touche du clavier, achevant le processus de la séparation des deux vaisseaux.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Le Tardis Rouge éjecta sa soeur avec toute l'énergie qu'elle possédait. En tournoyant comme une toupie, cette dernière fut repoussée hors du maëlstrome. Pendant le trajet qui fut de courte durée, les occupants du vaisseau furent si bien ballotés qu'à la fin, ils se retrouvèrent tous à terre, sens dessus-dessous.<p>

Lorsque la Boîte Bleue se stabilisa enfin, le Docteur fut le premier à se relever. Il consulta l'un des moniteurs de la console et constata avec soulagement qu'ils étaient en sécurité.

ㅡ Nous sommes hors de danger, annonça-t-il.

ㅡ Qu'en est-il de l'autre Tardis? demanda Amy, toujours écrasée par le corps de Jack.

Il était sur le point d'y répondre lorsqu'il vit Rose se lever pour courir jusqu'aux portes. Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle voulait faire, il eut juste le temps d'activer le bouclier de protection avant qu'elle ne les ouvre en grand. Haletant, elle se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

La nébuleuse Tête de Cheval brûlait.

Cet amas de particules qui normalement aurait dû être plus sombre que la nuit était en ébullition, en proie à des flammes dorées qui le consumait tout entier. Des flammes qui dansaient, qui tourbillonnaient, au centre desquelles elle crut distinguer une forme rectangulaire d'un rouge profond. Le Tardis au milieu de la tempête. Elle finit par se noyer dans ce flamboiement qui se faisait de plus en plus brillant, de plus en plus étincelant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se condense en un point, comme s'il allait exploser... avant de s'éteindre brusquement, telle une chandelle qu'on aurait soufflé.

Ce fut alors une obscurité totale. Avec la fin du Temps, toutes les étoiles avaient été anihilées, ainsi que les planètes et les êtres vivants qu'elles abritaient. Tache bleue sur le fond noir, le Tardis dérivait, seul et perdu dans ce vide absolu qu'était devenu l'Univers.

Puis il y eut un scintillement. Il tremblota au début, pour finalement se répandre d'une douce lueur rassurante. Il fut immédiatement suivi d'un autre. Et encore d'un autre. Bientôt, ceux qui rejoignirent Rose près de la porte assistèrent à un véritable ballet de lumière, aussi silencieux que joyeux. C'étaient les étoiles qui renaissaient de ses cendres. C'était l'Univers qui faisait son grand retour à la vie.

Comme c'était beau, pensa Ianto, muet d'admiration.

Rose se laissa glisser sur le sol. Le regard dans le vague, elle se remémora des faits et gestes de David. Pour elle, il était tout ce qu'elle avait en horreur: impitoyable, glacial, lunatique... en somme, un personnage détestable. Et pourtant.

Une chaleur parfaitement reconnaissable se fit ressentir derrière son dos et des bras réconfortants l'enlacèrent avec tendresse.

ㅡ Tu pleures? souffla John.

ㅡ Non, nia-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.

Ridicule. Pourquoi s'attristerait-elle de la mort de celui qui l'avait fait souffrir?

ㅡ Il m'a enlevée, fit-elle dans un murmure.

ㅡ Oui, rétorqua-il d'un ton égal.

ㅡ Il m'a même poussée du haut d'une passerelle.

ㅡ Je sais.

ㅡ Et j'ai failli mourir à cause de lui.

ㅡ C'est vrai.

ㅡ Alors non, je ne pleurerai pas...

Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à l'étreinte de son compagnon. Et tandis qu'il la serrait contre lui, une larme perla sur la joue de la jeune femme.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Le Tardis était inhabituellement silencieux, songea Amy. Généralement un doux ronronnement accompagnait ses pas partout où elle allait dans le vaisseau, ce qui n'était pas le cas, maintenant. Serait-ce une façon pour la Boîte Bleue de porter le deuil de sa soeur?<p>

Elle reporta son attention sur le Docteur. Ses longues jambes étendues sur la console, il était en train de fabriquer un étrange appareil qui comportait pleins de lentilles et de miroirs. Lui aussi, il était peu loquace. La disparition d'un Seigneur du Temps - et pas du n'importe lequel, puisqu'il était une version alternative de lui-même - semblait l'avoir profondément marqué.

Jack entra dans la salle de contrôle sur la pointe des pieds, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas troubler l'atmosphère ambiante.

ㅡ Comment va Rose? l'interrogea-t-elle.

ㅡ Elle se repose. Le Doc est avec elle.

Normal qu'elle soit épuisée, après toutes ses péripéties. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on se faisait posséder par une entité voulant jouer les divinités.

ㅡ Nous retournons donc chez nous? voulut savoir Ianto.

ㅡ Tu es si pressé de rentrer? fit le capitaine. Les voyages temporels ne t'ont pas plu?

Que répondre à cela? Toutes ces aventures, il les avait trouvées passionnantes. Fantastiques, même. Jusqu'à ce qu'une certaine Opposée vienne jouer le trouble-fête.

ㅡ Si, mais je dois avouer que l'apocalypse n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé.

ㅡ Allons, tant qu'on s'en sort vivant, un ou deux désastres ne peuvent qu'être excitants!

ㅡ Tu sais, Jack, les fins du monde, nous en affrontons assez en travaillant pour Torchwood. Pourquoi aller en chercher dans le passé ou dans le futur quand on nous les livre à domicile?

Ce trait d'humour de la part de Ianto interloqua le capitaine et amusa grandement Amy, qui imagina pendant un bref instant le jeune écossais au visage impassible décrocher le téléphone et dire: "Oui, ici Torchwood. J'aimerais commander une fin-de-monde spéciale, s'il-vous-plaît. Ajoutez-y quelques Daleks et... Quoi? Non, non, pas de Sontariens, ils ne me réussissent pas trop..."

Puis le Docteur intervint, en apportant la touche finale à l'appareil qu'il était en train de mettre au point.

ㅡ Désolé, Mr jones. Avant de vous ramener à votre époque, nous allons faire un petit détour.

ㅡ Et pourquoi cela, Docteur?

ㅡ Nous devons aider une amie.

Le petit détour en question consistait en la visite de Londres du XIX ème siècle. Le Gallifréen stationna le Tardis au dessus du Big Ben et descendit pour y installer ce qu'il appelait un capteur de lumière. Heureusement que la nuit était brumeuse, sinon les londonniens insomniaques auraient apperçu une boîte bleuâtre suspendue dans l'air tout en haut de la tour de l'horloge.

Debout près des portes du vaisseau grand ouvertes, Amy observait le Seigneur du Temps qui s'affairait sur le toit escarpé, admirative de son agilité quasi-féline. Comment faisait-il pour ne pas glisser, là était tout le mystère.

Un bruit de pas discret lui fit tourner la tête. Rose venait vers elle, en cherchant visiblement quelqu'un du regard.

ㅡ Si vous vous demandez où est John, précisa-t-elle, il est parti tout-à-l'heure avec le capitaine. A la chasse d'un loup garou, paraît-il.

ㅡ Ah. Nous sommes donc en 1888?

Tandis qu'Amy acquiesçait, la blonde compagne du Docteur s'approcha de la rousse pour jeter un coup d'oeil en bas. A la vue du Gallifréen qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, elle esquissa un sourire. L'hyperactivité semblait être une de ses caractéristiques constantes, quelque soit son incarnation.

Sentant que l'autre la scrutait avec curiosité, Rose prit les devants.

ㅡ Allez-y, je vous écoute. Qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue?

ㅡ Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. C'est que c'est la première fois que je rencontre un de mes prédécesseurs, voyez-vous.

Rose rit doucement au souvenir de sa face-à-face avec Sarah Jane, qui avait presque failli dégénérer en pugilat avec ces "j'ai vu plus de trucs que vous!". Cette période lui paraissait si lointaine, maintenant.

ㅡ Mais j'aimerais savoir, poursuivit Amy. Tout ça ne risque pas de vous manquer? Je veux dire, tous ces sauts à travers le Temps et l'Espace?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle s'assit sur le rebord de la porte, remuant les pieds dans le vide.

ㅡ Et vous? fit Rose au bout d'un moment. Combien de temps comptez-vous rester avec lui?

ㅡ Oh, s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme, tant qu'il voudra de moi!

Cela sous-entendait: même s'il se lasse de moi.

ㅡ Et plus que toutes ces merveilles qu'il vous emmène découvrir, c'est le Docteur lui-même qui vous fascine, je suppose?

ㅡ Ben...

Evidemment. Rose poussa un soupir. Encore une qui avait rejoint les rangs des groupies inconditionnelles du Docteur. Non, décidément, il fallait qu'il arrête avec ça. Pourquoi prenait-il toujours les jeunes - ou moins jeunes, cela ne changeait rien - femmes comme compagnons? Est-ce qu'il comprendrait un jour à quel point il les impressionnait, elles, ces terriennes innocentes ignorant tout du danger de l'Univers? Avec ses airs du génie brillantissime qui sauvait les mondes d'un claquement de doigt, comment voulait-il qu'elles lui résistent? Et après, il s'étonnait qu'elles s'entichent toutes de lui!

Puis Rose se rendit compte qu'Amy attendait toujours le réponse à sa première question.

Si tout ça allait lui manquer?

ㅡ Pour vous dire la vérité... commença-t-elle, consentant à lui dévoiler le fond de sa pensée.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Jack dut insister plusieurs fois avant que John n'accepte de quitter la Rose du passé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il savait qu'il la retrouverait saine et sauve qu'il lui était facile de défaire les bras de la jeune femme en désarroi qui s'accrochait désespérément à son cou et de l'abandonner, seule et effrayée dans la rue sombre de Whitechapel.<p>

Cachés dans la pénombre, ils patientèrent jusqu'à ce que cette Rose décide de rallier l'endroit où Littlechild et ses agents étaient aux prises avec le Loup garou. Puis ils la suivirent discrètement, afin de s'assurer qu'elle arrive sans problème à destination. On ne savait jamais.

En la voyant aborder d'une voix éteinte le chef de la police secrète qui se trouvait en compagnie de David, le capitaine jugea que c'était le moment pour eux de rejoindre le Tardis. Alors qu'il entrait les coordonnées dans le manipulateur du vortex, John l'arrêta d'un geste.

ㅡ Programmez un petit saut dans le Temps. Disons... trois heures dans le futur, ça devrait être bien.

ㅡ Pourquoi cela? fit le capitaine.

ㅡ Ne discutez pas avec moi, Jack. Faites-le, un point c'est tout.

Tandis que le capitaine s'interrogeait sur la raison de cette demande de la part du Doc, sur le toit du Big Ben le Docteur avait terminé d'installer le capteur de lumière, ainsi que la corde qui le lendemain allait permettre à Littlechild de grimper avec le Koh-i-Noor. Satisfait de son travail, il s'apprêtait à remonter sur le Tardis lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec des pieds nus: petits, pourvus de charmants orteils tout roses, ils se balançaient dans le vide d'un rythme régulier. Comme hypnotisé, il suivit leur mouvement pendant un moment, songeant qu'ils étaient un véritable appel à faire des chatouillis et que ce serait un crime d'y résister. Succombant à la tentation, il les toucha du bout de son tournevis. Titillés, ils se rétractèrent et une voix parvint aux oreilles du Gallifréen hilare.

ㅡ Et si tu montais, au lieu de faire des bêtises?

Une main se tendit pour l'aider à se hisser sur le rebord de la porte. En moins de deux, il fut assis à côté de Rose.

Seul avec elle.

ㅡ Où est Amy? demanda-t-il, juste pour dire quelque chose.

ㅡ Elle est allée voir ce que fabrique Ianto. Il paraît qu'il se perd souvent dans les couloirs du vaisseau.

ㅡ Ah.

Un silence gêné s'installa. Et se prolongea. Le Docteur ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ne s'étant pas attendu à cette situation. Sur la Baie du Méchant Loup, il l'avait jetée dans les bras de son double avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur. Parce qu'il le fallait. Pour son bonheur. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait eu peur. De tous les compagnons qui l'avait accompagné dans sa longue existence, aucun ni aucune n'avait eu un tel ascendant sur lui. Pour elle, il se sentait capable de tout, même à enfreindre les règles qu'il s'était imposées, ce que d'ailleurs il avait déjà fait en l'emmenant voir son père le jour de son décès. Alors s'il l'avait gardée...

Il avait donc fui. Loin d'elle, loin de lui-même. Et maintenant qu'il la retrouvait, il craignait sa réaction. Allait-elle la couvrir de reproches? Déclarer qu'elle le haïssait pour ce qu'il lui avait fait?

ㅡ Docteur... dit-elle en lui lançant un regard sévère.

Là, on y était. Il déglutit, se préparant à recevoir une avalanche de paroles accusatrices.

ㅡ Ce noeud papillon...

Hein?

Et il s'apperçut que son "regard sévère" était en fait braqué sur son accessoire vestimentaire préféré.

ㅡ Il est...

Quoi, il était quoi? Qu'avait-il, son noeud papillon? Pourquoi évoquait-elle son noeud papillon? Allait-elle s'en moquer, comme tant d'autre l'avait fait avant elle?

ㅡ ...cool.

Son visage s'éclaira. Une joie qui pourtant ne dura pas.

ㅡ Et c'est la seule chose qui le soit, réprimanda-t-elle. Le reste ne te va pas du tout! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette veste et ce pantalon tout vieillots? Je t'ai connu avec de meilleurs goûts, Docteur!

ㅡ Je n'accepterai aucune critique sur mon style, s'emporta-t-il, piqué au vif. Et cela même venant de toi, Rose Tyler! J'ai choisi celui qui met le plus en valeur mon physique actuel et...

Il s'arrêta net, voyant une lueur d'amusement s'allumer dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle s'était joué de lui!

ㅡ Mr Je-suis-l'autorité-suprême serait-il vexé pour si peu? fit-elle avec insolence. Ta nouvelle incarnation semble être encore plus succeptible que la précédente, je le crains. L'âge ne te réussit pas, Docteur.

Il la fusilla de regard. Un regard qu'elle soutint sans sourciller. Finalement, il signa sa reddition en éclatant d'un rire impuissant. Sacré Rose, comme elle lui avait manqué!

ㅡ A propos de ta nouvelle apparence... fit-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle avait repris son sérieux. Du coup, lui aussi.

ㅡ Comment est-ce arrivé? Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le fait que Donna ne soit plus avec toi?

Quelle tempête avait-il encore essuyée pour qu'il se soit régénéré? ajouta-t-elle en son for intérieur, le coeur pincé.

Le Docteur comprit que John ne lui avait soufflé mot. Et lui non plus, il n'avait pas envie de lui narrer dans les détails les événements douloureux qui l'avaient conduits à la régénération. Pourquoi lui faire partager ses peines?

A cet instant, Rose posa la main sur la sienne. Une chaleur agréable, qu'il avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir, remonta tout le long de son bras, effaçant de manière efficace ces quelques années de séparation.

ㅡ Raconte-moi, Docteur.

Il considéra longuement la main de Rose, trop fine pour recouvrir la sienne. Il l'agrippa, la serra. Devant elle, il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'entourer d'une carapace. Devant elle, il pouvait se montrer tel qu'il était.

Alors il se mit parler d'une voix posée: le départ de Donna qui avait perdu la mémoire, le suicide du commandant Adelaïde Brooke qu'il avait en quelque sorte provoqué, le retour de Gallifrey dont il s'était rendu une nouvelle fois responsable de la destruction...

Jusqu'à ce que les étoiles pâlissent derrière l'épais brouillard de Londres et que les premiers rayons du soleil effleurent l'horizon, le tête-à-tête entre Rose et le Docteur se poursuivit, sans que rien ni personne ne vienne les déranger.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Encore une belle journée qui s'annonçait. Pourtant, le vieux Albert ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir. Car cela faisait des semaines que Miss Rose, la fille adoptive de Mr Tyler pour lequel il travaillait comme jardinier, avait disparu. Que lui était-il arrivé, personne n'avait voulu lui expliquer. Cependant, à voir Jackie - depuis l'invasion des Cybermens, Mme Tyler insistait pour que le personnel l'appelle par son prénom - qui se rongeait le sang du matin au soir, il était clair qu'elle se trouvait dans une très mauvaise situation.<p>

Il l'aimait bien, Miss Rose. Car c'était une jeune femme pleine d'entrain, à la bonne humeur contagieuse. Et son ami, le Dr Smith, était aussi un garçon charmant, quoiqu'un peu étrange. D'ailleurs, lui aussi ne venait plus au manoir des Tylers. Etait-il parti à la recherche de sa compagne?

En soupirant de nouveau, il se dirigeait vers l'arrière-cour quand il entendit ce qui lui semblait être le bruit de la tondeuse à gazon. Cela le surprit. Qui pouvait bien s'en servir à part lui? Et pourquoi émettait-elle un son aussi bizarre, serait-elle cassée?

Il courut donc, et ce qu'il y vit en arrivant l'offusqua grandement. Une cabine de police, surgie d'on-ne-sait-où, trônait au milieu de ses parterres de fleurs. Et elle était en train d'écraser ses précieuses roses, qu'il avait plantées en espérant le retour de la jeune femme! Si c'est une blague qu'on lui faisait, elle n'était pas drôle du tout!

Alors lorsqu'un type au noeud papillon jeta un coup d'oeil par la porte ouverte, il s'écria avec colère.

ㅡ Non, mais dites donc, jeune homme! Ca ne va pas bien de faire ça! Bougez tout-de-suite votre boîte de là!

ㅡ Toutes mes excuses, il n'était nullement dans mes intentions de saccager vos plantes mais je croyais atterrir sur le toit du... Mais on n'est pas à Torchwood, n'est-ce-pas? Rose! Le Tardis nous a conduit directement au manoir de ton père.

Aussitôt se montra une tête blonde, très familière aux yeux d'Albert.

ㅡ Miss Rose! s'exclama-t-il. C'est vous?

ㅡ Comment allez-vous, Albert? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant. Maman est à la maison?

ㅡ Si elle est dans les parages, marmonna l'homme de la cabine, je ferais mieux de déguerpir avant qu'elle ne se pointe...

ㅡ Trop tard, commenta-t-elle lorsqu'un cri retentit à l'intérieur du manoir.

Une porte qui claque, des bruits de pas précipités et Jackie se rua sur sa fille, telle une tornade.

ㅡ Rose! Oh, mon dieu, Rose, tu es revenue!

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Albert ne le comprit pas très bien. D'abord, un nombre incroyable de gens, parmi lesquelles comptait le Dr Smith, sortirent à la queue leu-leu de la cabine. Enfin, ils n'étaient que quatre, mais vu les dimensions de la boîte en question, ils parurent beaucoup à ses yeux. S'ensuivirent une cacophonie de paroles échangées, dont le sens lui échappa complètement: "Vous avez encore changé de visage, Docteur?" "Non, Jackie, pas d'embrassade! ...Beurk." "Wahoo, vous êtes plein aux as, Rose." "C'est mon beau-père qui l'est, Amy, pas moi. Dans l'autre Univers, je vivais dans un peitit appart à la résidence Powell, vous savez." "Tu retournes au Torchwood, Jack?" "Je viens de sauver le monde, Ianto. Alors je peux bien m'accorder quelques jours de congé... Qu'y-a-t-il, Doc?" "Je, capitaine? Vous vouliez plutôt dire nous, non?" etc. etc.

Plus ça allait, plus c'était la pagaille. Et c'était les fleurs d'Albert qui en pâtissaient. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par exploser:

ㅡ Tout le monde hors de mon jardin! Et que ça saute!

C'est ainsi que les glorieux sauveurs de l'Univers, qui avaient affronté sans broncher la Fin du Temps, durent fuir devant la fureur d'un vieux jardinier qui ne supportait pas qu'on piétine ses plates-bandes.

Le soir venu...

Le Docteur était encore chez les Tylers. Il n'avait pas pu partir, à cause de la menace très efficace de Jackie: "Soit vous assistez à la réception de mon anniversaire, soit je vous gifle trois fois de suite. Choisissez!". Puis Amy avait insisté sur le fait ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle pouvait aller à une fête en tant qu'invitée et non en tant que bisougramme. Ensuite il y avait eu Rose qui... Enfin bref.

Il était donc resté. C'était une petite soirée entre amis, selon les dires de la mère de Rose: des agents du Torchwood les plus proches de la famille, des connaissances que Jackie s'était faite à la maternelle de Tony, des relations d'affaire de Pete, deux ou trois célébrités pour saupoudrer le tout... Rectification: c'était une grande soirée de ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux.

Il dut danser. Bien obligé, là encore. Avec Rose, il n'eut aucun problème. Avec Jackie, il s'en tira aussi. Il supporta même une certaine Suzie Costello, qui si elle n'était pas maladroite, le contemplait avec des yeux d'une fixité inquiètante. Mais quand Jack, après s'être débarrassé d'Elton John qui lui collait au train, lui sauta dessus en se proposant d'être son partenaire de danse, il eut juste le temps d'attraper Ianto qui passait par là et de le jeter dans les bras du capitaine avant de s'enfuir.

Une fois dans l'arrière-cour, il inspira profondément en regardant le ciel parsemé d'étoiles. Celles-ci brillaient, comme si la Fin du Temps n'avait jamais eu lieu. D'ailleurs, personne à part lui et ses compagnons ne s'en souvenait. Peut-être que Zurvan avait fait en sorte d'effacer la mémoire des gens.

De la musique, des rires, des verres qui s'entrechoquaient. Pendant un moment, il prêta l'oreille aux bruits de la fête. Se rendant compte qu'il cherchait à distinguer la voix de Rose parmi tout ce brouhaha, il eut un sourire d'auto-dérision.

Il était plus que temps de se remettre en route...

ㅡ Que faites-vous ici, Docteur? demanda Amy derrière lui.

ㅡ On s'en va, dit-il sans se retourner.

ㅡ Quoi, déjà? fit-elle, déçue. Mais la soirée ne fait que commencer.

ㅡ Nous n'appartenons pas à ce monde, Pond.

Elle allait rétorquer quelque chose, puis se ravisa. Quand le Gallifréen l'appelait par son nom de famille, il valait mieux se taire et suivre ses directives. Dommage, elle aurait bien voulu finir la conversation super intéressante qu'elle poursuivait avec un certain Owen.

Elle entra donc dans le Tardis que le Docteur avait déplacé sous un arbre. Et le Seigneur du Temps était sur le point de l'imiter lorsqu'une voix le cloua sur place.

ㅡ Je te prends encore à vouloir filer à l'anglaise, Docteur.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Rose était là, les bras en croix et les cheveux au vent. Il regretta qu'elle l'ait découvert avant qu'il ne soit parti. Il ne voulait pas de ce dernier face-à-face, seul avec elle. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire, encore plus peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire.<p>

ㅡ Je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux, fit-il avec un faible sourire, tu le sais bien.

Au-dessus du Big Ben, assis sur le rebord de la porte du Tardis... des heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, côte-à-côte. Bien sûr, ils n'avaient fait que parler, mais...

Il s'était senti revivre.

Evanouies, les années qui avaient suivi les évènements du Canary Warf, comme s'il ne les avait jamais vécues. Effacées, les peines endurées durant la séparation, comme si il ne les avait jamais ressenties.

Le Docteur et sa Rose. Rose et son Docteur. Alors...

_S'il-te-plaît... Ne me tente pas, Rose._

ㅡ Mais les adieux ne sont pas nécessaires, Docteur.

Ses coeurs manquèrent un battement avant de repartir sur un rythme effréné. Il se traita de vieil imbécile, et pourtant l'espoir insensé qui venait de s'allumer dans son esprit ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Si jamais elle le priait de l'emmener avec lui...

Il n'aurait pas la force de refuser. Ou plutôt, il n'en aurait pas envie. Parce qu'il n'était plus le même Seigneur du Temps qui l'avait abandonnée sur la Baie de Méchant Loup. Il était plus fou, plus téméraire, et aussi plus égoïste... capable de tout pour la garder. Il la prendrait, et les portes du Tardis se refermeraient sur eux. Et rien ne pourrait plus les séparer: ni les hordes d'aliens, ni la vieilliesse, qui était pourtant le lot de tout être humain. Il y veillerait, quoi que cela lui en coûte.

Elle avança vers lui et il se retint pour ne pas reculer. Savait-elle qu'à cet instant, elle représentait pour lui un danger bien plus mortel que tous les Daleks réunis?

ㅡ Jamais je ne te dirai adieu, déclara-t-elle en posant la main sur la joue du Gallifréen. Parce que...

Pendant ce temps, John se demandait où était passée sa compagne. Retenu par Toshiko qui voulait qu'il lui explique la raison de sa longue absence, cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vue.

Ne la trouvant nulle part dans la salle de réception, il s'adressa à Ianto qui jetait un regard noir à Elton John, qui décidément s'intéressait de trop près au capitaine.

ㅡ Savez-vous où est Rose?

ㅡ Miss Tyler? Je crois qu'elle est sortie prendre l'air à l'arrière-cour.

A l'arrière-cour? Qu'était-elle allée faire là-bas?

Puis un bruit facilement reconnaissable parvint jusqu'à lui: celui du Tardis en train de décoller.

Soudain, mû par une terrible crainte, il bouscula tout le monde et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Ne se souciant guère des invités qui le regardaient en ouvrant des yeux ronds, il se précipita hors du manoir et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où avait été garée la Boîte Bleue.

Pas de Tardis. Pas de Rose.

Ses jambes faiblirent et il dut s'appuyer contre un arbre pour ne pas tomber.

Qu'avait-elle fait? Et lui, qu'avait-il fait?

L'autre nuit, s'il avait exigé de Jack qu'il programme un saut de trois heures dans le futur, c'était parce qu'il avait voulu laisser du temps à Rose et à son alter ego. Afin qu'ils puissent se retrouver, se parler... et se dire au revoir.

Mais c'était une erreur de sa part. Ces retrouvailles avaient été sans doute une tentation bien trop grande pour Rose. Elle l'aimait certes, mais cela ne valait pas l'amour qu'elle portait à l'original.

Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, il n'aurait jamais dû...

ㅡ Qu'as-tu à marmonner ainsi?

Il se retourna. Rose se tenait derrière lui, pâle silhouette sous les rayons de la lune.

ㅡ Ca va, mon Docteur? s'inquièta-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

ㅡ Tu n'es pas partie... souffla-t-il, incrédule.

ㅡ Et où veux-tu que j'aille? répliqua-t-elle, perplexe.

Sans un mot il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Stupéfaite par cette soudaine manifestaion d'affection, elle y répondit néanmoins en l'enlaçant à son tour. Elle tapota doucement son dos, s'interrogeant sur la raison de la panique de son compagnon.

ㅡ Qu'y-a-t-il? fit-elle, pas loin de s'alarmer. Tu commences à me faire peur.

Une question brûlait les lèvres de John. Une question dont il craignait d'entendre la réponse. Une question qui pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de poser.

ㅡ Es-tu certaine que tu ne le regretteras pas?

Regretter quoi? Qu'est-ce que... Oh.

Elle comprit.

Amy lui avait demandé la même chose: si les voyages temporels n'allaient pas lui manquer, sous-entendant par là si le Docteur - celui de la Boîte Bleue - n'allait pas lui manquer. Et elle y avait répondu...

_ㅡ Pour vous dire la vérité, j'ai la chance d'avoir un Docteur pour moi tout seule. A chaque seconde qui s'écoule, il est là, à côté de moi. Je passerai ma vie avec lui, il passera la sienne auprès de moi. Et cela me suffit. Alors non, je ne regrette pas de ne plus pouvoir voyager à bord du Tardis._

_ㅡ Mais celui qui vous tient à coeur, c'est le véritable Docteur, non? Et John n'est pas lui, pas vraiment._

_ㅡ Si. Il est le Docteur. Le mien. Celui qui a perdu sa capacité à se régénérer mais qui pourtant affirme que cela n'a guère d'importance, parce qu'il peut être avec moi. Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer?_

Avec un soupir, elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit sur un ton navré.

ㅡ Je croyais pourtant qu'on avait dépassé ce stade?

Muet, John ne réagit qu'en raffermissant son étreinte autour d'elle. Alors elle noua ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprocha de son visage.

ㅡ Jamais je ne regretterai d'être restée à tes côtés, murmura-t-elle.

Puis en recouvrant ses lèvres avec les siennes, elle répéta avec une calme assurance.

ㅡ Jamais, mon Docteur.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Un long chapitre... Je n'en ai jamais écrit d'aussi long, et je suis vidée. Est-ce la fin? Non, car il me reste encore une épilogue à rédiger, que je posterai le plus rapidement possible. Alors à très bientôt!<p> 


	34. Chacun à sa place

**Epilogue ㅡ Chacun à sa place**

* * *

><p>La sonnerie du téléphone portable retentit triomphalement, et Jack se maudit de ne pas l'avoir éteint. C'était un de ces matins où il n'avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit, surtout qu'il n'était pas seul dans le lit en question. Ce fut donc d'assez méchante humeur qu'il décrocha.<p>

ㅡ Allô!

« Jack? fit la voix de Gwen Cooper. Nous avons une urgence. »

Il pesta en son for intérieur. Bien sûr qu'il y avait toujours une urgence, ils étaient au XXI ème siècle, celui de tous les changements! Alors des aliens un peu paumés ayant soif de conquête, des créatures de la faille de Cardiff venues jouer les touristes à Londres et des savants fous rêvant de dominer le monde, en commençant pour cela par la capitale britannique, il y en avait des tas. Mais pourquoi l'appeler, lui? Invasion ou catastrophe... n'y avait-il pas assez d'agents expérimentés au bureau pour la régler?

ㅡ Ecoute, Gwen, à moins que cela ne concerne une fin de monde, et même si cela concerne une fin de monde, je ne ferai pas un pas hors de chez moi. C'est mon premier congé depuis que je travaille pour Torchwood! Alors débrouillez-vous sans moi.

« On aimerait bien mais... Connaîtrais-tu un certain John Hart? »

Du coup, cela le réveilla tout-à-fait.

ㅡ Un type plutôt sexy, avec un sabre sur le côté?

« Sexy, je n'en sais rien, mais il a un sabre, ça oui. Il a placé une bombe dans le nouveau centre commercial et menace de la faire sauter. Nous avons essayé de négocier mais il ne veut parler qu'à toi seul. »

Jack se retint pour ne pas débiter un chapelet d'injures. Qu'est-ce que son ex-partenaire était venu chercher sur la Terre du XXI ème siècle? Que mijotait-il, bon sang!

Il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il y aille. N'ayant pas la moindre scrupule et n'éprouvant pas de remord, Hart était capable de provoquer de gros, de très gros dégats pour parvenir à ses fins, quoi que cela puisse être.

ㅡ J'arrive tout-de-suite. T'as déjà prévenu le Doc?

« Il est injoignable. Rose également. Ils ne sont pas à leur appartement et leurs portables semblent être hors zone de réception. A croire qu'ils ont disparu purement et simplement... »

Il poussa un soupir résigné. Que leur étaient-ils encore arrivés, à ces deux-là? Bon, s'ils étaient ensemble, il n'y avait probablement pas de quoi s'inquiéter mais...

Allons, un problème à la fois. D'abord, stopper Hart. Ensuite, il partirait à la recherche de ce couple qui ne cessait de s'attirer des ennuis.

Il raccrocha et se tourna vers celui qui partageait ses nuits - et ses jours - depuis quelque temps. La couverture remontée jusqu'à la mi-poitrine, il dormait d'un sommeil paisible. La sonnerie, ainsi que la conversation qui s'en était suivie ne l'avait pas réveillé. Normal après tout. Ils s'étaient couchés tard la veille au soir, car ils avaient été assez occupés, disons, à faire certaines choses qui avaient mis à rude épreuve leur vigueur, leur endurance, leur souplesse... au point que les muscles endoloris du capitaine s'en souvenaient encore. Alors il ne fallait pas s'étonner que son amant soit complètement exténué.

Mieux valait qu'il parte en douce, sans le déranger. Maîtriser Hart risquait d'être assez chaud, et puis d'après son expérience, laisser se rencontrer "l'ex" et "l'actuel" n'était jamais une bonne idée. Non, vraiment pas.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever aussi silencieusement que possible quand il sentit qu'on lui saisissait le poignet.

Clic.

Stupéfait, il considéra sans comprendre le jeune écossais qu'il avait cru endormi. Le visage impassible, il venait de le menotter au lit.

ㅡ Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Attends, ces menottes, ce sont...

ㅡ Celles qui se trouvaient dans le tiroir de ton bureau, oui. Je les ai découvertes en faisant le ménage, hier.

ㅡ Je ne suis pas contre le fait d'accessoiriser, tu le sais bien. Seulement là, ce n'est pas le moment. Alors détache-moi, veux-tu? ...Ianto!

L'intepellé avait tranquillement fini de s'habiller. Se préparant à quitter la chambre, il déclara sur un ton flegmatique.

ㅡ Repose-toi, Jack. Je ferai en sorte que Hart ne nous ennuie plus, ensuite nous pourrons reprendre là où nous en étions.

Le capitaine resta bouche bée. Comment ça, il allait faire en sorte que Hart ne les ennuie plus? Allait-il se débarrasser de lui? Parce que ce dernier était son ex? Mais ce n'était pas du tout dans le style de Ianto, ça! Depuis quand se montrait-il aussi belliqueux, aussi possessif? Qu'était devenu Ianto le timide, Ianto l'innocent?

ㅡ Tu plaisantes, j'espère? Tu n'es pas de taille contre lui, il est bien plus malin et bien plus retors que tu ne le penses. Cesse donc tes bêtises et... Hé!

Mais la porte claquait déjà. Jack se mit à tirer furieusement sur les menottes, sans succés. Puis en aperçevant son manipulateur du vortex sur la table du chevet, il eut un sourire rayonnant. Maintenant que le Doc l'avait réparé, il pouvait l'utiliser à sa guise, notamment pour glisser en dehors de ces entraves par téléportation.

Il s'en saisit et était sur le point de s'en servir lorsqu'il vit que l'écran était totalement noir. Le bracelet était à nouveau en dérangement! Comment était-ce possible? Pas plus tard qu'hier, le Doc l'avait emprunté en disant qu'il en avait besoin pour localiser une faille et il marchait très bien à ce moment-là... non!

Ce n'était pas du tout une panne. C'était du sabotage!

ㅡ Doooc! hurla-t-il.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>ㅡ Donc tu as pris le mécanisme du bracelet de Jack pour le placer là-dedans? Mais il est tout petit.<p>

Le disant, Rose se pencha pour admirer le médaillon que John portait autour du cou et qu'il avait utilisé pour les téléporter tous les deux. Distrait par le parfum légèrement fruité qui se dégageait de sa chevelure d'or, il répondit avec un temps de retard.

ㅡ La spécialité des Seigneurs du Temps, c'est de faire paraître l'extérieur beaucoup moins grand que l'intérieur. Et je l'ai modifié afin qu'il soit de loin bien plus performant que le manipulateur du vortex. Enfin, il ne vaut pas le Tardis, mais qu'est-ce qui peut valoir le Tardis? Cependant, vu le peu de moyens que j'avais à ma disposition, je crois avoir fait de l'excellent travail.

L'autosatisfaction avec laquelle il prononça ces paroles la fit sourire. La modestie n'avait jamais fait partie de ses qualités.

ㅡ Juste une question. Jack sait ce que tu as fait à son bracelet?

ㅡ Eh bien... Je suppose qu'il doit être au courant à l'heure qu'il est.

ㅡ Docteur! s'indigna-t-elle.

ㅡ Quoi? Ce n'est que temporaire, Rose. Puis nous ne sommes pas là pour parler du capitaine...

Pour couper court à la discussion, il goûta les lèvres de sa compagne. Les trouvant délicieuses, il s'y mit plus sérieusement et bientôt, elle ne put songer à autre chose qu'au baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus passionné.

Ils étaient assis près d'une falaise surplombant un lac au paysage magnifique, situé quelque part sur la 12 ème lune de la planète Sheshaya. Outre le fait qu'ici le ciel était constamment irisé d'aurore polaire, l'endroit avait l'avantage d'être déprouvu de la moindre présence pouvant venir les interrompre. Car de la quiètude, ils en avaient besoin. Depuis qu'ils étaient de retour, ils n'avaient pas eu un seul moment de libre avec toutes les paperasses qui les attendaient à Torchwood, ainsi que des extraterrestres qui faisaient des siennes. Trois tentatives d'invasion en trois jours, c'était à se croire qu'ils étaient maudits!

Donc quand John avait proposé qu'ils partent ensemble pour avoir un peu de tranquilité, Rose avait accepté en pensant qu'ils allaient faire une petite virée dans la campagne anglaise. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en découvrant qu'il s'agissait d'un voyage hors de leur système solaire! Elle ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas rêver du meilleur cadre pour qu'ils se retrouvent en tête-à-tête et se racontent ce que chacun avait vécu durant leur séparation. Seulement là, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire...

ㅡ Tu ne voulais pas savoir ce qui m'est exactement arrivée quand j'étais avec David? dit-elle lorsqu'il consentit enfin à la laisser reprendre son souffle.

ㅡ Il n'y a rien qui presse... répliqua-t-il avant de s'emparer à nouveau de ses douces lèvres.

Puis une pensée lui traversant soudain l'esprit, il s'arrêta et lui lança un long regard désapprobateur.

ㅡ Un problème?

ㅡ Tu étais obligée de l'embrasser, ce Hart?

D'accord... Ce n'était pas un regard désapprobateur qu'il lui avait jeté, mais un regard jaloux.

ㅡ Je n'avais pas le choix, se justifia-t-elle, il fallait absolumment te transmettre ce message.

ㅡ Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de l'embrasser?

Sa voix charriait des glaçons, sans que néanmoins elle en soit intimidée.

ㅡ Mon Docteur, riposta-t-elle avec un sourire lourd de menace, ne me force pas à évoquer une certaine Mme de Pompadour pour qui, je te signale, tu n'as pas hésité à m'abandonner sur un vaisseau spatial perdu au milieu de nulle part.

Un ange passa.

ㅡ Tu ne peux pas me reprocher cette histoire, tenta-il de se défendre au bout d'un moment. C'était avant la métacrise, autant dire que ce n'était pas moi... Oh bon, je me tais.

ㅡ Voilà la preuve que la sagesse des Seigneurs du Temps n'est pas usurpée, commenta-t-elle suavement.

Il poussa un soupir rasséréné avant de se demander pourquoi était-ce à lui de se sentir soulagé que la conversation prenne fin alors qu'il l'avait entamée dans le but d'obtenir des excuses de la part de Rose. Il fronça les sourcils: à bien y réfléchir, il était rare qu'il ait le dessus quand ils discutaient, tous les deux...

Puis ce fut à son tour de perdre le fil de ses pensées lorsqu'elle approcha son visage du sien afin de lui rendre le baiser de tout-à-l'heure. Un baiser qui noua la gorge du Gallifréen et qui fit battre son coeur à deux cents la minute. N'y tenant plus, il la renversa sur l'herbe et ses mains s'aventurèrent sur le corps de la jeune femme qu'il avait déjà parcouru à maintes reprises sans qu'il en ressente la moindre lassitude. Il ne pouvait pas, ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la toucher, de la caresser, d'explorer jusqu'au plus petit recoin de sa peau... Car l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle en faisait à chaque fois une nouvelle expérience, une nouvelle découverte. Et maintenant qu'elle était restée auprès de lui non pas par nécessité imposée mais par choix, la soif qu'il avait d'elle n'en était que plus inextinguible.

ㅡ Attends, fit-elle brusquement, tu n'entends pas quelque chose?

Réfrénant avec peine le désir naissant, John prêta l'oreille. A part le bruissement des feuilles des arbres se pliant sous la brise, tout était silencieux. Ah si, il y avait également un grésillement à peine audible, produit par un tournevis sonique... Quoi?

Tandis qu'ils se relevaient avec précipitation, un homme surgit des buissons pour apparaître devant eux. Il avait un chapeau de cowboy rabattu sur la tête, mais il n'était guère difficile de le reconnaître, surtout avec ce noeud papillon qui lui ornait le col.

ㅡ John, Rose! s'exclama ce dernier sur un ton joyeux. Comme on se retrouve! Que faîtes-vous ici?

Et de venir les serrer affectueusement dans ses bras avant de s'en détacher, tout guilleret.

ㅡ Docteur? s'étonna Rose. Tu n'es pas retourné dans ton propre Univers?

ㅡ Retourner dans mon propre Univers...? OK, je vois, je vois... Vous me prenez alors pour l'autre... Dans ce cas, pour vous, ceci doit être notre première rencontre depuis la Fin du Temps, alors que pour moi... Oui, oui, un véritable casse-tête que tous ces méli-mélo temporels, n'est-ce-pas? Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous n'étiez pas surpris que je sois en vie quand je vous ai rencontrés...

Ils le regardèrent, éberlués. Plus ouvert, plus jovial, plus bavard... bref un caractère complètement différent, mais qui ne les empêcha nullement de conclure qu'ils avaient affaire à ce Gallifréen à moitié cinglé qui il y a quelques semaines de cela avait enlevé Rose, déclenchant ainsi une Tempête qui avait bien failli détruire la Création tout entière.

David était de retour.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Dès qu'il réalisa cela, John tira sa compagne par la main et la renvoya derrière son dos comme pour la protéger. Une attitude pleine de méfiance, qui sembla chagriner le nouveau venu.<p>

ㅡ Là, vous me vexez, John. Après tout, je me suis sacrifié pour vous sauver tous. Vous n'êtes pas heureux de savoir que je ne suis pas mort?

John n'en crut pas ses yeux: l'autre avait la mine boudeuse, tel un enfant qui aurait été grondé de façon injuste. Qu'est-ce que la régénération avait donc fait du Gallifréen sombre et dépressif qu'il avait affronté? Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il reste tel qu'il était, parce que là, il avait l'impression d'être en face d'un second capitaine Harkness!

Oh, et puis peu importe. David était vivant? Tant mieux pour lui.

ㅡ Félicitations, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Je suis comblé de joie d'apprendre que vous êtes sain et sauf. Et maintenant, au revoir, David.

Il était sur le point d'utiliser le médaillon pour se téléporter loin de cet individu lorsque Rose l'arrêta d'un geste.

ㅡ Une seconde. J'aimerais qu'il me dise comment il s'en est sorti.

ㅡ Ce qui s'est passé, Rose tyler... s'empressa-t-il de commencer avant que John ne l'en empêche.

_Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise fin, songea David. Quitter la scène sur un acte de sacrifice... Qui l'aurait cru, il y a quelque temps?_

_La seule chose qu'il regrettait, c'était que le Tardis périsse avec lui. Cette splendide Boîte Rouge, qui dès le premier coup d'oeil lui était apparue comme étant la plus belle chose de l'Univers. Sa plus fidèle compagne, qui même dans les heures les plus sombres ne l'avait pas abandonné._

_ㅡ Je ne t'ai jamais remercié de t'être occupé de moi, n'est-ce-pas?_

_Sur ce il caressa la console en la couvant d'un regard attendri. Le vaisseau émit un doux ronronnement, comme s'il voulait le consoler._

_ㅡ Je suis désolé que ça finisse ainsi..._

_ㅡ Tu te trompes. Ce n'est que le commencement._

_Pendant un court instant, il se demanda si le Tardis s'était dotée d'une voix afin de pouvoir lui répondre, parce qu'il était impossible qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre à bord à part lui._

_ㅡ Veux-tu bien t'écarter, oncle David? Nous avons peu de temps devant nous, tu sais._

_Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à une impossibilité. Se tenait devant lui une jeune femme séduisante, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années peut-être, avec des cheveux d'un brun chaud qui lui tombaient jusqu'aux épaules. Ses yeux exprimaient une vive intelligence, preuve que la beauté et la vivacité d'esprit ne s'excluaient pas forcément._

_Comme il demeurait interdit, elle le bouscula sans ménagement et souleva le panneau métallique situé juste en dessous de la console._

_ㅡ D'après papa, il faut que l'appareil soit relié à l'embrachement 4 oméga du circuit caméléon pour que ça marche._

_Elle se mit à tripatouiller dans les fils avec un objet bizarre dans une main, et dans l'autre, un tournevis sonique... un tournevis sonique!_

_ㅡ Qu'êtes-vous en train de faire à mon Tardis? bredouilla-t-il._

_ㅡ Je te sauve la vie, tonton. Au fait, tu dois des remerciements à papa, il lui a fallu tout de même près de trois ans pour mettre au point ce stabilisateur du vortex. Avec ça, le maëlstrome spatio-temporel peut se déchaîner, la dématérialisation du Tardis ne pose aucun souci!_

_Tonton? Oncle? Pourquoi lui donnait-elle ces titres? S'il avait eu une nièce comme elle, il s'en serait souvenu, non? Qui était-elle, enfin? Et comment était-elle parvenue à se matérialiser dans le vaisseau?_

_Des questions qu'il n'eut pas l'occasion de formuler, accaparé par la façon de faire de l'inconnue. Elle semblait très à l'aise avec le mécanisme du Tardis, à croire qu'elle avait suivi des cours en bonne et due forme._

_ㅡ Ca y est, c'est installé! Bah, t'attends quoi pour démarrer, tonton? Que nous soyons tous aspirés par le tourbillon?_

_Dans un état second, il abaissa la manette qui commandait le décollage du vaissau, s'éclipsant de la nébuleuse juste avant qu'elle n'implose_.

ㅡ ...j'aimerais pouvoir vous le raconter, acheva-t-il, seulement voilà, c'est pas encore l'heure!

Propos ponctués d'une révérence comique de la part du Gallifréen. Cela fit rire Rose, à la fois ravie et déconcertée par un tel changement. Quant à John, il grimaça, trouvant qu'il commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

A cet instant, émergeant des buissons comme un diable hors de sa boîte, une adolescente déboula parmi eux.

ㅡ A qui est-ce que tu parles, oncle Matt? Je croyais pourtant que cette lune était...

A la vue de John de de Rose, elle se tut et ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés. Prise de panique, elle alla se cacher derrière l'homme au noeud papillon. Un comportement plus qu'étrange, mais qui intrigua moins le Docteur humain et sa compagne que l'appellation dont la fille venait de gratifier David.

ㅡ Oncle? fit John en haussant un sourcil.

ㅡ Matt? répéta Rose.

David, ou plutôt Matt eut un toussotement nerveux avant de s'expliquer.

ㅡ C'est depuis que je me suis régénéré. Une amie très proche m'a nommé ainisi car d'après elle, je n'avais plus une tête à m'appeler David. Hem, je vous présente... ma filleule. Elle m'accompagne de temps à autre.

ㅡ Je suis contente que vous ne soyez plus seul, mais n'est-elle pas un peu jeune pour des voyages temporels? critiqua Rose, soucieuse. Ses parents ont-ils donné leur accord?

Cette fois, le malaise était perceptible que ce soit chez la fille ou le Seigneur du Temps. John eut la désagréable impression qu'ils leur dissimulaient quelque chose d'important. Mais quoi? Mystère...

Affichant un sourire forcé, Matt se mit à reculer et sa jeune amie l'imita. John et Rose suivirent leurs manèges: n'aurait-on pas dit deux coupables fuyant devant des représentants de la loi?

ㅡ Nous devons y aller maintenant, s'excusa-t-il. Au plaisir de vous revoir...

Puis en leur tournant le dos, ils prirent la poudre d'escampette, laissant le couple planté là, sidéré par ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Cinq minutes plus tard, ils couraient toujours. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune fille demanda à faire une pause qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, tout essoufflés.<p>

ㅡ Bien joué, tonton! ironisa-t-elle. Dans ce vaste Univers, il fallait absolumment que tu m'amènes pile à l'endroit qu'ils ont choisi pour leurs vacances. Non, vraiment, chapeau! Ca ne sert à rien maintenant que tu me ramènes une heure après notre départ, je vais me faire engueuler!

ㅡ Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, soupira-t-il. Et puis d'ailleurs, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait de fugue.

ㅡ Je voulais simplement visiter le Tardis, se défendit-elle. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu l'as fait partir sans même vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un à bord.

Il resta coi. Normalement, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'invités non désirés, c'était l'avantage d'avoir un vaisseau comme le sien. A moins de posséder une clé, il était impossible de franchir le seuil de ses portes. Seulement, la Boîte Rouge vouait une affection particulière à cette jeune fille, et ce depuis qu'elle s'était matérialisée dans la salle de contrôle avant l'implosion de la nébuleuse.

_S'échappant du maëlstrome, le Tardis atterrit en douceur dans une petite rue de Cardiff du XXI ème siècle. Retrouvant ses esprits, le Seigneur du Temps s'adressa à l'inconnue qui était en train de caresser la console, comme lui le faisait assez souvent._

_ㅡ Qui êtes-vous?_

_ㅡ Celeste, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Celeste Tyler Smith._

_Celeste Tyler Smith? Tyler Smith... Tyler Smith!_

_Sous le choc, il ne réagit pas lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour lui donner un baiser retentissant sur la joue._

_ㅡ Tu ferais mieux de te souvenir de ce nom, oncle David. Car ce sera à toi de me baptiser ainisi quand je viendrai au monde._

_Sur ce elle appuya sur le médaillon qu'elle avait autour du cou et disparut comme elle était venue._

Ainsi s'était déroulée sa rencontre avec la fille de John et de Rose, la première d'une longue série qui allait jalonner son existence. Au fur et à mesure que leurs lignes temporelles n'avaient cesse de se croiser, il en était venu à la considérer un peu comme son propre enfant. Et que ledit croisement se fasse dans le désordre n'atténuait en rien l'amour qu'il lui portait, au contraire. Au point qu'il n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier sa précédente incarnation afin de la sauver d'un péril mortel...

ㅡ Au fait, oncle Matt. Comment se fait-il que tu sois mon parrain alors papa ne t'apprécie guère?

ㅡ De l'une, ton père m'aime bien...

Enfin, à sa manière. Au moins, ils pouvaient se parler sans que John ne lui colle un blaster sur la tempe ou ne lui file un coup de poing. Enfin, pour la plupart du temps.

ㅡ Et de deux, poursuivit-il, au moment de ta naissance, tes parents et moi étions coincés sur une planète où tout nouveau-né devait obligatoirement être parrainé sans quoi...

Il s'interrompit. S'il se mettait à narrer cette aventure-là, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre.

ㅡ C'est une histoire assez compliquée, je te la raconterai un autre jour. Pour l'instant, nous devons nous éloigner d'ici au plus vite.

ㅡ Et pourquoi cela?

ㅡ Parce que je connais ton père. Il ne va pas tarder à comprendre qu'il y a anguille sous roche et se lancer à notre poursuite...

ㅡ On repart! s'écria-t-elle avant de foncer droit devant elle.

La réaction de la petite Celeste n'était pas due à la crainte de représailles de la part de John qui était un vrai papa poule, complètement gaga devant sa fille et incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Par contre, Rose... Matt tressaillit rien qu'à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire - à lui - en découvrant qu'il avait involontairement kidnappée sa future enfant.

En réglant ses pas à ceux de sa filleule qui sprintait comme une gazelle, le Gallifréen sourit. Un sourire qui ne dura pas. Il ralentit l'allure, les coeurs étreints par une profonde angoisse qui venait le tourmenter régulièrement ces derniers temps. La hantise de la mort. Pas de la sienne, mais de celle de Celeste, de Rose, et même de John. Car selon sa ligne temporelle, il s'était écoulé près d'un demi-siècle depuis la Fin du Temps, durant lequel il en avait vécu des aventures avec cette famille dans un méli-mélo temporel inextricable. Et à force de les rencontrer, il était conscient qu'un jour il finirait fatalement par devoir faire face à leur disparition... Est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir le supporter?

ㅡ Tu traînes, tonton! s'impatienta Celeste en s'appercevant qu'il s'était pratiquement immobilisé. Vite, vite, avant que maman nous rattrape!

Elle vint le prendre par la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans une course effrénée. Une main dans une autre. Rassuré par cette sensation chaleureuse, il recouvrit sa bonne humeur. Seigneur du Temps ou pas, comme tous les êtres de cet Univers il vivait le présent. Et dans ce présent-ci, il n'était pas seul. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Sur la plus belle lune de Sheshaya, le Docteur et sa jeune amie coururent à perdre haleine, emplissant la forêt de leurs rires insouciants.

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>La Boîte Bleue ainsi que ses passagers étaient de retour dans leur Univers originel, avec ses failles qui s'ouvraient un peu partout et le Temps qui fuyait par ces interstices. Le Docteur n'ignorait pas que très bientôt il allait devoir jouer les plombiers, sans quoi tout risquait de lui péter à la figure. Mais tout ce dont il avait envie pour l'instant, c'était... rien. Il n'avait envie de rien, à part de se vautrer sur un canapé - sauf qu'il n'en possédait pas - et de se gaver de poisson pané trempé dans de la crème anglaise. C'est ce que les humains appelaient faire une légère déprime, et il en connaissait la cause.<p>

Rose. Qui d'autre?

Il contempla la photographie en noir et blanc posée sur ses genoux. Prise par Louis Daguerre lui-même, elle représentait sa blonde compagne avec sa neuvième incarnation. Lui, il posait gravement, tandis qu'elle, elle était accrochée à l'un de ses bras et considérait l'objectif avec espièglerie. A cette époque, rien n'aurait pu la détacher de lui, et lui d'elle. Une époque perdue, que tout Seigneur du Temps qu'il soit il ne pourrait jamais retrouver...

En fermant les yeux, il se remémora la conversation qu'ils avaient eu dans le jardin du manoir des Tylers.

_Jamais je ne te dirai adieu, parce que tu seras toujours avec moi... à travers John, cet autre toi-même._

Il avait essayé de sourire. Il y était même parvenu. Mais chacun de ces mots avait pesé sur ses coeurs aussi lourd qu'un rocher.

_Ce que tu m'as dit sur la Baie du Méchant Loup, je ne l'ai pas cru au début. Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par réaliser que tu avais parfaitement raison: John, c'est réellement toi. Chaque jour, je me lève avec toi, je respire avec toi, je ris avec toi... Je vis avec toi, Docteur. Alors tu vois, les adieux sont inutiles._

Il avait acquiescé en silence, car ce n'était que pure vérité. Elle allait passer sa vie avec lui. Le drame, c'était que lui, il ne pourrait pas passer la sienne avec elle.

Avec douceur il avait embrassé la paume de la main de celle qu'il avait aimée et qu'il continuerait à aimer. Puis il était remonté dans le Tardis sans un regard en arrière, écrivant ainsi le dernier paragraphe du chapitre "Rose".

Résultat, il était en train de déprimer.

Une odeur délicieusement familière vint titiller ses narines, le tirant de ses sombres réflexions. Il ouvrit les yeux et apperçut un grand bol présenté juste sous son nez: il était rempli d'un liquide jaune tout crémeux, piqueté de plusieurs bâtonnets de poisson.

ㅡ Un petit-en-cas pour vous remettre d'aplomb, dit Amy. Ensuite, vous m'emmènerez à Paris!

ㅡ Paris? Il y a une planète qui porte ce nom dans la galaxie d'Espaden.

ㅡ Non, je veux simplement le Paris de la Terre, celui de la France, celui de mon époque.

ㅡ Récapitulons. Tu es dans un vaisseau qui peut se rendre n'importe où dans l'Univers et n'importe quand dans le Temps, et tout ce que tu veux, c'est d'aller à Paris du XXI ème siècle?

ㅡ Vous avez tout compris. On en parle comme d'une ville romantique, idéale pour les amoureux. Bien que je sois célibataire et vous aussi, rien ne nous empêche de la visiter, il me semble?

ㅡ Je suppose que non.

ㅡ Alors c'est réglé. Mangez pendant que je me change.

ㅡ Te changer? Que reproches-tu à tes tenues?

ㅡ Docteur, libre à vous de vous ridiculiser, mais moi, je n'ai aucune envie de passer pour une plouc auprès des parisiens.

Et elle sortit en trombe de la salle de contôle, après lui avoir mis dans les mains le récipient contenant son "petit-en-cas".

Machinalement il s'empara d'un des bâtonnets et mordit dedans. Célibataire? Amy? Bien sûr que non. La bague de fiançailles de Rory qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche de sa veste prouvait le contraire. Et il était plus que temps qu'il émerge de sa léthargie pour se mettre au travail. Afin de ramener Rory auprès d'Amelia. Ce n'était pas parce que sa propre vie sentimentale était un désastre que cela devait aller de même pour son amie.

Il regarda à nouveau la photo. Rose avait le sourire. Et à présent, elle l'aurait toujours. Car elle au moins avait trouvé le bonheur. Alors autant s'en réjouir et tenter de passer à autre chose. Même si cela n'était pas facile.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever de son siège lorsqu'un courant d'air plus que suspect - car il n'y avait de courant d'air dans le Tardis - arracha la photo de sa main, le faisant atterrir sur le sol du côté verso. Dessus brillait une inscription en caractères d'or qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant, qui pourtant il crut reconnaître sans peine. C'était un message de la part du Méchant Loup. Pour lui.

_Quelque chose de vieux, de neuf, d'emprunté_  
><em>Quelque chose de bleu plus bleu que tous les cieux réunis<em>  
><em>Parfois il suffit d'un petit rien pour raviver la mémoire effacée<em>  
><em>Parfois il suffit qu'une enfant se souvienne pour être ramené de l'oubli<em>

Perplexe, il le lut et relut encore. Ce que pouvaient signifier ces phrases, il n'en avait aucune idée. Ou plutôt si, pour le début du moins. Mais pour le reste... Si vraiment l'entité qu'était le Méchant Loup voulait le prévenir d'un danger quelconque, il fallait d'abord qu'il apprenne à être plus explicite. C'en était agaçant, à la fin!

Puis il sourit. Le Méchant Loup, qui d'une certaine façon était l'alter ego de Rose, veillait toujours sur ses pas. La pensée qu'une partie d'elle était restée avec lui le réconforta, d'autant plus qu'il sentait qu'une autre Tempête était sur le point d'éclater. Une Tempête à laquelle il saurait faire face, car il n'était pas seul.

Quand Amy revint dans la salle de pilotage, elle vit que le Docteur avait retrouvé son entrain habituel et poussa intérieurement un soupir de soulagement. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir reprendre leur train-train quotidien, c'est-à-dire partir à la découverte des merveilles de l'Univers. Et aujourd'hui, celles de Paris leur tendaient les bras.

ㅡ Prête pour la ville lumière, Amy?

ㅡ Prête!

ㅡ Attention, tiens-toi bien!

Lorsqu'après quelques secousses le Tardis se stabilisa, Amy se rua vers les portes pour les ouvrir... avant les refermer d'un coup sec.

ㅡ Docteur, vous vous êtes trompé. On n'est pas à Paris.

ㅡ Je t'assure que si.

ㅡ Dans ce cas, expliquez-moi pourquoi la rue est remplie de gens qui hurlent en brandissant des armes?

A son tour le Gallifréen jeta un coup d'oeil dehors. Et il comprit la raison de tout ce tohu-bohu. Il n'avait pas fait d'erreur, ils étaient bien à Paris... à l'époque de la Révolution française!

Avec un sourire gamin qui allait d'une oreille à l'autre, il lança à sa rousse de compagne:

ㅡ Amy, ça te dirait de rencontrer Léon avant qu'il ne soit sacré empereur?

* * *

><p>OoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteur ㅡ Quelques précisions, juste au cas où. Le message du Méchant Loup fait référence au dernier épisode de la saison 5. Et Léon est le diminutif de Napoléon, mais ça, vous l'aviez déjà compris, n'est-ce-pas?<p>

Voilà, cette fois, c'est vraiment la fin... Non, attendez, j'oublie quelque chose de très important! Je dois de grands mercis et des tonnes de bisous à:

Umihime ㅡ La première à m'avoir laissé un review, et qui m'a soutenu tout le long de la fic par d'autres aussi amusants que surprenants, auxquels je suis devenue accro... Quand son review était en retard, il m'est arrivé de verser des tombereaux de larmes en criant "Bouhou! Elle n'aime plus ma fic!".  
>Idontwanttogo ㅡ Fan inconditionnel de Ten, tout comme moi! Et ses commentaires sont toujours pleins d'humour, chaque fois que je les lis, je suis pliée en deux durant toute la lecture. Et c'est une championne des idées originales (Merman, c'est Ten et Rose en sirène... lisez, ça vaut le détour).<br>Nadege ㅡ Ses histoires sont les toutes premières que j'ai lues des fanfics whoviennes, me donnant envie d'en écrire moi aussi. C'est donc mon mentor. Et ses fics... Un délice! Je les recommande pour ceux qui sont en manque du couple Ten / Rose.  
>Lapinou63 ㅡ Toujours des commentaires encourageants, tout mimi. Et à cause de son nom, j'ai rêvé une fois de Rose en tenue de bunny. Pas de problème, direz-vous? Il y avait également Ten, et lui aussi était en tenue de bunny.<br>Llexys ㅡ Qui a vaillament supporté mes guimauves sans vomir, et qui m'a interdit de ne pas achever la fic, m'encourageant à aller jusqu'au bout.  
>Lily2811 ㅡ Des reviews élogieux, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lire et de relire. Et qui pense que Rose est un peu la nounou des Docteurs paumés. Je suis entièrement d'accord.<br>Kyarah ㅡ Dit avoir adoré mon histoire. Cela me comble de bonheur.  
>Youkar ㅡ Qui a râlé parce que j'avais tué David. Selon elle, il faut toujours un Docteur pour veiller sur l'Univers. A qui le dis-tu! Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi le nôtre n'en a pas, je vous le demande?<br>Angie Withlock ㅡ Peu de mots, pourtant je n'en ai oublié aucun.  
>Tous les lecteurs anonymes ayant eu la patience d'aller jusqu'au bout de cette fic ㅡ A bientôt dans d'autres histoires!<p> 


End file.
